Addiction
by Drinou
Summary: Même si je resterai à jamais marquée par mon passé, je recommençais une nouvelle vie loin de tout être mystique et dix ans après mon arrivée à Forks, quasiment jour pour jour, j'entame un nouveau départ… / 10 ans après la rupture de Bella et Edward.
1. Prologue

**Résumé** **:** Même si je resterai à jamais marquée par mon passé, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie loin de tout être mystique et dix ans après mon arrivée à Forks, quasiment jour pour jour, j'entame un nouveau départ…

**Situation :** 10 ans après la rupture de Bella et Edward.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer…

**xoxox**

**– Prologue – **

**xoxox**

Le destin. Le mien m'avait toujours donné l'impression de prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer de moi.

Tout avait commencé des années plus tôt par la prise d'une simple décision : Forks.

Je décidai alors de quitter la chaleur de l'Arizona pour laisser ma mère et Phil, mon beau-père, profiter pleinement de leur mariage. Je partis m'installer dans cette froide et humide petite bourgade de la péninsule d'Olympic, chez Charlie, mon père.

A partir de cet instant tout s'enchaîna. Ma vie si calme et prévisible fût bouleversée par une multitude d'évènements malheureusement pas toujours heureux. J'y ai pourtant trouvé l'amour, deux fois, mais cela c'est mal terminé, deux fois. L'un, vampire, était parti en m'abandonnant et l'autre, loup-garou, était mort en me sauvant.

Même si je resterai à jamais marquée par mon passé, je recommençai une nouvelle vie loin de tout être mythique et dix ans après mon arrivée à Forks, quasiment jour pour jour, j'entame un nouveau départ…

**xoxox**

**Donnez-moi votre avis en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert :)**


	2. Ch 01 : Nouveau départ

Résumé : Même si je resterai à jamais marquée par mon passé, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie loin de tout être mystique et dix ans après mon arrivée à Forks, quasiment jour pour jour, j'entame un nouveau départ…

Situation : 10 ans après la rupture de Bella et Edward.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer

***

Voici le premier chapitre. L'histoire s'installe petit à petit. Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur la nouvelle vie de Bella et sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ces dix années.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

***

Chapitre 1

Nouveau départ

- Ca va aller Bella, courage ! me dis-je à moi-même. Souffle un bon coup et bouge!

Il fallait que je me reprenne. J'avais travaillé dur pour en arriver là, je n'allais pas reculer si près du but.

J'étais planté au milieu de l'allée principale du lycée de Bridgton, petite bourgade sans prétention dans le Maine. Rester figée telle une statue de pierre sous le regard curieux des étudiants n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution pour passer inaperçue.

A mon grand soulagement, la cloche sonna et les élèves s'activèrent dans tous les sens pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Je me retrouvais soudain toute seule au milieu de l'allée menant au lycée. L'angoisse augmenta, me donnant l'impression que des décharges électriques me parcouraient les veines. Heureusement, j'avais encore une heure de répit devant moi avant d'attaquer les hostilités.

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil aux alentours et mes pensées se mirent à vagabonder loin d'ici. Elles me ramenèrent le jour de mon arrivée au lycée de Forks des années plus tôt. Je soupirai. Moi qui avais voulu mettre un maximum de distance entre Forks (et les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient liés) et ma nouvelle vie, je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire. J'avais réussi, par un heureux hasard (une fois n'est pas coutume) à mettre plus de cinq mille kilomètres entre mon passé et moi. Cependant, malgré cet éloignement tout me ramenait à ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. L'atmosphère pesante et pluvieuse, les nuages omniprésents, la forêt verdoyante, même ce lycée ressemblait étrangement à mon ancien établissement avec ses bâtiments de briques roses, sa pelouse émeraude et ses arbres majestueux. Tout y était.

Mon cœur se pinça à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées et pourtant le trou béant de ma poitrine était toujours présent. Certes, il ne se manifestait que très rarement ces derniers temps mais pour peu que je me laisse aller à penser aux évènements passés et il se rouvrait sans crier gare.

Pourtant j'avais fait mon deuil de ces amours perdus. J'avais réussi à aller de l'avant, à me construire un avenir. C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Enfin, si j'arrivais à mettre un pied devant l'autre et à franchir les derniers mètres qui me séparaient encore de l'entrée du lycée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et avançai doucement vers la porte tout en me concentrant sur mes pas, histoire de ne pas me prendre les pieds sur je ne sais quel obstacle susceptible de m'envoyer au sol. J'avais beau avoir maintenant vingt-sept ans, j'étais toujours Bella, une maladroite née qui ne savait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, au grand dam de mon entourage.

Je montais les marches menant au perron une à une. Mon dieu, pourquoi étais-je si angoissée. Après tout, j'étais venue ici la veille en repérage. J'avais bénéficié d'une visite en bonne et du forme. Je savais où je devais me rendre. Je m'étais même faite une amie. Pourtant, j'avais l'estomac noué par le trac.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_

Je me répétais cette phrase sans cesse dans ma tête dans l'espoir que cela régule mon anxiété grandissante. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

A cet instant un élève sortit de l'établissement et j'en profitai pour y pénétrer.

Je me trouvais maintenant dans un dédale de couloirs identiques les uns aux autres. Je longeais lignées de casiers sur lignées de casiers essayant en vain de trouver ma route. Je dus me concentrer pour me souvenir de l'itinéraire que j'avais parcouru la veille.

Après m'être trompée de chemin à trois reprises, je reconnus une vitrine contenant les trophées gagnés par l'équipe de football locale. Je me rappelai alors que la salle que je cherchais se trouvait juste un peu plus loin sur la droite.

- Nous y voila, murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je me trouvais devant une grande porte en marron foncée sur laquelle était inscrite en lettres dorées « Salle des professeurs ». Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur plusieurs personnes discutaient autour d'un café. D'autres étaient à l'écart, en train de lire ou de corriger des copies. Je m'avançai au fond de la salle et je parcourai la rangée de casiers des yeux à la recherche de mon nom.

- Isabella !

Je sursautai. J'étais tellement concentrée que je n'avais entendu personne s'approcher de moi. C'était une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts d'à-peu-près mon âge.

- Oh désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop nerveuse pour ton premier jour ?

- Bonjour Amy, répondis-je.

J'avais rencontré Amy la veille. C'était elle qui était chargée de m'accueillir et de me faire visiter l'établissement. Elle avait pris sa mission très à cœur et m'avait montré les moindres recoins du lycée.

Il me fallut peu de temps pour sympathiser avec elle. Elle était pétillante et plein de vie. Elle avait réussi en quelques minute à apaiser mon angoisse et ma nervosité de la veille. Arriverait-elle à faire de même aujourd'hui ? Elle enseignait les mathématiques dans ce lycée depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Quant à moi, je devais reprendre le poste d'un professeur parti vivre à l'étranger. Comme si débuter dans l'enseignement n'était pas déjà assez angoissant, il fallait en plus que je le fasse en plein milieu de l'année. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été obligée d'intégrer un lycée inconnu, dans une ville inconnue.

- Hum, toujours aussi nerveuse à ce que je vois, dit-elle.

- On ne peut rien te cacher !

Elle soupira et me prit par le bras.

- Bon, viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à tes nouveaux collègues.

Elle me tira et je dus me résoudre à la suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le groupe de personnes qui discutait. En nous voyant arriver ils se turent, seul quelques chuchotements étaient encore audibles dans la salle.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Isabella Swan.

Je sentis mes joues rougir, sous les regards curieux et inquisiteurs de mes « nouveaux collègues ». S'en suivit une longue énumération de prénoms que je n'essayais même pas de retenir. Je me contentais juste d'afficher mon plus beau sourire et de rester polie.

- Bonjour, répondis-je timidement tout en faisant un petit geste de la main pour les saluer.

Sentant sûrement mon mal être, Amy rattrapa mon bras qu'elle avait lâché pour nous servir du café et me tira dans une autre direction. J'attrapai à la hâte la tasse qu'elle me tendait et la suivit sans rechigner, trop contente de m'éloigner de l'attroupement qui me regardait comme une bête de foire. Apparemment il ne devait pas voir de nouveaux enseignants tous les jours dans ce patelin.

- Ne te formalise pas. Ils sont tous très gentils, me dit-elle pour me rassurer.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et bus une gorgée de café, me brûlant la gorge au passage. Je regrettais de suite ce geste, sentant la nausée me guetter. Plus l'heure avançait, plus le nœud de mon estomac grossissait.

Amy essayait de faire la conversation, se heurtant le plus souvent à mon silence. N'étant pas bavarde de nature, j'avais bien du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation susceptible de me faire oublier ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Je suis désolée Amy. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui. Ca ira mieux tout à l'heure quand j'aurai franchi le pas et donné mon premier cours de littérature.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser mon nouveau statut : professeur de littérature. Qui l'eut cru ? J'avais obtenu mon diplôme quelques mois plus tôt, tout droit sorti de l'université de Dartmouth. Là encore, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Si je faisais le point sur ma vie aujourd'hui, je pourrais la résumer ainsi : moi, Isabella Marie Swan, mère, diplômée de Dartmouth et professeur de littérature. Wow, quel chemin !

Il faut dire que j'avais pris tout mon temps. Après le lycée, virent les heures sombres, puis mes envies d'évasions. Finalement je repris le droit chemin, comme aimait l'appeler Charlie, en allant à l'université. Puis, il y eut quelques contretemps, comme ma grossesse inattendue mais pour le moins salvatrice, une ou deux années sabbatiques et enfin l'obtention de mon diplôme.

Amy me sortit de mes pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Isabella, tout va bien se passer. Je connais la plupart de tes élèves. Ils ne seront pas méchants avec toi. Ce sont de braves gamins, me rassura-t-elle

- Je sais, c'est le trac de la première fois je présume.

- Ecoute, on fait un deal, si l'un d'eux t'embête, je lui colle en douce des problèmes de maths supplémentaires à résoudre ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Je souris. Elle avait vraiment un don pour apaiser mon stress.

- Le pauvre, il ne recommencera pas deux fois avec une telle punition, répondis-je.

Soudain le son strident de la coche retentit et je me figeais. Mon cœur rata un battement et le peu de bien-être que j'avais retrouvé à l'instant en discutant avec Amy disparut. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_

- Bon, il me semble que c'est l'heure du grand saut. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta salle ?

Je me repassais dans ma tête ma visite d'hier.

- Une fois à gauche puis à droite, au fond du couloir encore à droite et deuxième porte. C'est bien ça ?

Amy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je devrais m'en sortir. Si toutefois tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles d'ici une semaine, je te lègue mon casier, dis-je d'un ton faussement léger.

- Hum marché conclu ! Courage, et n'oublie pas que ma salle est au fond du même couloir, en cas de besoin.

Je lui fis un sourire, rassemblai mes affaires et sortis de la salle. Les couloirs qui étaient tout à l'heure entièrement vides, étaient maintenant grouillants de vie. Des dizaines d'étudiants se croisaient en tout sens, certains discutaient, d'autres couraient…

La nature m'ayant doté d'un sens de l'équilibre plus que défectueux, je reportais en cet instant toute mon attention sur mes pieds. Je ne voulais pas commencer ma nouvelle vie d'enseignant en me vautrant lamentablement au milieu d'un couloir rempli d'étudiants. La honte aurait été à son paroxysme. Et le pire, c'est que je savais que j'en étais capable.

Quelques regards curieux se retournaient sur mon passage. Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester être le centre d'attention. Là encore j'avais comme une impression de déjà vue. La seconde cloche sonna, indiquant aux élèves que s'ils n'étaient déjà dans leur classe alors ils ne leur restaient que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre.

Je trouvais enfin la salle qui m'était attribuée. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je remis une mèche de mes cheveux en place, ajustai mon tailleur jupe, pris une grande inspiration et tournai la poignée. J'entrais dans la pièce d'un pas assuré, enfin je l'espérais, et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Tout en me retournant vers tous ces regards qui me scrutaient, je posais mes affaires et entamais mon cours.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis votre nouveau professeur de littérature.

***

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Faite le moi savoir avec une petite review !


	3. Ch 02 : Maladresse

Résumé : Même si je resterai à jamais marquée par mon passé, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie loin de tout être mystique et dix ans après mon arrivée à Forks, quasiment jour pour jour, j'entame un nouveau départ…

Situation : 10 ans après la rupture de Bella et Edward.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer

***

Voila la suite, vous en apprendrez un petite peu plus mais l'histoire est encore en train de se mettre en place.

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

***

Chapitre 2

Maladresse

Ma première matinée de cours se passa plutôt bien. Je pris la suite logique de mon prédécesseur : La littérature anglaise au XVIIème siècle et commençai l'étude de Roméo et Juliette. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée mon cœur se pinça à l'instant où un flot de souvenirs envahit mes pensées. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour me laisser submerger par ces sentiments, je les refoulais alors au plus profond de mon être, place qui était la leur depuis des années.

Ces trois heures en compagnie de ma première classe arrivèrent à leurs termes. Bien sûr j'avais tout de même réussi à faire rire mon auditoire avec mes cafouillages dû au stress. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là, à mon grand désespoir, en plein monologue sur les Montaigu et les Capulet, je me pris le pied dans une des bosses du linoléum et faillis m'étaler comme une crêpe au sol. Heureusement, je me rattrapai de justesse au rebord de mon bureau et évitai de peu la catastrophe. Cette poisse allait-elle me quitter un jour ? Mon public étouffait des rires et je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… _Je me relevai timidement, rajustai ma tenue et repris mon cours comme si de rien n'était. A ma grande surprise, plus aucune maladresse ne vint agrémenter la fin du cours.

Après avoir salué mes élèves, je sortais heureuse et la tête haute de la classe. J'avais réussi mon pari.

Amy m'attendait devant la porte. Quand elle me vit sortir, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Le mien devait afficher toute ma satisfaction.

- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Raconte-moi, demanda-t-elle.

- Ma foi, à part le fait que je me sois à moitié affalé devant toute la classe, je pense que ça c'est bien passé, répondis-je.

- Quoi ? Tu as failli tomber ? Oh, la honte ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Comme tu dis, bougonnais-je

Elle me fit signe de la suivre et commença à marcher.

- Je t'emmène déjeuner pour fêter ça. Enfin pour fêter ton premier cours, pas ta gamelle, ria-t-elle.

Je grognais.

- Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? reprit-elle

- Et bien, tout d'abord, il y a un chose que tu dois savoir à propos de moi. Je suis née avec deux pieds gauches et un sens de l'équilibre très peu développé, voir même inexistant.

- Oh ! Et bien, vu sous cet angle...

- Et tout ça sans compter sur la malchance qui me poursuit depuis des années. Je suis un vrai aimant à problèmes.

- C'est rassurant !

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, si la foudre doit s'abattre sur quelqu'un, elle me choisira !

Nous partîmes dans un long fou rire tout en marchant vers la sortie. En chemin, elle me raconta ses premiers jours dans ce lycée. Nous marchions depuis une dizaine de minutes quand nous arrivâmes devant un stand de hot dog. Une fois nos sandwich et nos sodas en main, Amy m'indiqua l'entrée d'un parc de l'autre côté de la route et nous nous y dirigeâmes.

Le parc était magnifique mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention c'est la vue sur le lac que nous avions depuis l'aire de pique-nique où nous nous étions posées. Il était majestueux, immense. Les collines alentours s'y reflétaient, ainsi que le ciel voilé qui rendait les eaux légèrement grisâtres. Quelques promeneurs flânaient à bord de leur barque. L'ambiance était apaisante.

Amy qui jusqu'à présent me parlait d'elle voulut en savoir plus sur moi.

- Alors dit moi un peu d'où tu viens, demanda-t-elle ?

- Hum… j'arrive tout droit de Floride, j'ai passé quelque mois chez ma mère, en attendant de décrocher un poste.

- Sympa la Floride. Pas mal pour des vacances ! Tu viens de là ? Je veux dire, c'est là-bas que tu as grandi ?

Amy était vraiment curieuse, mais comment lui en vouloir, c'est normal de vouloir connaitre ses amis. Après tout, il me semblait bien que j'étais en passe de devenir la sienne. Seulement parler du passé me posait toujours quelques problèmes. J'optais alors pour la solution la plus simple, éluder un maximum et aller à l'essentiel, juste les grandes lignes.

- Et bien, je suis née à Forks, une petite ville de l'état de Washington, semblable à ici. Mes parents se sont séparés alors que j'étais encore un bébé, j'ai grandi à Phoenix en Arizona, puis à dix-sept ans je suis retournée à Forks. J'y suis restée deux ans...

Ma vue se voila de larmes. Je détournai mes yeux d'elle pour contempler le lac et soupirai. Décidément aujourd'hui était le jour que mon cœur meurtri avait choisi pour se manifester. Même en étant concise, j'avais fait remonter tellement de chose à la surface. Heureusement Amy n'avait rien remarqué. Je repris mon discours.

- … Ensuite, j'ai un peu voyagé, je ne savais pas dans qu'elle branche m'orienter, je me cherchais. Finalement j'ai repris mes études. Et me voilà assise ici à côté de toi à admirer le paysage.

- Beau parcours, me dit-elle. Et les amours dans tout ça ? Y a-t-il un monsieur Swan ?

Aïe ! Décidément ce n'était pas mon jour. Je ravalais mes larmes et décidais d'afficher une mine imperturbable.

- Non, pas de monsieur Swan et c'est tant mieux comme ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils apparemment pas convaincu.

- Si si tu peux me croire, je parle par expérience. Par contre j'ai un enfant, une petite fille. Et elle me prend tout mon temps, pas de place pour un homme.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-elle.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Elle a trois ans et elle s'appelle Alicia.

Je regardais ma montre, il était temps d'y aller. Souhaitant couper court à la conversation, je sautai sur l'occasion et me levai d'un bon.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Et bien je pense qu'il n'est pas conseillé d'arriver en retard pour sa deuxième demie journée de cours.

Elle regarda à son tour sa montre et se leva dans la foulée.

- Oh, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer. Effectivement on ferait mieux d'y aller et on devrait même accélérer le pas parce qu'on n'est pas en avance.

Nous ramassâmes les restes de notre déjeuner à toute hâte et partîmes. J'avais du mal à suivre le rythme qu'Amy m'imposait et je trébuchais à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin du retour. Amy esquissait un sourire à chacun de mes faux pas. Ah, saleté de maladresse !

Finalement nous arrivâmes à temps au lycée. La cloche n'avait même pas encore retentie. Nous montâmes les quelques marches qui nous séparaient de la porte d'entrée, quand je perdis l'équilibre. Heureusement pour moi, Amy eu le reflexe de me rattraper au vol ce qui m'évita de dégringoler.

- Merci ! m'exclamais-je, très reconnaissante.

- Très artistique ! Tu ne m'as pas menti tout à l'heure en me parlant de tes deux pieds gauches. Tu es une vraie calamité.

Et c'est en plein fou rire que nous rentrâmes dans l'établissement bondé d'étudiants.

- Bella ?

Un son. Un mot. Soudain mon rire se figea dans ma gorge. Ce simple mot arriva à mes oreilles et fit disparaître tout le reste. Les bruits alentours disparurent, les gens eux-mêmes disparurent, même mon cœur me semblait silencieux. Il n'y avait plus que moi et ce son.

***

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Suite au prochain épisode. Par contre, je pars en congés ce soir alors le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant une grosse semaine.

Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert et laissez-moi vos reviews.


	4. Ch 03 : Incompréhension

Enfin un long chapitre ! En fait c'est la suite du chapitre précédent que je vous avais posté pour vous faire patienter vendredi dernier.

J'espère que cette fin vous paraîtra moins sadique … mais j'en doute ! Sorry :) La suite arrivera rapidement, pas d'inquiétude !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Alia** : Moi sadique ? Non jamais ! :)

Non ce n'est pas l'enfant d'Edward. Elle ne l'a plus vu depuis dix ans et l'enfant à trois ans.

**Allyssabella** et **Inconnue707** : Merci :)

**Colilie** : Voila la suite que tu attendais tant !

***

Chapitre 3

Incompréhension

***

_- Bella ?_

_Un son. Un mot. Soudain mon rire se figea dans ma gorge. Ce simple mot arriva à mes oreilles et fit disparaître tout le reste. Les bruits alentours disparurent, les gens eux-mêmes disparurent, même mon cœur le semblait silencieux. Il n'y avait plus que moi et ce son._

Mon rire s'envola. Le sourire sur mes lèvres se fana. Mon visage devint impassible.

Un flot de sentiments envahit mon être. Ma tête se mit à bouillonner, mais mon corps restait figé. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je sentis une vague d'incompréhension m'assaillir.

Des souvenirs douloureux remontèrent à la surface. Toute la journée, j'avais eu l'impression que mes anciennes blessures me rappelaient à l'ordre à l'évocation de certains souvenirs mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait à présent dans ma poitrine. Le trou béant que je pensais avoir soigné se rouvrit sans crier gare. Les cicatrices de mon cœur estropié volèrent en éclat. Une violente décharge électrique me traversa de la tête au pied, me coupant la souffle.

Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar.

Quand bien même j'avais rêvé, à une époque, qu'une situation similaire se produise, aujourd'hui … Non, non, non… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Non ! Je devais me tromper. Ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, je ne devais pas être la seule « Bella » du lycée. L'évocation de mon ancien surnom fit ressurgir une nouvelle onde de tristesse en moi. Plus personne ne m'avait appelé ainsi depuis des années - à part Charlie et Renée, mes parents.

Mon cerveau accusait le coup et reprenait petit à petit ses fonctions, libérant au passage des vagues d'émotions diverses. L'incompréhension, la tristesse… mais aussi la haine. J'éprouvais en cet instant une violente haine envers le propriétaire de cette voix.

Ce ténor si doux, si parfait. Je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis près d'une décennie et pourtant je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il me ramena directement dans la forêt étouffante de Forks, l'année de mes 18 ans et me revinrent à l'esprit les dernières paroles que je l'avais entendu me prononcer.

« _J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer… Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella... Ca sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... »_

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Je n'avais plus jamais trouvé aucune trace de sa quelconque existence. A part aujourd'hui, en cet instant.

Des larmes surgirent au bord de mes paupières et l'une d'elles s'échappa finissant sa route le long de ma joue. Mon corps tendu refusait de me répondre. Je dus user de toute la concentration qu'il m'était possible de rassembler pour réussir à faire face au propriétaire de cette voix. Je savais de qui il s'agissait mais j'espérais de tout cœur me tromper.

Doucement, très doucement, je tournai la tête, pivotant en sa direction. Mon regard croisa le sien et ses yeux couleurs or me transpercèrent le cœur.

Il était là, debout à quelques pas de moi, figé, stoïque. Il affichait une expression perplexe et étonnée. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Le temps avait omis tellement de détails.

J'étais tout aussi figée que lui. Je ne pouvais émettre aucun son, restant bouche bée devant ce mirage. Il m'observait. Il devait certainement se demander ce que je pensais. Mais étais-je peut-être devenue perméable à son talent avec le temps ?

- Bella ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Amy qui parlait.

- Tu connais ce jeune homme ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, chuchota-t-elle à mon attention. Malheureusement j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste et encore moins de parler.

Trop d'émotions. C'en était trop. J'avais ressenti aujourd'hui bien plus d'émotions fortes qu'il n'en était supportable.

Soudain tout se mit à bouger autour de moi. Une bouffée de chaleur m'arriva en pleine tête suivie d'une violente nausée. Les murs se mirent à danser. Le brouhaha des étudiants que j'avais occulté me rattrapa et m'assourdissait. Je devais être à cet instant aussi livide que lui.

Je fixais l'adonis devant moi, incrédule. Sans mon autorisation, un son sorti de ma bouche tel un gémissement.

- Ed… war… d…

Puis mes jambes cédèrent, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je sombrais face à cette illusion. Car ça ne pouvait être que cela : une illusion, un mirage, une hallucination. Mon cerveau me jouait un vilain tour. Amy n'avait pas dû me rattraper en haut des marches et je devais être inconsciente, au sol devant le lycée. Voila, j'avais enfin trouvé une explication plausible à tout cela. J'étais tombée, ce qui était normal me connaissant et mon inconscient divaguait totalement. Quel soulagement !

Je senti une main ferme et froide me rattraper puis plus rien. Le néant.

***

Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire le point. Amy me dévisageait l'air soucieuse.

- Ah ! Enfin tu reviens à toi. Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui fis un léger sourire et continuai l'observation des lieux. J'étais allongée sur un lit au milieu d'une petite pièce sombre. Celà devait sans doute être l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas encore eu le loisir de visiter cette partie du lycée. Hum, il ne m'a même pas fallu 24h pour avoir besoin de l'infirmerie… un record !

Tout était flou dans ma tête. Que s'était-il passé pour que j'atterrisse ici. Je me concentrais pour me souvenir des derniers évènements passés. Je me souvenais du repas sur le pouce dans le parc avec Amy, ainsi que du retour pressé jusqu'au lycée et …

Edward !

J'avais vu Edward et je m'étais évanouie. Etait-ce bien cela ? Ou bien avais-je simplement rêvé cette rencontre ? Je m'assis dans le lit pour faire face à mon amie.

- Que s'est-il passait ? demandais-je à Amy pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Euh… Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Nous sommes rentrées au lycée. Un jeune homme t'a interpellé. Quand tu l'as vu tu es devenue livide et tu es tombée dans les pommes. Tu connais ce…

Amy continuait à parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. J'avais vu Edward. A cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Les similitudes avec Forks sont grandes, les Cullen avaient du choisir cette ville pour s'y installer. Et de mon côté, avec tous les lycées où j'aurais pu être emmenée à enseigner, je tombais juste sur le leur. Je devais certainement être maudite. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications.

Je partis à rire. Je n'arrivais même pas à me retenir. Amy me regardait avec de gros yeux, interloquée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as perdue la tête ?

Je pinçais les lèvres pour contenir mon fou rire. Mes nerfs devaient être en train de lâcher.

- C'est rien… Ca va passer… Je… Je vais bien… bégayais-je.

Je pris une grande respiration pour reprendre contenance et stopper ce rire nerveux.

- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es tombée comme une mouche tout à l'heure avant que je ne doive te laisser et retourner en cours ?

Elle regarda sa montre puis ajouta :

- A vrai dire, j'ai déjà cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Je vais devoir te laisser. Ça ira ?

Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale.

- Oui, ça va aller. Ne te fait pas de soucis. J'ai la tête dure. Et je ne suis pas à ma première chute, je les collectionne même, riais-je d'un ton que j'espérais faire le plus léger possible.

- Celle-là ne compte pas !

Je relevai un sourcil montrant mon incompréhension.

- Le jeune homme t'a rattrapée avant que tu ne touches le sol. Il t'a également portée jusqu'ici aussi. Un vrai gentleman !

Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

- Il voulait rester et attendre que tu te réveilles mais je l'ai renvoyé en cours, ajouta-t-elle.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Après tout ce temps, il voulait très certainement prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais moi souhaitais-je le voir et avoir de ses nouvelles ? Non, je ne le voulais pas.

Amy se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois y aller, mais ne te presse pas. Ta prochaine classe est dans 20 min et personne ne t'en voudra si tu préfères rentrer chez toi après ta perte de connaissance.

- Non ça va aller, lui dis-je en me levant. Je vais me rafraichir un petit coup et j'irai donner mon cours. Je ne vais pas sécher dès le premier jour ! En plus j'ai juste 1h30 à tenir avant la fin de la journée. Je finis tôt le lundi.

- Veinarde ! Ce n'est pas mon cas, bougonna Amy. Oh, et Bella c'est très joli. Je l'adopte. A partir de maintenant je vais t'appeler comme ça ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et je n'oublie que tu me dois une explication. Demain tu devras me dire pourquoi tu nous as joué la Belle aux bois dormant ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Super ! Comment vais-je lui expliquer que j'étais tombé par hasard sur mon ex petit ami, un vampire de surcroit, que je considérais à l'époque comme l'amour de ma vie, voire comme mon âme sœur et que je n'avais pas revu depuis une décennie. La tache n'allait pas être facile.

Je sortais également de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient déserts mais je frôlais les murs de peur de retomber sur lui. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Je n'étais pas prête pour cette rencontre et je ne voulais pas le revoir. Je sentais de vieux sentiments remonter à la surface et je n'aimais pas ça.

Qui plus est, si Edward était étudiant ici cela voulait dire que je pouvais très bien l'avoir comme élève dans l'une de mes classes, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Aïe ! La panique me submergea effaçant tous le reste. Serai-je capable de les affronter ? De faire comme si de rien n'était ? J'en doutais grandement. Pour seul point de repère j'avais ma réaction de tout à l'heure et elle n'était pas fameuse. Tourner de l'œil ça n'était pas terrible.

J'arrivais enfin dans les toilettes. Je me dirigeais vers un lavabo et regardais mon visage sur l'un des miroirs de la pièce. J'avais une mine affreuse. Amy m'avait dit que j'étais devenue livide en voyant Edward mais apparemment je n'avais toujours pas repris des couleurs. J'avais toujours eu la peau très blanche mais là j'avoisinai le translucide. J'avais même l'air malade avec mes cernes qui ressortaient. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraichir les idées qui s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Puis je regardais l'heure sur ma montre. Il me restait dix minutes avant mon prochain cours, j'avais encore le temps d'aller dans la salle des professeurs pour récupérer mes affaires.

Les dix minutes passèrent très vite. La sonnerie me fit sursauter. J'étais une fois de plus perdue dans mes pensées, adossée à mon casier, mes livres sous le bras. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours. Au pire j'aurais Edward ou les autres en tant qu'élève. Au mieux, je n'aurais que des inconnues dans la classe.

J'entrais dans la salle et jetais un coup d'œil aux étudiants. Bien sûr c'était la pire des deux options qui s'offrait à moi. Au quatrième rang, deux visages diaphanes me regardaient avec incrédulité, l'un blond et l'autre brun. Jasper et Emmett. Vu l'expression de leurs visages, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à me croiser dans ce lycée. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas vu leur frère.

La panique que j'avais tant bien que mal réussi à calmer un peu plus tôt refit surface, je tremblais de toute part. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau d'un pas mal assuré et y pris appui, les yeux baissaient vers les livres que je venais d'y déposer. Soudain ma panique s'envola aussitôt remplacée par une sensation de calme et de bien-être. Jasper ! Il ressentait les émotions des gens et ma peur n'avait pas du passer inaperçue.

Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. Prendre mes jambes à mon coup maintenant ne serait pas crédible. Et puis quitte à les affronter, autant que je le fasse de suite. Je pris mon courage à deux mains tant que l'effet du pouvoir de Jasper se faisait sentir et je levais les yeux vers eux et lança un merci inaudible qui ne passerait pas inaperçu pour leurs yeux affutés de vampire.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, votre nouveau professeur de Littérature.

J'avais beau ne plus être affolée, je n'en restais pas moins troublée par ces deux paires d'yeux topaze qui me fixaient. Je choisissais alors la voie de la facilité.

- Je vais vous demander pour ce premier cours de me faire un résumé de ce que vous avez appris pendant votre premier semestre avec M. Hatwood, me citer vos œuvres préférés en étayant au maximum. Cela me permettra de mieux vous connaître. Vous avez tout le cours.

Je retournai à mon bureau, m'assis. J'entendais quelques protestations dans l'auditoire, des bruits de feuilles et le silence s'installa. J'attrapai un livre au hasard dans ceux que j'avais emmené avec moi et l'ouvris. Mes yeux ne s'en décollèrent pas pendant l'heure et demi que dura l'interrogation surprise.

Vint la fin du cours. A la sonnerie tous les élèves se levèrent. Je fis de même. Ils m'apportèrent leurs copies et sortirent un à un. Tous sauf deux. Ils attendaient que la pièce se vide pour venir m'aborder. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Mes affaires sous le bras, j'attendais cette confrontation avec appréhension. Quand les derniers élèves passèrent la porte, Jasper et Emmett s'approchèrent de moi.

- Bella, ça s'est une surprise ! s'exclama Emmett.

Il fit un pas devant moi en tendant les bras dans ma direction. Je fis un pas en arrière pour éviter son étreinte. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

- Euh… vos copies… s'il vous plait, marmonnais-je.

Ils me les tendirent. Je les attrapai à toute hâte et pris mes jambes à mon coup pour de bon cette fois. J'avais une réaction stupide. Je le savais mais il fallait que je sorte au plus vite de cet endroit.

Une fois sur le parking du lycée je pris une grande inspiration. Cette journée de malheur prenait fin. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, une Ford Escape noire - ma vieille Chevrolet avait rendu son dernier souffle quelque part au sud de Tijuana quelques années plus tôt – et je pris place sur le siège conducteur. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais pas à glisser la clé dans le barillet de contact.

- Il faut que tu te calmes Bella ! m'ordonnai-je.

Je glissai enfin la clé dans la serrure et tournai le contact. L'autoradio se lança et me fit sursauter. J'étais vraiment à cran. Je l'éteignis et me calai au fond de mon siège, main sur le volant. _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_ Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait depuis que j'étais sortie de l'établissement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma droite, puis à ma gauche. Personne à part un étudiant en retard qui courait en direction du lycée son sac à dos trop lourd sur son épaule. En cet instant j'avais une seule certitude. J'allais finir complètement parano !

Je posai ma tête sur le volant et fermai les yeux. Pourquoi donc le destin s'acharnait-il sur moi comme cela ? Il y a des milliers d'endroit où j'aurais pu être amenée à travailler, pourquoi diable m'avait-on envoyé ici, dans leur lycée ? J'avais fait mon deuil de cette histoire. J'étais passée à autre chose. Je m'étais construite une vie en dehors de tout évènement surnaturel. Plus de vampire. Plus de loup garou. Juste des humains. Et me voila à nouveau basculé dans leur monde.

Je soupirai. L'heure tournait et il fallait que je retourne à la réalité. Alicia m'attendait. Je devais la récupérer à l'école maternelle. Pour elle aussi c'était son premier jour. J'espérai qu'il était meilleur que le mien.

***

Il était 20h00, Alicia était enfin couchée et dormait à poings fermés. Je pouvais enfin prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Et vu l'état de nerf dans lequel je me trouvais cela ne serait pas de refus. Je fis l'impasse sur le dîner, mon estomac était bien trop noué pour que j'essaie d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Je filai donc directement prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour me détendre au maximum. Les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus et noueux. Je restai sous le jet d'eau une vingtaine de minutes avant d'enfin me décider à en sortir. Je pris le temps de me sécher les cheveux et de les coiffer convenablement pour ne pas avoir une coupe abominable demain matin au réveil. J'enfilais une petite nuisette et un peignoir et sorti de la pièce embuée.

Le salon était jonché de cartons. J'avais emménagé dans la maison que deux jours auparavant et je n'avais encore pas eu le temps de les vider. C'était peut-être une bonne chose. Je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir rester ici. Cependant je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'avais enfin un poste d'enseignante et je ne pouvais pas le quitter du jour au lendemain. Il faudrait que je prenne mon mal en patience jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Encore quelques mois et je demanderai ma mutation.

Mon coup de panique de cet après midi me valait une séance de correction de copies. J'aurais dû y penser avant ! Je sortais une pile de CD d'un des cartons. J'avais besoin d'une musique calme pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. J'allais me chercher une tasse de café et m'installais sur le bar de la cuisine ouverte avec mes copies, dos à la grande baie vitrée du salon. La musique classique en fond sonore me détendait jusqu'à ce que les premières notes de la quatrième chanson n'arrivent à mes oreilles. Clair de Lune de Debussy. Je me jetai sur la télécommande de la stéréo et coupais tout. Finalement je corrigerais mes copies en silence !

J'avais un mal fou à me concentrer. L'impression d'être épiée que j'avais eue à la sortie du lycée ne me quittait pas, elle était même plus forte. Je pris ma tasse de café et je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée. Je l'ouvris et sortis sur le seuil de la terrasse en bois qui dominait une petite clairière. La forêt nous entourait. Les maisons de Bridgton, hormis celles des quelques rues du centre ville, se trouvaient toutes au bord de la forêt, et la mienne était même carrément entourée par elle. J'aurais préféré une maison un peu plus près de la civilisation mais je n'avais pas eu trop le choix. C'était la seule qui était dans mes prix et elle avait d'ailleurs bien besoin de quelques travaux.

J'observais les alentours. Rien à signaler ! J'allais vraiment finir cinglée. Je m'apprêtai à retourner à l'intérieur quand j'entendis un léger bruit de pas.

- Bella ! s'exclama une petite voix chantante.

J'étouffais mon cri avec mes mains, oubliant la tasse que je tenais dans l'une d'elle. Cette dernière s'écrasa au sol, déversant du café chaud sur mes jambes et sur mon peignoir.

- Oh ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Alice.

Elle fit le même geste qu'Emmett plus tôt dans la journée pour me prendre dans ses bras et je fis la même chose à mon tour en m'éloignant d'un pas. Elle parut attristée par mon geste.

- Bonsoir Alice, dis-je froidement.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes.

- Bella, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu ton arrivée. Je ne savais pas. J'ai… J'ai l'esprit ailleurs en ce moment. Nous avons… Enfin j'étais concentrée sur autre chose et j'ai loupé ton arrivée en ville.

Je la dévisageai, je n'avais pas vu son petit visage de lutin depuis si longtemps, elle qui avait été ma meilleure amie. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais si je le faisais je perdrais le peu de contrôle de moi qui me restait.

- Maman ?

La petite voix endormie d'Alicia me sortie de ma torpeur.

- Excuse-moi une seconde, dis-je à Alice avant de rentrer dans le salon et de rejoindre ma fille dans sa chambre.

- Maman ? Ca non plus je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! s'exclama Alice sur le pas de la porte.

Je bordais rapidement Alicia, lui fis un bisou sur le front pour la rassurer et elle se rendormit aussitôt.

Je retournai vers mon invitée surprise qui était toujours sur la terrasse, devant la baie vitrée.

- Tu es maman ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui Alice, je suis maman d'une petite fille de trois ans.

- Oh !

Elle semblait vraiment surprise mais heureuse. Egale à elle-même.

- Je… Edward m'avait demandé de ne pas t'observer à travers mes visions. Je ne savais pas. Ca fait bizarre…

- Que me vaut ta visite Alice ? l'interrompais-je.

- Euh… Et bien je voulais savoir comment tu allais après ta rencontre de cet après midi. Jasper m'a dit que tu étais professeur de littérature…

- Je vais bien Alice, merci de t'en inquiéter. Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Aïe, je n'aurais pas du dire ça mais à vrai dire je sentais une ancienne rancœur m'envahir. Elle parut une nouvelle fois attristée. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce que je lui saute dans les bras et que j'oublie tout ?

- J'ai du travail et je suis fatiguée, rajoutais-je.

- Ok, je suis contente de t'avoir revue Bella. Bonne soirée alors.

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et disparut à une vitesse non humaine. J'eus un sursaut. J'avais perdu l'habitude.

Je ramassai les morceaux de ma tasse et nettoyai le sol. J'ôtai mon peignoir, le frottai sous l'eau pour atténuer un peu la tache. Ca ne la ferait pas vraiment partir mais je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main, mes pulls étant encore dans les cartons. Je passai mes jambes sous jet de la douche pour les nettoyer également puis je sortis de la salle de bain.

Edward était devant moi, dans l'ouverture de la baie. Mon cœur rata un battement, voire même deux. Que faisait-il ici ?

***

Avez-vous aimé ? Détestez?

Faite moi plaisir et laissez moi une petite review, c'est rapide et ça me motive à poster plus vite :)


	5. Ch 04 : Confrontations

Wow ! J'ai battu mon record de reviews pour le chapitre 4. Milles mercis :) Alors pour vous remercier, voici le nouveau chapitre. Il est encore plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaires.

Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Allyssabella** : Merci ! Effectivement Bella est un peu rancunière sur les bords

**Hedwige31** : Merci pour ton encouragement :)

**Ange** : Il faut laisser le temps à l'histoire se s'installer. En tout cas merci.

**LuLu** : Je suis contente que ça te donne des frissons, cela veut dire que j'arrive à retranscrire un petit peu les émotions. C'est ma plus grande peur : ne pas arriver à vous faire ressentir les choses.

**Colilie** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie d'avoir un petit peu égaillé ta journée.

**Nini** : Début de réponse ci-dessous !

**Pepsifan1** : Merci

**Alia** : Qui te dit que c'est Edward qui observe Bella ? D'ailleurs qui te dit que quelqu'un l'observe vraiment ??? Elle est peut-être juste parano.

Effectivement cela aurait pu être une bonne idée pour Alicia mais je respecte tout ce qui s'est passé avant la rupture, voir jusqu'à ce que Bella saute de la falaise. Donc Edward et Bella n'ont jamais couché ensemble. Ce n'est donc pas sa fille.

Pour ce qui est du reste, tu as un début de réponse plus bas.

**Crisotunette** : Merci beaucoup ! Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur.

Bon, trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture !!!

***

Chapitre 4

Confrontations

***

_Edward était devant moi, dans l'ouverture de la baie vitrée. Mon cœur rata un battement, voir même deux. Que faisait-il ici ?_

Nous nous dévisagions mutuellement. Lui attendait certainement ma réaction, anxieux. Moi, j'étais complètement paralysée. Mais par quoi ? Par sa présence ici, si près de moi, depuis tout ce temps ? Par sa beauté peut-être renversante ?

Soudain je me rappelais ma tenue actuelle. J'étais seulement vêtue d'une petite nuisette en satin bleu ciel assez décolletée et très courte. Elle m'arrivait à peine sous les fesses. J'attrapais à toute hâte mon peignoir qui était posé sur le siège du bar à côté de moi et l'enfilais avec empressement malgré qu'il soit mouillé, le fermant jusqu'au cou. Mes joues virèrent au rouge pivoine. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'étais maudite, c'était une certitude !

Je reportais à nouveau mon regard sur Edward. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même son expression restait inchangée. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais déjà bien assez honte, je n'aurai pas supporté un commentaire de sa part.

Je m'avançais d'un pas dans sa direction, il ne bougea pas. S'il comptait que se soit moi qui parle la première il allait attendre longtemps. Je m'arrêtais à un mètre de lui et attendais. Il resta une dizaine de secondes immobile et silencieux, me fixant. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être déstabilisant ! J'avais un mal fou à soutenir son regard.

Tout à coup, il reporta son regard sur ma gauche. Il fixait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'y avait rien de spécial de ce côté-là, juste le canapé et la porte de la chambre d'Alicia.

Oh ! Il devait entendre qu'une autre personne dormait là. Avait-il croisé Alice ? Se doutait-il que j'avais un enfant ? Son regard ne laissait rien transparaître.

Il reposa son regard sur moi et se décida enfin à parler.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je restais immobile, le fixant, tout autant que lui me dévisageait. Il devait certainement attendre que je prenne la parole mais j'attendais patiemment qu'il reprenne là ou il venait de s'arrêter.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

Sa dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je retournais l'espace d'un instant, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dans la forêt verdoyante, étouffante et glauque de Forks, ce 16 septembre maudit, l'année de mes dix-huit ans. Toute la tristesse que j'avais ressentie ce jour là me rattrapa et comme lors de la visite d'Alice un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, la rancœur refit surface.

Je fis un pas de plus en sa direction et plongeai mes yeux dans l'or des siens intensément.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward, lui dis-je froidement. Tout a déjà été dit il y a bien longtemps.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

- J'espère que tes distractions ont été bonnes ! rajoutais-je en référence aux paroles qu'il avait eu dix ans plus tôt en me quittant.

Sur ces paroles j'attrapai le battant de la baie vitrée de la main droite et le refermais d'un coup sec. Je pris même le soin de la verrouiller sous ses yeux, bien que ce soit totalement inutile pour la force de mes visiteurs du jour. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Edward. Toujours aucune réaction de sa part, du moins en apparence, mais j'espérais réellement que mes paroles l'avaient un temps soit peu blessé. Je n'étais pas de nature rancunière mais là je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je rabaissai les stores et lui tournai le dos. J'eus un pincement au cœur face à ma réaction. Après tout, j'avais tourné la page et vécu ma vie. Pourquoi étais-je encore tant blessée ? En fait je mourais d'envie de relever le store pour voir s'il était toujours là. Non ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je jetai un regard vers le bar de la cuisine ou étaient posées les copies que je n'avais pas finie de corriger. J'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas le courage de continuer les corrections ce soir. Cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Demain.... J'avais peur d'imaginer la journée de demain. Pouvait-elle être pire que celle d'aujourd'hui ? Me connaissant, ça serait certainement le cas. Je grimaçai à cette idée. Qu'allait-il encore m'arriver.

J'éteignas les lumières et allai me coucher.

***

La nuit fut mouvementée. Je fis cauchemar sur cauchemar. J'avais revécu le départ d'Edward, la mort de Jacob, la dérive qui avait suivit. Des rêves que je n'avais plus faits depuis si longtemps.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je fus surprise par la luminosité des lieux. Je me levais et allais regarder par la fenêtre. Tout était blanc, il avait dû neiger une bonne partie de la nuit. Et le ciel était bleu. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon.

Un large sourire s'installa sur mon visage. Soleil était synonyme de tranquillité pour moi aujourd'hui. Il n'y aurait aucun vampire à l'horizon. Peut-être n'étais-je pas encore totalement maudite ?

C'est heureuse que j'allais me préparer. Après une petite douche bien chaude, je sautais dans mes vêtements, un pantalon noir assez classique, une chemise blanche et un petit pull rose bonbon. La question la plus importante restait les chaussures. Si je tentai de remettre les mêmes escarpins que la veille s'était la mort assurée au premier pas que je ferais dehors. J'optais donc pour une paire de bottines noires sans talons. Cela se coordonnait moins bien avec ma tenue mais mon espérance de vie se rallongerait considérablement.

Je fis couler un café, préparais deux tartine de confiture et allais réveiller Alicia. Je la préparais à son tour puis nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner en vitesse. Chocolat au lait pour elle et caféine à haute dose pour moi. J'engloutis mes deux tartines et pris la direction de la sortie, Alicia dans mes bras.

- De la neige ! s'exclama-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui chérie, il a neigé cette nuit. On fera un bonhomme de neige ce soir.

- Oui !!!!! Maintenant !!!

- Non, ce soir. Là, tu dois aller à l'école.

Elle fit la moue. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait me ressembler. Elle avait le même regard que moi. Certes elle avait les yeux marrons chocolat elle aussi mais même ses expressions me rappelaient les miennes.

La journée fut calme et reposante comparée à celle de la veille. La seule épreuve fut Amy. Elle se jeta sur moi des mon arrivée dans la salle des professeurs et me questionna. J'avais totalement oublié d'inventer une histoire cohérente à lui raconter. Je dus parer à l'urgence, avec les moyens du bord.

- Alors raconte-moi ! s'enquit-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Edward, le jeune homme d'hier, est euh… le fils d'un ami de la famille et euh… et bien … je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps… et je crois que ça m'a surprise de le voir et hop j'ai tourné de l'œil. Super non ?

Explication lamentable ! Il faudrait vraiment que je prenne des cours de mensonges. J'étais vraiment nulle dans ce domaine.

Amy semblait dubitative devant ma tentative désastreuse d'explication. Cependant elle ne releva pas. A mon grand bonheur elle n'aborda plus le sujet. Décidément cette journée ne m'apportait que des bonnes choses. Même mes cours se déroulèrent à merveille. Aucun Cullen dans les parages, aucune chute, aucun cafouillage… tout était parfait. Je savais que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter mais je m'en fichais. Oui, demain, il ferait à nouveau mauvais mais j'aurais le temps de m'en inquiéter. Au moins aujourd'hui je pouvais faire un break et souffler.

La journée se termina sans complications. Le lendemain, le soleil brillait toujours dans le ciel, le surlendemain aussi…

***

La grisaille ne réapparut que le vendredi matin.

La fête était finie. Les ennuis allaient revenir au galop.

Nous nous préparâmes Alicia et moi, puis nous partîmes dans notre Ford Evasion noire. Je déposais Alicia dans sa classe de maternelle et pris le chemin du lycée. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de ce dernier. Je me garais sur le parking des professeurs et coupais le contact.

Qu'allait-il encore se passer ?

Je sortais de mon sac une feuille où était noté mon emploi du temps. Malheureusement mes soupçons étaient fondés. J'avais ce matin la même classe que j'avais eue lundi après midi, soit la classe de Jasper et Emmett.

Aaaah ! J'avais envie d'hurler mais le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas. Je posai ma tête sur le volant et donnai des petits coups dessus. J'avais besoin de me m'éclaircir les idées. Un coup mal visé de ma tête sur le volant fit retentir mon klaxon et je fis un bond sur mon siège. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Je remerciais intérieurement Alicia de m'avoir réveillée ce matin car grâce à elle j'avais quarante cinq minutes d'avance et personne n'avait pu me voir.

Je sortis de mon sac mon vieil exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ et commençait à le lire pour faire passer le temps. Sa reliure était en piteuse état. Ce livre allait bientôt tomber en lambeau. J'avais pourtant un exemplaire tout neuf sur une étagère mais c'était celui là que j'aimais lire.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrêtais ma lecture et observais les alentours. Il y avait un peu plus de vie mais pas encore foule. Mais j'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être épiée.

Je jetais quelques coups d'œil sur les côtés, puis derrière moi. Rien. J'observais la lisière de la forêt sur ma droite. Toujours rien. Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge. Voila que la paranoïa était de retour avec le mauvais temps.

Je me décidais à entrer dans l'établissement. Le temps de poser mes affaires et de rejoindre ma classe et la cloche sonna. Les élèves entrèrent en groupe dans la salle. Quelques retardataires arrivèrent ensuite un à un mais aucun signe de Jasper et d'Emmett. Bizarre ! Pourtant le ciel était gris foncé et il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne s'arrangerait pas dans la journée.

Peut-être étaient-ils partis tout simplement ? Ils avaient peut-être décidé de changer de lieu car ma présence les dérangeait. Etonnement je fus triste à cette idée. J'avais eu la possibilité de m'expliquer avec eux et je ne l'avais pas saisi.

Cette journée se passa sans heurt.

***

Le samedi matin était arrivé. Je profitais de cette journée de repos pour finir de vider les cartons qui trainaient encore un peu partout dans le salon.

Alicia jouait tranquillement sur la terrasse. Elle était en pleine confection d'un bonhomme de neige. Euh… il n'avait de bonhomme que le nom. Sa forme était quand à elle totalement indéchiffrable.

Je souriais à la voir s'affairer de la sorte sur sa création.

J'avais les bras chargés de CD quand soudain j'entendis un grand boom et ma fille pleurer. Je lâchais tous les disques qui s'étalèrent au sol dans un fracas et me courais vers la terrasse. Alicia s'était pris le pied dans une latte en bois du sol et était tombée tête la première sur quelque chose de tranchant. Je la pris dans les mes bras. Elle saignait beaucoup et l'odeur du sang me souleva le cœur. Je pris sur moi pour réfréner cette nausée grandissante et rassurais ma fille.

- Ce n'ai rien ma puce, lui dis-je pour la calmer, sans grand succès toutefois.

Elle pleurait toujours autant. Je regardais son menton ensanglanté puis observais le lieu de sa chute. Elle était tombée exactement là où j'avais cassé ma tasse de café plus tôt dans la semaine. Je pensais avoir enlevé tous les débris de céramique mais apparemment j'avais dû en oublier.

- Ma fille, tu es aussi maladroite que moi. Ca doit être dans nos gênes ! pensais-je à voix haute.

Je la pris dans mes bras et ajoutais-je :

- Je vais nettoyer ta blessure et on va aller voir un docteur pour qu'il te soigne. Ca va aller. Tu ne sentiras rien.

Alicia sanglotait dans mes bras pendant que je la transportais jusqu'à la cuisine. Je pris de quoi désinfecter la plaie et une grosse compresse que je fixais avec un sparadrap. Le pansement était assez sommaire mais il devait juste tenir le temps que je l'emmène à l'hôpital de la ville. Je pris une compresse de rechange dans ma poche, mis son blouson à ma fille, attrapa le mien et mon sac et sortie à toute hâte de la maison.

Je me garai rapidement devant le petit hôpital. Je me présentai à l'accueil, Alicia dans les bras. L'infirmière nous indiqua la salle d'attente et nous demanda d'y patienter. Une dizaine de personnes y étaient déjà installé. L'attente risquait d'être longue.

Je m'assis dans un des sièges encore libre et installai ma fille sur mes genoux. Elle se tenait en boule, s'agrippait à mon pull et sanglotait toujours. Je caressais ses longs cheveux châtains de ma main gauche et tenais la compresse fermement sur son menton de la droite, tout en la berçant.

Nous patientâmes ainsi une quinzaine de minutes. Seulement deux personnes avaient été reçues par les médecins. Il fallait qu'on prenne notre mal en patience. J'entamai une petite comptine que je fredonnai aux oreilles d'Alicia.

- Il était une bergère… Et ron et ron petit patapon… Il était une bergère… Qui gardait ses moutons...

Une blouse blanche se glissa dans mon chant de vision. Je stoppais net ma chanson.

- Bonjour Bella.

Carlisle. Avant même de lever les yeux vers le médecin qui se trouvait devant moi, je reconnus sa voix.

- Bonjour Carlisle, répondis-je.

Bizarrement à l'inverse de ce que j'avais ressenti en revoyant Edward, Alice, Jasper ou encore Emmett, je n'avais aucune animosité envers lui. J'étais heureuse de le voir. Etait-ce parce que j'avais cru la veille qu'ils étaient partis ? Etais-je soulagée d'avoir la preuve qu'ils étaient toujours en ville ?

- Tu ne me présentes à cette charmante jeune fille ? dit-il en s'agenouillant devant ma fille.

- Oh, si bien sûr. Je vous présente ma fille, Alicia.

- Enchanté Alicia. Hum fait moi voir ce que tu as là, ajouta-t-il en dirigeant sa main vers la compresse.

Alicia enfouit son visage dans mon pull et geignit.

- Alicia, montre au docteur ton menton. Il ne te fera pas mal, l'encourageais-je.

Puis j'ajoutais à l'attention de Carlisle :

- Elle est tombée sur un bout de céramique brisée. Aussi maladroite que sa mère !

Il sourit. Que c'était bon de le revoir.

- J'ai fini ma garde Bella, si tu veux je m'occupe d'Alicia tout de suite.

- Oh, c'est vraiment gentil. Volontiers. Merci.

- Suis-moi.

Il se releva et m'intima de le suivre d'un geste de la main. Je me redressais à mon tour et suivis Carlisle jusque dans une petite salle. Il me montra une table d'examen du doigt et j'y déposais Alicia. Elle me regardait avec des yeux pleins de larme et cela me déchirait me cœur. J'ôtais la compresse de son menton pour que Carlisle puisse voir la blessure.

- Ce n'est pas méchant. Juste deux petits points de suture et dans quelques jours on ne verra plus rien, me rassura-t-il. Je vais te faire une petite piqure et tu ne sentiras rien du tout, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ma fille.

Il s'occupa d'Alicia en silence pendant que je faisais les cent pas et me rongeai les ongles à côté. Je savais par expérience qu'elle ne souffrait pas et que sa blessure n'était pas grave, j'étais tout de même horriblement stressée pour elle.

- Voila, c'est fini ! s'exclama Carlisle.

Je me sentis de suite soulagée par ses paroles.

- Merci Carlisle. C'est très gentil à vous de vous être occupé de ma fille.

- C'est tout naturel Bella.

Je pris Alicia dans mes bras mais je ne savais pas comment agir. Devais-je partir ou bien attendre Carlisle ? J'optai pour la première option. Je fis un pas vers la sortie.

- Encore merci Carlisle, passez le bonjour à Esmé de ma…

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas lui rendre une petite visite. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te voir…

Il stoppa sa phrase un instant, jaugeant ma réaction puis reprit :

- J'allais rentrer. Tu peux peut-être venir avec Alicia. Cela fera plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir Bella.

Je le regardais, surprise par sa proposition. Voulais-je revoir Esmé ? Oui. Tout comme pour Carlisle, je n'avais aucun ressentiment envers elle. Etais-je prête à me jeter dans la gueule du loup pour autant ? Non !

Puis, je me rappelais les sentiments que j'avais eu la veille en croyant qu'ils étaient partis et que la chance de m'expliquer un jour avec eux avait disparu. J'hésitais. Carlisle dû le sentir.

- Bella, si notre présence dans cette ville t'incommode nous partirons. Cependant, avant de prendre une telle décision, nous devrions tous nous réunir et discuter de tout cela calmement.

J'étais paniquée à l'idée de me retrouver face à la famille Cullen au complet et en même temps j'en avais envie. J'étais en proie à un dilemme intérieur qui me tiraillait les entrailles.

- Je…

Il attendait patiemment que je prenne ma décision.

- … Je… D'accord.

Un sourire illumina le visage du vampire devant moi faisant étinceler ses dents. Heureusement que je le connaissais sinon j'aurais eu un mouvement de recul.

Etait-ce bien moi qui avais prononcé ce mot ? Etais-je réellement d'accord avec cela ? La panique se fit encore plus grande et mes mains commencèrent à trembler.

- Bien ! Suit-moi alors.

Il passa son bras gauche dans mon dos et me guida à travers l'hôpital jusqu'au parking.

***

Je suivis la voiture de Carlisle – une Mercedes noire dernier modèle – pendant une vingtaine de kilomètres. Nous avions perdu toute trace de civilisation depuis prêt d'un quart d'heure. Nous roulâmes à travers une forêt dense et je ne voyais rien d'autre à l'horizon que des arbres et autres végétations verdoyantes.

Soudain, la silhouette d'une maison commençait à se dessiner à l'horizon. Mon cœur s'emballa, les paumes de mes mains devinrent moites et mes doigts se crispèrent sur le volant. Nous nous garâmes devant la bâtisse. D'extérieur, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la villa de Forks. Elle semblait plus moderne, plus récente peut-être.

Carlisle sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il me regarda et attendit que je sorte à mon tour. Je menais une bataille intérieure pour faire le moindre geste. Mes mains tremblèrent tellement que le moindre geste devenait impossible. Je détachais péniblement ma ceinture de sécurité et jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. J'y vis Alicia qui me regardait en souriant.

Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il fallait que je me motive. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la portière. Je fis le tour de la voiture en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher et sortis Alicia à son tour.

Ma fille dans les bras je me dirigeais vers la villa. Carlisle me souriait, sans doute pour m'encourager. Quand à moi, je devais certainement être livide. Mes jambes flageolèrent et je crus un moment qu'elles ne me porteraient pas jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Carlisle remplaça son bras derrière mon dos. Etait-ce pour m'encourager ou pour m'empêcher de fuir ? Je ne savais pas. Puis il ouvrit la porte.

Ils étaient tous là, devant moi. Six vampires immobiles me dévisageaient.

- Nous avons de la visite ! s'exclama Carlisle jovialement.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Cela ne devait pas passer inaperçu pour toutes ces oreilles affutées.

- B… Bonjour.

Ce furent les seules paroles qui purent franchir mes lèvres.

Apparemment nous étions attendus. Alice avait-elle eu une vision ? A moins que Carlisle les avait prévenus via ses pensées ? J'étais vraiment mal alaise. J'avais plus ou moins envoyé sur les roses la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce au courant de la semaine et je n'étais vraiment pas certaine de l'accueil que j'allais recevoir en retour. Ni de ma réaction face à eux…

Alicia aussi était tendue dans mes bras. Elle regardait ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Bella ! Je suis ravie de te revoir.

Esmé fut la première à briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Et elle dirigea son regard vers ma fille. Je compris à cet instant que ce n'était pas moi qu'ils fixaient tous mais Alicia.

Alice avait-elle tenue sa langue ? Ne leur avait-elle pas dit que j'avais eu un enfant ? Je me lançai :

- Je vous présente ma fille, Alicia.

Cette dernière s'agrippa violemment à mon pull. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt d'inconnus. Tout comme moi. On se ressemblait tant !

Je défis ses petites mains de mon pull et la fis descendre de mes bras. Je la déposais délicatement au sol. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage, elle enroula ses bras autour de ma jambe gauche et se cacha derrière elle. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et mis mon bras derrière son dos.

- Je te présente Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward, lui dis-je en pointant du doigt chaque personne que je nommais.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de regarder Edward. Je n'étais pas fière de mon attitude lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Alicia accentua sa prise autour de ma jambe. Ses joues étaient rosies par sa timidité. Il faut dire que la posture stoïque des six vampires devait être intimidante pour elle car elle l'était déjà pour moi.

- Tu peux leur dire bonjour tu sais, lui dis-je tout bas. Ils ne vont pas te mordre !

Ma dernière phrase était sortie spontanément. Je le lui disais souvent quand elle n'osait pas parler à quelqu'un. Mais là, pour le coup, rien n'était moins sûr ! Je me mis à rire de la stupidité de ma réplique.

Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sacré Bella ! s'exclama Emmett.

Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis en me relevant puis il traversa la pièce et vint devant moi. Il n'osait pas s'approchait de peur que je ne me recule comme la dernière fois certainement. Alors je fis le premier pas et je le serrai brièvement dans mes bras. Il tapota la tête d'Alicia.

- Bonjour mini Bella ! lui dit-il.

Sa réplique me fit sourire.

Puis se fut le tour d'Esmé de venir nous saluer, elle me prit dans ses bras et fit de même pour ma fille qui ne lâcha pas pour autant ma jambe. Alice arriva derrière elle.

- Je suis contente de te voir Bella, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi Alice.

Elle me fit une légère accolade et retourna à sa place. Rosalie me salua de loin avec un air méprisant. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront donc jamais ! Jasper fit de même, sans doute avait-il peur de ne pas se contrôler.

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward. Je reportais mon regard sur lui pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Mon cœur reprit sa course folle quand nos yeux se croisèrent et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Saleté de réaction !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Si tu veux toujours parler, je suis prête, lui dis-je.

***

Voili voilou ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, plus j'ai de reviews plus mes chapitres sont longs et rapides à arriver. Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton vert !


	6. Ch 05 : Explications

Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire un grand merci. Vous avez fait exploser ma boîte mail !!! J'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent exactement 49 reviews. Autant dire, quasiment autant que pour tous les autres chapitres confondus.

Merci, merci, merci …. !!!!!

Et comme vous le voyait ça porte ses fruits vu que je vous poste la suite rapidement et qu'elle est encore plus longue. Hihi ! Alors continuez comme ça et reviewez moi un max ! :)

Autre point important, je change le rating de fic et le passe en M. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus bas.

Voici les réponses aux très nombreuses reviews anonymes :

**Soihra** : Patience, la réponse arrivera en temps et en heure.

**Mayline**, **Nathalie**, **phika17** et **cricri** : Merci beaucoup les filles pour votre soutient. Vous êtes des amours.

**Bria** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ces émotions de plairont. Il y en a beaucoup au rendez vous dans ce chapitre.

**Marina** : Merci, ça me touche que tu m'ais laissé une review :)

**Alia** : Qui te dit que se sera devant tout le monde ! ;)

**Colilie** : Mille mercis !

**Marjoriie** : Effectivement j'ai oublié un mot. Shame on me ! Je vais modifier ça tout de suite.

**Pipelette** : La maladresse est génétique chez les Swan :)

**Nini** : Il y a des choses que même le temps n'arrive pas à changer. Rosalie fait partie de ces choses ! lol

**Gwen** : Je voulais faire autre chose que ce que j'ai pu lire à présent. Merci :)

**Célia**, **Béatrice**, **Allyssabella**, **clem**, **Anne-So**, **Hélène**, **Daphne** et **prune7982** : Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient.

***

Chapitre 5

Explications

***

_Je pris mon courage à deux mains._

_- Si tu veux toujours parler, je suis prête, lui dis-je._

Edward me dévisageait et j'essayais tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. Cet échange silencieux fut tellement intense que j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se liquéfiait sur place. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, qui me parurent durer une éternité, puis il vint vers moi. Une fois de plus mon corps me trahit et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- Allons dehors, me dit-il.

Il oubliait un détail essentiel. Alicia était toujours accrochée à ma jambe et je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle se retrouve entre nous deux si cela tournait mal. Je lâchai le regard d'Edward pour reporter mon attention sur ma fille.

Esmé comprit se qui me tracassais et prit les devant.

- Bella, laisse Alicia avec nous, je vais m'en occuper, proposa-t-elle.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Vous avez besoin de parler seul à seul tous les deux. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Alicia sera en sécurité ici, avec nous.

Je m'accroupis à nouveau à côté de ma fille et défis son emprise autour de ma jambe.

- Tu vas rester un petit peu avec Esmé pendant que je sors discuter avec Edward, lui expliquai-je en désignant l'intéressé d'un signe de la main.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Ne me laisse pas maman, je veux venir avec toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Cela me brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ma puce, la rassurai-je. Et puis tu es une grande fille et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas.

Elle renifla un grand coup.

- Je ne pleure pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Voila qui est mieux !

Esmé s'approcha de nous et lui tendit la main. Alicia hésita un instant puis pris la main qui s'offrait à elle. Je lui fis un baiser sur le sommet de crâne.

- Je reviens vite, je te le promets, murmurais-je à son oreille même si je savais que tout le monde pouvait entendre mes mots.

Je me relevai et me retournai vers Edward qui m'observait. Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai mes poings pour ne pas laisser transparaître les tremblements de mes mains.

- Je te suis, lui dis-je.

Il sortit de la villa et je lui emboitai le pas.

- Soyez sage !

L'exclamation d'Emmett fut suivie d'un bruit sourd. Si seulement je pouvais lui tordre le cou moi-même ! Je préférai ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire. Edward ne dit rien non plus, même s'il me sembla entendre un grognement émaner de lui.

Il commença à marcher en direction d'un petit chemin qui coupait la forêt avoisinante en deux. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec lui, peur de ma réaction s'il me touchait... En réalité j'étais totalement paniquée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction. Son visage était impassible. Il n'exprimait rien et cela m'inquiétait. Comment me préparer à ce qui allait suivre sans indice ? Après tout c'est lui qui voulait me parler.

Que voulait-il absolument me dire ?

Trop prise par mes réflexions, je ne vis pas une pierre et perdis l'équilibre. Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me retenir et je me figeai à son contact. Il sentit ma réaction et retira aussitôt sa main. Trop tard ! Mon cœur s'était déjà emballé.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière. Il s'arrêta près d'un gros rocher qui se trouvait sur notre droite. Je le rejoignis mais lui tournais le dos faisant semblant d'observer les alentours. J'avais les nerfs en pelote et je savais que je n'arriverai pas à soutenir son regard, il valait mieux que je regarde ailleurs.

- Bella.

Sa voix était douce et calme. Je fermais les yeux. Elle me rappelait tellement de souvenirs.

- Bella retourne toi s'il te plait.

Ma respiration se coupa et mon pouls s'accéléra. Mes points déjà fermés se serrèrent d'avantage. Bouge Bella, bouge ! J'avais beau me répéter ses mots dans ma tête, mes pieds refusaient le moindre mouvement.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je relâchais toute la pression que je pouvais en un soupir et lui fis face. Cependant mes yeux fixaient un point au loin, à l'orée de la forêt derrière Edward. Je me refusais à plonger mon regard dans l'ambre de ses pupilles, sachant que je perdrais pied.

- Tu voulais me parler Edward, je t'écoute.

Ma voix tremblait trop à mon goût et manquait cruellement d'assurance.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais…

Je posais enfin mes yeux sur lui et il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Je vais bien Edward ! Regarde. Je suis en vie, j'ai un enfant, un travail qui me plait… Que demander de plus ?

Voila que je devenais presque ironique, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Excuse-moi Bella.

Mon cœur rapiécé se déchira. Toutes les défenses que j'avais construites pendant ces années s'écroulèrent. J'avais tant rêvé qu'il s'excuse un jour. Et pourtant maintenant que c'était le cas cela ne me convenait plus du tout. Je trouvais ces quelques mots bien insuffisants pour effacer tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

Mon visage se referma et je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine pour me donner une meilleure constance.

- Tu veux que je t'excuse ? Mais de quoi exactement Edward ? Parce que la liste est longue, lui dis-je.

Bizarrement ma voix ne tremblait plus, elle était même devenue carrément froide.

- Tu veux que je te pardonne de m'avoir abandonnée ? Ou bien de m'avoir brisé le cœur ?..., ajoutais-je.

- Bella…

Je ne le laissai pas continuer.

- Attends ! J'en ai encore plein en stock. Peut-être veux tu que je te pardonne de n'avoir jamais prit le soin de vérifier que j'étais encore en vie ?

- Bella s'il te plait… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, ou en l'occurrence qui fit exploser ma colère.

- Tu ne voulais pas me blesser ! m'exclamai-je. Attends un peu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire. Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir dit un jour, je cite : _« Je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi », _ou encore _« J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer »._

Je fis mine de réfléchir une seconde en posant une main sur mon menton.

- Oh, et n'oublions pas ma préférée d'entre toutes : _« Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon Bella »._

Je le toisai du regard.

- Je t'aimais Edward. Tu étais toute ma vie et tu es partie du jour au lendemain en me balançant toutes ces horreurs. Et tu oses me dire que tu ne voulais pas me blesser ??? Pitié ! Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. C'est seulement dix ans après que tu cherches à t'excuser ? Si tu voulais vraiment t'excuser il fallait venir avant Edward et ne pas attendre de tomber sur moi par hasard…

Des larmes envahirent mes yeux. Je les refoulai tant bien que mal.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir attendu, mais tu n'es jamais venu…

Ma dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Seul le chant de quelques oiseaux troubla le calme de la clairière. Je m'adossai au rocher, pris ma tête entre mes mains et soupirai. Lui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je suis venu, murmura-t-il.

Il parla tellement doucement que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- Quoi ?

Il soupirait à son tour.

- Je suis venu… A Forks… Environ six moi après mon départ… Je suis revenu…

J'étais abasourdi. Je ne m'attendais pas à un pareil revirement de situation. J'ôtais mes mains de mon visage et le regardai. Il avait toujours la même posture mais il regardait un point imaginaire loin devant lui. J'attendais mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Comment ça tu es revenu ? demandai-je.

- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, voir si tu t'en sortais… Apparemment c'était le cas…

Il était revenu et je n'en avais jamais rien su. Il s'était inquiété pour moi, au moins un petit peu. Mon cœur se serra. Il arrivait à me faire passer de la colère à la tristesse tellement rapidement que j'en avais le tournis.

- Je t'ai vu avec lui… Jacob Black. Un loup !

Il secouait la tête avec mépris. Une fois de plus mes émotions firent la girouette et la colère reprit le dessus. Il ne savait rien et il osait mépriser Jacob. Je croyais rêver !

- La ferme Edward ! Je t'interdis de parler de Jacob.

Il semblait surpris par ma réaction et me dévisagea. De mon côté je fulminai.

- Comment oses-tu ?... Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout Edward.

Les larmes que j'avais réussi à refouler un peu plus tôt refirent surface et se déversèrent abondamment sur mes joues.

- Jacob m'a sauvé. Il a été là pour moi LUI ! Sans lui je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps !!!

Un flot de souvenirs de cette époque m'assaillirent.

- Tu es parti sans même te soucier de la situation dans laquelle tu me laissais. Je me suis retrouvée avec deux vampires à mes trousses. Si Jacob et la meute n'avaient pas était là je serais morte aujourd'hui.

Des sanglots sortirent de ma bouche. Edward tendit son bras droit vers moi. Je reculai.

- Ne me touche pas ! lui ordonnais-je.

- Jacob a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne alors je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. TU N'EN AS PAS LE DROIT ! hurlai-je.

Mes poings se fermèrent et allèrent cogner son torse malgré moi avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, bien que ce fut inutile. Il me laissa faire un instant puis attrapa mes poings et me colla contre lui.

Je pleurais contre son torse dur et froid, et me débattais pour reprendre un tant soit peu possession de mes moyens.

- Lâche-moi.

Il n'en fit rien. Je poussai de toutes mes forces mes mains contre son torse.

- Edward, LACHE-MOI ! criai-je.

Il lâcha enfin prise. Je me reculai de plusieurs pas et essayai mes larmes.

- Je suis désolais Bella, dit-il. Je ne savais pas. Si tu savais comme je regrette.

Je plongeai mes yeux rougis de larmes dans les siens.

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets Edward. Le mal est fait.

Sur ces paroles je me mis à courir en direction de la villa. Peu m'importer de trébucher sur un caillou ou une racine et de tomber. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de retrouver ma fille au plus vite et rentrer chez moi.

Il ne me suivit pas.

***

Sur le chemin du retour mes larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. J'arrivai devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris sans même frapper. Alicia était assise sur le canapé, un cahier sur les genoux. Elle dessinait probablement, Alice et Esmé à ses côtés. Emmett et Jasper quand à eux regardaient un match de base-ball à la TV. Tous se tournèrent vers moi quand je fis éruption dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Rosalie ou de Carlisle.

Quand ma fille me vit, elle sauta sur ses jambes et vint me trouver.

- Maman !!! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle me regarda et ajouta de sa petite voix :

- Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ?

Je me baissai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Pour rien ma puce. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Esmé vint vers moi à son tour.

- Je vous remercie de l'avoir gardée, ajoutai-je à son attention avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Pourriez-vous dire à Carlisle que je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans cette ville. Je vais demander ma mutation et je ne serai plus là à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête pour me dire qu'elle passerait le message.

- Merci pour tout et au revoir, ajoutai-je en partant.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et allai jusqu'à ma voiture. Je déposai Alicia sur le siège arrière, attachai sa ceinture de sécurité et refermai la portière.

- Bella.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais entendu personne arriver et je fus prise au dépourvu.

- Jasper ?

C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole depuis nos « retrouvailles » et j'en fus étonnée.

- Bella, je tenais à venir m'excuser. Tout ce qui t'es arrivée est de ma faute et j'en suis désolé. Si j'avais réussi à contrôler mes pulsions ce jour là…

- Arrête Jasper, stop, le coupai-je. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je me suis coupée toute seule. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je dois ça à ma maladresse légendaire, c'est tout. Je ne t'en tiens aucunement responsable et je t'interdis de te flageller de la sorte.

- Je ressens tellement de tristesse et de colère émanant de toi Bella. Et j'en suis coupable.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Cela ne devait pas être évident pour lui de se trouver si près de moi en connaissant la bataille intérieure qui me rongeait en cet instant.

- Le seul coupable, c'est Edward, pas toi Jasper.

Sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras. Il se figea instantanément.

- Houps, désolée, dis-je en me recoulant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je me contrôle mieux maintenant.

- Ravie de l'apprendre. Et merci d'être venu me parler.

J'ouvris la portière et me glissai à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je fis un petite signe de main à Jasper et mis le contact.

Edward était revenu et nous observait non loin de là, à la lisière de la forêt.

***

C'est encore tremblante que je passai le seuil de la porte, Alicia sur les talons. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était 14h37. Je ne pensai pas qu'autant de temps sétait passé depuis mon départ précipité pour les urgences ce matin. J'avais l'estomac trop noué pour penser à manger quoi que ce soit mais ma fille devait être morte de faim.

- Aly, tu n'as pas faim ? lui demandai-je.

Elle était déjà près de la baie vitrée à attendre que je lui ouvre pour aller jouer dans la neige.

- Non, la dame… euh Esmé m'a donné un sandwich tout à l'heure, me répondit-elle en trépignant d'impatience devant la porte fenêtre.

Sauver les apparences, le combat quotidien des Cullen, pensais-je.

J'allai ouvrir la porte à Alicia et la regardai courir.

- Essaie de ne pas tomber cette fois !

Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupée à récupérer assez de neige pour finir son bonhomme.

La guerre qui faisait rage dans mon corps et dans ma tête me donnait la migraine. J'avais grand besoin de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Je mis un cd de Muse en route dans la stéréo, poussa le volume au maximum et entrepris un ménage des plus méticuleux. Cette activité m'avait toujours permis de m'évader mentalement. Je ne pensais plus à rien et cela me faisait un bien fou.

Les heures passèrent. Alicia avait enfin terminé son bonhomme de neige et était venue me chercher pour que je l'aide à mettre la touche finale. J'attrapai un bonnet, une vieille paire de lunette de soleil et une carotte et alla rejoindre ma fille dehors. Je l'aidai à déposer le tout sur le tas de neige.

- Va chercher la petite branche la bas, lui dis je.

Elle s'exécuta en courant et me ramena le bout de bois. Je le tordais un petit peu et le plaçais sous la carotte, en guise de bouche.

- Woah ! s'exclama Alicia les yeux pétillants de joie.

Ma fille : ma bouée de sauvetage, ma joie de vivre. Sans elle j'aurais baissé les bras depuis longtemps.

La fin de la journée fut calme. Alicia qui avait passé l'après midi à courir partout tomba de fatigue dès que Pete – le bonhomme de neige – fût terminé. Elle avait voulu le baptiser ainsi.

Aussitôt installé sur le canapé, elle alla rejoindre Morphée dans le pays des rêves. Je pris mon vieil exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ et m'installa à côté d'elle. Je fis quelques tentatives pour me concentrer sur ma lecture mais dus me rendre à l'évidence. Mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs, il pensait à Edward et à Jacob.

Jacob. Mes pensées partirent loin dans le passé, l'année de mes dix-huit ans.

***

J'avais besoin d'une distraction et surtout je voulais entendre son ténor. Je me dirigeai vers les falaises de La Push. La pluie commença à tomber quand j'arrivais eu sommet. Je me plaçai au bord et observai la mer en contre bas. Je pris mon élan et fonçai vers le vide.

Soudain je sentis une masse chaude me heurter de plein fouet. Bizarre. Je m'attendais à être assaillie par le froid de l'eau. Puis j'atterris violement sur le sol. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Jacob au dessus de moi, le visage crispé par la colère.

- Tu es complètement folle ! hurla-t-il. Tu allais faire quoi là ? Hein ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? A cause de lui ?

- Non Jacob, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste …

Entendre sa voix ? Si je disais ça il me prendrait pour folle. Je l'étais certainement mais de là à le dire haut et fort…

- Oublions ça, s'il te plait. N'en parlons plus, me défilai-je.

Pour toute réponse il me serra dans ses bras.

Quand la nuit tomba, Jacob me ramena chez moi au volant de ma vieille Chevrolet. Une fois devant la maison de Charlie, il coupa le contact et mit ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Il posa sa joue sur mes cheveux.

J'entendis alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée son ténor.

_« Sois heureuse »_

Je me figeai et Jacob interpréta mal ma soudaine raideur. Il me lâcha aussitôt et chercha la poignée de la portière pour sortir.

J'avais tellement pleuré mon amour perdu ces derniers mois mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il me l'avait dit lui-même. Alors ce soir je baissais les armes.

- Attends, lui dis-je en saisissant son bras de ma main tremblante.

Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea. Nous nous fixâmes un instant puis il approcha tout doucement son visage du mien. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes et mon corps fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Après un début timide, il lâcha prise et m'embrassa passionnément. Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence quand sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne. Ce baiser me sembla durer une éternité.

Jacob se détacha de mes lèvres un instant.

- Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, haleta-t-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide et allai retrouver ses lèvres pour prolonger notre étreinte.

Les mois passèrent, nous unissant toujours plus. J'aimais Jacob d'une manière différente que j'avais aimé Edward, mais c'était tout aussi fort. Il illuminait ma vie qui m'avait paru si morne après son départ.

Le soir du premier conseil de Quil, nous avons écouté Billy Black nous raconter les légendes Quileute une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand ce fut fini, Jacob et moi sommes partis nous promener le long de la plage. Il me racontait des anecdotes de son enfance, sa vie sans sa mère, l'accident de son père...

Nous nous assîmes sur le sable face à l'immensité de l'océan baigné par le clair de lune. Une légère brisa se leva et je me mis à frissonner, Jacob me prit dans ses bras pour me réchauffer et m'embrassa.

Nos baisers devinrent plus intenses. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors que les siennes trouvaient leur chemin, l'une sur ma joue, l'autre le long de mes reins. Je perdais pied, me laissant guider par des sensations que je ne connaissais pas. Il se pencha sur moi et je m'allongeais sur le sable.

Jacob passa une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me caressa le ventre. Je frissonnai, de plaisir cette fois ci. Les miennes quittèrent ses cheveux pour partir à la découverte de son torse musclé. Je gémis lorsqu'il prit l'un de mes seins dans sa main, le malaxant habillement et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches.

Il interrompit notre baiser et me regarda amoureusement.

- Je t'aime Bella, me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Mon cœur qui battait déjà la chamade redoubla de volume. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ouvertement. Il le montrait, le sous-entendait mais ne l'avait jamais prononcé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jacob.

Mes lèvres allèrent retrouver les siennes et les embrassèrent avidement. Nos langues dansaient une danse sensuelle et envoutée. Mes mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise et parcoururent ses abdos saillants, les dessinant du bout des doigts. Il frissonna. Jacob quitta mes lèvres et m'ôta mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge. Sa langue traça un chemin de mon cou à mon nombril en s'arrêta sur chacun de mes seins nus, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Tout en continuant ses baisers il défit mon pantalon et me l'enleva. Il remonta vers ma bouche et m'embrassa alors que sa main atteignit mon intimité. Je gémis son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Ne tenant plus, je déboutonnais son jean à mon tour. Il se déshabilla et m'ôta mon dernier vêtement, puis repris sa place entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa passionnément et nos deux corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Ce fut notre première nuit d'amour.

Peu après la remise des diplômes les choses se gâtèrent. Bien sûr nous savions que Victoria était dans les parages et qu'elle prévoyait d'attaquer. Seulement nous ne savions pas quand. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à La Push sous la protection de la meute.

Ce jour là, Quil et Paul qui étaient partis en patrouille, avaient remarqué l'odeur de plusieurs vampires. La meute partit à leur recherche et Jacob préféra me mettre à l'abri loin de là.

Mais c'était un piège, un leurre, monté de toute pièce par Victoria. Elle nous suivit et nous attaqua avec l'aide d'un jeune vampire nommé Riley. Nous nous retrouvâmes pris au piège. Jacob me mit le plus à l'abri possible, muta, prévint la meute du danger que nous encourions et se battit férocement avec eux.

Le combat fut bien trop rapide pour mes yeux d'humaine. Cependant je vis une scène au ralenti. Riley prit la fuite. Victoria et Jacob étaient au corps à corps. Il la dominait mais dans un dernier élan de survie, elle réussit à l'atteindre et le mordit sur le flanc. Le loup hurla de douleur mais abattit sa mâchoire sur le cou du vampire, séparant sa tête du reste de son corps.

Je me précipitai vers Jacob qui avait repris forme humaine. Je vis la morsure sous son bras gauche. Le venin qui pouvait transformer n'importe quel humain en immortel était un poison pour un loup tel que Jacob. Je m'agenouillais près de lui et le serrais dans les bras.

Tout son corps fut prit de soubresaut. Il gémit de douleur.

- Bella… murmura-t-il.

- Chut Jacob, chut. Garde tes forces.

Mes larmes coulaient sur son torse tuméfié.

- Bella… Je t'aime… Je t'avais promis… Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi… Je crois que ça ne sera pas possible.

- Chut Jacob, ne dit pas de bêtise, tu va guérir. Tu guéris toujours ! m'exclamai-je.

Son visage sur tordit sous la douleur. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui donnait un tendre baiser. Notre dernier baiser.

- Sois heureuse… Be… Bella.

Puis ses tremblements cessèrent et son corps se détendit. Jacob était parti.

La meute arriva bien trop tard.

Je pleurais, mon amour disparu dans les bras depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, quand le premier loup nous rejoignit. Ils arrivèrent un à un, mais aucun n'osait me parler, me laissant bercer le corps sans vie de Jacob au rythme de mes sanglots.

Je les entendais s'afférer à finir de démembrer Victoria, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ses cendres mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Bella, il faut partir maintenant, me murmura Sam. Laisse-moi le ramener chez lui.

Il me mit debout mais je m'écroulais aussitôt. Mes jambes étaient hors d'usage. Quil vint, et me prit dans ses bras. Je fis le trajet retour ainsi, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je n'ai pas quitté Jacob jusqu'à ses funérailles deux jours plus tard.

A mon retour chez Charlie, je fis ma valise, pris mes économies et partis de Forks pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Je roulais droit au sud jusqu'à ce que ma Chevrolet ne rende l'âme à son tour.

***

Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, me sortant de ma torpeur.

***

Bon et bien après ça moi je vais aller me jeter par la première fenêtre que je trouve ! lol

Il y a des chances pour que la suite ne soit là qu'en début de semaine prochaine. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous la poster avant si c'est possible.

Donnez-moi votre avis. Comme toujours un clic suffi et ça me motive à fond !


	7. Ch 06 : La visite

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews même si j'en ai eu un peu moins que pour le chapitre précédent. Mais 39 reviews c'est déjà pas mal !!! Alors un grand merci à vous tous !!!

Voila le tout nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance. Une fois n'est pas coutume, on dira merci à un dimanche pluvieux !

Ce chapitre est plus calme que les précédents et contient beaucoup moins de rebondissement. Par contre il a son lot de petites révélations et il permet de faire avancer l'histoire. Promis vous n'aurez pas besoin de mouchoir !!!

Voici les réponses à vos reviews anonymes :

**Bria**, **Mayline**, **cricri**, **l0li69**, **eiphose**, **Daphné**, **prune7982**, **LuLu** : Désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer ! Et un grand merci pour votre soutient.

**Anne-so** : Merci pour ton commentaire… !!!! Tu m'as fait rougir ! lol

**Nathalie** : Ravie que Pete t'ait fait rire !!!

**Pipelette** : Pas de suicide prévu pour ce chapitre ! lol

**Béatrice** : Wow ! Merci infiniment !!! :)

**Nini **: Non Alicia n'est pas la fille de Jacob et pour qui se trouve derrière la porte, réponse plus bas.

**malice_cullen**, **helene86**, **colilie**, **sahema86**, **Allyssabella**, **bella_marie_cullen**, **rosy** : Merci ! :)

Un grand merci à tous et toutes (il y a des tous ? j'ai un doute !) pour votre soutient !!! :)

Et bonne lecture !

***

Chapitre 6

La visite

***

_Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, me sortant de ma torpeur._

Je sursautai. Mes yeux perdus dans le vague depuis plusieurs minutes mirent quelques secondes à faire le point. Je m'aperçus qu'une larme avait coulé sur ma joue et je l'essuyai du revers de la main. J'étais partie très loin dans mes pensées et avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était 20h18.

Qui pouvait bien venir nous rendre visite à cette heure là, sachant que mes connaissances dans cette ville, tenaient sur les doigts d'une main, les Cullen exceptés bien sûr.

Je relevais délicatement la tête d'Alicia de mes genoux et la déposais sur le canapé. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. En passant, je jetais un bref coup d'œil à mon reflet sur le petit miroir du hall d'entrée et grimaçais. Mes cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé partaient dans tous les sens et j'avais une mine affreuse. Mon teint était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, mes yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, sans parler de mes profonds cernes… brefs j'avais une tête à faire peur ! Je relâchais mes cheveux pour camoufler l'étendu des dégâts, les coiffaient vite fait du bout des doigts et ouvris la porte.

Alice se tenait sur le perron, une petite moue sur son visage, un sachet à la main.

- Bonsoir Bella.

J'étais étonnée par sa visite. Je n'avais pas été des plus accueillante la dernière fois qu'elle était venue et je ne pensai pas la revoir ici de si tôt.

- Bonsoir Alice, lui dis-je en souriant timidement.

En voyant ma réaction elle parut soulagée et se détendit. Avait-elle eu peur que je l'envoie sur les roses comme la dernière fois ? Alice n'avait-elle donc plus le moyen de prévoir mes réactions ? Bizarre.

- Bella, je sais que tu as eu une sale journée et que ça s'est mal passé tout à l'heure. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien… Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Enfin si tu veux.

A ces paroles elle redevint l'Alice de mes souvenirs, si chaleureuse, gaie, enthousiaste, spontanée, têtue… mon ancienne meilleure amie. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et cette attention sincère me faisait chaud au cœur. Je n'étais certes pas prête à passer l'éponge sur toutes ces dernières années d'absence mais je pouvais au moins essayer.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuter mais je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie si ça te dit, répondis-je en m'écartant du passage pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

Elle fit un pas vers moi en sautillant de joie, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

- C'est bon de te revoir Bella, me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

- A… Alice…

Elle comprit et relâcha son étreinte toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai apporté de la glace au chocolat, dit-elle en me tendant son sachet. J'ai entendu dire que les humains aimaient en manger pour se remonter le moral, ajouta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil l'air perplexe.

- Merci, répondis-je en l'attrapant. C'est gentil. Entre je t'en prie.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer dans le salon où dormait profondément Alicia.

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour la coucher dans son lit, ajoutais-je en désignant ma fille d'un petit signe de tête. Fais comme chez toi !

Je pris doucement Alicia dans mes bras et la soulevai.

- Elle te ressemble énormément, murmura Alice en s'approchant de nous pour ne pas la réveiller.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

- Elle a aussi mon caractère. Une vraie tête de mule, plaisantai-je.

Alice ria doucement. L'atmosphère quelque peu lourde de ces dernières minutes se détendit légèrement.

J'allai déposer ma fille dans son lit et la bordai. J'allumai sa veilleuse et vis à ses paupières animées qu'elle était en plein rêve.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, chuchotai-je.

Je lui fis un tendre baiser sur le front et sortis en poussant la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas la réveiller en discutant.

Je retournai au salon et vis Alice près de la bibliothèque où elle regardait les quelques photos que j'avais exposées à cet endroit. C'était principalement des photos d'Alicia. Certaines étaient de Charlie, d'autres de Renée et Phil, et l'une d'elle était de Jacob et moi, prise quelques jours seulement avant sa disparition. Mon cœur se pinça à ce souvenir.

- Très joli portrait de famille ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant une photo où Alicia et moi faisions des grimaces peu avantageuses.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Je pris une grosse cuillère dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'attrapai le sachet qu'Alice avait apporté. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis le matin et je devais avouer que cette glace me donnait l'eau à la bouche.

- Très bonne idée la glace au chocolat ! dis-je. Merci.

- De rien, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

J'ouvris le pot de glace et y plongeai avidement ma cuillère. Alice m'observait dubitativement alors que j'avalai ma première bouchée en jubilant silencieusement.

- Hum… !

- C'est si bon que ça ? s'étonna Alice. Ca a pourtant l'air dégoûtant.

J'hochai la tête.

- C'est divin !

Une fois que j'eus ma dose de cacao, j'allai placer le restant au congélateur et retournai m'installer sur le canapé. Je ramenai mes jambes devant moi, les tenant entre mes bras et posai mon regard sur Alice qui m'observait.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa et ni elle, ni moi, n'osaient le briser. La profonde amitié que j'avais un jour éprouvée pour Alice tendait à revenir peu à peu, pourtant sa présence me gênait.

Tellement de choses avaient changé. J'avais changé et certainement elle aussi. Quoique, qu'est-ce que dix ans quand on a l'éternité devant soit ? Et la vérité c'est que je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire, quoi lui raconter en cet instant.

Finalement elle brisa le silence et je l'en remerciai intérieurement.

- Alors comment va Charlie ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Il va bien, répondis-je. Il s'est marié avec Sue Clearwater il y a sept ans et il profite des joies de la retraite pour pêcher.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Charlie s'est marié. Ca c'est une nouvelle !

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Du coup maintenant j'ai un demi-frère et une demi-sœur, Seth et Leah.

- Et Renée ? s'enquit-elle.

- Toujours avec Phil à Jacksonville.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Elle me questionna sur mon travail, sur ma vie en général… Elle n'insista pas lorsque je refusai de lui répondre. Elle me révéla qu'ils avaient vécu un long moment en Alaska, chez les Denali après leur départ de Forks et qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville depuis à peu près un an et demi.

Soudain arriva une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et pourtant je me la posai autant qu'elle.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, les États-Unis c'est quand même vaste et te voila ici dans la même ville que nous ! C'est fou !

Je n'avais de cesse de me la poser depuis près d'une semaine et je n'avais malheureusement pas de réponse à lui donner. J'avais envisagé toute les possibilités : un coup du sort, le destin, la fatalité, ma malchance légendaire, une malédiction peut-être… Mais rien de bien concret. J'optai pour la plus plausible en guise de réponse.

- Ma malchance, pardi ! plaisantai-je. Je suis un aimant à problèmes, tu n'as pas oublié !

- Ah non ça je m'en souviens très bien, ria-t-elle. Très bonne théorie te connaissant, surtout quand il y a des vampires dans l'équation !

Soudain une petite voix endormie vint nous interrompre.

- C'est quoi des vampires ? demanda Alicia en baillant les yeux encore à moitiés fermés.

Alice se figea. Avait-elle été surprise ? Etrange.

Je me retournai vers ma fille, étonnée de la voir debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? lui demandai-je.

Elle vint me rejoindre en titubant. Je la pris dans mes bras et la posai sur mes genoux. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux avec ses poings.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher, lui dis-je.

Elle s'agrippa à mon pull de toutes ses forces. Alice observait le spectacle en silence.

- Non, veux rester avec toi. Et c'est quoi des vampires ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Une vraie petite tête de mule !

- C'est des histoires de grands et toi tu n'es pas encore grande, lui dis-je en la chatouillant.

Elle rigola en se dandinant sous mes doigts.

- Si je suis grande ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Alice souriait à nous voir ainsi toutes les deux si proches et complices.

- C'est beau de te voir comme ça Bella, me dit-elle. Je te redécouvre. Etre maman te va si bien. Tu as l'air si épanouie quand tu es avec Alicia.

Son compliment m'alla droit au cœur. Alice m'avait tellement manqué.

- Merci, répondis-je en lui souriant. Tu devrais raconter l'histoire de ton prénom à Alice, ajoutai-je à l'attention de ma fille.

Cette dernière relâcha son emprise sur mon pull et se redressa. Elle avait toujours été fière que son prénom ait une histoire et elle adorait la raconter.

- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa petite voix aigue.

Elle regarda l'intéressée qui nous fixait avec incompréhension.

- Ma maman m'a appelée Alicia en souvenir d'une amie qu'elle avait quand elle était plus petite. C'était sa meilleure amie et comme elle était partie depuis longtemps elle voulait lui rendre hommage.

Alice m'adressa un regard interrogatif pendant quelques secondes puis pointa son index droit en direction de son torse et mima un « moi ? » avec ses lèvres.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête positif et je vis son visage s'illuminer. Elle se leva en sautillant et vint nous prendre dans les bras. Quand elle relâcha son étreinte je pus expliquer à Alicia les raisons de cette soudaine agitation.

- Alicia, je te présente ma meilleure amie qui a inspiré ton prénom.

Ma meilleure amie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais pensé à Alice comme étant ma meilleure amie. Elle avait su ce soir, par sa présence, égayer une journée qui avait très mal commencée. Elle avait su me faire sourire, voire même rire un peu. Elle avait respectée mes choix et ma vie privée. Elle m'avait écoutée tout simplement. N'est ce pas cela une meilleure amie ?

- Bella merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Alice fut euphorique, voire proche de l'hystérie pendant un long moment. Je ne pensai pas que cette attention lui ferait tant plaisir. Ce prénom s'était imposé à moi. Je ne l'avais pas choisi, c'était une évidence.

Alicia observait ce drôle de petit lutin sautiller dans tous les sens avec de grands yeux écarquillés, puis quand Alice parvint enfin à se calmer, elle alla s'installer sur ses genoux.

Alice se figea quand ma fille lui fit un gros câlin. Elle semblait assez mal à l'aise mais après quelques instants, elle s'habitua. Elle caressa même ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes, ce qui eut pour effet d'endormir profondément Alicia.

- Je vais la recoucher, lui dis-je en me levant.

- Attends. Je vais le faire. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout.

Alice se leva avec ma fille dans les bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je la vis la glisser délicatement sous sa couette et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre. Elle revint vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella, c'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle en retournant sur son fauteuil. Tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Après tout ce temps… Tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau Bella.

Je lui souris. Comment aurai-je pu l'oublier ? Comment aurai-je pu les oublier ?

- Comment aurai-je pu t'oublier Alice ! lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et qu'en est-il du reste de la famille ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Je me raidis. Je n'étais pas prête à m'étendre sur ce sujet épineux. Certes je n'avais pas oublié les Cullen. Cependant, qu'éprouvai-je à leur égard ? Je n'étais pas certaine de le savoir. Alice avait su regagner mon estime et effacé un tant soit peu mon amertume. Je savais aussi qu'il en était de même pour Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Jasper et même Rosalie. Mais la où le bas blessait, c'était pour Edward. Je préférai me défiler pour l'instant.

- Alice, je ne veux pas en parler, lui dis-je.

- Ok… soupira-t-elle.

Cette soirée fille improvisée reprit comme si de rien n'était et nous continuâmes à discuter.

Après une heure ou deux heures – j'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps – je commençais à ressentir les effets de la fatigue et un bâillement m'échappa. Cela n'échappa pas à Alice.

- Il se fait tard, je vais te laisser, dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

Je n'avais donc plus le choix. Si je voulais connaître la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis le début de la soirée, il fallait que je la pose maintenant. Je me décidais à me lancer.

- Attends une minute s'il te plait. J'aurais une question à te poser, si ça ne te dérange pas, demandai-je penaude.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vas-y demande moi.

Je réfléchis un instant à la meilleure manière de formuler ma question. Je m'étais sans doute faite des films mais je préférais m'en assurer. Je choisis d'être directe.

- Hum… Qu'est ce qui se passe avec tes visions ?

Elle se figea tout à coup.

- Rien du tout ! m'assura-t-elle.

- Je t'en pris soit honnête avec moi, ajoutais-je. Tu n'as pas prédit mon arrivée ici, tu as attendu de voir ma réaction tout à l'heure quand j'ai ouvert la porte… Il doit bien se passer quelque chose, non ?

Elle m'examina pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant sans doute comment me répondre.

- Tu veux que je sois honnête, OK. Je n'en sais rien du tout !

- Comment ça ? m'enquis-je.

Une fois de plus elle m'observa un moment avant de répondre.

- Nous avons des problèmes avec nos pouvoirs depuis quelques jours, répondit-elle.

- Nous ?

- Edward, Jasper et moi.

- Oh ! Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

- Pour l'instant nous n'avons que des suppositions. Nos pouvoirs se brouillent par moment puis fonctionnent à nouveau très bien l'instant d'après. C'est à ne rien y comprendre.

- Oh ! Je comprends mieux que tu ne m'aies pas vu arriver alors.

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien ajouter puis Alice me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Hum… J'avais tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment.

- J'ai été honnête avec toi et j'ai répondu à ta question…

Me voila prise à mon propre jeu ! Bizarrement, j'imaginai très bien quelle serait sa question. Ma respiration se coupa et je me raidis dans l'attente de ma sentence.

- As-tu toujours des sentiments pour Edward ? demanda-t-elle fière d'elle.

Une gifle en plein visage ne m'aurait pas fait autant d'effet que cette question. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde respiration. Que pouvais-je répondre à cette question. Je ne connaissais pas moi-même la réponse.

Je remontai mes jambes devant moi et enroulai mes bras autour d'elles comme pour me protéger. Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse sachant pertinemment que cela ne contenterait pas Alice.

- Je t'en pris Bella, j'ai répondu à ta question alors fait de même avec la mienne s'il te plait.

Satané petit lutin têtu. Elle voulait vraiment me faire cracher le morceau.

Je posai mon front sur mes genoux, enfouissant par la même occasion mon visage et haussai à nouveau les épaules.

- J'ai aimé ton frère de tout mon cœur. Et je présume que j'aurai toujours des sentiments pour lui. Seulement à l'heure actuelle je suis bien plus proche de la haine que de l'amour.

J'attendis qu'elle réponde mais elle n'en fit rien. Je relevai alors ma tête pour l'observer. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement, elle me regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

- Je suppose que c'est un bon début ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardai l'air perplexe. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- La frontière entre ces deux sentiments est très fine et perméable Bella, ajouta-t-elle. Le fait que tu ressentes de la haine envers Edward veut dire qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

J'augmentai l'emprise de mes bras sur mes jambes et posai mon menton sur mes genoux.

Alice avait réussi à semer le trouble dans mon esprit et ma poitrine me comprimait de plus en plus faisant ressortir cette douleur que je connaissais tant. Mon cœur rapiécé menaçait de se briser de nouveau à l'évocation de mes sentiments pour Edward.

- Ca ne change rien, Alice. Mais nos chemins se sont séparés il y a bien longtemps, nous avons avancé chacun dans notre direction. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la Bella de mes 18 ans. Et je suppose qu'il n'est plus l'Edward que j'ai connu…

- Peut-être as-tu raison, mais ne vous êtes vous pas retrouvés ? Vos chemins si différents vous ont amené au même endroit. Peut-être est-ce un signe.

J'haussai à nouveau les épaules.

- Je vais te poser une question. S'il te plait soit honnête, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda suspicieusement puis me fit un signe positif de la tête.

- Tes visions fonctionnent-elle en ce moment ? demandais-je.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau d'un signe de tête

- Alors regarde mon avenir et dis-moi si tu me vois toujours devenir l'une des vôtres ?

Alice se concentra, le regard dans le vague. Après quelques secondes, elle posa son regard sur moi et je vis de la tristesse s'afficher sur son visage.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

De mon côté, mon expression se voulait déterminée même si en moi l'incertitude régnait en maître.

- Tu as ta réponse.

***

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Donnez-moi votre ressenti. Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ?

Et faites exploser ma boite mail avec vos reviews. Plus j'en reçois, plus je vais vite !!!

Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert !!!


	8. Ch 07 : Le cours

Voila le tout nouveau chapitre !!!

Une grand merci pour toutes vos reviews (42 pour le dernier chapitre). J'espère que vous battrez des records pour celui-là. Alors n'hésitez pas et laissez-moi vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais !

Je répondrais à vos reviews anonymes la prochaine fois, là j'ai vraiment pas le temps et je ne voudrais pas mettre plus de temps à vous poster ce chapitre mais un grand merci à toutes pour vos gentils messages !!!! :)

***

Chapitre 7

Le cours

***

_Alice se concentra, le regard dans le vague. Après quelques secondes, elle posa son regard sur moi et je vis de la tristesse s'afficher sur son visage._

_- Non, répondit-elle simplement._

_De mon côté, mon expression se voulait déterminée même si en moi l'incertitude régnait en maître._

_- Tu as ta réponse._

Un long silence s'en suivit. Alice était repartie dans ses réflexions.

- Tu sais bien que mes visions sont changeantes, finit-elle par dire après plusieurs secondes. Cela ne veut rien dire…

Décidément, elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Saleté de petit lutin têtu ! Je devais être plus claire sinon elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

- Crois-moi Alice, je n'ai aucune intention de devenir vampire que ce soit dans un avenir proche ou lointain. Ceci fait parti de mon passé et j'ai laissé cette partie de ma vie à Forks en partant.

- Ok, je n'en parlerai plus… Pour l'instant…

Je soupirai.

- Maintenant ou plus tard, ma réponse sera toujours la même Alice !

Sur ces paroles, un nouveau bâillement échappa à mon contrôle et franchit mes lèvres. Je tombai de sommeil.

- Bon, il est vraiment temps que je te laisse te reposer. La journée a dû être longue et éprouvante pour toi. On a tout le temps de reprendre cette discussion plus tard.

Décidément, je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire. Il allait falloir que j'argumente si je voulais qu'Alice oublie ce sujet.

Elle se leva et je la suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Je te dis à lundi au lycée, ajouta-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai puis soudain une question me brûla les lèvres.

- Euh, je t'ai comme élève toi aussi ? demandai-je.

- Non, je n'avais pas M. Hatwood. Ni Rosalie d'ailleurs…

Je sentis une vague de soulagement m'envahir. Je n'aurai à faire qu'à Emmett et Jasper.

- … par contre Edward l'avait lui, ajouta-t-elle. Il est dans la même classe qu'Emmett et Jazz.

Le soulagement ne fut que de très courte durée. La panique le remplaça aussitôt. Il allait falloir que je fasse face à Edward pendant mes cours. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette pensée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien.

- Permet moi d'en douter, dis-je. Depuis que je l'ai revu, je suis tombée dans les pommes, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez et dernièrement je me suis transformée en furie. Ca n'annonce rien de bon pour lundi !

Elle rigola.

- Fait moi confiance, ça se passera bien. Je l'ai vu.

Je lui fis un petit sourire peu convaincu et la salua.

Cette journée m'avait épuisée. Je pris une douche bien chaude pour me détendre et allai me coucher.

***

Malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'eus, la nuit fût longue et mes songes parsemés de cauchemars. Le fait d'apprendre que j'allais devoir affronter Edward pendant mes cours me terrifiai. Allais-je en être capable ? J'avais malheureusement déjà joué la carte de l'interrogation surprise et je devais donc obligatoirement donner un cours cette fois-ci.

Ce dimanche matin se déroula tranquillement. Le seul accroc fut le décès prématuré de Pete – le bonhomme de neige - qu'Alicia avait accidentellement décapité en jouant à proximité.

Vers 14h mon portable sonna. Je pris le téléphone et constatai que je ne connaissais pas ce numéro.

- Allô ?

Une petite voix fluette me répondit.

- Allô Bella ? C'est Amy !

Je fus soulagée, une fraction de seconde j'eus peur que ce soit un Cullen. Mais comment aurait-il eu mon numéro. Je ne l'avais même pas donné à Alice.

- Bonjour Amy ! Comment vas-tu ? demandais-je.

- Très bien. Je me demandai si tu ne voulais pas venir te promener au bord du lac avec ta fille ?

Passer un moment avec Amy me semblait être une bonne chose. Cela me permettrai de me changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'au temps qui s'écoulait, me rapprochant inéluctablement du cours de demain.

- Ok ! C'est une bonne idée.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors rendez-vous dans une heure au parc où je t'ai emmené pour ton premier jour.

- Ca marche. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et allai prévenir ma fille que nous partions en balade.

***

Quand nous arrivâmes Amy était déjà présente. Nous la rejoignîmes et nous promenâmes le long du lac. La journée était nuageuse et fraîche mais tout de même très agréable pour la saison. Il fallait dire que le temps passé à Forks m'avait permis de relativiser sur la météo.

Nous décidâmes de louer une barque au plus grand plaisir d'Alicia qui voulait aller dire « bonjour » aux poissons. Avec ma chance, c'était moi qui allais saluer la faune locale en tombant à l'eau !

Heureusement, le sort fut avec moi et je restai à bord tout le long du tour.

Amy me raconta sa soirée de la veille qu'elle avait passée avec un de ses groupes d'amis également enseignants dans notre lycée. Elle m'apprit par la même occasion qu'un de mes collègues de travail – un dénommé Tom, professeur de mathématiques - m'avait très appréciée et qu'il attendait une occasion pour m'inviter à sortir.

C'était bien ma veine ! Je n'avais pas assez d'un ex-petit ami vampire à gérer, me voila maintenant avec un potentiel prétendant dont je ne me rappelai même pas le visage.

Nous finîmes notre balade par un petit tour de ville et Amy nous emmena dans un de ses restaurants préférés.

Vint le moment de rentrer chez nous et d'affronter mes démons.

***

Le lundi matin arriva et le réveil fût pénible. J'avais une fois de plus passé la nuit à cauchemarder et le manque de sommeil se faisait déjà sentir.

L'obscurité dans ma chambre enleva le dernier espoir qu'il me restait. Le ciel était nuageux et il n'était pas parti pour changer de si tôt. Les Cullen seraient bien présents en cours aujourd'hui.

Je me préparais lentement voulant repousser l'inévitable. Même la douche bien chaude souvent bénéfique, ne fut pas salutaire ce matin.

Ma matinée de cours s'était passée bien trop vide à mon goût et mon enfer personnel se rapprochait à grand pas. Je fis l'impasse sur le déjeuner, mon estomac étant bien trop noué pour que je puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Je préférai rester dans ma classe pour relire mes notes, espérant que cela réduirait les risques de cafouillage dû au stress.

Ma feuille de cours devant les yeux, j'essayai en vain de me concentrer. Je pouvais sentir la boule dans ma gorge grossir à chaque tic-tac de ma montre. Plus que quelques minutes et je devrais l'affronter une fois encore.

La tension de mon corps augmentait de minute en minute. Je pouvais même sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines à chacun des battements de mon cœur.

_Tic-tac__… tic-tac… tic-tac…_

Soudain je crus que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine lorsque la sonnerie stridente de l'intercours retentit dans les couloirs.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les premiers élèves commencèrent à entrer. Je vis en premier Emmett, suivi de près par Jasper. Edward, quant à lui fermait la marche quelques pas derrière ses frères. En passant devant moi, seul Emmett me fit un signe. Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je ne pus lui répondre, j'étais bien trop tétanisée pour cela. Respirer était la seule chose, en cet instant, dont j'étais capable et ce ne fut pas sans une très grande concentration.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place et attendirent que le cours commence.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et je me pétrifiai sur ma chaise. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et mon cœur, qui battait déjà à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, accéléra encore plus sa cadence. Je devais absolument réussir à bouger avant d'attirer encore plus l'attention de mon auditoire sur moi.

Je pris mes notes et mon exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette dans mes mains tremblantes et après une profonde respiration, je me hissai tant bien que mal sur mes jambes chancelantes.

Ne préférant pas tenter le diable et risquer de chuter devant toute la classe, je restai figée devant mon bureau.

- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Cette heure et demie de cours allait être un véritable enfer pour moi si je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. En désespoir de cause, je lançai un regard suppliant en direction de Jasper. Rien. Aucune modification dans mon humeur. Soit il n'avait pas envie de m'aider, soit comme me l'avait dit Alice deux jours plus tôt, son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas en ce moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais obligée de me débrouiller avec mes émotions et faire face.

J'ouvris mon livre là où nous nous étions arrêtés la semaine précédente, pris une nouvelle grande inspiration et commença mon cours.

- Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là la semaine dernière, nous étions en train d'étudier la scène du coup de foudre de Roméo et Juliette, Acte I, scène 5. Quelqu'un peut-il me faire un résumé ?

Je scrutai la classe à la recherche d'un doigt levé et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'heure je croisais son regard. Mes joues qui avaient peu à peu repris une couleur plus naturelle, s'enflammèrent de nouveau. Une pivoine devait avoir l'air bien pâle comparé à la couleur de mes pommettes en cet instant.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et il m'était totalement impossible de quitter ses yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisé par l'or de ses pupilles. Malgré tout ce temps il m'éblouissait encore. Mon cœur, fidèle à lui-même rata un battement puis s'accéléra de plus belle.

Un raclement de gorge – Emmett – me ramena à la réalité. Malheureusement, cet échange silencieux raviva en moi toute ma peine et mon incompréhension face à notre histoire.

Je vis qu'un élève avait levé le doigt mais une meilleure idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Merci, dis-je au lycéen en question, mais finalement nous verrons cela plus tard. Je vais vous proposer une nouvelle étude totalement différente.

Je pris mon sac sous mon bureau, fouillai à l'intérieur et en sortis un recueil de poésies.

- Je vais vite vous faire des photocopies. Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. Hum… Toi, ajoutai-je ne désignant un élève du premier rang du doigt, je te charge de surveiller la classe en mon absence.

L'expérience du week-end dernier avait démontré que j'étais incapable de contrôler mes émotions en sa présence et encore moins d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Par contre, je pouvais me battre avec mes propres armes : la littérature.

J'allai vite photocopier le poème en question et retournai en classe.

- Voila ce que je vous propose, dis-je. Je vais vous faire passer un poème d'Eiphose (*), je vais vous le lire et vous allez en faire l'analyse pendant le restant du cours.

J'entendis une vague de reproche et de mécontentement dans l'assemblée.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est un travail bonus. Seuls les devoirs obtenant la moyenne seront comptabilisés, rajoutai-je en faisant passer la pile de copies aux élèves devant moi.

Je fixai volontairement le regard d'Edward et entamai ma lecture. Heureusement je connaissais ce poème sur le bout des doigts et je ne risquais pas de bafouiller.

_Ma déception,__  
__C'est un amour qui lâchement vous a trahi,__  
__Prétendant que chacun a le choix de sa vie,__  
__Oubliant les moments de bonheur partagés,__  
__Et toutes ces belles promesses échangées.__Ma déception,__  
__C'est le bonheur qui vous tourne le dos,__  
__Vous laissant seul gisant sur le carreau,__  
__Après vous avoir infligé une dure raclée,__  
__Que vous n'aviez vraiment pas méritée.__Ma déception,__  
__C'est de me battre seule contre des moulins,__  
__Tout en sachant que ça ne sert vraiment à rien !__  
__Sauf à brasser l'air du temps ..... l'air du vent,__  
__Ma déception, c'est de me décevoir moi-même,__  
__De temps en temps._

Il ne lâcha pas mon regard une seule seconde, me fixant intensément. Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture – récitation serait plus correct – plus il devenait impassible. Plus aucune émotion ne transitait par son visage.

Ce poème résumait exactement ce que je ressentais quand je pensais à « nous », je venais de mettre mes sentiments à nus devant lui et rien, pas même une petite réaction.

Je lâchai enfin son regard et retournai à mon bureau.

- Vous avez une heure.

Je passai le restant de l'heure le nez dans mon recueil de poésies. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Pourquoi aurait-il réagi vu qu'il se fichait de moi.

Quand la cloche retentit, les élèves se levèrent et déposèrent leurs dissertations sur mon bureau en partant. Les derniers furent bien évidemment les Cullen.

- Bonjour Bella, comment va ta version miniature ? demanda Emmett.

Celui là, il arrivait toujours à me faire rire ou au moins sourire.

- Elle va bien, merci.

Je pris sa copie et celle de Jasper qui me fit un petit signe de la main. Edward me tendit la sienne en dernier. Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis suivit ses frères sans un mot et sortit. Je laissai le temps à mon cœur de se remettre et regardai sa feuille (**).

_Pardonne-moi le mal que je te fais,  
Pardonne-moi mes nombreuses erreurs,  
Pardonne-moi la cause de tes pleurs,  
Pardonne-moi en particulier mes méfaits,_

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai de revers de la main et attrapai mes affaires. Avions-nous enfin réussi à trouver un moyen de communication ?

***

Plus de dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon dernier cours avec les Cullen. Depuis je n'avais plus eu aucun signe de vie de leur part. Certes il avait fait beau une bonne partie du temps mais cela n'expliquait en rien toutes leurs absences. Avaient-ils quitté la ville finalement ?

Une réunion imprévue avec mes confrères me mit en retard pour aller chercher Alicia à la maternelle, j'avais un début de rhume et pour couronner le tout, Tom, le professeur de mathématiques, voulait m'inviter à dîner. En clair la journée n'était vraiment pas bonne.

Je fonçai à ma voiture, en glissant à cause de la chaussée mouillée par la pluie incessante de ces deux derniers jours et pris le volant. Je roulai en direction de l'école quand environs deux kilomètres plus loin ma voiture cala et refusa de repartir. Journée de malheur ! J'étais arrêtée au milieu de nulle part, totalement entourée par la forêt, sans aucun réseau et aucune voiture n'était à l'horizon. J'allais devoir marcher et j'étais encore assez loin de ma destination.

J'avançais d'un pas rapide sous la pluie battante, essayant de ne pas glisser. Une voiture ralenti et s'arrêta à mon niveau. La tête enfuie dans mon col pour me protéger un maximum du froid, je ne vis pas de suite son propriétaire.

- Bella ?

Le son de cette voix eut pour effet de me figer sur place, finalement ils étaient toujours en ville.

- Bella monte.

J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour me disputer aujourd'hui.

- Non merci Edward, je préfère marcher, lui dis-je en continuant à fixer l'horizon droit devant moi.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Monte. Tu vas être malade avec cette pluie.

Il avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je me retournai vers lui, voulant lui rétorquer une remarque cinglante mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un éternuement.

- Tu vois, me fit-il avec son sourire en coin. Grimpe, je te raccompagne.

Je n'avais plus vu ce sourire depuis si longtemps. Je m'avouai vaincue et montai dans sa voiture. Il démarra à toute vitesse et un silence gênant s'installa dans l'habitacle. Je pris sur moi pour le rompre.

- Alors vous êtes toujours en ville. J'ai cru que vous étiez partis, dis-je.

- Tu veux que l'on parte ? demanda-t-il.

Sa réponse me pris au dépourvu.

- Euh… Non… Pas du tout. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas venus au lycée…

- Bella, si tu veux que nous quittions la ville il te suffit de nous le dire.

Je ne voulais pas me disputer aujourd'hui, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de changer de sujet.

- J'avais oublié ce détail ! m'exclamai-je.

- Lequel ?

- Ta conduite me terrorise toujours autant.

Il me regarda en souriant et ralentit un petit peu. Je sentais le feu me monter aux joues. Et comme toujours, mon cœur fit des siennes.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

Un nouvel éternuement m'échappa.

- Tu devrais aller voir Carlisle, tu as l'air malade. Tu veux que je t'amène à l'hôpital.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

- Non, ça va, merci. J'ai juste attrapé un petit rhume. Et puis je dois aller voir Carlisle demain.

- Ah bon ?

- Il doit enlever les points de suture d'Alicia.

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis il changea de sujet.

- Je te dépose chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh non, il faut que je récupère ma fille à la maternelle.

- Ok.

Le reste de la route se fit sans un mot.

- Merci, lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture et je partis récupérer Alicia.

Quand nous sortîmes de la maternelle, il était toujours là et nous attendait.

- Edward ?

- Montez.

J'installai ma fille à l'arrière et repris ma place à l'avant.

- Alicia, dit bonjour.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Edward me jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous attendre, lui dis-je. Nous pouvions prendre un taxi.

- Je t'ai dit que je te raccompagnerais, alors je te raccompagne.

Tout à l'heure déjà nous étions gênés mais depuis qu'Alicia nous avait rejoints, nous étions encore plus mal à l'aise.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de silence, je me décidais à le rompre.

- Très jolie ta voiture, tu as un abonnement chez Volvo ? plaisantais-je.

Il sourit.

- J'aime cette marque, répondit-il tout simplement.

Nous arrivâmes à destination.

- Merci beaucoup Edward, lui dis-je en sortant du véhicule.

Je pris Alicia dans mes bras, lui fis un petit signe et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

Pour la première fois depuis près d'une décennie, nous avions réussi à discuter sans larmes et sans cris.

***

Une fois mes problèmes de voiture réglés, la soirée se passa calmement. Alicia dormait à poings fermés, me laissant le temps de me détendre. Je pris mon vieil exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, m'allongeai sur le canapé et commençai ma lecture.

Un chapitre plus tard, quelqu'un tapa sur la baie vitrée. Je me relevais et vis Edward, debout, attendant que je vienne lui ouvrir. Mon cœur s'accéléra dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Je laissai mon livre sur la table basse et allai le rejoindre.

- Edward ? Il y a un problème ? demandais-je inquiète par cette visite imprévue.

Il ne répondit pas.

Ses yeux fixaient les miens me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et mes joues s'enflammèrent peu à peu. J'étais totalement éblouie.

Il fit un pas vers moi, je ne bougeai pas. La scène se déroulait au ralenti devant mes yeux. Il en fit un deuxième, toujours aucune réaction de ma part. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je retins ma respiration attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer quand soudain il parcouru la distance qui nous séparait encore et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

***

(*) Poème d'un auteur anonyme trouvé et modifié par Eiphose. Merci miss !!! :)

(**) Extrait d'un poème anonyme trouvé sur Internet

***

Et voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Suite au prochain numéro ! lol

Et si vous voulez que la suite arrive rapidement, il va falloir faire exploser ma boîte mail avec vos reviews !!!! :)

Alors cliquez sur le petite bouton vert !!!


	9. Ch 08 : La fièvre

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire merci. Vous avez explosé ma boîte mail et c'est génial !!! 77 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Un record !!! Mille mercis à toutes et surtout n'hésitez pas à faire pareil pour celui-ci.

Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, aux vues des très nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est qu'il est très attendu.

Je risque fort de me faire détester mais vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer.

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

Toutes les filles du forum TF, un grand merci pour votre soutient, vous me booster et je vous adore.

Sally Merci beaucoup :) Alors j'ai les événements principaux en tête, le déroulement général de l'histoire et la fin en tête mais je comble le reste au fur et à mesure avec l'inspiration du moment.

Célia Merci beaucoup mais je crains fort que ton alléluia soit encore un peu trop précoce ! Merci pour les compliments :)

Lily Non Alicia n'est pas de Jake.

Jazz Merci, j'essaierai de faire plus de conversation Bella/Emmett.

Flap Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire :)

Clouded Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

Charlotte Merci !!!

lilieve01, clem, Nanou, celine, Hélène, clochette, kathia, stephani, zaza, Gaxuxa, Kit-Kat, tessa et sahema86 Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient.

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardon mais j'en ai tellement reçu que c'est fort possible.

Trève de blabla voici la suite !

Attention, chapitre contenant un lemon.

Bonne lecture !!! :)

***

Chapitre 8

La fièvre

***

_Il fit un pas vers moi, je ne bougeai pas. La scène se déroulait au ralenti devant mes yeux. Il en fit un deuxième, toujours aucune réaction de ma part. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien._

_Je retins ma respiration attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer quand soudain il parcouru la distance qui nous séparait encore et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon corps était au commande, laissant tout le reste au rebut. J'étais comme possédée par toute cette passion, tout ce désir que j'avais refoulé depuis tant d'année. A cet instant plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui et moi.

Les yeux fermés, je me laissais envahir par toutes ces sensations. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Notre baiser devint plus passionné, j'haletai contre sa bouche, me refusant de rompre ce contact si divin avec sa peau granitique.

Jamais, pendant les quelques mois où nous avions été ensemble, il ne m'avait embrassée comme cela. Il n'avait mis aucune barrière, aucune limite.

Son odeur m'enivra, me faisant perdre pied. Le temps avait effacé tellement de souvenirs. Mes sensations étaient décuplées par sa peau froide contre la mienne, ses mains sur mon visage… dans mes cheveux… sur ma peau… Je m'enflammais de toute part. Chaque cellule de mon corps était en feu.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol. J'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de son corps de marbre. Il me déposa sur une surface souple et moelleuse et se plaça au dessus de moi.

Où étais-je ? Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il délaissa ma bouche pour parcourir mon cou de ses lèvres, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Je me cambrai sous ce délicieux supplice. Il revint m'embrasser passionnément et nos langues dansèrent ensemble un long moment.

Ses mains, qui se firent plus entreprenantes, passèrent sous mon pull et caressèrent chaque petite parcelle de ma peau. Je frissonnai de plaisir cette fois si. Mes jambes qui emprisonnaient toujours sa taille, resserrèrent leur emprise sous l'effet de ses caresses. Mes mains, elles, avaient abandonné ses cheveux pour déboutonner sa chemise et partir à la découverte de son torse dur comme la pierre et pourtant si doux. Il frémit de plaisir.

Il stoppa son baiser et je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai dans l'or de ses pupilles. Je pouvais y lire tout son désir, toute son envie, toute sa passion. Quant à moi, j'étais en ébullition. Chaque pore de ma peau brûlait de désir pour lui.

Nos vêtements maintenant à terre, nos corps nus rentrèrent en contact. Un long frisson électrisant parcouru tout mon être. Ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut des miennes, ses mains, elles, entreprirent un voyage long et sensuel entre mes seins et mon intimité. Je gémis son prénom à plusieurs reprises, me cambrant toujours plus sous ses doigts habiles. Mon corps ne répondait plus de rien, j'étais comme possédée par toutes ces sensations, tout ce plaisir qui me submergeait.

Plus l'intensité de ses caresses augmentait, plus ma respiration devint saccadée. Je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher tellement il battait vite. J'étais au bord de l'explosion.

Ne résistant plus à ce doux supplice, mes jambes relâchèrent leur emprise autour de sa taille et l'invitèrent à me posséder. Il me regarda intensément et dans la plus pure des douceurs, s'unit à moi. Mon corps s'arqua de plaisir et un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Nos corps entamèrent une longue et sensuelle danse jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir.

Je me cramponnais de toute mes forces à Edward qui plongea sa tête au creux de mon cou et grogna. Une nuée de plumes s'envola de mon oreiller et retomba sur nous. Je n'étais plus que frisson et sueur.

- Maman ? dit une petite voix endormie.

Maman ? Qui a dit ça ? Alicia ?

Soudain quelqu'un me toucha le bras.

Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine et mes yeux s'ouvrirent

Soudain quelqu'un me toucha le bras.

Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Un instant tout fut flou, je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et commençai à distinguer le plafond de mon salon. Il faisait jour.

Où était donc passé Edward ?

- Maman ? dit Alicia.

Je tournai alors la tête sur la gauche et vis ma fille. Elle se tenait debout devant moi, sa peluche préférée à la main et me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

Je fis une brève étude des lieux. J'étais allongée sur le canapé, et surtout j'étais habillée. Je m'assis pour continuer mon inspection et la tête me tourna. Je me rendis compte alors que je ne me sentais pas au meilleur de ma forme. A première vu mon oreiller était encore en vie, aucunes plumes à l'horizon, seul mon exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ semblait avoir souffert d'une violente chute sur le sol.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le rêve le plus réaliste de toute ma vie, mais seulement un rêve.

Alicia attendait que je réagisse.

- Bonjour ma puce. Tu as faim ? demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je me levais péniblement. Ma tête tournait toujours autant et j'avais mal partout. Je devais même avoir un peu de fièvre. Je préparai le petit déjeuner de ma fille et me fis un café extra fort pour me remettre sur pied. Pendant qu'Alicia dévorait ses céréales, je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Appuyée contre l'évier de la cuisine, ma tasse de café dans une main, je réalisai qu'avoir partagé une discussion à peu près normale la veille avec Edward avait fait perdre les pédales à mon subconscient.

Ma fille me ramena une fois de plus à la réalité.

- J'ai le droit d'aller jouer dehors ? demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai vite fait l'heure sur l'horloge du four. Il était 9h45. J'avais fait une sacrée grasse matinée et nous étions en retard.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ma puce, lui répondis-je.

Je nettoyai rapidement le petit déjeuner et nous allâmes nous préparer en quatrième vitesse.

Une heure plus tard nous fûmes enfin prêtes. Je réalisai alors que j'avais oublié un détail, ma voiture était toujours en panne. J'avais fait venir une dépanneuse la veille mais ma Ford était toujours chez le garagiste. J'appelai un taxi pour qu'il vienne nous chercher rapidement et nous emmène à l'hôpital.

***

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et j'entrai ma fille dans les bras dans le hall de l'hôpital. J'espérai que Carlisle n'avait toujours pas fini sa garde.

- Maman pourquoi on va à l'hôpital ?

Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au col de ma veste.

- Pour que le docteur enlève ton pansement. Comme ça tu seras guérie.

- Je ne veux pas aller voir le docteur moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en resserrant encore plus ses doigts sur mon col.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal, la rassurai-je.

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

- J'veux pas !

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil et demandais le Dr Cullen. Ma tête tournait toujours autant. Depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin, je n'avais cessé d'avoir le vertige.

L'infirmière nous demanda de patienter en salle d'attente. Aussitôt installées, Carlisle arriva.

- Bonjour Bella, Alicia.

Ma fille frissonna en entendant la voix de ce dernier.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

Il nous indiqua la porte.

- Suivez-moi.

Il nous emmena dans la même salle que quinze jours plus tôt. Je décrochai ma fille de mon cou et l'installai sur la table d'ausculation.

- Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle ? demanda Carlisle à Alicia.

Je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle ne répondit pas.

- La peur des aiguilles ! m'exclamai-je.

Carlisle me sourit.

- Et toi comment vas-tu Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

Il est vrai que j'avais connu des jours meilleurs, surtout que les murs de la salle tanguaient de plus en plus et que j'avais du mal à ne pas devoir me tenir à quelque chose pour rester debout.

- J'ai attrapé un petit rhume, répondis-je. Rien de bien grave.

Il installa Alicia correctement et commença à lui retirer ses points de suture tout en continuant à me parler.

- Un rhume ? Il me semble que tu as de la fièvre.

Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle s'occupe de moi. Ce n'était pas si grave, un comprimé contre la fièvre, une bonne sieste et tout irait mieux.

- Non, je vais bien, je vous assure.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, me dit-il. Voila c'est fini mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ma fille.

- J'ai rien senti, me dit-elle, toute contente, en se relevant.

Carlisle se retourna vers moi.

- A toi maintenant.

- Moi ?

Voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, j'abdiquai.

- Ok.

J'installai Alicia, sur une chaise et montai à mon tour sur la table d'ausculation. Carlisle prit ma température. Il regarda le résultat d'un air soucieux. J'avais sans doute un peu plus de fièvre que je ne le pensai. Puis il m'ausculta rapidement.

- Tu as une bonne grippe Bella.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne me sentais pas si mal tout de même, j'étais courbatue et légèrement fiévreuse mais rien de bien grave.

- Il faut que tu te reposes, ajouta-t-il.

- Ok je me reposerai… Donnez-moi quelque chose pour la fièvre et ça ira, dis-je en me relevant.

A peine avais-je mis un pied à terre que ma tête tourna encore plus et mes jambes se dérobèrent. Carlisle me rattrapa sans difficulté et me rallongea sur la table.

- Tu es épuisée Bella, il te faut du repos pendant quelques jours.

- Ca ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas de famille ici, il faut que je m'occupe d'Alicia. Mais ça va aller, je…

Il me coupa la parole.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella.

Je m'assis sur la table. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa blouse.

- Alice, tu peux venir à l'hôpital ?... Il est déjà en route ?… Parfait.

Il raccrocha.

- Tu viens t'installer chez nous deux ou trois jours avec ta fille le temps d'aller mieux, me dit-il.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Il me proposait, non il m'ordonnait d'aller m'installer chez eux pendant quelques jours alors que nous ne nous étions presque pas vu depuis une décennie ?

- Quoi ? Non ! m'exclamai-je. Non merci Carlisle mais je peux me débrouiller. J'ai juste bu un café ce matin c'est pour ça que je me sens faible. Il faut que je mange c'est tout.

Il était hors de question que je vive sous le même toi que les Cullen ne serait ce que vingt-quatre heures. Je n'étais pas prête pour cela.

- Bella, soit raisonnable.

- Mais…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit le docteur.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Edward.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, murmurai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Malheureusement ce murmure fut entendu de tous et Edward se figea.

- Alice m'a dit de venir ici. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edward.

Il avait l'air inquiet. S'inquiétait-il pour moi ?

- Bella est malade…

- Je vais bien ! le coupais-je.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

- Bella est malade et elle a besoin de repos, reprit-il. Chose qu'elle ne peut pas avoir toute seule chez elle avec sa fille. Je lui ai donc proposé de rester chez nous quelques jours le temps de se remettre.

- Invitation que j'ai refusée, m'empressai-je de rajouter.

Edward et Carlisle se fixaient. Quant à elle, Alicia nous observait tour à tour silencieusement.

- Bella, s'il te plait, suis les conseils de Carlisle, me dit Edward. Il ne veut que ton bien.

J'ôtais les mains de mon visage et l'observait. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

- Je. Vais. Bien, dis-je en détachant bien tous les mots.

Je me levais de la table, et malgré une légère titubation, je restais debout sans l'aide de personne.

- Carlisle, pouvez-vous me faire une ordonnance s'il vous plait ?

Le docteur soupira.

- Très bien Bella, la voici. Si tu as le moindre problème appelle moi.

Il me tendit une ordonnance et sa carte de visite.

- D'accord, merci.

- Mais avant que tu partes, je dois te faire une piqure pour calmer la fièvre.

Une piqure ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'avais toujours eu une peur bleue des seringues. Mais Alicia nous regardait et je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mon appréhension.

- Ok, allez-y, dis-je en remontant ma manche.

Je tournai la tête du côté opposé. Carlisle s'exécuta et en sentant l'aiguille traverser ma peau je fis une grimace. Edward la vit et sourit. Et en plus il se moquait de moi. De mieux en mieux !

- Voila c'est fini.

- Merci, répondis-je

Je fis un pas puis hésitai. Je me tournai vers Edward timidement, mes joues s'empourprèrent malgré la fièvre.

- Euh… Je me demandais… Euh… Ma voiture est toujours…

- Je vous raccompagne, dit-il avant que je ne termine ma phrase.

- Merci, dis-je en baissant les yeux vers ma fille.

Je lui tendis la main qu'elle attrapa en sautant de sa chaise. Ma tête tournait et il fallait que je concentre pour ne pas tituber.

Edward sortit de la salle et je le suivis, Alicia accrochée à ma main.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fit du bien.

J'accélérai le pas pour rattraper Edward qui nous devançait.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, s'il te…

Mes vertiges reprirent de plus belle et je me figeai, attendant que ça passe.

- Bella ?... Bella ça va ?

Tout tournait autour de moi.

- Je… me sens… pas vraiment… bien, balbutiai-je.

Au moment où je commençai à vaciller sur mes jambes, il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre son torse pour le retenir.

- Interdiction de protester, m'ordonna-t-il. Je t'emmène chez nous.

A vrai dire je n'avais absolument pas la force de protester.

- Maman ? demanda Alicia, inquiète.

- Ca va ma puce.

Edward la prit dans ses bras et continua à me coller à son torse pour que je ne m'écroule pas par terre. Il nous emmena à sa Volvo et nous partîmes chez les Cullen.

Je ne me sentais déjà pas au meilleur de ma forme et le fait de penser que j'allais passer quelques jours chez eux, avec Edward à proximité, me terrifiait.

- Bella, est-ce-que ça va ? s'inquiéta Edward.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer et le reste de la route se fit en silence.

Après quelques kilomètres au milieu de la forêt, nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen. Alice sortit nous rejoindre à la voiture et s'occupa d'Alicia, alors qu'Edward vint vers moi pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule et me prit dans ses bras.

- Edward, lâche-moi ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne vais pas si mal que ça. Je peux encore marcher.

Il ne répondit pas. J'abdiquais et me laissais porter sans émettre plus aucune résistance. Ce contact rapproché me rappela mon rêve et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer une fois de plus malgré la fièvre.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. Je vis le reste des Cullen nous regarder.

***

Voila encore un chapitre de ternîmes. Oui, je sais, je vous ai fait une fausse joie, mais promis vous aurez votre rapprochement Bella / Edward plus tard … enfin peut-être !!!

Et je voulais aussi faire une petite dédicace à Jessica avec les plumes. Elle se reconnaitra !

Et merci à Naku si tu passes par la pour l'idée du rêve que j'ai eu en lisant ta fic.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert et donnez moi votre avis. Faites exploser ma boîte mail, ça me motive à moins torturer ce pauvre Edward !!! :)


	10. Ch 09 : Guérison

Coucou tout le monde !

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!! J'en ai comptabilisé 68 pour le chapitre précédent et je vous en remercie infiniment :)

J'espère que vous allez une fois de plus exploser ma boite mail car cela me motive à vous poster les suites rapidement même si celui là a mis du temps à venir.

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire à cause d'un autre projet que j'avais à finir. Toutes les personnes de TF comprendront, pour les autres, rendez vous sur le forum de Twilight France !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes et j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi cette semaine. Promis, je me rattraperai pour ce chapitre :P

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Concrètement il n'apporte pas grand-chose de nouveau, il est plus basé sur les relations… C'est le calme avant la tempête peut-être ??? !!!

Bonne lecture !

***

Chapitre 09

Guérison

***

_Il ne répondit pas. J'abdiquai et me laissai porter sans émettre plus aucune résistance. Ce contact rapproché me rappela mon rêve et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer une fois de plus malgré la fièvre._

_Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. Je vis le reste des Cullen nous regarder._

Je suppliai intérieurement Edward de me déposer au sol, mais je fus totalement incapable de prononcer un seul mot. J'étais déjà mal à l'aise dans les bras de ce dernier, mais sentir tous ces regards braqués sur moi empirait encore plus mon mal être. Alice et Alicia vinrent nous rejoindre main dans la main alors qu'Esmée, s'approchait de nous.

- Bella, comment te sens tu ? demanda-t-elle. Nous allons prendre soin de toi et nous occuper de ta fille. Ne t'inquiète de rien, nous nous occupons de tout.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- Merci, mais ça va aller, je peux me débrouiller…

- Allons, voyons Bella, m'interrompit-elle. Tu es malade et tu as besoin de te reposer. Comment comptes-tu faire toute seule chez toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle marqua un point. Toute seule chez moi, je devrais m'occuper d'Alicia et à l'heure actuelle je ne m'en sentais pas capable. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à bout de force. Mais pouvais-je vraiment passer quelques jours sous le même toit qu'Edward et sa famille sans que cela ne finisse en drame ? La dernière fois que nous avions tous été réunis, c'était pour l'anniversaire de mes dix-huit ans et cela avait fini en catastrophe.

- C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et Alicia…

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Bella, me coupa-t-elle. Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas. Et puis comme cela, Carlisle pourra s'occuper de toi plus facilement.

Je n'avais donc aucune chance d'échapper à cela. J'allais devoir me faire une raison, j'allais vivre sous le même toit qu'Edward et sa famille le temps que je me rétablisse. Espérons que cela soit rapide.

- Nous nous sommes arrangés avant que vous n'arriviez, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Edward. Nous avons déplacé le lit d'Alice et Jasper dans la chambre d'ami. Et j'ai demandé à Carlisle de trouver un petit lit pour Alicia. Il reviendra avec dans peu de temps. Monte l'installer, elle a vraiment l'air fatigué.

Edward commença à avancer.

- Je suis encore capable marcher, râlais-je. Lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Etre prisonnière de ses bras me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Cela me rappelait trop de souvenirs que je m'étais efforcée d'oublier depuis tout ce temps.

- Je ne te lâcherai que quand tu seras dans un lit, me répondit-il calmement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je m'occupe d'Alicia, me rassura Alice. Nous allons nous amuser comme des petites folles !

Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Je voyais qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle et cela me réjouissait. Et je savais qu'Alicia ne risquerait absolument rien avec Alice à ses côtés.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

- As-tu besoin d'affaires ? Je peux aller t'en acheter, où si tu veux je peux passer chez toi, me dit-elle.

Il était certain que si nous devions passer, Alicia et moi, plusieurs jours ici nous aurions besoin de vêtements de rechange. Ma fille aurait également besoin de quelques jouets et de sa peluche préférée sans laquelle elle ne pouvait dormir.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aurais besoin d'un rechange ou deux pour Alicia et moi. Et il lui faudrait sa peluche qui est posée sur son lit.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je pris mes clés dans ma poche et les lui tendis.

- Oh ! Ca sera encore plus facile comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les clés. J'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes.

- Je m'occupe d'Alicia pendant ce temps, me dit Esmée. Maintenant repose toi. Tu en as besoin.

- Merci pour tout Esmée.

Edward reprit le chemin de la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait à l'étage. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment m'attarder sur l'intérieur de la villa. La décoration ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Forks. Je reconnus même la croix en bois sculptée par le père de Carlisle il y a plus de trois cents ans. La chambre se situait au bout du couloir. Edward ouvrit la porte et je vis une pièce de taille moyenne avec une décoration assez sobre. Les seuls meubles présents étaient une petite bibliothèque, une commode et le lit d'Alice et Jasper qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne devait pas être très souvent utilisée.

Edward s'avança jusqu'au lit, me déposa dessus délicatement et s'éloigna de quelques pas

- Merci, murmurais-je.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis d'un signe de tête négatif.

- Juste de dormir, je crois, répondis-je en ôtant mes chaussures.

Je regardai Edward, statue de marbre au milieu de la chambre. Comptait-il rester ici ?

Je me glissai sous la couverture et m'allongeai. Il s'approcha alors de moi, me fixa quelques secondes puis s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, j'enfonçai ma tête le plus profondément possible dans mon oreiller comme pour échapper à ce baiser puis voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, je la détournai. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Voyant ma réaction il s'écarta de moi et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Repose-toi bien, me dit-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, je ne pus retenir ma question.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi le regard interrogatif.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? ajoutai-je.

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il à son tour en se rapprochant de moi.

- Tout ça, répondis-je en désignant le lit et la pièce d'un signe de main. Pourquoi ?

J'attendais patiemment qu'il me révèle enfin la raison de cette attitude. J'étais prête à tout entendre. Je voulais juste arriver à comprendre pourquoi il prenait soin de moi, moi simple distraction de son passé dont il s'était bien joué. Avait-il l'intention de m'attendrir pour pouvoir mieux me blesser à nouveau ? Voulait-il encore se jouer de moi ?

Il arqua un sourcil tout en observant, cherchant certainement sa réponse.

- Quoi ? Le lit et la chambre ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

Je soupirai.

- Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi ? demandais-je dans un souffle, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

J'avais beau être malade, fatiguée, avoir besoin de dormir… Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. J'avais besoin de savoir et il allait devoir me répondre. Je me redressai légèrement, m'appuyant sur un coude, pour lui faire face.

- N'élude pas la question, s'il te plait. Pourquoi toutes ces attentions, pourquoi ce baiser sur mon front à l'instant ? Pourquoi ne m'ignores-tu pas tout simplement ?

Il me fixait toujours alors que j'attendais sa réponse.

- Tu préfèrerais que je t'ignore ? demanda-t-il.

Il me sembla percevoir de la tristesse et de la déception dans sa voix. J'haussai les épaules.

- Ca serait plus simple… parfois…, murmurai-je.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Aucun de nous deux ne quittait le regard de l'autre. L'intensité de ses pupilles dorées me transperçait. Le silence s'installa mais je le brisai rapidement sentant l'irritation monter en moi.

- Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi, repris-je. Je ne comprends pas. J'essaie vraiment mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ?

Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'il s'inquiétait ? Mon irritation laissa place, une fois de plus quand j'essayai de parler avec Edward, à la colère. Cependant j'essayai de la contenir et de parler calmement.

- Qu'Alice ou Esmée s'inquiète pour moi, j'arriverais à le comprendre. Mais toi ? Excuse-moi mais ça me dépasse totalement. Tu ne t'es pas inquiété pour moi il y a dix ans et c'est maintenant que tu le fais ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ta distraction de l'année et tu t'es dit que peut-être je pourrais à nouveau faire l'affaire ? Mais que veux-tu à la fin ?

J'avais beau avoir essayé de garder mon calme, la fin de ma phrase ne l'était pas le moins du monde. J'étais à la fois partagée entre le soulagement d'avoir enfin vidé mon sac et la culpabilité. C'était un comble ! Je culpabilisai de l'avoir peut-être blessé par mes paroles.

Il ne cilla pas et attendit que je me calme pour me répondre.

- Je ne veux rien du tout Bella. Je veux juste que tu guérisses, c'est tout. Maintenant repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Il sortit de la pièce à une vitesse inhumaine me laissant seule avec ma colère. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'avais envie d'hurler et de pleurer mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Je savais que s'il était encore dans la maison, il pourrait entendre tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache combien cette nouvelle confrontation m'avait ébranlée.

C'est après de longues minutes d'attente que je sentis la fatigue gagner sur mon stress et ma colère et que le sommeil m'emporta.

***

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je mis un moment à me rappeler où je me trouvais. Je me sentais fiévreuse, groggy, courbaturée et légèrement nauséeuse. Je m'assis lentement sur le lit et ma tête se mit à tourner, accentuant ma nausée. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps. L'obscurité était totale dans la pièce et dehors la nuit était tombée, mais j'étais totalement incapable de dire depuis combien de temps.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'hésitai entre rester terrée ici ou sortir de la chambre et affronter les regards de toutes les personnes présentes. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, posai mes bras dessus et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je soupirai.

J'entendis un léger bruissement en provenance du fond de la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis un mouvement. Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine et s'emballa. J'étouffai un cri de surprise quand je vis Edward sortir de la pénombre.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je vais prévenir Carlisle que tu es réveillée, me dit-il en s'éclipsant à toute vitesse.

Mon cœur ne s'était pas encore remis de sa frayeur quand Carlisle entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondis-je d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

Le médecin vint s'installer près de moi et me donna un thermomètre que je mis dans ma bouche.

- Tu as eu une mauvaise nuit, me dit-il. Tu as eu une forte poussée de fièvre mais cela semble être derrière toi maintenant.

Je ne me souvenais absolument de rien. Tout ce que je me rappelais c'était de m'être disputée avec Edward et de m'etre endormie. Certes je n'avais pas eu un sommeil très calme mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Il attendit quelques instants puis prit le thermomètre et examina le résultat.

- Hum… Ca va nettement mieux, affirma-t-il. Si cela continue en ce sens, tu devrais être sur pied d'ici deux ou trois jours. Tu réagis bien au traitement.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demandai-je.

- Et bien, environ dix-sept heures.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'entendis sa réponse.

- Dix-sept heures ! m'exclamai-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

Carlisle continuait à s'affairer autour de moi. Il écouta mon cœur (avait-il vraiment besoin d'un stéthoscope pour cela ?), prit ma tension…

- Il est 6h12, le soleil se lèvera d'ici quarante-cinq minutes environ, me dit-il.

- Et Alicia ? demandai-je

- Elle dort dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je le vis sortir une seringue et je retins mon souffle.

- C'est plus efficace que les comprimés, me dit-il en voyant ma tête. Je sais que tu as hâte de partir d'ici alors je pense que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient.

Carlisle avait un bon argument, je voulais vraiment vite partir de cette maison mais j'avais toujours détesté les piqûres, j'en avais même peur. C'est à contrecœur que je relevais la manche de mon pyjama. Mon pyjama ? Je ne me souvenais pas m'être changée. Je n'avais aucune affaire avec moi lorsque je me suis endormie. Carlisle comprit d'où venait mon changement d'expression.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu as eu une grosse poussée de fièvre hier soir. Alice t'a changée lorsque tu dormais.

Je devais vraiment avoir eu beaucoup de fièvre pour avoir oublié tout cela.

- Oh !... Euh… Merci, dis-je.

- De rien Bella. Tu devrais boire un peu d'eau, me dit-il en me tendant un verre posé à côté du lit, sur une table de chevet qui n'était pas là la veille. La fièvre t'a déshydratée.

Je le pris et bus son contenu petit à petit. Carlisle prit sa seringue et me fit ma piqûre. Je détournai la tête pour ne pas voir l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma peau et grimaçai lorsque je la sentis.

- Voila c'est fini, me dit-il. Repose toi maintenant, tu es encore faible.

Je me rallongeais dans le lit tout en observant le médecin. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires puis s'arrêta et m'observa un instant. Il prit une longue inspiration inutile avant de me parler.

- Tu sais Bella…, commença-t-il. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu en veuilles toujours à Edward pour ce qui s'est passé à Forks, loin de moi l'envie de te juger. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui et cela aussi je peux le comprendre. Mais je voudrais juste que tu saches qu'il a passé toute la nuit à ton chevet pour veiller sur toi…

Il marqua une pause, jaugeant ma réaction puis reprit.

- Il s'inquiète réellement pour toi.

Carlisle me regarda un instant puis attrapa ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, le médecin se retourna vers moi.

- Nous allons venir t'apporter quelque chose à manger dans peu de temps. En attendant, repose-toi.

Puis il sortit me laissant à mes réflexions. Edward était resté près de moi toute la nuit car il s'inquiétait pour moi. Comment devais-je prendre cette nouvelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout était toujours si compliqué ? Carlisle m'avait très certainement dit cela à cause de ma discussion de la veille avec son fils. Même si je n'avais pas parlé fort, il était certain que tous les vampires présents dans la maison et ses alentours m'avaient entendue.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Je vis Edward apparaître dans l'ouverture, un bol à la main. Il entra dans la pièce et vint se placer à côté de moi. Je le regardai mais n'osai pas parler. Il me scrutait également silencieux, le seul bruit alentour était celui de mon cœur qui tambourinait dans ma poitrine et résonnait dans ma tête. Je finis par me décider à parler.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire maladroit.

Ma voix était toujours aussi rauque et pâteuse, cela devait certainement être dû à la déshydratation. Il me rendit mon sourire.

- Bonjour, me dit-il à son tour.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit le bol.

- Esmée t'a préparé de la soupe, ajouta-t-il. Elle a suivi une recette mais personne ne l'a goutté. Elle espère que ce sera mangeable.

Je pris le bol dans mes mains et regardai son contenu. Je n'avais pas du tout faim mais la soupe sentait bon.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se donne tout ce mal. Ce n'était pas la peine.

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté le bol. J'avais peur de relever le regard et de croiser le sien. Pourquoi mes sentiments jouaient-ils toujours les girouettes en sa présence ? Je portai le bol à ma bouche et bus une gorgée. Je ne pus contrôler une grimace quand le liquide brûlant coula dans ma gorge desséchée.

- Ce n'est pas bon ? demanda Edward.

- Euh… Si. Enfin je ne sais pas. C'est trop chaud pour que je sente le goût, toussai-je. Je vais attendre un petit peu avant de la boire, dis-je en posant le bol sur la table de chevet.

Tête baissée, je triturai le drap entre mes doigts ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il brisa le silence.

- Je te laisse te reposer, appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-il en commençant à se lever.

J'attrapai son bras pour le retenir.

- Attends ! m'exclamai-je.

Surprise moi-même pas mon geste, je relâchai aussitôt son bras. Une décharge électrique parcourut tout mon corps au contact de sa peau froide et dure, faisant remonter en moi les souvenirs de nos étreintes passées. Je fermai les yeux pour retenir les émotions qui m'envahissaient et respirai un bon coup. Je rouvris mes yeux et le regardai. Il m'observait, attendant que je prenne la parole.

- Merci…, murmurai-je.

Il m'était totalement impossible de soutenir son regard tellement mes émotions étaient incontrôlables en sa présence et je baissai les yeux vers mes doigts à nouveau.

- …de t'être occupé de moi cette nuit, ajoutai-je.

N'ayant pas de réponse, je relevai les yeux en sa direction. Mon cœur s'emballa quand mon regard croisa l'ambre de ses yeux et mes joues s'empourprèrent. J'espérai que la fièvre camouflerait un temps soit peu cette manifestation épidermique des plus gênantes.

- De rien, me répondit-il de sa voix de velours.

Il était en train de m'éblouir une fois de plus. Je dus user de toute ma force de persuasion pour me décrocher de son regard.

- Bella…

Je fermai les yeux et crispai mes doigts sur le bout de drap que je maltraitai, j'aurais presque pu le déchirer tellement je m'y cramponnai de toute mes forces.

- Je… ajouta-t-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Je sursautai en attendant la voix d'Alice et rouvris les yeux, soulagée.

- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle vint près de moi et s'installa à côté de son frère.

- Carlisle t'attend en bas, dit-elle à son attention.

Il sortit de la pièce et je me sentis tout de suite plus détendue.

- Bon je crois que j'ai évité une catastrophe ! s'exclama Alice d'une voix enjouée.

- Une catastrophe ? demandai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me sourit.

- Une vision ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardai perplexe et elle ajouta :

- Je vous ai vu vous disputer. Enfin tu criais et il encaissait mais comme je sais que ce n'est pas de cela dont tu as besoin en ce moment j'ai préféré venir vous interrompre avant que cela n'arrive.

- Oh !

Elle fit un signe de tête confirmant mon exclamation.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas me transformer en furie quand il est près de moi.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et soupirai une fois de plus. Alice se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras. Elle attrapa le bol de soupe et me le donna.

- Tiens, bois le avant qu'il ne soit froid, me dit-elle.

Je m'exécutai en le buvant petit à petit.

- Alors tes visions fonctionnent à nouveau ? demandai-je entre deux gorgées.

- Oui, depuis ce matin je reçois tout cinq sur cinq. Veux-tu parler de Jacob ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me raidis instantanément à l'attente de ce prénom et Alice le sentit.

- C'est uniquement si tu le veux Bella, je ne te force à rien. C'est juste que tu l'as évoquée dans ma vision alors je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais en parler.

- Et qu'ai-je dit dans ta vision ? demandai-je.

- Qu'il était mort par notre faute, me répondit-elle tristement.

Que répondre à cela ? Effectivement je l'avais pensée très longtemps et je le pensai certainement toujours au fond de moi. Mais pouvais-je réellement les accuser de sa mort ? Je posai mon regard sur la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir le jour se lever lentement à l'horizon et pris une grand inspiration.

- Jacob est mort en me sauvant de Victoria. Elle l'a mordue avant qu'il ne la tue. Et son venin lui a été mortel. Il faisait partie de la meute des Quileutes. Elle s'est formée peu après votre départ… Ce fut foudroyant. En quelques minutes il n'était plus là.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler de mes yeux sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je sentis l'une d'elle tomber sur ma main.

- Je suis désolée Bella, me dit Alice en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler et elle prit le bol des mains avant que je ne renverse son contenu sur le lit. J'essuyai les larmes sur mes joues du revers de la main.

- Il est mort dans mes bras Alice… et je ne pouvais rien faire… j'étais impuissante…

Mes larmes s'étaient transformées en sanglots et elle me berça pour me calmer.

- Shhhut Bella… shhhut… Nous n'avons jamais su que Victoria était retournée à Forks. Je t'assure. Sinon nous serions venus t'aider.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Ma tête recommençait à me tourner à cause de toutes ces émotions et je devais recouvrer mon calme au plus vite si je ne voulais pas me sentir mal.

- C'est du passé. Il faut que je tourne la page une fois pour toute mais c'est dur. Jacob m'a aidée à surmonter votre départ, son départ… Il a été là pour moi alors que j'étais au plus mal… Il m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'allais faire une énorme bêtise…

Un frisson me parcourut à l'évocation de mon presque saut d'une falaise. Tout cela pour entendre une voix qui n'était même pas réelle. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être stupide !

- Je l'ai aimé…, ajoutai-je. C'était différent d'avec Edward… mais je l'ai aimé… vraiment… et je l'ai perdu lui aussi…

Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi et les serrai contre ma poitrine.

- En moins d'un an j'ai perdu les deux êtres les plus chers de toute mon existence… C'en était trop pour moi alors après les funérailles de Jake, j'ai pris la fuite. J'ai pris ma voiture et je suis partie de Forks. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'y suis encore jamais retournée.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que mes sanglots s'estompèrent. Un rayon de soleil perça la couche de nuages et baigna la pièce d'une luminosité orangée. La peau d'Alice se mit à scintiller, m'éblouissant.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout cela. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose.

- Il n'y a rien à faire… Ton frère m'a dit le jour de son départ que les humains oubliaient vite. J'espère qu'il avait raison et que je finirai par oublier… Que je pourrai passer à autre chose… Même si j'en doute.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler. Le silence me permis de totalement me calmer et je sentis la fatigue m'envahir à nouveau.

- Merci Alice, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me confier réellement à quelqu'un avant. Ce n'est pas facile d'aborder les sujets comme les vampires ou les loups-garous dans une conversation !

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler à nouveau je suis là, me dit-elle. Maintenant repose toi. Tu as l'air épuisé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alicia. Je m'en occupe.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Je m'allongeai et partis dans mes souvenirs. J'étais quelque part à La Push quand je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

***

Quand je refis surface, le soleil avait à nouveau disparu et laissait place à la nuit. J'avais dormi toute la journée et je me sentais toujours épuisée. Cependant j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je me levai en titubant et ma tête se mit un peu à tourner mais je tenais sur mes jambes. C'était déjà un gros progrès. Je m'étirai légèrement pour détendre mes muscles ankylosés et attrapai mon pull qui était plié sur la commode. Je l'enfilai et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'Edward apparut dans le couloir. Une fois de plus je sursautai.

- Il faut que je reprenne l'habitude des apparitions vampiriques ! m'exclamai-je en portant ma main à mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Sinon je vais finir cardiaque.

Il rit doucement.

- Alice m'a prévenu que tu allais sortir de ta chambre et que tu voudrais voir Alicia, me dit-il.

- Elle a raison, comme toujours !

Il passa devant moi et m'indiqua la porte en face de celle d'où je sortais.

- Elle est ici, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il alluma une petite lampe et je vis ma fille dormir profondément dans un petit lit installé au milieu de la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil en entrant à l'intérieur et vis un canapé en cuir noir identique à celui qu'avait Edward dans sa chambre à Forks.

- C'est ta chambre ? demandai-je à Edward qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Merci de la lui prêter, dit-je en m'approchant de ma fille.

Je m'accroupis près d'elle et déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle gigota dans son sommeil.

- Dors bien ma puce, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je la regardai dormir quelques instants en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, dit-il toujours appuyait contre le montant de la porte.

Je me retournai vers lui, étonnée. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler d'Alicia.

- Elle est aussi maladroite que moi, riais-je doucement.

- Elle te ressemble aussi par d'autres côtés, ajouta-t-il.

Je le regardais perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Je ne l'entends pas non plus, finit-il par me dire.

Alicia était donc aussi hermétique que moi au pouvoir d'Edward. A quoi cela était-il dû ?

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je. Ca n'a pas changé avec le temps alors ? Tu ne m'entends toujours pas ? demandais-je.

- Ni toi, ni ta fille.

***

Voili voilou !!!

Comme toujours, laissez-moi vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, tout est bon à prendre ! Et en plus, plus j'ai de reviews, plus je suis motivée à écrire et plus je vous poste le chapitre vite !!! :)

Alors, cliquez vite sur le petit bouton vert !!!! Et commentez encore et encore :P


	11. Ch 10 : Cohabitation

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là !!! C'est encore un chapitre de transition mais les choses sérieuse vont recommencer dès le suivant.

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles ont malheureusement étaient moins nombreuse :( mais espérons que vous recommencerait à faire exploser ma boite mail avec ce chapitre !!! :)

Syn Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et voici enfin la suite que tu attendais.

Sandra Je vais vous torturer encore un peu, désolée ! Enregistre toi sur le site et mets moi dans tes alertes, tu seras prévenu à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre.

Sandra Un grand merci pour ton message :)

Bonne lecture !!! :)

***

Chapitre 10

Cohabitation

***

_Alicia était donc aussi hermétique que moi au pouvoir d'Edward. A quoi cela était-il dû ?_

_- Oh ! m'exclamais-je. Ca n'a pas changé avec le temps alors ? Tu ne m'entends toujours pas ? demandais-je._

_- Ni toi, ni ta fille._

Je me redressai et allai le rejoindre. Je passai devant lui pour sortir de la chambre et il me suivit. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Alicia avait hérité de la même « capacité » que moi et j'aurais tant aimé savoir à quoi cela était dû.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il m'observait, adossé au mur du couloir. Cela me rappelait le nombre de fois où il m'avait posé cette question par le passé.

- Je me demandai pourquoi nos pensées te sont inaccessibles, répondis-je.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, dit-il.

Edward ne pouvait nous lire toutes les deux. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Non pas que cela me dérangeait mais j'étais intriguée par cette similitude entre ma fille et moi. Cela pouvait-il être héréditaire ?

- C'est bizarre, repris-je. Si c'était héréditaire tu n'aurais pas pu lire les pensées de Charlie à l'époque…

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à te donner. J'ai toujours eu un peu plus de mal à capter les pensées de ton père alors peut-être que ça se transmet de génération en génération et que ça s'amplifie à chaque fois. Si tu veux plus de réponses, tu devrais en parler à Carlisle.

- C'est inutile de le déranger avec ça. De toute manière le pourquoi et le comment n'ont pas une très grande importance. J'étais juste curieuse.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux.

- Tu veux descendre dans le salon ? finit-il par me demander.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, après avoir dormi pendant des heures et des heures, j'étais toujours fatiguée. J'avais nettement moins de fièvre, ma tête tournait toujours de temps à autre mais cela restait gérable, mais mes paupières menaçaient de se fermer à tout moment.

- Euh… A vrai dire je pensais retourner me coucher. Je ne sais ce que met Carlisle dans ses piqûres mais je suis encore épuisée malgré tout ce que j'ai déjà dormi.

- Je te laisse alors, me dit-il. Appelle en cas de besoin.

Je le regardai s'éloigner.

- Merci, murmurai-je sachant qu'il entendrait tout de même.

Je retournai m'installer dans le lit et repensai à la discussion – qui une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait engendré ni cri ni larme – que je venais d'avoir avec Edward. Il est vrai que j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi Alicia avait la même particularité que moi. Mais avant même que je ne puisse émettre la moindre hypothèse, mes paupières gagnèrent le combat et je m'endormis profondément.

***

Je sentis quelque chose toucher ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis le visage d'Alicia à quelques centimètres du mien, me faisant un grand sourire.

- Bonjour maman, me dit-elle de sa petite voix aigue.

- Bonjour ma puce, répondis-je encore à moitié endormie.

Je me relevais doucement et vis Alice qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Je lui fis un sourire tout aussi réveillé que ma voix et elle s'avança vers nous.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir, me dit cette dernière. Elle voulait tant te voir !

Cette réflexion me fit sourire de plus belle. Comme si un vampire ne pouvait pas retenir un enfant de trois ans. Sacré Alice ! J'avais comme l'impression que pendant ma convalescence ces deux là avait tissé des liens et qu'Alicia menait Alice à la baguette. Et cette dernière devait céder à tous ses caprices.

Je fis monter ma fille sur le lit et la pris dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué toi, lui dis-je en la couvrant de bisous.

Elle rit et se dandina.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Alice.

Je retournai mon attention vers elle.

- Attends s'il te plait. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité mais serait-il possible de je prenne une douche ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr, suis moi, me dit-elle.

Je me levai et constatai que ma tête ne tournait plus. Je suivis Alice le long du couloir. Elle m'ouvrit une porte donnant dans une immense salle de bain dont la pièce maîtresse était sans aucun doute l'énorme cabine de douche hydro-massante qui trônait au fond.

Alice fouilla dans un placard et me tendit une serviette de bain.

- Prends tout ton temps, nous avons pleins de choses de prévues Alicia et moi, me dit-elle et elle sortit de la pièce, ma fille sur les talons.

Je me déshabillai et entrai dans l'énorme cabine de douche. Il y avait tellement de robinets que je ne savais pas lequel activer. J'en ouvris un au hasard et les jets muraux me crachèrent de l'eau froide en pleine figure. Je retins un cri et coupai tout. Apparemment je n'avais pas fait le bon choix ! Je retentai ma chance avec le second et le pommeau de douche principal s'activa et une pluie chaude s'abattit sur moi. Je laissai mes muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure que la chaleur augmentait dans l'habitacle.

Après de longues minutes de bien-être je dus sortir à contrecœur. J'enfilai mes vêtements de rechange et quittai la pièce surchauffée.

J'entendis le rire d'Alicia provenant du rez-de-chaussée et descendis quelques marches. A mi chemin, je vis Emmett soulever Alicia et la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle rigola de plus belle. Il me vit et stoppa son geste.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en à ma fille. Salut Bella ! ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

Il posa Alicia et cette dernière se mit à râler.

- Encore ! S'il te plait !!! brailla-t-elle en faisant des petits bonds à ses pieds.

Je finis de descendre les marches et les rejoignis.

- Bonjour Emmett, bonjour Rosalie, dis-je en remarquant la vampire au fond de la pièce.

J'observai Rosalie du coin de l'œil alors qu'Alicia me sautait dans les bras. Elle était debout, adossée au mur du salon et regardait la scène avec envie. Je connaissais la Rosalie méprisante mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était tout à coup envieuse. Remarquant mon interrogation, elle me lança un regard froid et sortit de la villa en entraînant Emmett avec elle.

- Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en partant.

- Ok, soupira-t-il en se laissant tirer par sa femme. Bella, ajouta-t-il à mon attention, Alice et Jasper sont partis chasser, ils reviennent dans…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit au loin. Je me retrouvais seule avec ma fille dans le grand salon des Cullen. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je restai plantée au milieu de la pièce, Alicia dans mes bras. Je n'espérai qu'une chose, qu'Alice revienne au plus vite.

- … dans peu de temps, me dit une voix de velours dans mon dos.

Aucun bruit n'avait annoncé la présence d'une autre personne qu'Alicia et moi dans la pièce et je fis un bond.

- Maintenant c'est certain, je vais finir cardiaque avant mes trente ans ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant vers Edward.

Comme toujours mes joues virèrent au rouge et mon cœur s'emballa lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur les siens. Il me fit son sourire en coin qui eut pour effet d'accélérer encore un peu plus les battements de mon cœur et je lui répondis timidement avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Maman, j'ai faim.

- Oh ! m'exclamai-je. Euh…

Je relevais les yeux vers Edward, gênée.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine, me dit-il. Suis-moi.

Je le suivis dans une partie de la villa que je ne connaissais pas encore et une fois de plus je fus époustouflée par les lieux. La cuisine était majestueuse, digne de celle d'un grand chef, ce qui était dommage vu qu'elle n'avait quasiment dû jamais servir.

- Le frigo est plein, sers-toi.

- Merci.

Je déposai Alicia sur une chaise, me dirigeai vers l'immense frigo, et l'ouvris. Effectivement, la nourriture ne manquait pas.

- Aly, qu'est…

Je fus interrompu par un grognement sourd en provenance de mon estomac. Ce dernier s'était réveillé à la vue de tous ces aliments. Le son fut tellement fort qu'il me fit rire.

- Je crois que tu devrais manger toi aussi, me dit Edward.

- Je crois oui, répondis-je.

J'étudiai le contenue du frigo pour trouver une bricole à grignoter quand Edward se mit à s'activer et sortir des plats et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Je le regardai faire, un sourcil relevé. Que faisait-il ? Il alla ensuite dans le frigo et prit des tomates.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandai-je incrédule.

- Je cuisine, répondit-il tout simplement.

Ca j'avais remarqué mais à quoi jouait-il ?

- Et depuis quand les vamp…

Je m'arrêtai à temps, me rappelant de la présence d'Alicia.

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, repris-je en désignant de la main la casserole qu'il tenait.

Il fit un sourire et continua à s'atteler. Il commença à découper les tomates, sortit de la viande hachée du congélateur… Que préparait-il ? Je le regardai toujours aussi perplexe.

- Euh… Besoin d'aide ? demandai-je timidement.

Alicia étant partie jouer à la poupée dans le salon en attendant le repas, je préférai me rendre utile plutôt qu'attendre que ce soit terminé en ayant pour seule distraction que de le regarder faire. Pour seule réponse il me tendit un oignon et un couteau. L'unique aliment susceptible de me faire pleurer, qu'elle chance !

Je les pris, me dirigeai vers le second plan de travail et commençai à le découper soigneusement. Pas plus de deux minutes plus tard, mes yeux commencèrent à piquer et les larmes n'allèrent pas tarder à faire leurs apparitions. Une fois ma tâche achevée, j'allai placer les cubes d'oignons dans la casserole.

- Je peux au moins savoir ce qu'on prépare ? demandai-je entre deux reniflements.

Edward me regarda étonné.

- Tu pleures ?

- Les oignons et moi, on n'a jamais été très amis, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Alors qu'est qu'on prépare ?

- Des lasagnes, répondit-il.

- Oh ! Ok.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, lui finissant sa préparation et moi attendant timidement à côté. La préparation se mit à bouillir dans la casserole et machinalement je pris la grosse cuillère en bois qui s'y trouvait pour remuer. Edward fit de même de son côté et nos mains rentrèrent en contact. Mes réflexes prirent le dessus et je lâchais automatiquement le manche en bois, éclaboussant la crédence de sauce tomate.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon cœur, qui avait retrouvé peu à peu un rythme normal, ne s'emballe. J'étais déjà embarrassée de me retrouver ici seule avec Edward, mais là j'atteignis le summum de la gêne. Edward était resté figé face à ma réaction, m'observant et je partis dans la contemplation du carrelage pour éviter son regard.

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que, ni lui ni moi, ne prononcions un seul mot quand Alicia revint dans la pièce.

- Maman, j'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur mon pantalon.

- Il faut attendre encore un peu ma puce. Le repas n'est pas encore prêt.

J'examinai rapidement la situation, si nous devions manger des lasagnes, il fallait encore compter au minimum une trentaine de minutes.

- Heu… Aurais-tu une feuille de papier et un crayon s'il te plait ? demandai-je à Edward.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la cuisine. Il revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard avec un bloc note et un crayon qu'il me donna.

- Merci.

Je les pris et allai vers la table.

- Aly, viens avec moi, dis-je à ma fille.

Elle arriva en sautillant et je la fis asseoir sur une chaise.

- Et si tu me faisais un beau dessin, lui dis-je.

Elle regarda le bloc devant elle puis me regarda, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Non pas pour toi, me dit-elle. Pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en montant Edward du doigt qui était en train de finir sa sauce.

Il se retourna étonné.

- Je peux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, vas y commence, lui dis-je.

Je la regardai commencer à dessiner de ses petites mains. La petite ride entre ses yeux montrait qu'elle était concentrée. Elle mettait tout son cœur dans ce dessin. Soudain elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ne regarde pas, c'est une surprise, me dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

Cela me fit sourire.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je m'éloigne.

Je me retournai alors vers Edward qui nous observait. J'aurais préféré rester vers ma fille mais celle-ci n'était pas du même avis. Je m'adossais au plan de travail, le regard dans le vide, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Pourrais-tu goûter ?

Ces paroles me firent reprendre mes esprits et je vis une cuillère en bois pleine de sauce se présenter sous mon nez.

- Je ne peux pas faire moi-même cette étape, ajouta-t-il.

- Euh… Ok.

Je m'avançais et goûtais le contenu de la cuillère. C'était bon pour un plat préparé par quelqu'un qui ne mangeait jamais de nourriture humaine.

- C'est bon, ça manque juste de sel.

Il me tendit alors le pot de sel. Je m'en saisi et saupoudrai la sauce qui mijotait.

Alors qu'il commençait à confectionner les étages de lasagne, Alicia se leva de sa chaise et vint vers nous. Elle se mit devant Edward et tira sous son pantalon. Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Comment ça s'écrit ton prénom ? demanda-t-elle.

Alicia arriva avec sa simple petite question à le décontenancer. Je le vis jeter un petit coup d'œil en ma direction.

- Heu… E. D. W. A. R. D. épela-t-il.

- Hey, tu vas trop vite ! s'exclama Alicia.

Je retins un rire et allai vers ma fille.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

Je me dirigeai vers la table quand ma fille se mit devant moi et m'empêcha d'avancer.

- C'est une surprise !!! Tu ne peux pas le voir.

- Bon. Donne-moi une feuille et le crayon que je te montre.

Elle s'exécuta. Je pris le tout, écrivis EDWARD en lettre majuscule pour qu'elle puisse le copier et lui tendis. Elle retourna alors à son chef-d'œuvre. Edward mit les lasagnes au four et un long silence pesant s'installa. Il finit par le rompre, me sortant de la contemplation de mes chaussures.

- Comment va Charlie ? demanda-t-il.

- Papi ? demanda Alicia, soulevant sa tête de son dessin.

Si Charlie avait entendu sa petite fille l'appeler ainsi il aurait fait une crise cardiaque. S'il n'avait jamais apprécié que je ne l'appelle pas papa, il n'appréciait pas pour autant qu'on l'appelle papi.

- Oui, répondis-je à ma fille. Il va bien, ajoutais-je à l'attention d'Edward. Il coule des jours heureux à Forks avec sa femme.

- J'aime bien Seth, il est marrant ! s'exclama Alicia.

Edward me jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Seth ?

- Mon demi-frère, répondis-je. Alice ne t'a donc rien dit ? demandai-je à me tour.

- Non. Tu as un demi-frère ?

- Et une demi-sœur, soupirai-je.

- C'est quand qu'on va les voir ? demanda Alicia.

On entrait en terrain miné et je me sentais me tendre. Je ne voulais surtout pas aborder mon passé avec Edward. Je n'étais pas prête et je ne le serai peut-être jamais d'ailleurs.

- Et si tu finissais ton dessin, lui dis-je.

Elle bouda.

- Mais on ne va jamais les voir ! râla-t-elle.

Je fulminai et suppliai intérieurement ma fille de se taire et de finir son dessin.

- Tu iras voir ta grand-mère aux prochaines vacances et ton grand-père plus tard.

Le silence revint et je me détendis un peu, soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à aborder de vieux souvenir douloureux. Je repartis dans la contemplation de mes chaussures alors que je sentais le regard pénétrant d'Edward sur moi. Une fois de plus, après plusieurs minutes, il rompit le silence en me questionnant. Avait-il décidé de me faire passer un interrogatoire ?

- Comment es-tu devenu prof ?

Je me figeai à nouveau, sentant le terrain miné se profiler à nouveau à l'horizon. Je relevai la tête pour lui faire face et lui répondis sèchement.

- En obtenant mon diplôme.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Alicia nous interrompit.

- J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bon de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à nous. Une fois de plus elle tira sur le pantalon d'Edward et lui tendit son dessin.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de le voir ? demandai-je à ma fille en mimant un air triste

- Si, après !

Edward saisit le dessin et le regarda. Je vis son petit sourire en coin s'effacer. Pendant une demi-seconde son visage n'exprima plus rien, puis il se ressaisit et sourit brièvement à ma fille. Qu'avait-il vu pour être à ce point déstabilisé ?

- Merci, lui dit-il.

- Je peux maintenant ? demandai-je pour détourner l'attention d'Alicia vers moi.

Elle fit un signe de tête et Edward me tendit la feuille. Je l'attrapai et le regardai. Je vis alors un dessin représentant une fille et un garçon se tenant par la main et l'on pouvait lire au dessus des personnages « MAMAM et EDWARD ». Mon sourire se fana et je me sentis blêmir. Alicia s'inquiéta.

- Il n'est pas bien mon dessin ?

Je repris un minimum de contenance et me forçai à sourire.

- Si !

- Il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ma puce, il est très beau, répondis-je.

Edward me prit le dessin des mains tout en répondant à son tour.

- Il est très beau et on va même l'afficher, dit-il en collant le dessin sur le réfrigérateur à l'aide d'un aimant.

Le visage d'Alicia s'illumina.

- Il est beau mon dessin ! s'exclama-t-elle toute fière. Pourquoi vous ne faites pas pareil ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Comment ça ? demandai-je.

- Vous donner la main.

Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir repris des couleurs depuis que j'avais vu le dessin mais j'étais certaine qu'à cet instant je ne pouvais pas être plus blanche.

- Voyons Aly, on ne…

Je m'interrompis en voyant le bras d'Edward bouger dans ma direction et sa main attendre la mienne. Je le regardais incrédule et il resta immobile. Je déplaçai alors ma main dans sa direction. Je sentis mon cœur commencer à s'emballer et à l'instant où je saisis sa main, il se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.

De vieux sentiments m'assaillirent de toute part. Le contact de sa peau froide me rappela tellement de souvenirs. Il avait fait ce geste si souvent…

- Cool ! s'exclama Alicia.

Puis elle retourna s'installer sur sa chaise, replongeant dans un nouveau dessin.

Je lâchai alors précipitamment la main d'Edward comme si je m'étais brûlée à son toucher. Aussi bref que fut ce contact, il avait fait ressurgir beaucoup trop de sensations et de sentiments que je croyais à jamais refoulés.

Soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre et la voix d'Alice parvint à mes oreilles. Le petit lutin entra dans la pièce, suivi de Jasper. Au même moment le four bipa, le repas était enfin prêt. Alicia et moi mangeâmes rapidement et nous passâmes le reste de la journée en compagne d'Alice. Edward était parti à son tour chasser. Et quant à Jasper, il préférait certainement rester loin de nous.

Je me sentais vraiment mieux et je voulais rentrer chez moi mais Alice me demanda d'attendre le retour de Carlisle pour qu'il puisse m'ausculter et me donner son accord. Nous attendîmes alors la fin de la journée.

Les heures passèrent rapidement en compagnie de ma meilleure amie et je fus surprise de voir les Cullen rentrer un à un. Quand Carlisle arriva, Alice lui fit part de mon envie de rentrer chez moi. Le médecin m'auscultât.

- Et bien il me semble que tu es guérie, me dit-il. Tu es encore un peu affaiblie mais tu n'as plus du tout de fièvre. Cependant, je serai d'avis que tu te reposes encore un peu. Passe une nuit de plus ici et demain nous te déposeront chez toi. Le lycée est au courant de ton état et ils ne t'attendent pas avant plusieurs jours.

- Carlisle c'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dis-je.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas Bella, de plus il commence à se faire tard. Repose-toi encore ce soir.

Il ne devait pas être plus de huit heures du soir. En fait j'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps avec ces derniers jours passés quasi exclusivement à dormir. J'étais toujours à temps de rentrer chez moi. Cependant passer une soirée de plus ici ne me tuerai pas.

- D'accord, mais demain à la première heure je rentre chez moi, dis-je au médecin.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se releva. Je fis de même et nous retournâmes dans le salon. Alicia vint se jeter dans mes bras quand elle me vit revenir dans la pièce.

- Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle et elle me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Et bien quel accueil, lui dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Rosalie qui me dévisageait. Je m'assis sur le canapé, Alicia sur les genoux. Alice vint s'installer à côté de nous et se mit à me parler mode et shopping, un sujet intarissable pour elle.

Alicia faisait des allées retour dans la pièce, allant tantôt s'amuser avec Emmett, tantôt dessiner… Elle semblait totalement à l'aise au milieu de cette famille pourtant si peu ordinaire. Au bout d'un moment elle revint vers moi et s'installa à nouveau sur les genoux. Elle approcha sa tête de mon oreille.

- Maman, pourquoi ils ont tous les yeux bizarres ? murmura-t-elle.

Sa timidité l'avait fait prononcer sa phrase tout doucement dans le creux de mon oreille et pourtant je vis tous les vampires autour de moi se figer. Je jetai un petit regard vers Alice qui nous observait tout aussi rigide que le reste de sa famille.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandai-je à Alicia.

- Ils ont tous les yeux de la même couleur et elle est bizarre, chuchota-t-elle.

- Nous aussi, nos yeux ont la même couleur, lui répondis-je.

- Mais la couleur ? demanda-t-elle

- Euh… Carlisle et Esmée ont les yeux de cette couleur alors leurs enfants aussi. Comme toi et moi, lui dis-je espérant qu'elle se contenterait de cette explication.

- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva et retourna dessiner sur la table basse du salon. Nous n'étions pas passés loin d'un problème. Je me sentis soulagée et je vis à l'attitude de mon entourage que ce fut un sentiment général.

- La fille est aussi perspicace que la mère ! s'exclama Emmett en rigolant.

Alice repartit dans son monologue sur la mode et je l'écoutai patiemment. De longues minutes plus tard, ma fille commença à piquer du nez sur son dessin et je décidai qu'il était temps de la coucher et de faire de même. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras.

- Il est l'heure d'aller au lit mademoiselle, lui dis-je.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en baillant.

Alicia était vraiment fatiguée et elle colla sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je me retournai vers Edward qui nous observait du fond de la pièce.

- Je peux ? demandai-je en montrant le haut des escaliers de la tête.

Il me fit un signe positif de la tête. Je me retournai alors vers tout le monde.

- Bonsoir, lançai-je et mon sang se glaça quand je vis le regard de Rosalie.

J'avais l'impression que si elle avait pu me tuer tout de suite elle aurait fait. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi mais ses yeux exprimaient de la haine et de la jalousie. Je détournai la tête et montai les marches.

Je couchai rapidement Alicia dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et quittai la pièce. Alice m'attendait dans le couloir.

- Tu vas te coucher ? me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je suis fatiguée et pour tout te dire, j'ai hâte d'être à demain et de quitter cet endroit. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à mon aise parmi vous.

- Je comprends, me dit Alice. Ca ne doit pas être évident pour toi.

Je remerciai Alice et allai me coucher.

***

Le lendemain, quand nous nous levâmes la maison était vide. Seule ma meilleure amie était présente et nous attendait dans le salon. Je rassemblai rapidement les affaires d'Alicia et les miennes et nous partîmes en compagnie d'Alice.

***

Et voila c'est fini :) Suite au prochain épisode !!!

Après le calme vient la tempête c'est bien connu… et la tempête arrive à grand pas pour nos chers héros !

Comme toujours, donnez-moi vos avis, bons ou mauvais.

La semaine prochaine va être courte pour moi vu que je pars en week end prolongé. Je ferai mon maximum pour vous poster un chapitre avant mais je ne peux pas vous le garantir.

Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert ça me motivera encore plus !!!


	12. Ch 11 : Shopping

Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre.

Et oui, je n'ai pas réussit à le finir à temps pour le poster avec de partir en week end. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais ça à eu du bon parce que du coup j'ai eu plus de review. Le record (77 pour le chapitre 8) n'a pas été battu mais on en est pas loin, j'ai reçu en tout 73 reviews :) Un grand merci !!!!!

Et merci également à Béatrice qui a corrigé tous les chapitres (faut que je me crouille à faire les modifs d'ailleurs) et qui est devenu ma correctrice officielle ! lol Grâce à elle vous allez avoir un chapitre sans faute. Cool non ? :D

Réponses aux reviews :

Tout d'abord bienvenu **aux nouvelles lectrices** qui ont été nombreuses à me reviewer sur ce chapitre !!! :) Un grand merci pour vos messages !!!!

**Tif** Pour Alicia tu as sans doute raison, j'ai pas d'enfant alors je ne sais pas trop… mais on dira qu'elle est très éveillée pour son âge et c'est plus compréhensible si elle parle bien ! lol Pour la différence d'âge Bella/Edward, je ne l'évoque pas pour l'instant mais il est clair que si leur relation devez évoluer en couple, cela posera des problèmes. Pour l'instant Bella ne voit pas Edward comme un potentiel petit ami… donc ça ne pose pas de réel problème.

**Unefankiposedeskestion**, **Milanie16** & **Lolie-Lili** Mais qui est donc le père d'Alicia ??? La réponse à votre interrogation arrivera plus tard !

**Jo** Un grand merci ! Ton commentaire me touche beaucoup :)

Alors comme prévu, ce chapitre met en place l'évolution de la relation Bella/Edward…

Je vous laisse le découvrir !!!

Bonne lecture et reviewez à fond !!!! :)

***

Chapitre 11

Shopping

***

_Le lendemain, quand nous nous levâmes la maison était vide. Seule ma meilleure amie était présente et nous attendait dans le salon. Je rassemblai rapidement les affaires d'Alicia et les miennes et nous partîmes en compagnie d'Alice._

Cela me faisait un bien fou d'être enfin rentrée chez moi. Alicia partit en courant vers sa chambre alors que je déposais nos affaires sur le bar de la cuisine. Je fis signe à Alice d'entrer et elle alla s'installer dans l'un des sièges du comptoir alors que je préparais à la hâte le petit déjeuner de ma fille et me faisais couler un café.

J'appelai cette dernière pour qu'elle vienne manger ses tartines et elle arriva en sautillant. Alice la prit sur ses genoux et Alicia engloutit son repas. Aussitôt l'avait-elle terminé qu'elle sauta du siège et repartit en courant dans le salon ce qui me fit sourire.

- C'est une vrai tornade cette petite, dit Alice en rigolant.

Depuis la veille au soir, je n'avais pas cessé de penser à l'attitude de Rosalie et la question me brûlait les lèvres. Je n'avais pas voulu la poser chez les Cullen, sachant que l'intéressée m'entendrait. Mais à ma connaissance, elle n'était pas dans les parages actuellement et je pouvais alors me laisser tenter. Je bus une gorgée de café et me lançai.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Alice quitta Alicia des yeux et se concentra sur moi.

- Bien sûr.

- Je sais que Rosalie ne m'a jamais appréciée mais…, commençai-je.

Alice fit une grimace en entendant du prénom de sa sœur.

- Ne t'occupe pas de Rosalie, elle est juste un peu jalouse, me dit-elle.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réponse. Pourquoi Rosalie, jeune et très séduisant vampire pouvait bien être jalouse de moi pauvre humaine quelconque ? Mes sourcils se froncèrent alors que je cherchais en vain une réponse à cette énigme.

- Jalouse ?

Alice acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Mais de quoi ? demandai-je incrédule.

Alice soupira.

- Mais de toi bien sûr, de ta vie…

Rosalie ne savait rien de ma vie, comme tous les Cullen d'ailleurs et il n'y avait rien à m'envier. La seule joie dans mon existence depuis ces dernières années avait été Alicia.

- Mais que m'envie-t-elle exactement ? demandai-je toujours aussi perplexe. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie peut attirer sa convoitise.

Alice fit une moue exaspérée.

- Tu as beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, me dit-elle.

Voyant que je voulais qu'elle m'en dise plus elle continua.

- Tu es humaine Bella, et par-dessus tout tu as un enfant.

C'était donc ça ! Rosalie m'enviait parce que j'étais mère. Je comprenais alors tous les regards assassins qu'elle m'avait jeté ces derniers jours. Sans le vouloir je lui avais montré la joie et l'amour que procure un enfant.

- Oh ! m'exclamai-je tristement.

Alice me raconta l'histoire de Rosalie. J'appris dans quelles horribles circonstances s'était passée sa transformation mais aussi son désir de devenir mère qu'elle ne verrait jamais exaucé. Je comprenais du plus profond de moi le manque qu'elle devait ressentir et je compatissais à sa douleur. Je n'avais jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Alicia était arrivée par hasard mais elle m'avait aussi sauvée. J'étais incapable d'imaginer la vie sans elle. Je pensai même réellement que si je ne l'avais pas eu, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Alice partit peu de temps après, nous laissant reprendre notre petite vie à toutes les deux après ce passage chez eux. Le lendemain je reprendrai le chemin du lycée, mais pour l'instant je profitais de cette journée de répit en compagnie de ma fille.

***

Les semaines suivantes passèrent calmement. Notre existence avait repris son cours normal et Alicia et moi menions une petite vie tranquille. Exceptée Alice que je voyais assez souvent, je ne côtoyais qu'exceptionnellement les Cullen en dehors du lycée et cela me convenait totalement. Les cours où ils étaient présents étaient toujours particulièrement difficiles mais j'avais pris mes marques en tant que professeur de littérature et je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir à enseigner.

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux premières vacances scolaires depuis notre emménagement à Bridgton. Ma mère vint passer une journée avec nous pour récupérer Alicia. Ma fille allait passer les deux prochaines semaines avec sa grand-mère en Floride. Renée aurait bien voulu que je les accompagne mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule. De plus cela faisait des semaines qu'Amy n'arrêtait pas de me parler de la grande fête de la ville et de la soirée qu'elle nous avait prévu ce jour là. Il n'aurait pas été correct de ma part de lui faire faux bond au dernier moment.

Je passais donc ce premier samedi matin de congé seule chez moi. Que cela pouvait être agréable de prendre son temps le matin sans qu'un petit diable vienne vous réveiller en sautant sur le lit. Mon réveil indiquait déjà plus de neuf heures du matin mais je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de sous ma couette. Je commençai à feuilleter mon livre de chevet sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça et. Voyant que je lisais pour la cinquième fois le même paragraphe, je me décidai de le poser. Je me mis à contempler la vue que m'offrait ma fenêtre depuis mon lit, c'est-à-dire la cime des arbres et le ciel gris.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire car mon esprit se mit un peu trop à vagabonder. Je repensai au chemin parcouru depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville mais surtout aux Cullen, ou plutôt à un Cullen en particulier. Edward, l'homme que j'avais tant aimé mais aussi tant détesté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je le retrouve ? Ma vie était tellement plus simple encore trois mois plus tôt, avant que je n'arrive ici, avant que ne remontent à la surface tous ces sentiments que j'avais profondément enfoui. Je ne ressentais pour lui rien d'autre qu'une profonde et indélébile rancœur, mais quand je pensais à lui mon cœur se pinçait.

Je soupirai à ces pensées. Si je ne voulais pas déprimer toute la journée je ne devais pas rester seule. Amy devait passer me récupérer en fin de journée mais avant cela je n'avais rien de prévu. Alors que je tendais le bras vers mon téléphone portable posé sur ma table de chevet, ce dernier se mit à sonner me soutirant au passage un sursaut. Je vis le nom de l'interlocuteur et souris. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle avait sans doute vu que je m'apprêtai à l'appeler.

- Bonjour Alice, dis-je en décrochant.

- Alors comme ça on a pas envie d'être seule aujourd'hui, me dit-elle en plaisantant.

On ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher. Finalement j'aimais bien que son pouvoir ait des ratés ces derniers temps. Mais elle n'avait pas tort, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et à l'exception d'Amy, je n'avais pas d'autres amis en ville. J'avais quelques collègues de travail mais je ne les connaissais pas vraiment.

- J'avoue, dis-je tout simplement.

- Bon alors ce sera shopping ! s'exclama-t-elle

Voila donc ma sentence pour ce moment de faiblesse. Bien des choses avaient changé chez moi avec l'âge mais certainement pas cela. Je restais et resterai sans doute toute ma vie allergique au shopping. J'avais une totale aversion pour la mode et passer des heures dans les magasins à essayer des vêtements me rendait malade. Alice le savait mais cela devait l'amuser de me torturer.

- Non pitié tout mais pas ça, la suppliai-je.

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout de fil.

- Ok, alors ce sera une journée chez les Cullen si tu préfères.

Elle rit de nouveau alors que de mon côté je rageai tellement que ma bouche émit un grognement des plus minable.

- Va pour le shopping, râlai-je.

- Super ! Je passe te prendre dans une heure.

- Ok.

Finalement, peut-être que passer la journée seule plutôt que d'arpenter les couloirs d'un centre commercial avec Alice était une bonne idée, malheureusement je ne le saurai jamais. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis du lit pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Cette étape relaxante me fit un grand bien et c'est un peu plus détendu que j'allai prendre mon petit déjeuner.

L'heure passa très vite et j'avais à peine fini de me préparer qu'Alice klaxonna devant ma porte d'entrée. Je courus la rejoindre et me pris inévitablement les pieds dans mon paillasson. Je la vis rigoler derrière son volant.

- Tu es priée de ne pas te moquer de ma maladresse légendaire, lui dis-je en m'installant sur le siège passager de sa belle décapotable.

Nous prîmes la route et je m'étonnai de la direction qu'elle choisit. Pourquoi quittait-elle la ville ? Bridgton avait un petit centre commercial qui me paraissait amplement suffisant pour notre virée du jour mais Alice semblait l'entendre autrement. Je compris notre destination lorsque je la vis prendre la HWY 4.

- Ne me dis pas que… Non ! m'exclamai-je.

- Si, répondit-elle amusée.

- Portland ? Tu vas faire 90 km pour faire du shopping ? m'effarai-je.

- Tu verras le centre commercial Lloyd Center est géant. Il y a une vingtaine de boutiques de chaussures et encore le double pour les vêtements. Tu vas adorer !

- Adorer, tu parles ! bougonnai-je.

Je m'enfonçai sur mon siège en réalisant ce qui m'attendait. Alice allait me traîner de force dans près d'une soixantaine de boutiques et tout cela en quelques heures. Elle avait prévu un vrai marathon. Voulait-elle rattraper la décennie de shopping que nous n'avions pas eu en une seule fois ? Je regardais les kilomètres défiler à toute vitesse. Tout d'abord parce qu'Alice conduisait toujours aussi vite et ensuite parce que mes minutes de répits s'amenuisaient bien trop rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes à destination moins d'une heure après notre départ et je vis enfin l'ampleur de ce centre commercial. Elle avait dit géant et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Cinq étages ! Le centre commercial faisait cinq étages. Alice avait-elle décidé de m'achever ?

Je pris mon mal en patience, parcourant les nombreuses allées, suivant Alice dans toutes les boutiques, essayant les vêtements qu'elle me conseillait… Elle avait même réussi à me faire acheter des tenues que je n'oserai jamais porter. Après trois heures d'une course effrénée de boutiques en boutiques mes pieds déclarèrent forfait. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Alice m'octroya une pause bien méritée et nous allâmes nous installer dans un petit bar où elle commanda deux sodas. A peine la serveuse nous servit-elle que je vidais déjà mon verre. J'étais assoiffée et épuisée.

- Tu appelles ça du shopping, moi j'appelle ça un marathon ! m'exclamai-je alors qu'elle me passait son verre de soda.

- Voyons Bella, nous n'avons même pas encore fait la moitié des boutiques, ria-t-elle.

Si elle comptait vraiment que je continue ce périple avec elle, elle faisait une grosse erreur. Il était hors de question que je mette ne serait ce qu'un pied dans une autre boutique aujourd'hui. J'avais atteint mon quota depuis bien longtemps.

- Si tu veux continuer, vas-y, moi j'abandonne.

Je la vis faire une moue déçue.

- Ok ! Mais on s'est bien amusées au moins.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que mon banquier soit du même avis que toi, dis-je en regardant d'un air désolé la pile de sacs posés sur le siège à côté de moi.

Je m'étais un petit peu trop laissée entraîner par Alice et j'avais dépensé bien plus que de raison. Bien sûr, mon tas était ridicule comparé à l'énorme monticule de sacs qu'avait Alice à ses côtés.

Après cette courte pause, nous reprîmes le chemin de la voiture. La fatigue eut raison de moi et je m'endormis dès que nous atteignîmes l'autoroute. Quand je rouvris les yeux, nous étions déjà de retour à Bridgton qui avait était décorée à l'occasion de la fête de sa création. Alice me ramena chez moi et je l'invitai à entrer.

Je partis me préparer rapidement, la laissant seule dans le salon quelques minutes. J'étais en train d'ajuster mon bustier bordeaux quand j'entendis Alice me parler de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Viendras-tu passer un moment à la villa pendant tes congés ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'étais en train de jouer les contorsionnistes pour remonter la fermeture éclair dans mon dos et m'arrêtai net en entendant sa question. Pourquoi me demandait-elle cela ? Connaissant Alice, elle avait une idée derrière la tête, le plus dur était de deviner quoi. Je préférai rester prudente.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets, répondis-je.

- Esmée aimerait beaucoup te voir tu sais, renchérit-elle.

Essayait-elle de me faire culpabiliser ?

- A quoi joues-tu Alice ? lui demandais-je.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Tu sais Bella que je m'efforce d'être neutre dans cette histoire mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer quand même.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Alice neutre ? J'étais complètement perdue et pourtant je sentais que je n'allais pas particulièrement aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Alice je ne comprends rien ! Essayer quoi ? demandais-je en finissant de m'habiller.

- Bella…

J'ouvris la porte et lui fis face.

- Jolie ta tenue, dit-elle.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? demandai -je sèchement.

- Hé du calme ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être tendus tous les deux quand on aborde le sujet.

Je commençai à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de faire, je m'étonnai même qu'elle n'est pas repris cette discussion plus tôt. Cela n'empêchait en rien le fait que je n'avais absolument pas envie de l'entendre argumenter en faveur de son frère pour quelque raison que ce soit.

- Je te vois venir Alice et je n'ai pas…

- Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous éviter et prendre le temps de discuter, m'interrompit-elle.

Discuter ? Mais il n'y avait absolument rien à dire. Je commençais à sentir mes nerfs se tendre, il fallait que je me détende. J'avais prévu une petite soirée tranquille avec Amy et des collègues de travail et je devais rester calme.

- Il n'y a aucune discussion à avoir Alice, tout a été dit et je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Elle me toisa quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

- Peut-être n'as-tu plus rien à dire mais peut-être aussi que ce n'est pas son cas. Penses-tu réellement que tout a été dit Bella ?

Elle parlait calmement mais je pouvais sentir son anxiété.

- J'en suis certaine. Je peux même te faire un résumé : j'étais une stupide petite humaine assez naïve pour se faire berner et qu'il a pitoyablement largué en plein milieu d'une forêt après avoir bien pris soin de lui avoir convenablement brisé le cœur en soulignant combien il ne l'avait jamais aimée alors qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Ca te convient ?

Mes bonnes résolutions commençaient à me quitter et je sentais la colère me guetter.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle.

Je soupirai, me crispant de plus en plus.

- Dans ce cas dis moi pourquoi il est retourné à Forks quelques mois après t'avoir quittée ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant où elle voulait me mener sans y parvenir.

- Je n'en sais rien. Pour vérifier si j'étais toujours en vie sans doute.

Alice secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite tout en m'observant.

- Tu es loin du compte Bella, crois moi.

- Très bien, éclaire-moi alors ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'éclairer Bella mais à toi de comprendre.

- Mais comprendre quoi ? Je me fiche de savoir quelles étaient ses raisons. Tu vas bientôt me dire qu'il est revenu pour me reconquérir peut-être, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le visage d'Alice se figea et mon rire se tut. Elle observa ma réaction alors que de mon côté j'essayai de prendre l'ampleur de ses paroles. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, Edward avait été clair, il ne m'avait pas aimée. Je dus rester un moment inerte, bouche bée devant ma meilleure amie qui ne me quitta pas du regard, me laissant le temps de digérer l'information.

- C'est une blague? Pitié dis moi que c'est une blague, lui demandai-je la suppliant presque.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus Bella. Edward a été clair avec nous et je ne suis même pas censée aborder ce sujet avec toi. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il en retourne, tu dois voir ça directement avec lui.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Je devais savoir exactement ce qu'il en était. Alors que je m'apprêtai à demander à Alice où je pouvais trouver son frère, je vis ses yeux se perdre dans le vide quelques secondes.

- Lac Stearns Pond, me dit-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu veux aller trouver Edward, il sera au bord du lac Stearns Pond au nord de la ville d'ici quelques minutes. Il y a un petit cabanon abandonné là-bas qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Il y passe souvent des heures pour être au calme, loin de nos pensées. Si tu pars maintenant tu pourras l'y trouver.

- Et comment puis-je m'y rendre? demandai-je nerveusement.

- Prend la 302 puis la 93 direction Sweden sur 16 km, suis ensuite les indications du lac jusqu'au croisement, là prends la route de terre jusqu'au bout. Tu devras longer la rive gauche du lac sur quelques centaines de mètres avant de trouver le cabanon et Edward.

Je me remémorai les indications d'Alice dans la tête pendant que j'attrapai mon manteau et mon sac à la hâte. Alice sortit de la maison et je la suivis en saisissant mes clés d'une main tremblante. Je sautai dans ma voiture et mis le contact sans aucun mot pour ma meilleure amie qui me regarda m'éloigner l'air soucieux. Elle avait sans doute promis de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec moi et avait plus ou moins trahi sa parole.

J'avais les nerfs en pelotes et tremblai de toute part. Moi qui habituellement conduisais toujours prudemment, je me surpris à dépasser la limitation de vitesse dans ma hâte de voir tout ceci se terminer au plus vite. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait réellement quitté et pourquoi il était revenu. Je voulais savoir pour quelles raisons mon existence était partie en éclat il y a dix ans. Pourquoi est-ce que mon monde s'était écroulé. Pourquoi j'en étais là aujourd'hui. Toutes ces réponses que je pensais avoir en ma possession depuis tout ce temps n'étaient pas réelles… j'avais été trompée une fois de plus.

C'était sans vraiment la voir que je traversai la ville en fête à toute vitesse. Je suivis les indication d'Alice à la lettre. A l'embranchement je pris la route de Sweden, une autre petite bourgade tranquille du Maine, puis le lac fut enfin indiqué et je suivis les panneaux jusqu'au fameux embranchement. A gauche, l'aire de pique-nique, en face, la plage et à droite, un petit chemin de terre sans indication particulière. Je le pris et crus à plusieurs reprises que ma voiture n'arriverait pas à destination tellement le terrain était en mauvais état. J'étais cernée de toute part par des arbres. Le chemin était à peine assez large pour permettre à ma Ford Evasion de circuler, tout en frôlant de temps à autres des branchages.

Soudain le chemin disparut, débouchant directement sur une petite clairière aux abords du lac. Je me garai et observai les environs. Le lac s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi. Je pris le petit sentier sur ma gauche et avançai au pas de course tout en essayant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une racine. Le vent s'était levé et des bourrasques gelées venaient me frapper de plein fouet ralentissant encore ma progression. Le soleil couchant m'offrait une luminosité des plus limitée. Je marchais depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'au détour d'un virage je vis enfin un cabanon se dessiner à l'horizon.

Je scrutai les alentours à la recherche d'une silhouette tout en continuant à avancer. Je n'étais plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres lorsque je le vis accroupi sous un arbre, face au lac. Le vent devait sans doute cacher mon odeur et le bruit de mes pas car il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma venue.

Je fis encore quelques pas lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers moi.

- Bella?

Il me dévisagea comme si je n'étais qu'un mirage.

- Bella que fais-tu ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-il.

La poussée d'adrénaline que j'avais eu lorsque le doute s'était immiscé dans mon esprit m'avait amenée ici à toute hâte mais aussitôt arrivée à destination, elle m'avait abandonnée me laissant seule avec mes doutes et mes peurs.

Edward m'observait et je pouvais lire sur son visage toutes les interrogations qui le tiraillaient. Il fit plusieurs pas vers moi mais voulant conserver une distance de sécurité entre nous, je me reculai d'un pas et il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de moi.

- Bella ?

Mes yeux dans les siens, je pris mon courage à deux mains et posai la question qu'Alice m'avait plus ou moins soufflée, sachant pertinemment que quel que soit la réponse, je souffrirai.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Forks ? demandai -je sans quitter son regard

***

Voila encore un chapitre de terminé. Le suivant est déjà écrit et je peux vous garantir que notre petit Edward va en prendre pour son grade… Sadique un jour, sadique toujours !!! lol

Alors vous connaissez le refrain… plus j'ai de review, plus vite je poste :P

Laissez moi vos commentaires, avis, questions, suggestions… tout est bon à prendre :)

Cliquez sur le petit bouton vert, vous ferez une heureuse (moi bien sûr !!!)


	13. Ch 12 : Révélation

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre tant attendu :)

Apparemment ça porte ses fruits de s'arrêter juste quand il ne faut pas et d'être sadique car vous avez battu tous les records de reviews avec 105 pour le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous en ferai tout autant pour celui-ci voire même plus !!!! :D

Par contre, désolée mais pour vous poster le chapitre plus vite, je fais l'impasse sur les réponses aux reviews anonymes !!! Sorry !!!

Alors ce chapitre, comment dire … c'est celui que j'ai jusqu'à présent le plus aimé écrire. Je l'ai d'ailleurs écrit d'une traite. Il me tenait très à cœur et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi.

Je suis moins méchante sur la fin. Je ne coupe pas là où il ne faut pas pour une fois ! lol

Bonne lecture !

***

Chapitre 12

Révélation

***

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Forks ? demandai-je sans quitter son regard_

Je pus lire de la surprise dans ses yeux puis son visage afficha son masque d'impassibilité. Je fixai son regard intensément attendant qu'il réponde. Après quelques secondes d'un silence oppressant, il se décida enfin à parler.

- Pour m'assurer que tu n'avais commis aucun acte téméraire et que tu étais toujours en vie.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Alice ne m'aurait pas envoyée ici pour une réponse que j'avais moi-même envisagé. Et le pire était qu'il ne cilla pas une seule seconde en me mentant. Il avait répondu le plus naturellement possible, détachant bien chaque mot pour être sûr que je reçoive bien les informations. Je fis un pas vers lui, vrillant mes yeux dans les siens le plus intensément possible tout en me concentrant pour laisser transparaître le moins d'émotion possible. Son regard me glaça le sang. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment n'y étaient présents. Je serrai mes poings, me battant contre le flot incontrôlable d'émotionsqui m'envahissait et reposai la question.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Forks Edward ? répétai-je.

Il me répondit instantanément, toujours aussi froid et distant.

- Je viens de te répondre, me dit-il sèchement.

J'avais jusqu'à présent réussi tant bien que mal à garder mes nerfs sous contrôle et à passer sous silence la haine qui m'envahissait peu à peu, mais son attitude me mettait hors de moi.

Même si ça devait me blesser ou me faire souffrir, je voulais qu'il arrête de me mentir et avoir la vraie réponse à cette question. Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le faire parler. Laissant libre cours à la colère qui me parcourait les veines depuis qu'Alice avait mis sur le tapis ce sujet épineux, je fis à nouveau un pas vers lui et ma retenue s'effaça laissant place à un petit rire moqueur qui franchit mes lèvres sans crier gare et le désarçonna. Je repris un minimum de contenance.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie Edward Cullen, essaie d'être honnête, dis-je froidement. C'est pourtant relativement simple comme question.

Dans la pénombre ambiante je ne distinguai plus grand-chose des alentours, seul restait visible la silhouette des arbres et la tache d'encre que créait le lac sur le côté. Le crépuscule laissait tout juste assez de lumière pour que je puisse distinguer les traits de son visage. Je vis son expression légèrement se modifier. Il n'affichait toujours aucune émotion mais le masque sembla légèrement défaillir. Réussirai-je à assez affaiblir ses défenses pour obtenir cette révélation ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls les oiseaux de nuit et le léger ressac des eaux du lac perturbèrent le silence environnant. Puis soudain je l'entendis murmurer le prénom de ma meilleure amie avec un air de reproche dessiné sur son visage figé.

Alice avait dit vrai sur son impossibilité à aborder le sujet ouvertement avec moi. Edward lui avait très probablement interdit de me parler de cela et il venait de comprendre pourquoi je le questionnai aujourd'hui alors que j'avais passé le journée seule avec sa sœur. Ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux d'être venue directement à sa rencontre mais je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il en retournait et au plus vite. J'avais été menée en bateau depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Laisse Alice en dehors de ça ! m'exclamai-je furibonde. Cette discussion est entre toi et moi. Et seulement entre nous ! Ta sœur n'est pour rien dans ma présence ici alors vas-tu te décider à être honnête envers moi pour une fois ?

J'avais presque crié la fin de ma phrase. La colère avait envahi chaque parcelle de mon corps et toute cette fureur bouillonnait en moi. Je me concentrai pour essayer de la canaliser un minimum, sachant que si je la laissai s'exprimer entièrement, je n'aurai plus aucun espoir d'obtenir la réponse tant attendue.

Il resta une fois de plus complètement stoïque et silencieux. C'en était trop ! Après tout à quoi m'attendais-je exactement ? Même si les sous entendus d'Alice étaient vrais, qu'est-ce que cela changerait exactement? Cela ne serait-il pas pire tout compte fait? J'étais fatiguée, à bout de nerfs et totalement perdue. Il ne voulait pas répondre et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Qu'il aille au diable avec ses secrets, cela m'était égal. Je lâchai alors son regard froid et distant et fis demi-tour.

- Comme tu voudras! m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant lentement de lui.

Je repris le chemin que j'avais parcouru un peu plus tôt en direction de ma voiture.

- Parce que je t'aime, murmura-t-il si doucement que je crus ne pas comprendre.

Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle, si rapide et bas que mes pauvres oreilles humaines ne faillirent pas l'entendre. D'ailleurs avais-je bien entendu ?

Je me retournai précipitamment vers lui, interloquée et lorsque mon regard rencontra ses prunelles or, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Je retrouvai pour la première fois depuis nos « retrouvailles » ce regard que j'avais tant aimé autre fois. Ces pupilles ambrées n'étaient plus neutres, distantes et froides. Elles étaient à nouveau pleines d'amour, de tendresse mais aussi de tristesse. Le masque d'impassibilité qu'il me servait depuis des mois était enfin tombé.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il ses yeux profondément encrés dans les miens.

Ce fut comme si le sol sous mes pieds s'était soudainement dérobé ou bien encore comme si le ciel étoilé venait de s'effondrer sur mes épaules. J'étais perdue. Ces trois mots, que je ne l'avais plus entendu me prononcer depuis près d'une décennie, m'avaient tout simplement décontenancée. Alice avait essayé de me mettre sur la voie, mais je n'y avais pas cru. Cela était totalement impossible… enfin je le croyais.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et évaluait ma réaction. Quant à moi, j'étais aussi inerte et figée que lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Je n'en revenais pas. Edward m'aimait. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, il m'avouait qu'il m'aimait. J'étais abasourdie, complètement perdue. Tous mes repères s'étaient effondrés en une fraction de seconde.

Etions-nous restés silencieux et immobiles quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais incapable d'évaluer le temps qui venait de s'écouler. J'étais sous le choc, complètement immobile, pétrifiée, la bouche entre-ouverte cherchant à bouger mes lèvres sans y parvenir.

Tout à coup l'intro d'Hysteria de Muse retentit dans le calme pesant du lac et me ramena à la réalité sans pour autant me faire sursauter tellement j'étais stupéfaite.

Mes yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon pantalon et décrochai sans même prendre le temps de regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur. Toujours aussi incapable de parler, j'attendis que la personne au bout du fil se manifeste.

- Allo Bella ? … Bella ?

Je réussis à articuler un mot.

- Amy.

- Bella où es-tu ? Tu vas bien? Je suis devant chez toi.

Dans l'empressement, j'avais totalement oublié Amy et cette fameuse soirée. Je devais être drôlement en retard. Je repris mes esprits et m'excusai.

- Amy je suis désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps, lui répondis-je alors qu'Edward m'observait toujours.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi où tu es pour que je vienne te chercher.

- On perdrait trop de temps, je ne suis pas en ville. Dis-moi plutôt où a lieu la fête et je t'y rejoindrai.

- Ok, alors rendez-vous au Black Horse Tavern sur Main Street, me dit-elle.

- J'y serai dans trente minutes.

- D'ac…

Je raccrochai le téléphone avant même qu'Amy ne finisse sa phrase, lâchai enfin son regard et fis demi tour sans un mot pour Edward. J'étais totalement incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit à son attention. J'avais juste envie de fuir très loin et d'hurler très fort pour laisser s'échapper toute cette incompréhension et cette colère qui m'accablaient.

Je n'entendis aucun pas derrière moi alors que je fonçai droit devant, marchant aussi vite que possible avec la visibilité quasi nulle que m'offrait le petit croissant de lune haut dans le ciel. Lorsque la végétation devint trop dense et l'obscurité trop profonde pour mes yeux, j'utilisai mon téléphone portable en guise de lampe torche de fortune.

Je dus mettre le double de temps qu'à l'aller pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'allais être sacrément en retard. Je m'installai à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et contre toute attente, les cris que je voulais pousser plus tôt se transformèrent en larmes. Elles inondèrent mes joues sans que je puisse les en empêcher et je dus rester ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant que mes sanglots ne se calment.

Une fois ma vision à nouveau dépourvue de pleurs, je mis le contact et fis demi-tour. Je parcourus la quinzaine de kilomètres me séparant de la ville perdue dans mes pensées. Pourquoi m'avait-il brisé le cœur s'il m'avait toujours aimé ? J'étais totalement perdue et par-dessus tout je me sentais trahie, encore plus que lors de notre rupture.

Une fois dans le centre ville, je dus jongler entre les nombreux piétons et véhicules pour me trouver une place. J'eus envie à plusieurs reprises de prendre mon téléphone et d'annuler cette soirée qui était déjà pour moi maudite. Mais Amy attendait cette sortie avec impatience depuis des semaines et je me devais d'être là même si mon cœur n'était pas à la fête.

Je me garai sur un parking public dans une petite rue secondaire et rejoignis Main Street à pied. Je remontai le flot discontinu de passants, zigzagant entre eux jusqu'à atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Là, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai. Je devais laisser de côté mes questionnements le temps d'une soirée.

Le Black Horse Tavern ressemblait à n'importe quel bar de petite bourgade vu de l'extérieur mais une fois la porte d'entrée passée il en était tout autre. Je me crus dans un vrai pub Irlandais, le vieux plancher en bois au sol, les fûts de bière en guise de table, les hauts tabourets en bois, les décorations… même l'odeur me rappelait ces lieux.

Le bar était déjà surpeuplé et l'ambiance commençait à surchauffer. La majorité de la foule était attroupée devant une petite scène, me laissant libre accès au comptoir où je pouvais y apercevoir Amy accoudée.

- Salut, lui dis-je en m'installant à côté d'elle.

- Hey salut ! me répondit-elle.

- Désolée pour le retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-elle

Je la vis m'observer un instant.

- Alors mauvaise journée ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais essayé de camoufler mes yeux gonflés par les larmes avec de l'anticerne que j'avais dans mon sac mais à priori cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

- J'en ai connu des meilleures, éludai-je.

- Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas.

Préférant ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet, je fis diversion.

- Alors qui doit nous rejoindre ? demandai-je.

Amy énuméra la liste des personnes qu'elle avait conviée à sa petite soirée spéciale « début de vacances ». Elle ne prononça que trois noms mais je me figeai lors du dernier. Elle avait invité Tom, professeur de math dans notre lycée, qui avait des vues sur moi et avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de m'inviter. J'avais jusqu' alors réussi à l'éconduire gentiment mais dans l'état actuel de mes nerfs, je risquai d'être beaucoup moins compréhensive s'il retentait sa chance ce soir.

Amy but une gorgée de sa bière alors que le barman vint vers nous.

- Vous désirez ? me demanda-t-il.

- La même chose s'il vous plait.

Amy partit dans un long monologue, me racontant sa journée dans les moindres détails. Fort heureusement, elle n'attendait pas de moi une participation plus poussée que les quelques onomatopées que je fus capable d'émettre. De temps à autre j'acquiesçai à une de ses questions ou bien je répondais par une autre la relançant ainsi dans son discours.

Pendant tout ce temps mes pensées furent ailleurs, bien loin d'ici. Je revivais sans cesse les dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler et constatai combien ces trois petits mots, si anodins les uns sans les autres, avaient pu me faire perdre tous mes repères. En une fraction de seconde Edward avait, une nouvelle fois, semé le troublé dans mon esprit.

- Quelle descente ! s'exclama Amy.

Je sortis alors de mes pensées, me demandant de quoi elle parlait.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

Elle me montra mon verre du doigt et je me rendis compte que je l'avais totalement vidé sans même m'en apercevoir. Le barman revint vers nous.

- La même chose? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et il me resservit une nouvelle bière. Amy me regarda suspicieusement mais ne fit aucune remarque. Nous attendîmes patiemment les autres toujours assises devant le comptoir, lorsque la foule près de la scène se manifesta. Je lançai un regard interrogatif vers Amy.

- Il y a un concert ce soir. Un groupe de la région vient se produire ici à l'occasion de la fête de la fondation de Bridgton. Les Dead Seasons je crois.

Je vis alors quatre rockeurs monter sur scène. Quelques jeunes filles dans la foule se mirent à hurler alors que les musiciens s'installaient à leurs places respectives. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année - le chanteur apparemment - avait des cheveux longs et blonds, un bonnet noir et surtout d'énormes tatouages sur les bras. Les trois autres étaient du même style, le chapeau et les cheveux longs en moins.

Ils entamèrent leur première chanson à grand coup de batterie et de guitares électriques et la foule s'agita encore plus.

- Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils mettent de l'ambiance, lançai-je à Amy en criant pour qu'elle m'entende.

- Ils assurent trop, me répondit-elle.

Je me retournai alors vers elle et la vis se dandiner sur son tabouret. J'essayai de contrôler mon esprit et d'oublier momentanément mes soucis. J'aurai tout le temps d'y repenser lorsque je serai seule chez moi. Pour l'instant, je devais faire bonne figure et essayer de m'amuser, même si ce n'était qu'un leurre pour faire bonne figure.

Nous profitâmes d'une bonne partie du concert avant que nos collègues de travail ne nous rejoignent. Deux garçons et une fille vinrent se joindre à nous et s'installèrent sur les sièges que nous leur avions gardés. Comme je l'avais pressenti, Tom s'installa à côté de moi et commença à me faire la conversation. Je me retournai, exaspérée, vers Amy qui me lança un regard désolé.

- La même chose ? me demande le serveur alors qu'il venait de prendre la commande des nouveaux venus.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon verre et vis qu'il était à nouveau vide. J'entendis Tom me poser une question et je soupirai. Tout compte fait j'avais besoin d'un remontant plus fort qu'une bière.

- Non, je vais prendre une margarita, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur nous apporta nos boissons et j'avalai une première gorgée de mon cocktail qui me soutira une grimace. Je posai mon attention sur le concert qui continuait de faire fureur un peu plus loin de nous dans l'arrière salle. Alors que mes yeux étaient posés sur les musiciens, mes oreilles écoutaient les conversations alentours, mes pensées elles, étaient toujours aussi loin.

La chaleur ambiante avait dû augmenter car j'eus soudain très chaud et j'envoyai ma chemise rejoindre mon manteau sur le tabouret en face de moi. Je réajustai mon bustier et bus une nouvelle gorgée de ma margarita.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un verre un soir dans la semaine, juste toi et moi.

Tom bien sûr ! Il avait quand même réussi à attendre une heure avant de se lancer. Je soupirai et jetai un regard noir à Amy qui rigolait à côté de moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela. Je finis alors mon verre d'une traite et me tournai vers lui. Il fallait que je reste polie tant bien que mal.

- Tom, hum… comment dire… euh… non merci, répondis-je.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et me commanda un nouveau verre. Tout l'alcool que j'avais déjà avalé m'avait donné chaud mais surtout grâce à ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête vide et cela me fit un bien fou. Ne plus avoir toutes ces interrogations sans cesse en tête, toutes ces craintes ou ces peurs, tous ce maelström de sentiments qui se bousculait à l'intérieur de moi… Je me sentais soulagée.

Je pris le verre qu'il me tendit et le remerciai avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était peut-être pas une grande idée car cela allait lui donner un prétexte pour retenter sa chance. Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer le bras à ma droite et en perdis l'équilibre, titubant sur mon tabouret.

- Bella tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter là, me dit Amy en montrant mon verre de margarita du doigt.

- Je vais bien ! m'exclamai-je.

- J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai pas voulu insister mais tu devrais peut-être m'en parler car je présume que tu ne te saoules pas sans raison. C'est bien ce que tu fais là non ?

Amy eut le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et tout ce que j'essayais de fuir me revint en pleine tête. Edward, son je t'aime, mes incompréhensions face à ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans, ma haine… Tout ! Je pris une grosse gorgée de mon cocktail pour tenter de retrouver le minimum de calme que je pouvais espérer et ne répondis pas à la question d'Amy, préférant laisser le silence faire comprendre à cette dernière que je ne souhaitais pas en discuter. Elle soupira en haussant les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui aura mal au crâne demain matin de toute façon.

Je ne pensai pas qu'elle abdiquerait aussi facilement mais cela me convenait très bien. Je me mis à me dandiner sur la musique que le barman avait lancée à la fin du concert quelques minutes plus tôt. Amy m'observa comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois et rit.

- Joli déhanché, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Wouah! Si tu savais depuis quand je n'ai pas fait ça! m'exclamai-je. Ca fait un bien fou de se laisser aller.

J'entendis Tom me parler - crier serait sans doute plus correct - mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire à cause de la musique. Il me montra alors du doigt nos deux autres collègues partis danser sur la piste de danse improvisée, là où se tenait il y a encore quelques minutes la foule du concert. Je les observai sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il voulait me montrer exactement. Il faut dire que mon cerveau était un peu dans le brouillard.

- Tu veux aller danser ? m'hurla-t-il dans les oreilles.

En temps normal j'aurai tout de suite dit non, mais l'alcool aidant, j'oubliai mon manque total d'équilibre et mes deux pieds gauches. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de m'amuser, de profiter, de laisser de côté tous ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie, toutes ces interrogations qui resteraient sans doute à jamais sans réponse. Alors j'acquiesçai à sa question.

Je bus la dernière gorgée de mon verre, et me fis glisser le long de mon tabouret. Une fois sur mes pieds, je vis les murs du bar tanguer dangereusement. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui tangue ? Je mis quelques temps à me stabiliser puis je me retournai vers Amy pour lui parler.

Ce fut à ce moment que je le vis. Il était là, immobile. Il m'observait du fond de la pièce, près de la porte d'entrée. Edward m'épiait ! De quel droit se permettait-il de me surveiller comme cela ? Je vis ses pupilles dorées me fixer intensément et je soutins son regard quelques secondes, le temps de sentir le peu d'insouciance que j'avais pu trouver pendant cette soirée s'évanouir à jamais.

La haine que j'avais ressentie plus tôt à son encontre m'envahit de nouveau. Je n'étais plus réellement moi-même, je me sentais comme possédée par toute cette rancœur et cette colère que j'avais en moi depuis si longtemps.

A cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir une décennie plus tôt. Je voulais lui faire mal. Je voulais qu'il ressente tout ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait abandonnée dans cette lugubre forêt de Forks. Et j'allai user pour cela de la seule manière à ma portée.

Je quittai son regard et me tournai vers Tom qui m'attendait patiemment pour aller danser. Au lieu de le suivre sur la piste de danse, je l'attrapai à la hâte par le bras et ma haine, décuplée par les vapeurs d'alcool qui m'entouraient, fit le reste. Quand Tom se retourna vers moi, j'attrapai le col de sa chemise et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je savais que Tom verrait là une invitation à aller plus loin et il ne se fit pas attendre. Nos bouches étaient en contact depuis une fraction de seconde que déjà sa langue cherchait à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Je le laissai faire et il m'embrassa fougueusement, craignant certainement que je change d'avis.

C'était puéril, cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses mais sur le coup cela me fit un bien fou.

Je mis fin à ce baiser après ce qu'il me sembla avoir duré une éternité et me retournai vers la porte. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'exception des deux gorilles de la sécurité. Amy me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds réprobateurs et je me détournai rapidement d'elle.

Tom revint à la charge, cherchant à nouveau à m'embrasser et me prit dans ses bras. Je me dégageai tant bien que mal de son étreinte et le repoussai le plus possible. Il bougea à peine sous la pression de mes bras mais cela me suffit pour attraper mon sac et sortir le plus rapidement possible du bar, m'aidant des murs quand cela fut nécessaire.

Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais, espérant que cela me fasse dessoûler. Ce fut sans résultat car la route devant moi zigzaguait dangereusement. J'avançai lentement en titubant de temps à autres et quittai Main Street pour aller retrouver ma voiture garée plus loin.

Alors que je prenais la rue secondaire déserte, je vis Edward sortir de la pénombre et se tenir devant moi. Je sursautai face à cette soudaine apparition mais continuai ma route, le contournant sans un mot alors qu'il restait immobile au milieu du passage. Je préférais de loin l'éviter que de devoir l'affronter une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Décidément cette soirée était bel et bien maudite.

Je marchai droit devant sans me retourner quand la gravité devint trop forte et que je trébuchai sans aucune raison apparente. Je sentis sa main froide me retenir par le bras et un frisson me parcourut de la tête au pied. Je réalisai alors que j'avais laissé mon manteau dans le bar et que j'étais seulement vêtue d'un bustier. Pas très intelligent pour un début de mois de mars dans le Maine. J'espérai ne pas à nouveau tomber malade.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, me dit-il alors qu'il me remit sur mes pieds.

Je n'avais et ne voulais absolument pas avoir besoin de son aide. J'avais survécu sans lui et je pouvais encore le faire aujourd'hui. Ma colère prit le dessus et je lui déballai une fois de plus toute ma rancœur.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai jamais trébuché après ton départ ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez grande pour prendre soin de moi ? Fous-moi la paix Edward ! N'ai-je pas été assez claire ce soir ? N'as-tu pas compris le message ? FOUS. MOI. LA. PAIX !!!

Je venais de me transformer en véritable furie. Je criai, j'hurlai même après lui tout en essayant de me dégager de son emprise autour de mon bras.

Il me lâcha et je perdis l'équilibre. J'étouffai un « aïe » en atterrissant lamentablement sur mes fesses et le vis disparaître à toute vitesse. J'entendis alors Amy m'appeler au loin. Je me relevai péniblement et me retournai vers elle. Elle arriva en courant, ma chemise et mon manteau à la main.

- Bella où vas-tu comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

Passant de la colère à l'euphorie en un clin d'œil, je lui sautai dans les bras.

- Hey Amy ! m'exclamai-je. Je rentre chez moi bien sûr.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre le volant après deux bières et deux margaritas alors que tu ne marches même plus très droit ? Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?

Je fis la moue. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Je n'étais certainement pas en état de conduire. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus, je tanguais tout autant sur mes jambes et je commençais à avoir tendance à dire et faire n'importe quoi.

Elle me tendit mon manteau.

- Tiens, mets ça, sinon tu vas prendre froid.

Je l'attrapai non sans mal et Amy m'observa.

- A qui parlais-tu avant que je n'arrive ? me demanda-t-elle.

- A mon vampire d'ex petit ami, répondis-je dans la foulée.

J'étouffai un rire nerveux me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire une fois que mes paroles avaient franchi mes lèvres. J'avais oublié d'omettre un détail de taille et heureusement pour moi Amy éclata de rire, mettant cela sur le compte de mon état.

- D'accord, me dit-elle. Si tu le dis ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.

J'enfilais mon manteau alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

- Je te ramène chez toi et te mets au lit, m'indiqua-t-elle. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place demain. J'espère que tu as de l'aspirine !

***

Une odeur de café vint titiller mes narines endormies et j'ouvris un œil. L'agression fut telle quand je vis la luminosité environnante que je dus renoncer à ouvrir mes paupières. J'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me martelait le crâne à grand coup de batte de baseball et je gémis en ramenant ma couette sur ma tête.

- Allez debout le pilier de bar ! s'exclama une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

***

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu.

Laissez moi vos commentaire comme toujours. Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé et ce que au contraire vous aimez moi. Bref donnez moi votre avis. C'est très important pour moi.

Du coup, j'ai perdu mon chapitre d'avance car le 14 n'est toujours pas fini, alors un peu de patience pour la suite.

Allez un petit clic sur le bouton vert pour exploser ma boîte mail avec votre opinion !!!!! Moi j'adore !!! :)


	14. Ch 13 : Pourquoi ?

Bonjour tout le monde,

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Vous avez encore fait exploser ma boite mail avec vos reviews (92 tout de même !) et j'espère que celui-ci vous donnera encore envie de m'en envoyer tout plein !!! :D

Merci également à tous les nouveaux venu qui m'ont laissé un petit message ! :)

Que dire sur ce chapitre, et bien j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et je crois que j'y serais encore si So ne m'avait pas donné un petit coup de main. Donc merci So :D Et merci également à Beatrice qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps reccord !

Bon allez fini les bla bla et bonne lecture :)

***

Chapitre 13

Pourquoi ?

***

_Une odeur de café vint titiller mes narines endormies et j'ouvris un œil. L'agression fut telle quand je vis la luminosité environnante que je dus renoncer à ouvrir mes paupières. J'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me martelait le crâne à grand coup de batte de baseball et je gémis en ramenant ma couette sur ma tête._

_- Allez debout le pilier de bar ! s'exclama une voix que je ne reconnus pas._

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans cet état ? Tout résonnait dans ma tête. Je me concentrai tant bien que mal sur mon dernier souvenir en date et me rappelai vaguement avoir fait du shopping avec Alice, à moins que ce ne soit un rêve… J'avais bien trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir à tout ça pour l'instant.

- Debout !

Je sentis une main me secouer vivement et je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma gorge, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore un peu plus mon mal de crâne. Mais qui voulait tant me voir debout alors que je n'aspirais qu'à dormir pour oublier ma tête douloureuse.

- Allez Bella ! Ca ira mieux après un café et une aspirine mais pour ça il faut que tu te lèves.

Je sentis qu'on enlevait la couette de ma tête et la lumière qui parvint à s'infiltrer au travers de mes paupières closes me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller en râlant de plus belle.

- Et bien tu n'es pas du matin à ce que je vois.

Amy ! J'avais enfin trouvé à qui appartenait cette voix. Mais que faisait-elle chez moi ? Etais-je bien chez moi d'ailleurs ? Cette question associée à ce mal de crâne me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs d'une lointaine époque. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que je sois dans cet état ? Je savais par expérience qu'il ne me servait à rien de chercher des réponses, elles viendraient à moi quand mon mal de crâne se serait estompé.

- Amy laisse moi dormir, dis-je d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies avalé un café et une aspirine, insista-t-elle.

Je tendis alors le bras en direction de sa voix pour qu'elle me donne la tasse.

- Non, non, non ! Je veux te voir hors du lit avant de partir. Je serai plus rassurée.

- Je vais bien ! râlai-je

- Hum hum … permets-moi d'en douter.

Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Autant que je lui obéisse pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille ensuite. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me redressai sur le lit. L'afflux sanguin augmenta la douleur dans mon crâne encore un peu plus. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de bison y faisait une course.

- Voila qui est mieux. Maintenant faut ouvrir les yeux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je râlai encore un peu plus et ouvris péniblement mes paupières, millimètre par millimètre, pour laisser le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer à la luminosité environnante. Je pensais trouver une pièce baignée de soleil tellement j'eus du mal à ouvrir mes paupières mais en fait il faisait plutôt sombre. Je tournai lentement ma tête vers la fenêtre.

- Il neige ? demandai-je.

- Oui, depuis déjà quelques heures, me dit-elle en me tendant la tasse de café et un comprimé.

Je les attrapai et pris l'aspirine sans me faire prier. Si seulement cela pouvait avoir un effet instantané ! J'avalai une gorgé de café en silence, attendant que les médicaments agissent.

- Alors tu aimes toujours autant la margarita après ça ? me demanda Amy en rigolant.

Voila donc la coupable, la tequila ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le pourquoi. Je fronçai les sourcils et me concentrai à la recherche de bribes de souvenirs qui me permettraient de rassembler les pièces du puzzle qu'était devenue cette journée.

Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi et les serrai entre mes bras, alors qu'Amy s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes idées. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- Hum… alors c'était comment se baiser avec Tom ? me demanda Amy en souriant.

Je crus m'étouffer avec mon café et en recrachai la moitié sur le lit en toussant. Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je réveillant un peu plus les tambours dans ma tête.

Amy rigola de plus belle.

- J'en étais sûre ! Tu ne t'en souviens même pas. Pauvre Tom ! Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait hier soir.

Non, je n'avais pas pu faire ça… Je n'en revenais pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête.

- Ce n'est pas possible…, me plaignis-je.

- Et si, tu allais danser avec lui et pouf ! Tu t'es jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Déjà que j'aille danser ce n'était pas normal mais alors la suite… Je posai la tasse de café sur ma table de chevet et pris ma tête entre mes mains, la secouant lentement de gauche à droite comme pour nier cette vérité.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? ajouta-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder et vis qu'elle semblait tout à coup soucieuse. Seulement je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter et encore moins à me faire sermonner pour mon attitude de la veille.

- Pitié pas de remontrance maintenant. Laisse-moi digérer l'information et calmer mon mal de crâne s'il te plait. Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

Elle fit un signe de tête positif et je posai la mienne sur mes genoux.

- Quelle galère. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? ajoutai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu t'es levée pour aller danser avec lui, tu as regardé un moment un de tes élèves qui était dans la salle puis tu t'es retournée et tu l'as embrassé. Et puis finalement t'es partie en titubant et je t'ai retrouvée dans la rue.

Je redressai la tête encore plus inquiète.

- Un élève ? demandai-je.

- Oui tu sais… Zut je ne me rappelle plus son nom… Celui que tu as vu lors de ton premier jour quand tu es tombée dans les pommes.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans ma tête et des flashs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Tout d'abord ce fameux « baiser » avec Tom, puis Edward qui m'observait dans l'ombre. Je me revis pleurer dans la voiture, puis la forêt, un lac, Edward et…

- Oh mon dieu ! m'exclama -je.

Mes pensées avaient remonté le temps du « baiser » à la déclaration d'Edward. J'étais sous le choc, vivant pour une deuxième fois cette révélation des plus troublantes. Je portai ma main devant ma bouche comme pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus devant Amy qui surprise par ma soudaine attitude me regardait suspicieusement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Euh… Rien. C'est juste que…

- Oh ! La mémoire te revient ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors pourquoi as-tu embrassé Tom ? A cause de ton ex c'est ça ?

- Mon ex ? m'étonnai-je.

Qu'avais-je bien pu lui dire pendant mon délire de la veille ? Je commençai à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

- Oui, tu m'as dit lui avoir parlé avant que je ne te retrouve dans la rue. Tu m'as bien fait rire d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais le traiter de vampire ce n'était pas très sympa.

J'étais stupéfaite. Avais-je vraiment osé dire ça ? Fort heureusement, mon état avait laissé penser à Amy que je délirais. Je devais changer de sujet au plus vite. Je repris ma tasse de café et en bus une gorgée tout en cherchant un moyen d'éluder discrètement, en vain.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant, dis-je alors tout simplement.

- Ok, comme tu voudras. Je vais te laisser de toute façon. On ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher.

Trop occupée avec ma gueule de bois, je ne m'étais même pas demandée comment Amy s'était débrouillée pour s'occuper de mon cas.

- Comment m'as-tu ramené hier ? demandai-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon.

Je m'extirpai difficilement de mon lit et la suivis. La position debout relançait encore de plus belle les coups dans ma tête et une grimace se dessina sur mon visage. Je portai mes mains sur mes tempes et appuyai pour essayer de les atténuer, sans succès.

- Et bien, je t'ai raccompagnée avec ta voiture. Tu m'as donné ton deuxième trousseau de clés, je suis rentrée chez moi toujours avec ta Ford, puis je suis revenue tout à l'heure pour voir comment tu allais et pour te ramener tout ça. Une amie vient me chercher d'ici cinq minutes.

- Merci Amy, vraiment. Merci pour tout.

Elle me sourit et attrapa un sachet posé sur le bar de la cuisine.

- De rien. C'est normal entre amies. A charge de revanche !

J'attrapai le sachet qu'elle me tendait et regardai à l'intérieur.

- Un muffin ?

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim, me dit-elle.

- Merci. La prochaine fois que tu prévoiras une soirée on échangera les rôles, riais-je.

- Non merci ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je te laisse la migraine !

Je remerciai une nouvelle fois Amy et elle partit lorsqu'un coup de klaxon retentit dehors. Je reposai le sachet et partis dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me détendre, d'évacuer un maximum toute la tension que je ressentais dans mon corps et le moyen le plus efficace d'y parvenir serait une bonne douche bien chaude.

Je me glissai sous le jet et fermai les yeux. Tous les évènements de la vieille me revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. Ce n'était sans doute pas l'idéal pour me relaxer. Je me revoyais au bord du lac et j'entendais à nouveau ce « je t'aime »… J'eus soudain envie d'hurler très fort pour extérioriser tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillaient. Je serrai mes poings pour retenir ce cri et des larmes se mêlèrent alors à l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage. Je posai ma tête sur la paroi de la douche et laissai aller mes sanglots.

Après de longues minutes passées à pleurer, je me sentis vidée et épuisée. Mon mal de tête se fit encore plus intensif et je ne rêvai que d'une chose, me reposer. Je sortis de ma douche, enfilai un vieux jogging et allai dans le salon. Je grignotai silencieusement le muffin que m'avait apporté Amy tout en m'efforçant de laisser au loin mes pensées les plus sombres. Gardant mon esprit porté sur ma fille qui me manquait, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et je m'allongeai sur le canapé.

***

- Edward ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar et le vis debout devant moi qui m'observait. Je me redressai instinctivement sur mon coude et le regardai. Ma tête ma rappela à l'ordre et je grimaçai. L'aspirine avait fait effet, la douleur était moins intense mais malgré tout, toujours présente. Il me fixait alors que je me redressais lentement pour m'assoir sur le canapé. Il avait retrouvé son expression dure et froide. A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre après l'attitude que j'avais eu la veille ?

- Qu'est-ce que… commençai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai compris le message hier, m'interrompit-il froidement. Je suis juste venu te ramener ceci.

Il me tendit sa main droite et je vis un bout de chaine en argent y dépasser. Je le regardai perplexe et lui tendis la main en retour. Il déposa l'objet dans celle-ci sans que nos peaux ne rentrent en contact. C'était le médaillon de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. En forme de cœur, ce médaillon était serti de nombreux petits diamants, certains en son centre, en forme de losanges, et d'autres ronds sur le contour. Le dernier, le plus gros, était disposé sur l'attache.

Ce médaillon m'avait était offert par ma mère lors de la naissance de ma fille, il contenait d'ailleurs une photo d'elle et moi, prise il y a quelques mois. C'était une tradition qu'avait instaurée mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Elle l'avait offert à sa fille à la naissance de son premier enfant, qui l'avait donné ensuite à son tour à ma grand-mère. Ma mère l'avait reçu à ma naissance et l'avait gardé pendant vingt-trois ans jusqu'à ce 6 avril où elle me l'avait remis. Je le remettrais également un jour à Alicia, lorsque celle-ci deviendrait mère.

- Mon médaillon ! m' exclamai -je. Mais où…

- Tu l'as perdu en repartant du lac. Je voulais te le rendre hier soir mais tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé l'occasion.

Sa voix était froide et dure. Je baissai les yeux, me rappelant à quoi il faisait allusion. Je me sentais vraiment honteuse d'avoir réagi ainsi. Embrasser Tom ! Je me dégoutai rien qu'en y repensant. Il fit un pas vers la baie vitrée, je remarquai alors que celle-ci était maintenant entre-ouverte. Il avait du passer par là. Je pensais pourtant l'avoir verrouillé.

- Désolée, murmurai-je à son attention.

Il se retourna vers moi et m'observa alors que j'étais repartie dans la contemplation du carrelage de mon salon. Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il reprit la direction de la sortie mais je ne pouvais le laisser s'en aller ainsi, j'avais besoin de réponses. Je voulais tout savoir. Rester dans l'ignorance m'était devenu insupportable. Je me relevai d'un bond dans sa direction et mon mal de crâne s'amplifia. Je grimaçai en portant mes mains sur mes tempes. Il se retourna vers moi inquiet.

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête tout en essayant de calmer le martèlement incessant dont j'étais victime.

- Oui… Ca va… J'ai juste l'impression qu'un groupe de rock joue à guichets fermés dans mon crâne.

Il me fixa perplexe alors que je relâchais mes tempes pour lui faire face.

- Gueule de bois, précisai-je.

- Je vois, me dit-il. Alors repose-toi.

Il s'avança à toute vitesse vers la baie vitrée et sortit sur la terrasse.

- Edward, attends ! m'exclamai -je.

Il se figea dos à moi.

- S'il te plait, ajoutai-je timidement.

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il se retourne mais il n'en fit rien. Il était debout à quelques pas de moi, stoïque, fixant la forêt qui entourait la maison.

- Je… Je suis désolée…, murmurai-je sachant qu'il m'entendrait très bien. J'ai agi de manière stupide…

Il se retourna enfin vers moi tout en restant à l'extérieur. Ses pupilles or inexpressives me fixèrent intensément et chose qui ne s'était pas produite la veille, je sentis mes joues rosir sous son regard inquisiteur.

- … Je suis désolée, murmurai-je encore.

Et c'était vrai, j'étais désolée, autant par ma réaction que par la tournure que prenaient les choses. J'avais l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice et que je risquais à tout moment de basculer dans le vide. Depuis que je l'avais rejoint au bord de ce lac et qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères et je me sentais totalement désorientée.

J'avais envie au fond de moi de comprendre pourquoi. Toutes ces questions qui avaient jailli dans ma tête en un éclair la veille me torturaient.

Pourquoi, s'il m'aimait comme il me l'avait dit, m'avait-il à ce point fait souffrir ?

Je ne cessais de me poser cette même question en boucle depuis que j'avais repris « conscience » des évènements. Mais j'avais aussi très peur de ce que je risquais d'apprendre et tout ceci était au dessus de mes forces.

Ses pupilles me fixèrent avec encore plus d'insistance et cette attitude distante et froide qu'il arborait me mit hors de moi. J'avais déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau et j'étais à cran mais là je sentis le point de rupture se rapprocher à grand pas. J'allais craquer d'une minute à l'autre et je devais absolument me reprendre.

Je lâchai son regard et me retournai sentant que mes yeux commençaient à s'embrumer et que mes larmes n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de les contenir mais lorsque la main froide d'Edward se posa sur mon épaule, c'en fut trop. Je ne pus les retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatai en sanglot.

Je m'écartai vivement d'Edward, l'éloignant un maximum en allant de l'autre côté du salon tout en me battant avec moi-même pour regagner mon calme coûte que coûte.

- Bella.

Mes larmes continuaient à couler le longs des mes joues, finissant leur course sur mon t-shirt. Ma gorge était trop nouée pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont j'étais capable, c'était d'attendre que la crise passe, impuissante.

- Bella, parle-moi.

Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher mais au son de sa voix, je pouvais le deviner juste derrière moi. D'un geste de la main je séchai mes larmes et pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer alors qu'un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

- Bella, s'il te plait parle-moi… Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures.

Je crus halluciner. Je restai figée, me repassant sa dernière phrase en boucle dans ma tête. C'était bien cela, je n'avais pas rêvé et je n'en revenais pas.

Un rire nerveux franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Comment osait-il ? J'oubliai ma gueule de bois, mon mal être et mes doutes. Mes questions attendraient un autre moment pour trouver leurs réponses. Les poings serrés au point de me faire mal je me tournai vers lui plus déterminée que jamais.

- Comment oses-tu Edward ? criai-je. Comment peux-tu oser me poser cette question ?...

- Bella…

Je lui fis signe d'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas entendre ces explications, je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie une fois de plus de me mentir. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute.

- Arrête ! Tais-toi ! hurlai-je. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je pleure et bien je vais te le dire. Tu m'as détruite il y a dix ans. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus souffrir que ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai cru mourir quand tu es parti. Tu m'aurais tué de tes propres mains que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Et tu me demandes pourquoi je pleure après ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

Je ne pouvais retenir ma haine. J'avais bien trop mal pour arriver à me contrôler. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que j'extériorise tout ce mal, toute cette peine, toute cette haine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir d'autre Edward ? Vas-y, demande, puisque c'est l'heure de vérité… Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour moi après ton départ ? Et bien, je me suis laissée mourir, j'ai laissé toute cette peine que je ressentais me tuer à petit feu. J'ai cru devenir folle. J'ai même été à deux dois de sauter d'une falaise, tout ça pour te sentir près de moi. Stupide, non ?…

Je le vis légèrement tressaillir à mes dernières paroles mais je continuai sur ma lancée alors que mes larmes et que le martèlement de mon crâne redoublèrent d'intensité.

- …Tu veux que je te dise… si je suis en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à Jacob. J'ai mis des mois pour arriver à refaire un peu surface… pour arriver à sourire de nouveau… grâce à lui. Et j'ai tout reperdu quelques mois plus tard parce qu'en partant tu avais oublié d'emmener avec toi tes congénères…

Mes sanglots m'étouffaient et je dus faire une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Edward n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi stoïque. Seuls ses yeux laissèrent transparaître son désarroi.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu ressentir Edward, rien du tout ! Cette année là, j'ai tout perdu, et par deux fois !...

Je n'arrivai même plus à respirer tellement ma gorge était serrée. Edward fit un mouvement vers moi et je fis un pas en arrière. Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Il avait voulu savoir, il saurait tout. Quand ma respiration se stabilisa, je repris de plus belle.

- Que voulais-tu que la stupide petite humaine que je suis fasse après ça ? lui demandai-je amère. Après avoir eu l'impression d'être amputée d'une moitié de soi à deux reprises. Après avoir eu le cœur tellement en pièces qu'il ne battait encore que par miracle. Comment voulais-tu que je m'en sorte ? COMMENT ? hurlai-je. Je n'avais plus rien, plus personne pour me venir en aide. J'ai tout perdu… tout ! J'ai fui Forks, les Quileutes, mon père, ma famille, mes amis, ma vie. J'ai tout fui ! J'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de partir loin, le plus loin possible de tous ces horribles souvenirs…

J'étais comme possédée par ma colère. La laisser entièrement s'exprimer après tout ce temps me fit du bien. Peut-être pas autant que je ne l'aurais espérée mais je pouvais enfin dire tout ce que j'avais ressenti. Il saurait enfin tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

- Je t'ai peut-être aimé plus que tout au monde Edward, mais je t'ai détesté bien plus encore.

Cette fois-ci je le vis vraiment tressaillir, j'avais réussi à l'atteindre. Je tremblais de toute part, envahie par ma haine, alors que mes larmes coulaient toujours abondamment sur mes joues

- J'étais comme morte. Un zombi aurait été plus vivant que moi à cette époque… J'ai tout fait pour me sentir à nouveau en vie. Tout ! Mais rien n'y faisait.

- Bella… murmura-t-il enfin après toutes ces longues minutes où il m'avait seulement écoutée.

- NON ! hurlai-je. Non. Bella est morte à Forks il y a dix ans Edward. Plus personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme cela à part mes parents jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez tous dans ma vie…

Mon crâne était près à exploser tellement il me faisait mal, ma gorge était nouée par les sanglots qui l'opprimaient, ma voix s'éraillait à force de crier… j'étais à bout de force et pourtant je continuai. Seuls mes nerfs me portaient encore sur mes jambes à cet instant.

- …J'ai mis des années pour oublier… Pour enfin revivre… Et tout ça pour te retrouver ici. Tout ça pour que tu me dises que tu m'aimes… Pourquoi Edward ? POURQUOI ? hurlai-je à nouveau frôlant l'hystérie.

D'un pas rapide, à une vitesse totalement inhumaine, il me serra dans ses bras et me ramena contre sa poitrine. Mes pauvres tentatives pour échapper à son emprise ne servirent à rien et je fondis encore plus en larmes, souillant sa chemise, alors que mes poings serrés tambourinaient son torse de marbre.

- Pourquoi ?…, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?… Pourquoi ?…

C'était la seule chose que j'étais encore capable de dire, les seuls mots qui arrivèrent encore à franchir mes lèvres. Cette interrogation me hantait depuis la veille, depuis que je savais qu'il m'aimait.

***

Et bien voila encore un chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que vous ayez aimé ou détesté. Le chapitre suivant est en court d'écriture. J'espère pouvoir vous le poster rapidement.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) Alors cliquez, cliquez cliquez sur le petit bouton vert !!!


	15. Ch 14 : Eclaircie

Et un chapitre de plus pour vous !

J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira. Et en plus pour une fois je ne coupe pas n'importe où ! lol

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews… 102 quand même !!! Ca en fait ! MERCI !!! :D

Bon beh faut faire mieux pour le chapitre suivant !!! Cliquez, cliquez ! :)

Réponses au reviews anonymes :

**Eve** Je te promets que mes chapitres ne sont pas de plus en plus court. Tu les lis peut-être de plus en plus vite ? lol Ils font tous entre 8 et 10 pages word. Celui-ci en fait 8 ½.

**Milanie16** Oui je sais, je suis une pro des chapitres qui s'arrête là où il ne faut pas. Mais pour celui-ci j'ai été beaucoup plus sympa :)

**NéO** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est beaucoup plus sympa une Bella énervée ! Et merci pour la pub. C'est super sympa :D

**Estelle** Il y aura un POV Edward après celui de Bella qui reprendra toute l'histoire de son côté donc tu devrais avoir ce que tu demandes.

**Flowering** Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews :D

**Marion** Patience… patience ! lol

**Axelle** Sympa ton hypothèse mais non ça ne sera pas ça !

**Célia** Euh… pour vous garder en haleine … j'avoue ! :D

**Gaxuxa** Ah non je garde ça pour plus tard, sorry.

**Kit-Kat** Tu as bien raison de ne pas lacher… mais je ne suis pas sûre de te donner satisfaction ;)

**Maïlys** Merci beaucoup, ton message m'a fait très plaisir !!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)

**Clochette**, **Allyssabella**, **colilie**, **celine**, **Chloé**, **same**, **emily**, **mathilde**, **vinie**, **tif** : Merci beaucoup !!! :D

Allez, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture :D

***

Chapitre 14

Eclaircie

***

_D'un pas rapide, à une vitesse totalement inhumaine, il me serra dans ses bras et me ramena contre sa poitrine. Mes pauvres tentatives pour échapper à son emprise ne servirent à rien et je fondis encore plus en larmes, souillant sa chemise, alors que mes poings serrés tambourinaient son torse de marbre._

_- Pourquoi ?…, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?… Pourquoi ?…_

_C'était la seule chose que j'étais encore capable de dire, les seuls mots qui arrivèrent encore à franchir mes lèvres. Cette interrogation me hantait depuis la veille, depuis que je savais qu'il m'aimait._

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?... Pourquoi ? sanglotais-je encore et encore.

La main gauche d'Edward quitta mon dos pour attraper mes poignets. Il les bloqua contre son torse, m'empêchant tout mouvement, alors que son autre main me calait toujours contre lui. Le visage collé contre sa poitrine, je laissai mes larmes s'évader bruyamment.

- Bella, calme-toi s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

J'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, de calmer les spasmes de ma poitrine et de ma gorge, en vain. Je resserrai mes poings autour du fin tissu de sa chemise, mes mains s'y agrippant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'attendis qu'il me réponde enfin.

- P… Pour…quoi ? hoquetai - je.

- Shhhhuuut Bella, calme-toi. Shhhhuuutttttt….

La colère qui m'avait totalement possédée s'évanouit peu à peu, laissant une profonde peine prendre sa place. Edward me berçait doucement dans ses bras, essayant en vain de calmer mes sanglots.

- … Je ne savais pas… Je te croyais heureuse toutes ces années… Bella pardonne-moi…

Lui pardonner, c'était tout simplement au dessus des mes forces. Tout ce que je voulais pour l'instant, c'était avoir des réponses, comprendre enfin pourquoi ma vie avait déraillé à ce point, pourquoi tous mes rêves m'avaient été volés, pourquoi il m'avait abandonnée.

- Calme-toi… Sssshhhhhuuuuut… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

J'avais mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses murmures résonnaient douloureusement dans ma tête, ma gorge brûlait d'avoir trop crié, des spasmes secouaient toujours ma poitrine à intervalles réguliers, mes cordes vocales s'étaient nouées me laissant muette face à ma peine… Mais c'était surtout mon cœur qui me faisait souffrir. Lui si rapiécé, menaçait de tomber en lambeau face à cette nouvelle crise émotionnelle. J'avais laissé mes vieux démons remonter à la surface et m'envahir. Tout ce que j'avais refoulé au plus profond de mon être pendant si longtemps venait de ressurgir violement. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine que je pensais cicatrisé pour toujours s'ouvrit à nouveau. J'avais mal, très mal… Et rien ni personne ne pouvait me consoler.

- Bella, Sssshhhhuuuuut… doucement… calme-toi… Sssshhhhuuuuut… calme-toi…

Les yeux fermés, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et compris qu'il me soulevait dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire sans protester, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement et attendis qu'il me dépose Il nous assit sur le canapé alors que je restais agrippée à sa chemise. Il m'était impossible de le lâcher, car tant qu'il était près de moi j'avais une chance de connaître enfin les raisons de son départ, les raisons de mes souffrances.

Il continua à me bercer de longues minutes. Je sentais la froideur de sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise mouillée par mes larmes, son souffle glacé sur ma joue alors qu'il me parlait doucement, essayant désespérément de me calmer. Ces sensations oubliées amenèrent avec elles autant de souvenirs.

- Sssshhhhuuuuut… calme-toi… Sssshhhhuuuuut… Bella, s'il te plait.

J'avais l'impression de pleurer depuis des heures dans ses bras. Avoir enfin pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais ressenti à son départ me soulagea légèrement sur le moment mais la douleur que j'avais réveillée en moi était bien pire. Mais après de longues minutes de pleurs étouffés, je réussis à reprendre lentement le contrôle de mes émotions et mes sanglots diminuèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent enfin.

Sentant certainement que je m'étais calmée, Edward relâcha délicatement son emprise sur mes poignets. Je restai inerte quelques secondes puis me dégageai de son étreinte en séchant mes larmes du revers de la main. Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur son torse. Je n'osai pas croiser son regard de peur de craquer à nouveau.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce, je me décalai au fond du canapé pour m'éloigner au maximum de lui. Sa proximité me rappelait trop de choses et j'avais besoin de garder toute ma lucidité. Je voulais des réponses et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour les obtenir, or une nouvelle crise émotionnelle n'était pas la meilleure façon d'y parvenir.

Alors que j'allais réitérer ma question pour une énième fois, il brisa le silence.

- Bella, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Je me fiche que tu sois désolé ou non, murmurai-je à mon tour. Je ne cherche pas à avoir des excuses Edward, ça m'est égal. Ce que je veux ce sont des explications.

J'étais surprise d'avoir réussi à m'exprimer de manière calme et posée. J'étais trop fatiguée et à bout de force pour m'énerver à nouveau, je voulais en finir le plus vite possible pour essayer de tourner la page à nouveau. Le silence reprenant possession de la pièce, je relevai doucement la tête pour le regarder. Je fus surprise de voir que l'or de ses yeux reflétait une aussi profonde tristesse alors que son visage lui se voulait toujours aussi impassible. Nous nous fixâmes un moment en silence alors que je ravalais mes larmes qui menaçaient de faire leur retour.

- Aussi stupide soit-elle, tu devais bien avoir une raison d'agir ainsi. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Il resta terré dans son mutisme.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plait… Dis-moi, suppliai-je presque.

- Je… Je voulais te protéger… de ce que je suis, murmura-t-il.

Sous l'effet du choc ma respiration se coupa. Je n'en revenais pas. Il m'avait brisé le cœur pour me protéger. Il avait fait de ma vie un enfer pour ma sécurité. J'étais figée, atterrée, alors que lui jaugeait ma réaction. Etait-ce l'accumulation de toutes ces nouvelles informations, ou bien le restant d'alcool de la veille dans mon sang, ou encore le mélange de stress, de colère et de peur… J'étais incapable de le dire. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'alors que j'avais envie, de pleurer, de crier et de cogner, tout ce que je fus capable de faire était de rigoler. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, loin de là. Je dirais plutôt un rire nerveux, amer et triste face à cette sombre constatation que je venais de faire.

Edward fut déstabilisé par ma réaction. Alors qu'il s'attendait certainement à une nouvelle crise de ma part, je réagissais d'une manière totalement opposée. Mais mon rire mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et la tristesse reprit sa place.

- Tu es parti pour me protéger… de toi, dis-je une fois calmée.

- De moi et de ma famille.

- Te rends-tu comptes que tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est m'anéantir et me laisser en pâture à d'autres vampires ? lui demandai-je tristement.

- Je te pensais heureuse Bella.

Plus il parlait, plus je pouvais voir les émotions l'envahir et prendre possession de son visage. Quant à moi, j'oscillai entre tristesse et colère. Pendant tout ce temps, il me croyait heureuse… s'il savait ! Ma gorge était toujours nouée et je sentais mes larmes prêtes à ressurgir au moindre moment de faiblesse de ma part.

- Heureuse ? Tu ne dois pas avoir la même définition de ce mot que moi, lui dis-je sèchement.

J'essayai de garde le contrôle de mes nerfs mais le ton de ma voix me trahissait dès que je parlais.

- Bella…

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse comment après ton départ ? l'interrompis -je. Tu croyais que j'allais faire un feu de joie et me réjouir de ton abandon ?

Ma colère reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Je sentis du courant parcourir mes veines et pour contenir mes gestes je triturai les doigts de mes mains, les entremêlant et les tordant entre eux. Il soupira.

- Je pensais que tu serais triste au début et que tu t'en remettrais par la suite…

Il fit une pause, m'observant toujours attentivement.

- ...Et c'est ce que tu as fait, ajouta-t-il.

Je le toisai du regard. M'en voulait-il d'avoir essayé de trouver un peu de bonheur dans les bras d'un autre ? Je perdis alors le peu de contrôle que je m'imposais à moi-même.

- Oui Edward, je m'en suis remise, effectivement. Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui m'a permis de reprendre goût à la vie. Je l'ai aimé d'une manière différente mais c'était tout aussi fort. Mais avant d'en arriver là, j'ai vécu un enfer et tu en es le seul fautif. Tu n'avais aucun droit de m'imposer ton choix. Je t'aimais et si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit hier tu m'aimais aussi.

N'arrivant plus à museler mes émotions, je sentis à nouveau mes larmes franchir la barrière de mes yeux et couler sur mes joues.

- Sais-tu ce que tes paroles m'ont fait Edward ? continuai-je. Elles m'ont brisée. J'ai vu tout mon monde s'écrouler en une fraction de seconde. Je ne t'ai pas perdu seulement toi, j'ai aussi perdu l'avenir que je m'étais choisie. Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner. Tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir pour moi. Tu n'…

Un sanglot m'obligea à m'arrêter. Edward avança sa main vers moi et la posa sur ma joue, essuyant de ses doigts glacés les larmes qui y coulaient. Son contact me fit tressaillir, non pas par la froideur de sa peau mais à cause de l'image qui me revint en mémoire. Je nous revoyais tous les deux, dix ans plus tôt, dans « notre » clairière, le jour où il m'embrassa pour la première fois. Je fermai les yeux, luttant intérieurement avec mes souvenirs.

- Ne fais pas ça Edward, je t'en supplie, murmurai-je alors que mes larmes coulaient à flots.

Il stoppa son mouvement mais laissa sa main posée sur ma joue.

- Pitié… ajoutai-je. Ne me force pas à revivre ça.

Il retira sa main lentement.

- Bella, murmura-t-il non loin de mon oreille. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir tout cela.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis à quelques centimètres de moi. Il s'était rapproché silencieusement alors que j'avais les yeux fermés.

- Tu recommences encore, lui dis-je. Pourquoi est-il si difficile pour toi de me dire la vérité ? Je ne suis pas en sucre Edward. Je suis peut-être une simple humaine mortelle mais je ne vais pas sombrer à la première difficulté.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, avoua-t-il.

- Mais en agissant ainsi tu fais tout le contraire. Je ne suis plus l'adolescente que tu as connue, j'ai vieilli et mûri et même ainsi tu continues à me mentir. Tu aurais donc préféré me laisser dans l'ignorance. D'après toi je n'ai pas le droit de connaître la vérité, de savoir pourquoi ma vie a dérapé à ce point là, c'est bien ça ?

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? me demanda-t-il soudain sur la défensive.

Je plongeais alors plus intensément mes yeux dans les siens.

- Oui, affirmai-je.

- Très bien…

Sa voix se fit froide et dure.

- En un siècle d'existence je n'ai rien fait de plus dur que de te quitter dans cette forêt il y a dix ans en te faisant croire que je ne t'aimais pas et que je jouais la comédie. Mais je l'ai tout de même fait parce que rester avec nous signifiait pour toi accident ou mort. Un jour ou l'autre l'un d'entre nous t'aurait blessée ou pire tuée et je tenais trop à toi pour laisser cela arriver. J'ai sacrifié notre avenir ensemble pour sauver ta vie…

Ses paroles se bousculaient dans ma tête douloureuse. Il était enfin honnête avec moi, c'était ce que je voulais mais chacun de ses mots résonnaient comme un coup de poignard.

Après une courte pause, il reprit avec sa voix toujours dénuée d'expression.

- Mais je ne suis qu'un faible et chaque minute passée loin de toi me ramenait un peu plus vers Forks. Je suis revenu, espérant me faire pardonner et te reconquérir mais en arrivant en ville je t'ai vue dans les bras d'un autre, souriante et heureuse. Je me suis alors effacé et ai passé le reste de ces années à attendre que le temps s'écoule.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes inondaient mes joues. Toute cette tristesse et cette peine que je trouvais dans son regard me déchiraient le cœur. Il m'avait fait souffrir autant que lui même avait souffert et tout ceci aurait pu être évité, j'en étais certaine. Il avait agi de son propre chef, voulant me protéger d'un hypothétique danger sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

- Tu m'as cru si facilement… si rapidement…, reprit-il faiblement.

Ne comprenant pas à quoi il fait allusion, je fronçai les sourcils.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu as cru si vite que mon amour pour toi n'était qu'illusion, je pensais devoir me battre, devoir argumenter, mais non. Il m'a suffi d'une phrase pour que tu arrêtes de croire en notre amour…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et ferma les yeux. Je ramenai mes jambes, qui jusqu'alors étaient en tailleur, contre mon buste et les serrai dans mes bras. J'avais revécu cette scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête. Je pouvais me souvenir de la moindre phrase, de la moindre expression de son visage, du moindre sentiment que j'avais ressenti. Je me rappelai comme si c'était hier de l'horrible sensation que mon cœur se fissurait, s'émiettait et s'arrachait sous les mots d'Edward… Ca m'avait l'air si vrai, si réel, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un mensonge, une tromperie vouée à me duper, à m'induire en erreur et à me faire douter. Il avait très bien réussi son coup, j'avais foncé tête baissée dans son piège, perdant tout espoir de survie pour notre couple. Il ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'avait jamais aimée, voila la seule certitude que j'avais gardée toutes ces années, et cela encore était faux.

Un profond sentiment de désespoir m'envahit. Je posai mon front sur mes genoux et fermai les yeux, secouant la tête lentement comme pour nier en bloc tout ces évènements récents que je ressassais. Trop d'informations à gérer, trop de sentiments en conflit, trop d'émotions… tout se mélangeait dans ma tête douloureuse.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Toujours recroquevillée sur moi-même, je lui répondis tout doucement.

- Que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil… Et que tout peut changer en un instant…

Je soupirai, essayant de ravaler mes larmes sans succès.

- Tu as illuminé ma vie le jour où je t'ai rencontré, repris-je, et tu l'as anéanti quand tu es parti… Tout ça à cause d'une toute petite goutte de sang… A cause d'un stupide accident…

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi mais je restais toujours en boule sur le canapé, la tête enfouie dans mes bras.

- J'aurais pris cette décision un jour ou l'autre. Je serais parti même sans l'accident de ton anniversaire. C'était une évidence, tu étais en danger avec nous à tes côtés et je devais le faire. Ca a seulement été l'élément déclencheur.

Mes larmes coulèrent encore plus alors que mes sanglots étouffés me secouaient le corps. Comment pouvais-je encore arriver à pleurer après toutes celles que j'avais déjà versées ? Comme un puits sans fond, elles continuaient inlassablement de couler le long de mes joues, finissant leur route sur mon jogging mouillé.

Les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent mes cheveux timidement, les caressant délicatement pour me consoler.

- Bella, si tu savais comme je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout près de mon visage caché dans mes bras. Je sais que ça ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé mais je m'en veux terriblement… S'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Sa dernière phrase ne fut qu'un souffle à peine audible empli d'une profonde tristesse.

Lui pardonner, en étais-je seulement capable ? Tout était tellement embrouillé dans mon esprit et puis je l'avais si longtemps détesté pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Connaître les raisons de ses actes était une chose, les approuver, une autre. Certes il était parti pour mon bien, mais le résultat au final avait été le total opposé. Pouvais-je faire un trait sur près de dix ans de malheur ? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore. Pas si vite. Peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant j'en étais tout simplement incapable.

- Je ne peux pas…, sanglotai-je. Je suis désolée… je ne peux pas.

- Un jour… peut-être…, murmura-t-il. Shhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuut… Doucement…

Tout doucement, il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Une fois de plus, le contact de son corps contre le mien ramena d'anciens souvenirs à la surface. Des images de nos moments heureux défilèrent devant mes yeux clos : ses baisers, les nuits passées dans ses bras, nos moments de complicités…

A cet instant, j'avais besoin de lui pour me rappeler ces moments de bonheur et oublier ne serait-ce qu'une minute tout le reste. Alors petit à petit, je relâchai mon emprise sur mes jambes et me redressai contre son corps. Je le sentis se figer croyant que j'allais le repousser, mais c'était tout le contraire, j'avais besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras, j'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi, encore une fois, rien qu'une fois… Une dernière fois.

Mes bras allèrent encercler son cou alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule, souillant encore un peu plus sa chemise de mes larmes. Surpris par ma réaction, il resta un instant immobile puis resserra ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux qu'il huma à plusieurs reprises.

Je profitai de cet instant de répit qui s'offrait à moi. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette proximité. Je prenais là ce qui m'avait été refusé il y a dix ans et cela résonnait en moi comme un adieu. L'adieu que j'aurai souhaité avoir à l'époque.

Alors qu'Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux et me berçant, il brisa soudain le silence – pour une fois paisible – qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Bella, raconte-moi tes dix ans, murmura-il.

Je sentis tous les muscles de mon corps se raidir en un instant. Mon cœur pourtant si calme quelques secondes plus tôt s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Pourquoi brisait-il le peu de sérénité que j'avais réussie à retrouver ?

Je gardai le silence et retins ma respiration, espérant qu'il changerait de sujet voyant que je ne voulais pas y répondre.

- Parle-moi, supplia-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me redressai et soupirai. Mon moment de répit était bel et bien fini alors autant rompre le contact le plus rapidement possible.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

Il me regarda dans les yeux alors que je m'enfonçai à nouveau dans le canapé, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

- Je ne suis pas prête à me confier Edward, repris-je. Je ne le serai peut-être jamais. Tu ne peux pas me demander comme ça ce qui s'est passé pour moi. D'ailleurs tu risquerais de ne pas aimer ma réponse.

- Bella, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur les miennes.

Je les retirai aussitôt et vis son regard s'assombrir.

- Je sais que tu as souffert et tout ça par ma faute, reprit-il. Nous avons souffert tous les deux…

- Tu as choisi de souffrir, l'interrompis-je tristement. Moi, je n'ai rien choisi du tout, ça m'a été imposé.

Alors qu'il allait répondre mon téléphone portable sonna, réveillant un peu plus mon mal de tête. Je fis un bond sur le canapé puis tendis mon bras vers la table basse et l'attrapai, voyant le visage de ma mère s'afficher sur l'écran. Sachant que n'importe où j'irai pour répondre, Edward pourrait entendre ma conversation, je décidai de rester ici, dans le salon.

- Allô, dis-je en décrochant.

- Maman ! s'exclama une petite voix enjouée.

Mon cœur se pinça en entendant ma fille.

- Ma puce ! Alors tu es bien chez mamie ? lui demandai-je.

- Ouai mais tu me manques, me dit-elle tristement.

- Tu me manques aussi mon petit cœur.

- T'as l'air toute triste maman.

Ce petit bout de chou de bientôt quatre ans me connaissait si bien, elle avait deviné au seul son de ma voix que je n'allais pas bien.

- C'est quand que je te vois ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bientôt. Ca va vite passer… Euh, ta grand-mère est à côté de toi ?

- Oui maman.

- Passe la moi s'il te plait ma puce.

- D'accord ! Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle me fit un gros bisou bruyant et passa le téléphone à Renée. Je l'entendis lui dire « maman est triste » au loin puis ma mère reprit la communication.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour, oui ça va.

- Tu as pleuré toi...

- Renée, s'il te plait… Je voulais juste s'avoir si je pouvais vous rejoindre.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence alors que je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Bien sûr chérie. Je croyais que tu voulais un peu de tranquillité mais tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Viens dès que tu peux.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Il y a un vol dans trois heures, je serai là ce soir. Merci.

Je dis au revoir à ma mère et raccrochai. J'avais besoin de faire le point, de m'éloigner d'ici et d'Edward, et de me ressourcer. Et puis Alicia me manquait énormément et j'avais besoin de la serrer dans les bras.

Cette fillette haute comme trois pommes et qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau quand j'avais son âge, était tout pour moi. M'éloigner d'elle m'était insupportable. J'avais besoin d'elle, de ses grimaces, de ses rires, de ses mimiques, de ses câlins, de son amour. Elle était ma joie de vivre, ma vie tout simplement.

- Tu vas à Jacksonville ? me demanda Edward.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête alors que je reposai le téléphone.

- J'ai besoin de faire le point. Tout est mélangé dans ma tête, il faut que je fasse le tri et je ne peux pas le faire ici.

Je me levai du canapé et il fit de même.

- M'éloigner un temps me fera du bien, repris-je en fuyant son regard.

Il resta un moment sans réaction alors que je contemplais mon carrelage puis il s'avança vers moi à une vitesse inhumaine. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front et s'éclipsa par la baie vitrée entrouverte. Je me retournai vers celle-ci et constatai alors que la neige avait cessé et que le ciel était maintenant dégagé.

***

Alors, verdict ? Aimez ? Pas aimez ? Dites le moi avec un petit clic sur le bouton vert !

Le prochain chapitre mettra un petit peu plus de temps à arriver. J'ai un projet à faire entre temps (Naku si tu passe par là ;). Donc patience… je ne vous oublie pas. En plus j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas fait une fin sadique ! lol

En attendant, reviewez, faites exploser ma boîte mail !!! J'adore :)

Laissez-moi vos avis et commentaire !!!


	16. Ch 15 : Réflexion

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle fic. J'ai pas chômé pendant ces 15 jours d'absence ! lol

Je suis en train de coécrire une nouvelle fic avec So (Eiphose) dont le titre est « De l'ombre à la lumière ». Elle sera en ligne sur ce site dans la journée. Par contre pour tout ceux qui m'ont mi dans leur auteur favori et/ou alerte, sachez qu'elle ne sera pas publié sous mon pseudo mais sous celui-ci « Drinou – Eiphose » ce qui est plus logique vu que je ne suis pas la seule à l'écrire.

Voici l'adresse de notre profil (tout vide pour l'instant) si vous voulez guetter son arrivé :

.net/u/1980171/Drinou_Eiphose

Revenons en maintenant à ce chapitre. Il est plus ou moins de transition, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais fait avancer l'histoire. Je me suis une nouvelle fois arrêter où il ne faut pas et c'est totalement volontaire, les explications arriveront dans le chapitre suivant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, toujours aussi nombreuses ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir, surtout qu'on se rapproche des 1000 review ! Wow ! :)

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre et je m'en excuse mais ces 15 jours ont été très chargé. Je vous promets de me rattraper pour ce chapitre.

Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture ;)

***

Chapitre 15

Réflexion

***

_- M'éloigner un temps me fera du bien, repris-je en fuyant son regard._

_Il resta un moment sans réaction alors que je contemplais mon carrelage puis il s'avança vers moi à une vitesse inhumaine. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front et s'éclipsa par la baie vitrée entrouverte. Je me retournai vers celle-ci et constatai alors que la neige avait cessé et que le ciel était maintenant dégagé._

***

Il ne me fallut qu'une demi-heure pour préparer mon sac et partir. Je roulai en direction de l'aéroport de Portland tout en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, car oui, je fuyais. Je devais bien l'admettre, je venais de prendre la fuite face à une situation que je ne pouvais gérer dans l'immédiat.

Le vol jusqu'à Jacksonville me sembla durer une éternité. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour garder mon esprit occupé afin d'éviter de ressasser les dernières heures de la journée. Je lus les premières pages d'un bouquin acheté à la va-vite dans une boutique de l'aéroport. J'écoutai mon ipod. J'avais même commencé à regarder le film qui était diffusé dans l'avion. Mais je ne retrouvai un peu de sérénité qu'une fois que la fatigue me rattrapa et que je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les joues humides de larmes et complètement perdue. Je scrutai les alentours et mis quelques secondes pour me rappeler où je me trouvais. Mon voisin me lança un regard noir alors que je me redressais et essuyais mes larmes. Connaissant mes habituels monologues endormis, je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu dire pendant mon sommeil pour que cet inconnu me lance un pareil regard assassin.

L'avion amorça enfin sa descente. J'allais d'ici quelques minutes retrouver ma fille et mettre tout ça de côté, au moins pour un temps.

***

Assise en tailleur sur le sable, je regardai ma fille courir le long de la plage, un mini cerf volant à la main. Je souris de la voir s'énerver car elle n'arrivait pas à le faire s'envoler. Renée alla la rejoindre pour l'aider. Maintenant seule, je dus me résoudre à faire ce que j'avais évité jusqu'ici. Cela faisait très exactement douze jours que j'étais en Floride et également douze jours que je me refusais toute pensée concernant Bridgton et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, Edward y compris. Mais mon retour était prévu pour dans deux jours et je devais faire le point. J'étais venue ici pour ça même si c'était plus une fuite qu'une réelle nécessité.

Alors que je regardais l'étendue bleue devant moi, je repensai à cette fameuse journée où toutes mes certitudes étaient parties en éclat.

De quoi étais-je sûre à présent ? De plus grand chose à vrai dire.

Mes sentiments envers Edward étaient des plus confus. C'était un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de rancœur, mais aussi… d'amour. J'avais le plus grand mal à l'admettre, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, une partie de moi, aussi petite soit-elle, ressentait encore de l'amour pour lui. Quelle ironie ! Alors que j'étais certaine de lui en vouloir toute ma vie, je me rendis compte que je l'aimais aussi.

Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi, les encerclant de mes bras et jetai un coup d'œil vers ma fille et ma mère. Elles avaient abandonné le cerf-volant et essayaient de construire un château de sable. Alors que le soleil me réchauffait, mes pensées repartirent dans la pluvieuse bourgade du Maine. Je devais tout mettre à plat dans ma tête avant d'y retourner.

Pouvais-je lui pardonner de m'avoir infligé tout cela même s'il pensait bien faire ? Non. Voila une chose dont j'étais certaine. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en serais capable. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais oublier le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à réveiller cette petite partie de moi trop faible pour lui résister. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber toutes mes défenses. Mais non, je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Même s'il espérait autre chose de moi, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'Edward, mon ex petit copain vampire et mon élève au lycée.

Je me doutais bien que cela ne serait pas facile mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Même si mon cœur craquait, même s'il devenait faible et qu'il en demandait plus, ma raison elle saurait me rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois par ses douces paroles et ses belles promesses. Je n'étais plus aussi naïve et stupide. Même s'il m'aimait autant qu'il le prétendait, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de partir à nouveau, pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Rien. Le supporterais-je ? Non. Etais-je prête à en prendre le risque ? Surtout pas.

Ma fille se jeta sur moi, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Regarde mon château ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains pleines de sable dans mes cheveux.

Je regardai alors la plage et vis un tas de sable central assez difforme agrémenté de deux autres tas plus fins et plus hauts.

- Très joli, lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Dis, tu peux le prendre en photo maman ? Je veux le montrer à Alice.

- Je n'ai pas pris d'appareil photo ma puce. Je suis désolée.

Elle afficha une moue triste puis me fit un grand sourire en sautillant.

- Avec ton téléphone maman ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, riai-je. Va te mettre à côté.

Renée me le prit des mains et me dit d'aller me mettre avec ma fille sur la photo. La connaissant, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de la laisser utiliser mon téléphone. Elle avait du mal avec tout ce qui était lié à la technologie. Je m'accroupis derrière Alicia, l'entourai de mes bras et nous sourîmes. Je récupérai le téléphone et constatai, non sans surprise, que la photo était réussie avec la mer en fond et la luminosité du soleil de Floride.

- Tu peux lui envoyer s'il te plait ? demanda Alicia.

Je sentis le mauvais plan arriver à grand pas. Je me voyais mal envoyer une photo de mes vacances improvisées à Alice alors que je n'avais absolument pas donné signe de vie. Elle avait pourtant essayé de m'appeler le lendemain de mon départ, mais c'était trop tôt pour moi, je ne voulais pas lui parler. Du coup, j'avais laissé le téléphone sonner jusqu'au déclanchement du répondeur. Elle n'avait pas laissé de message et n'avait pas essayé à nouveau de me joindre.

- Tu lui montreras en rentrant, lui dis-je calmement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, soupirai-je. Et puis tu pourras lui montrer par toi-même.

Elle fit une moue déçue et partit en boudant rejoindre Renée un peu plus loin qui rassemblait nos affaires.

Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Alicia partit à la recherche d'un coquillage. Elle en ramassa plusieurs petits, puis en trouva enfin un à la hauteur de ses espérances à en juger par l'expression de son visage. Elle lâcha alors tous les autres, attrapa le conus floridanus jaune qu'elle avait repéré et me le ramena fièrement.

- C'est un cadeau pour Edward, dit-elle alors qu'elle me le tendit.

Je le rangeai dans mon sac quand ma mère me questionna.

- Qui est cet Edward ?

Alors que je cherchais une réponse plausible à lui donner, sans pour autant mentir car elle l'aurait remarquée, ma fille me devança.

- C'est le frère d'Alice, dit-elle. C'est elle qui a inspirée mon prénom. C'est maman qui me l'a dit. En plus son papa est docteur. Il m'a fait des points de tenures…

Profitant de ce petit « couac » de langage pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'en dise trop, je la repris.

- On dit points de sutures ma puce. Eh ! Regarde là-bas, ajoutai-je pour la détourner encore un peu plus de la conversation. Il y a un manège. Tu veux en faire un tour ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent instinctivement à la vue du carrousel. Une fois dessus, elle s'installa sur le cheval mobile et l'engin démarra. Me croyant sortie d'affaire, je ne vis pas que ma mère semblait tout à coup soucieuse.

- Edward, Alice et un père médecin, bredouilla-t-elle pour elle-même. Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup. Il ne s'agira pas au moins des… hum comment ils s'appelaient déjà… Ah oui ! Des Cullen tout de même ?

Voila la question à laquelle j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais à répondre. Heureusement qu'Alicia ignorait qu'ils étaient également mes élèves, sinon j'aurais eu un mal fou à trouver une explication plausible. Cependant la tâche n'était pas moins ardue pour autant. Bien que Renée ait vécu ma dépression à distance, elle se souvenait très bien de tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas envisager de lui mentir. J'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, priant pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas de remontrance.

- Si, c'est eux.

Ma mère me regarda attentivement, étudiant l'expression de mon visage alors que je fixais attentivement ma fille droit devant moi.

- Est-ce pour ça que tu es ici ?

- Plus où moins, éludai-je.

Elle garda le silence un instant et lorsqu'elle allait enfin parler, je la coupai.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre ça. Edward et moi sommes…

Pouvais-je dire amis ? Notre relation était bien trop équivoque pour être classifiée ainsi.

- … Je ne sais pas trop ce que nous sommes, repris-je, mais il n'y a et n'aura rien entre nous.

- Bella, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu choisiras ce qui est bon pour toi et pour Alicia. J'en suis certaine.

Au lieu de me rassurer, les paroles que ma mère voulait réconfortante m'angoissèrent encore plus. Il n'y avait pas que ma vie en jeu, mais aussi celle de ma fille. Chaque décision que je prenais avait des répercutions sur sa vie et sur son avenir. Je ne devais pas l'oublier. Jamais.

Le tour de manège d'Alicia se termina et nous rentrâmes toute les trois chez Renée et Phil. Ce dernier nous avait réservé une petite surprise et nous prîmes la route vers une destination inconnue.

Après de longues heures de voiture, alors que le soleil était maintenant couché, nous arrivâmes à l'extrémité sud de la Floride. Nous nous installâmes dans un petit motel pour finir la soirée en toute tranquillité.

Le lendemain fut rapidement là. C'était notre dernière journée en Floride avant notre retour à Bridgton. Je sentis l'angoisse monter à chaque fois que je pensais à ma prochaine rencontre avec les Cullen. Au mieux cela serait au lycée, dans un peu plus de deux jours. Au pire, ce serait demain, dès notre retour de l'aéroport. Et connaissant Alice, la deuxième solution était certainement la plus probable.

Phil nous révéla enfin sa surprise. Il voulait nous emmener faire une excursion dans les Everglades pour aller admirer les alligators. Alicia était très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller voir les « gros lézards méchants » comme elle les appelait. Pour ma part, j'étais beaucoup plus partagée. L'idée d'aller me balader toute la journée me permettrait de garder mes idées noires loin de moi encore un peu. D'un autre côté, mettre des alligators et moi dans un même espace, aussi vaste soit-il, rimait avec catastrophe en perspective.

Je me laissai finalement convaincre. Trois contre une, je n'avais aucune chance. Mais je négociai tout de même, la place centrale sur le l'hydroglisseur pour être sûre de ne pas tomber dans les marécages et me trouver nez à nez avec une de ces grosse bêtes.

Fort heureusement, nous revînmes tous en un seul morceau, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut un spectacle impressionnant de voir évoluer ces gros reptiles dans leur habitat naturel. Alicia perdit son enthousiasme au premier coup de mâchoire de l'un d'entre eux et vint se blottir contre moi, mais elle le retrouva très vite et profita pleinement de l'aventure.

Nous reprîmes la route et c'est lorsque la journée touchait à sa fin que nous arrivâmes à Jacksonville. Je bouclai nos bagages et mis Alicia au lit. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, ce qui était synonyme d'une journée bien remplie. Je saluai Renée et Phil sur la terrasse et allai me coucher à mon tour.

Je mis beaucoup plus de temps à m'endormir que ma fille. Les heures défilèrent devant mes yeux sans que je puisse trouver le sommeil. Dès que je fermais mes paupières, des images d'Edward, de moi, de nous, m'assaillaient.

J'avais réussi à mettre tout cela de côté pendant près de quinze jours mais l'échéance était arrivée et avec elle, elle avait ramené toutes mes peurs et mes doutes. Ma décision était prise et je m'y tiendrais, mais il était clair que j'étais angoissée en pensant à notre prochaine confrontation et à la tournure qu'elle prendrait.

Après avoir lu une dizaine de chapitres de mon roman, feuilleté les magazines à potins de Renée et fait quelques grilles de mots croisés, je réussis enfin à m'endormir alors que l'horloge affichait trois heures du matin passé.

J'étais quelque part au milieu d'une forêt entourée d'alligators lorsqu'un cri strident me fit sursauter dans mon sommeil, me ramenant à la réalité en un éclair. Il me fallut une seconde ou deux pour réaliser que je n'étais plus en train de rêver et que le hurlement que je venais d'entendre provenait de la chambre d'Alicia. Je me levai d'un bond et courus vers elle. Je la trouvai assise sur son lit, tremblante et sanglotante. Elle semblait totalement paniquée. Je la pris dans mes bras alors que Phil et Renée nous rejoignaient.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ma puce, ce n'est rien.

Elle tremblait toujours alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mon pyjama.

- Sssshhhhuuut, ce n'est rien, tu as juste fait un vilain rêve, lui murmurai-je en la berçant. Calme-toi.

- Y'avait un monsieur là, dit-elle en montrant le mur près de la porte.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un méchant rêve qui t'a fait peur, mais ce n'était pas réel, la rassurai-je. Les alligators, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, dis-je à l'attention de Renée et Phil à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Si maman, le monsieur était là, il avait les yeux rouges et il faisait peur.

- C'est ton imagination qui t'a fait voir ça. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous quatre ici.

Je la recouchai dans son lit délicatement tout en la maintenant dans mes bras.

- Allez vous recoucher, je vais rester avec elle, dis-je à Renée et Phil qui nous observaient du pas de la porte.

Je m'allongeai à côté de ma fille, la serrant dans mes bras, tout en la berçant.

- Ferme les yeux, lui murmurai-je alors que je lui caressais les cheveux. Je suis là, dors ma puce.

Je sentis sa respiration s'apaiser alors que je commençais à lui fredonner une berceuse.

- Dodo, l'enfant do… L'enfant dormira bien vite… Dodo, l'enfant do… L'enfant dormira bientôt…

Je continuai jusqu'à ce quelle soit totalement endormie alors je pus me laisser aller et rejoindre à mon tour le pays des rêves.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, la main d'Alicia sur le visage, alors qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur moi. Je la réveillai tendrement, la couvrant de bisous. Quand elle eut totalement émergée de sa nuit de sommeil agité, je lui fis des chatouilles et nous rigolâmes ensemble, profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse et de complicité.

La matinée passa rapidement et en début d'après midi, nous prîmes la route vers l'aéroport international de Jacksonville. Je pris Alicia dans mes bras alors que j'embrassais ma mère et Phil.

L'embarquement de notre vol fut annoncé et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre hall. Nous accédâmes enfin à l'avion et nous installâmes sur nos sièges, Alicia côté hublot parce qu'elle voulait voir les nuages. J'attachai sa ceinture puis la mienne et attendis le décollage non sans une certaine appréhension. Non pas pour l'action en elle mais pour ce qu'elle signifiait. Une fois dans les airs, je n'aurais plus aucune possibilité de retour. Je serais à Portland dans un peu plus de quatre heures et chez moi en début de soirée. J'allais le revoir d'ici peu et cela m'inquiétait.

Les heures défilèrent très lentement, me laissant le temps de sentir l'angoisse envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps, mes mains étaient moites, mon estomac noué et ma gorge serrée. Tout mon être se contractait de plus en plus à chaque kilomètre parcouru.

Puis vint le moment où l'avion toucha enfin le sol. A partir de cet instant je n'étais plus seulement une passagère passive, je redevenais actrice de ma vie. Je devais avancer par mes propres moyens. C'était à moi de faire la fin du parcours me menant vers cette confrontation si redoutée. A moi et à moi seule.

Je sortis de l'avion et pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage. Je récupérai mes bagages, allai chercher ma Ford dans le parking et pris la route direction Bridgton alors qu'Alicia commençait déjà à s'endormir sur le siège arrière. La pauvre avait eu une nuit très agitée avec ce cauchemar. Elle avait aimé voir ces reptiles, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir plu à son subconscient.

Une heure de route plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez nous. Je fus soulagée de ne pas trouver de « comité d'accueil » devant la porte. Je pris Alicia dans mes bras et la portai jusque dans sa chambre où je la couchai, puis retournai à la voiture pour récupérer mes bagages.

Je n'eus pas le temps de défaire le premier sac que quelqu'un toqua à la baie vitrée, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans la seconde. Je sortis doucement de ma chambre et allai dans le salon. Je fus soulagée en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Alice et je la fis entrer non sans une pointe d'anxiété.

- Bonsoir Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors on ne répond plus au téléphone ?

- J'avais besoin de… réfléchir, Alice. J'avais besoin de temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Je suis contente que tu sois là, ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Soudain je la sentis se raidir. Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon épaule et m'huma, puis descendit vers mon bras et renifla à nouveau, tout d'abord furtivement, puis encore et encore, de plus en plus bruyamment. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Que faisait-elle ?

- Alice ?

Pas de réponse. Je sentis l'inquiétude m'envahir peu à peu. Je me remémorai les dernières minutes, me concentrant sur la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient bien dorés. A quoi jouait-elle ?

- Alice ? Tu me fais peur là.

Elle me relâcha, me dévisagea et sorti son téléphone.

- Venez chez Bella, on a un problème.

Puis elle raccrocha aussi vite qu'elle avait décroché. Je me reculai, complètement perdue.

- Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je inquiète.

- Rien. Attendons les autres.

- Rien ? Tu viens de dire qu'il y avait un problème et tu me réponds « rien » ! Je veux savoir Alice ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ils seront là dans trois minutes. Assois-toi.

Je la toisai du regard, restant debout. Le silence s'installa alors que les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrenèrent dans une lenteur absolue.

Soudain je les vis arriver. Alice leurs ouvrit la porte vitrée alors que je restais figée de l'autre côté du salon. Ils entrèrent en me saluant les uns après les autres. Tout d'abord Carlisle, puis Esmée, Jasper et enfin Edward.

- En es-tu sûre Alice ? demanda ce dernier à sa sœur.

Bien sûr Alice avait communiqué via ses pensées pour que je ne sache rien. Je sentis l'énervement prendre le dessus sur mon inquiétude.

- Vérifie par toi-même, le défia Alice.

Edward s'approcha alors de moi sans un mot et se mit lui aussi à me renifler. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif. Qu'avaient-ils tous à la fin avec mon odeur ?

- Pourrais-je comprendre ce qui se passe ? demandai -je à l'assemblée qui m'ignora.

Ils se réunirent et discutèrent à voix basse et de manière tellement rapide que je ne compris absolument rien. Je m'énervai de plus en plus face à ce mutisme quand je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'apaise Jasper ! m'exclamai -je. Je veux juste qu'on m'explique pourquoi vous me reniflez à tour de rôle !

Mais bien sûr je parlai dans le vide. Ils étaient de nouveau en pleine conversation privée à laquelle mes oreilles d'humaine ne pouvaient participer. J'avais envie d'hurler pour qu'ils s'interrompent. Que se passait-il à la fin pour qu'ils ne me mettent pas au courant ?

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! m'exclamai je encore.

Je sentis mes nerfs prendre le dessus. Je me mis à trembler d'énervement et serrai mes poings, attendant qu'enfin ils s'adressent à moi. Mais bien sûr ils n'en firent rien. Les minutes passèrent et j'étais toujours à l'écart, me creusant la cervelle pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle réaction chez eux.

Plus le temps passait plus je fulminai quand soudain c'en fut trop. J'attrapai la première chose qui me passait sous la main, un vase, et le balançai violemment au sol où il finit sa vie en mille morceaux éparpillés un peu partout.

Cela eut pour effet de les arrêter net dans leur discussion. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, stupéfiés par ma réaction.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? rageai -je.

Carlisle s'avança lentement vers moi.

- Bella, viens t'assoir. Je vais t'expliquer.

***

Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et avis très impatiemment. Laissez moi tout plein de review… faut atteindre les milles ! lol

Et en plus, plus j'en recevrai, plus vite je posterai !!! hihi

Allez on clique :P


	17. Ch 16 : Surveillance

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci pour vos très très nombreuses reviews. Il y en a eu un peu moins que d'habitude car comme j'ai modifié mes chapitres, ce qui m'avait déjà laissé des reviews sur l'ancien chapitre15 non pas pu m'en relaisser la semaine dernière. Toutes mes excuses. Cela refonctionne normalement :) Alors laissez-moi un petit message !!!! :D

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

**Clochette**, **Allyssabella**, jess.**cullen**, **malala**: Réponse dans ce chapitre… enfin une partie ;)

**Merozel** : Merci pour Alicia

**NéO** : Que de question sur Alicia. Mais qui est-elle ? Et surtour qui est son mère ? Suspence !!! Une toute petite partie de tes questions trouvera une réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Eve** : Laurent et Victoria sont mort.

**Vinie** : Les réponses sur le père d'Alicia viendront plus tard, quasiment à la fin de l'histoire.

**Chriwyatt** : Jake est mort environ 6 ans avant la naissance d'Alicia. Encore un peu de patience, les réponses vont venir.

**Lorelei** : Merci beaucoup !!! Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir :) Non je n'ai pas d'enfant, j'écris ça à l'instinct. Et je suis très heureuse que tu trouve le rapport Bella/Alicia aussi réaliste. Merci !!! :D

**Estelle** : Voici les explications que tu attendais tant ;) Pour info, Victoria est morte, tuée par Jake juste avant qu'il ne meure à son tour.

**Flowering** : La voila ! Enfin ! MDR !!! Tu devrais t'inscrire sur le site pour que je puisse répondre a tes review et te donner la date du chapitre suivant ;)

Je fais un peu de pub pour ma nouvelle fic coécrite avec Eiphose. Allez jeter un petit coup d'œil ;)

www . fanfiction . net/s/5165500/1/ (enlever les espaces et vous pourrez nous lire !!!)

Trève de blabla, voici le nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous donner quelques réponses (mais pas trop quand même, faut bien que je garde un encore un peu mes secrets !).

Bonne lecture !! :D

***

Chapitre 16

Surveillance

***

_- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? rageai-je._

_Carlisle s'avança lentement vers moi._

_- Bella, viens t'assoir. Je vais t'expliquer. _

Les trois paires d'yeux dorés derrière lui m'observèrent attentivement. J'étais hors de moi et il n'était pas question que je m'assoie. Je voulais savoir et tout de suite.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir, répondis-je amèrement.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

- Peux-tu au moins t'éloigner de tout ce verre cassé ? dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras et en m'attirant vers le centre de la pièce. Je ne voudrais pas risquer un incident regrettable.

Les paroles de Carlisle firent ressurgir des souvenirs de mon dix-huitième anniversaire et un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je me rappelais encore le regard assoiffé qu'ils affichaient alors que du sang coulait le long de mon bras.

Je me laissai faire sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Du verre brisé et moi dans la même pièce, cela ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. Préférant mettre toute les chances de mon côté pour ne pas finir en quatre heure improvisé, je m'éloignai donc de l'amas de débris et suivis Carlisle.

Il se retourna vers moi et reprit la parole alors que je le regardais avec insistance.

- Bella, il y a quelque chose que tu ignores, commença-t-il.

Je me raidis sachant que ce qui allait suivre ne me plairait pas. Je sentis l'angoisse ressurgir et parcourir mes veines.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je de la manière la plus calme dont j'étais capable à cet instant.

- Il y a de cela environ trois mois, nous avons trouvé des traces olfactives de la présence d'un vampire dans les environs. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu, il ne fait souvent que passer par ici et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il cherche…

Je fis un signe de la main, lui intimant l'ordre de s'arrêter un instant.

Je dus mettre quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Carlisle commençait à m'expliquer et alors que j'analysais ce qu'il venait de me dire, je n'arrivai pas à le croire. J'avais certainement dû mal comprendre. Etait-il bien en train de me dire qu'un autre vampire qu'eux trainait dans les parages depuis près de trois mois ? Préférant m'en assurer, je posai la question.

- Un autre vampire est en ville c'est bien ça ? demandai-je incrédule.

- Pas exactement, dit-il calmement. Il vient puis repart. Il va dans des endroits divers et variés. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il cherche ou ce qu'il veut.

- Et vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?

- Non…

- Son arrivée coïncide avec le début de nos ennuis de pourvoir, l'interrompit Alice. C'est d'ailleurs sur ça que j'étais concentrée lorsque tu es arrivée en ville. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas vue arriver. J'étais trop fixée sur ce problème et ses conséquences. Nous marchons en aveugle quand il est ici et …

L'afflux d'informations commençait à s'embrouiller dans ma tête. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer face au stress qui envahissait mon corps tout entier.

- Stop ! m'exclamai-je. Une minute.

Je les regardai tour à tour. Ils étaient stoïques et m'observaient attentivement. Je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre alors que mon regard se posait sur Jasper.

- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Laisse-moi m'énerver si j'en ai envie ou m'angoisser si c'est mon choix, dis-je à l'intéressé.

La colère, le stress et l'angoisse reprirent place dans mon corps alors qu'il cessait de manipuler mes émotions.

- Donc si je comprends bien, un vampire qui vous est inconnu et qui cause probablement vos problèmes de pouvoirs vient fréquemment en ville depuis trois mois environ, c'est bien ça ?

Ils me firent tous un signe positif de la tête et mon angoisse augmenta encore.

- C'est…, commença Alice.

- Je ne le crois pas ! m'exclamai-je, la coupant. Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ? Après trois mois ! Ca n'est venu à aucun d'entre vous de me prévenir avant ce soir ? m'écriai-je. Cela fait deux mois et demi que je suis ici et qu'un vampire non identifié, très probablement non végétarien, traîne dans les parages et vous ne me dites ça que maintenant ? Non mais je rêve !

Je marquai une légère pause essayant de me calmer. J'avais besoin de contrôler mes nerfs pour garder la tête claire et bien assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations plutôt effrayantes. Je repris par la première interrogation qui me traversa l'esprit alors qu'une longue liste attendait derrière.

- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car soudain les morceaux du puzzle se mirent en place dans ma tête. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient choisi d'aborder le sujet ce soir. Alice avait senti quelque chose sur moi et c'était certainement lui. Je devais porter son odeur. Mais comment ? Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer alors que la peur et la panique prenaient possession de mon corps. J'étais totalement affolée.

Je mis mes mains sur mes tempes pour essayer de me concentrer, pour faire le rapprochement. Pourquoi et surtout comment je m'étais retrouvée avec son odeur sur moi ? Voulait-il s'en prendre à moi ? J'étais complètement perdue.

- Bella ? demanda Edward, s'approchant de moi.

- Bella, ça va ? s'enquit Jasper. Je te sens paniquée.

- Non ça ne va pas ! m'exclamai-je. Je… Je… Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais comment… Vous l'avez senti sur moi c'est ça ?

- Bella ne t'inquiète pas. On va arranger ça, me dit Alice, essayant de me rassurer.

- C'est le même vampire ? demandai-je espérant qu'ils se trompaient.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Bella, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider ? demanda Carlisle. N'importe quoi, même la chose la plus anodine pourrait nous être utile.

J'essayai de réfléchir, faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Tout était embrouillé et flou dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer.

- Euh… non. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Tout était normal. Je n'ai pas vu de vampire, ça j'en suis sûre. Je…

J'eus soudain l'impression de suffoquer. Alicia ! Son visage affolé de cette nuit me revint en mémoire. Je n'avais rien vu mais elle si. Ce vampire était dans sa chambre. Mon imagination prit le dessus face à cette révélation et je me mis à envisager tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, tout ce qui aurait pu arriver. Je perdis alors le contrôle de mon corps. Ma tête se mit à tourner, mes jambes à flageoler et mes mains à trembler. Les murs autour de moi commencèrent à tanguer quand je sentis deux mains froides m'empoigner.

- Bella, calme-toi, me dit-Edward me soutenant par les bras pour que je ne m'écroule pas. Jasper, fais quelque chose ! exigea-t-il.

Ce dernier m'envoya une nouvelle vague de calme et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Même si j'avais dit un peu plus tôt ne pas vouloir de son aide, il était clair que j'en avais besoin si je voulais rester lucide.

- Al… Alicia… réussis-je à prononcer, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Alicia ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- Hier… ou enfin ce matin tôt… dans la nuit… Elle a hurlé. Elle m'a dit avoir vu un homme avec des yeux rouges… J'ai cru qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar… Je n'ai pas fait le lien… J'aurai dû comprendre…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Bella, me dit Alice.

Non effectivement, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais l'existence des vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles ne m'était pas inconnues. J'aurais du faire le rapprochement. Des yeux rouges signifiaient qu'il se nourrissait d'humain et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines face à cette constatation.

- Il aurait pu la tuer ! m'exclamai-je.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, dit Edward pour essayer de me rassurer. Calme-toi.

Alice partit discrètement dans la chambre d'Alicia puis revint dans le salon la seconde suivante.

- Elle a aussi son odeur sur elle.

- C'est d'ailleurs étrange. L'odeur est partout. Sur tous tes vêtements, ajouta Edward. Comme si…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Comme si quoi ? demandai-je.

- Comme s'il avait volontairement laissé des traces facilement repérables. Comme s'il voulait absolument qu'on sache qu'il vous avait traquées.

- Il nous nargue, ajouta Jasper.

Je me détachai d'Edward et regardai Jasper, incrédule.

- Il vous quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas tort, je pense que c'est une possibilité, dit Carlisle à l'attention de son « fils ». C'est même la solution la plus plausible face à tout cela. Attendons le retour d'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée pour avoir leur avis.

Je n'avais l'intention d'attendre personne, ni aucun avis supplémentaire. Tout ce que j'avais retenu de cet échange c'est qu'un vampire non végétarien s'était approché d'Alicia et de moi, tout cela à cause des Cullen. Il était hors de question que je reste une minute de plus à proximité d'eux.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre sans même me soucier d'eux, les laissant dans leurs théories et autres explications sur le pourquoi du comment d'un tel agissement. J'attrapai mon sac que j'avais à peine défait quelques minutes plus tôt et y ajoutai quelques vêtements, alors qu'une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter.

- Que fais-tu ? me demanda Edward.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, sachant que cela signifiait devoir m'expliquer car je n'en avais pas la force. Seule la poussé d'adrénaline qui parcourait mes veines me permettait encore d'avancer et je ne devais pas perdre de temps. Sans elle, je serais certainement en proie à une crise de panique, que je sentais d'ailleurs arriver à grand pas. Il fallait que je me dépêche d'agir avant que mes émotions ne prennent le dessus. Je devais m'éloigner d'ici et surtout d'eux très vite.

J'attrapai une pile de tee-shirts dans ma commode lorsque les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes avant-bras et qu'il me fit pivoter face à lui.

- Bella, que fais-tu ? redemanda-t-il.

La réponse me semblait pourtant évidente.

- Je fais mes bagages, lui dis-je alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Laisse-moi passer.

Mais il ne me lâcha pas.

- Bella, tu paniques. Calme-toi.

- Laisse-moi paniquer si j'en ai envie et partir loin d'ici, lâchai-je sèchement.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ?

A vrai dire je n'en savais rien, mais n'importe où serait toujours mieux qu'ici.

- Je ne sais pas et ça n'a pas d'importance. Le plus loin possible. Je veux juste m'éloigner de vous et de ce vampire.

Il prit la pile de tee-shirts que j'avais encore dans les mains et la reposa dans le tiroir puis me refit face.

- Bella, ça ne sert à rien de t'en aller. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il veut. Et…

Il marqua une pause, hésitant à continuer. Je le regardai avec insistance attendant qu'il reprenne.

- … Et s'il a pu te trouver en Floride, il pourra certainement te trouver n'importe où.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête pendant de longues secondes, me laissant totalement inerte. Il me retrouverait n'importe où, je n'avais donc aucun espoir à avoir. S'il lui prenait l'envie de s'en prendre à nous, nous n'aurions aucune chance. J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour parler mais je n'y parvins pas. Mon cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti, essayant de jauger les solutions qui s'offraient à moi, pour peu qu'il y en ait.

Je contournai Edward d'un pas sur le côté et m'assis sur mon lit avant que mes jambes ne lâchent. Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Ce ne fut pas la meilleure chose à faire car à peine mes paupières closes, j'eus devant mes yeux une vision d'horreur : Alicia, allongée dans son lit, livide et sans vie. Mon cœur se tétanisa dans ma poitrine alors que je rouvris les yeux au plus vite, cherchant à éloigner cette image funeste de mon esprit.

Edward était accroupi en face de moi, ses mains posées sur le lit, de part et d'autres de mes hanches. Je sentis des larmes perler au bord des mes yeux alors que mon esprit repassait en boucle mon pire cauchemar.

- Il… Il aurait pu la tuer… dis-je alors que mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Ne pense pas à des choses pareilles Bella. Elle va bien. Elle est profondément endormie dans la pièce d'à côté. Je peux l'entendre respirer d'ici.

Il essayait de me rassurer mais ses efforts furent vains.

- Je… Je n'y survivrais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je ne le supporterais pas…, sanglotai-je.

- Arrête de penser au pire. Elle va bien.

- Pour l'instant oui, mais il va revenir… Ils reviennent toujours. D'abord Laurent, puis Victoria et maintenant lui… On ne sera plus jamais tranquille. Il nous traquera jusqu'à ce qu'il nous tue.

Et c'était vrai, je savais par expérience que lorsqu'un vampire commençait à traquer quelqu'un, il n'y avait que deux fins possibles : la mort de la proie ou du chasseur. Et soyons honnête, la proie avait bien plus de chance d'y rester.

Edward pressa ses mains sur ma taille pour me sortir de mes pensées.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, me dit-il doucement. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Nous l'en empêcherons. Bella, aie confiance en moi. Jamais je ne laisserai quelque chose t'arriver.

Un petit rire amer traversa ma gorge lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots.

- Excuse-moi Edward mais je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée envers tes promesses. J'ai déjà été poursuivie par un vampire, traquée et à deux doigts d'y laisser ma peau à deux reprises par le passé et tu n'étais pas là pour…

- Mais je suis là maintenant, me coupa-t-il. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Laisse-moi vous protéger Alicia et toi.

Je hochai la tête alors que mes larmes continuaient à couler le long de mes joues.

Après tout avais-je une autre solution que de lui faire confiance ? Partir n'était plus vraiment envisageable. Que me restait-il alors ? Avoir la protection de sept vampires serait toujours mieux que rester seule et sans défense face à ce prédateur.

Cependant une interrogation me vint à l'esprit.

- Comment peux-tu m'assurer de nous protéger alors que vous êtes privés de tous vos avantages dès qu'il est dans les environs ? m'inquiétai-je.

Edward sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de me répondre, laissant ainsi le silence s'installer dans la pièce. Puis il se décida enfin à parler.

- Nous assurerons une surveillance constante, affirma-t-il. C'était déjà un peu le cas, nous ne ferons que l'accentuer d'avantage.

Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent net alors que j'analysais ce qu'il venait de dire. Avais-je mal compris ? Je sentis mes muscles se tendre..

- Que veux-tu dire par « déjà un peu le cas » ? lui demandai-je sur la défensive.

- Nous faisions déjà des rondes autour d'ici, avoua-t-il.

Je me redressai d'un bond, m'écartant de lui. Je n'en revenais pas.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Je rêve ! Tu m'espionnes ?

Si c'était une diversion pour me sortir de mon angoisse, c'était bien joué parce qu'à cet instant je l'avais totalement mis de côté, laissant place à ma colère. Alors que j'avais presque oublié la présence des autres Cullen dans la pièce d'à côté, je senti une onde de calme m'envahir.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! râlai- je vers le salon. De quel droit te permets-tu de m'espionner ? demandai- je furieusement à Edward qui se tenait face à moi.

- Je ne t'espionnais pas. Je restais juste à proximité au cas où.

- Tu m'expliques la différence alors ? Parce que même si tu étais à proximité comme tu le dis, ça ne t'empêchait pas d'entendre tout ce qui se passait entre ces murs il me semble. Pour moi c'est la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne t'avons jamais parlé de ce vampire avant, que nous n'avons pas pris nos précautions vis-à-vis de toi. A chaque fois qu'on le savait dans les parages, je suis venu monter la garde au cas où. Alors si tu veux prendre ça pour de l'espionnage libre à toi, mais ce n'était pas mon intention.

Alice entra dans la pièce alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre.

- Bella tu as eu une rude journée. Repose-toi. Tu auras tout le temps de penser à tout ça demain, me dit-elle. Tu devrais aller voir Carlisle pour mettre au point la surveillance, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Edward.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction puis quitta la chambre. Alice s'approcha de moi.

- Ca va aller Bella.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ? Plus rien n'allait. Nous étions devenues les proies d'un prédateur hors pair. Tout m'échappait, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Nos vies ne tenaient plus à rien. Il pouvait nous attaquer à tout moment. La pression augmenta dans mes veines, mes nerfs étaient à vif, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller Alice ! éclatai-je. Plus rien ne va. Tout fout le camp.

Il fallait que j'extériorise tout ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Toutes ces peurs, ces interrogations qui me tiraillaient depuis que j'avais appris la vérité.

- Dix ans sans croiser un seul de vos congénères et voila que je tombe sur vous et que je redeviens la cible d'un vampire. Suis-je donc maudite à ce point ? Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas droit à une vie calme et paisible, sans monstre, sang, ni mort ?

Elle ne dit rien mais se rapprocha de moi.

- Je n'en peux plus Alice. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je…

Ma gorge se serra alors qu'un sanglot incontrôlé s'en échappa. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre avec mes émotions. Je les laissai alors me submerger, m'envahir et me posséder entièrement. De toute manière je n'avais le contrôle de plus rien. Ma vie m'échappait totalement.

- Bella ça va aller, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Calme-toi, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment est ce que ça pourrait aller ? Il nous a suivi jusqu'en Floride. Comment… comment a-t-il pu nous trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on trouvera. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

- Et s'il s'en prenait à… Alicia…, pleurai-je. Il était si près d'elle la nuit dernière. Alice, je… je n'y survivrais pas… qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi… je m'en fiche… mais pas Alicia. Elle est si… petite… sans défense… Alice… Alice promets-moi… promets-moi de veiller sur elle… Ne t'occupe pas de moi… protège juste Alicia… s'il te plait…

Mes paroles étaient entrecoupées de violents sanglots, j'avais du mal à m'exprimer clairement, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout de ma pensée, mais surtout, il fallait que j'obtienne cette promesse.

- Ne dis pas ça, Bella. On vous protègera toute les deux. Ca…

- Promets le moi Alice, la coupai-je.

- Je te le promets.

- Merci.

Je me sentis soulagée. Je savais qu'Alice tiendrait sa promesse. Elle était très attachée à ma fille et même s'il devait m'arriver malheur, elle la protègerait.

Je restai de longues minutes à pleurer contre l'épaule réconfortante de ma meilleure amie. Alors que ma crise d'angoisse s'estompait, je sentis la fatigue m'envahir. Alice s'en rendit compte et exigea que je me mette au lit. Elle me rassura en me disant qu'elle ne serait pas loin et qu'elle monterait la garde avec Edward cette nuit. Je lui obéis sans me faire prier et allai me coucher sans plus tarder.

Une fois seule dans le noir, mes pensées les plus sombres refirent surface et c'est en sanglotant silencieusement que je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante et transpirante, alors que les dernières images de mon cauchemar résonnaient encore dans ma tête : Alicia morte, vidée de son sang. Je m'assis sur le lit pour essayer de retrouver mon calme et regardai par la fenêtre. Le ciel d'encre m'indiqua que la lumière du jour était encore loin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui affichait 2h17 du matin. La nuit allait être encore longue.

Incapable de replonger dans le sommeil après un rêve pareil, je décidai de me lever pour aller me rafraichir. Je me dirigeai instinctivement vers la cuisine lorsque qu'un mouvement sur le côté me tétanisa. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche et je me collai instinctivement au mur derrière moi.

- N'aie pas peur, ce n'est que moi.

- Edward, lâchai-je dans un soupir de soulagement. Je pensais que tu surveillerais de l'extérieur, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un.

- C'était le cas, mais Alice à vu que tu te réveillerais et m'a dit de venir. Je peux repartir si tu veux.

- Non, reste. S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seule.

Il acquiesça et je repris ma route vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau, puis j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je remontai mes jambes vers mon torse et les entourai de mes bras, attendant simplement que le temps passe. Après quelques minutes, Edward vint s'installer à côté de moi et souleva son bras pour m'inviter à me coller à lui. Je le regardai, dubitative face à sa proposition silencieuse.

- Aucun sous entendu, seulement du réconfort… entre ami, me dit-il.

J'entendis le son de sa voix faiblir sur les derniers mots. Pour seule réponse, je me rapprochai de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me rattrape.

***

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Suite… la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

Un petit effort sur les reviews, ma fic en a à l'heure actuelle 907, je pense que les 1000 sont atteignable avant le prochain chapitre alors cliquez sur le petit bouton vert !!!

Faites moi plaisir :D

J'attends vos avis ;)


	18. Ch 17 : Protection rapprochée

Bonjour à tous !

Je voulais vous dire un grand, que dis-je, un **ENNORME MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews. J'en ai reçu 105 rien que pour ce chapitre (on a presque battu le record qui est de 107 ! lol) et grâce à vous la fic a dépassé les 1000 reviews ! wouh c'est génial ! Mille mercis !!! :D

Par contre, pour vous poster le chapitre au plus vite, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes ces reviews aujourd'hui. J'en suis désolée mais ma connexion internet chez moi est plus qu'incertaine ces derniers temps et donc je préfère vous le poster du travail aujourd'hui sans réponse qu'attendre d'être chez moi et risqué de ne pas avoir de connexion. Toutes mes excuses !

Je voulais par contre vous faire partager un gros coup de cœur. Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaisse pas, je vous conseille d'aller lire les écrits de Val (alias Clouded, alias Motsamots). Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer :D Vous trouverez tout sur son profil www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1922261/Motsamots

Alors le chapitre 17 est un chapitre assez calme… je vous laisse en juger par vous-même.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

***

Chapitre 17

Protection rapprochée

***

_- Aucun sous-entendu, seulement du réconfort… entre ami, me dit-il._

_J'entendis le son de sa voix faiblir sur les derniers mots. Pour seule réponse, je me rapprochai de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me rattrape._

- Edward, murmurai-je aux portes du sommeil.

- Oui.

- Dis-moi que ça va bien se passer.

- Je te le promets Bella.

- Merci, marmonnai-je d'une voix endormie.

- Essaie de dormir maintenant.

Je le sentis déposer un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne alors que le sommeil m'emportait.

***

Quand je rouvris les yeux, une faible lueur sillonnait le salon.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Edward ?

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps que tout s'éclaircisse dans ma tête puis je me redressai légèrement. J'étais allongée sur le canapé, la tête posée sur ses cuisses.

- Il est encore tôt. Tu peux encore dormir.

- Euh… Non ça va merci.

Je me redressai et sentis les muscles de mon dos me tirailler. Je fis une légère grimace en m'étirant.

- J'ai essayé de te remettre dans ton lit mais tu t'es agrippée à ma chemise en ronchonnant, me dit-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je penchai la tête pour tenter de dissimuler cette réaction incontrôlable de mon épiderme que je trouvais des plus embarrassante.

- Merci d'être resté, lui dis-je sincèrement tout en me levant. Je… euh… Je vais me préparer.

- Bella, attends, me dit-il alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce.

Je me retournai vers lui et vis qu'il s'était redressé et se tenait debout en face de moi.

- Tout ira bien, ajouta-t-il.

Je lui fis un léger mouvement de tête positif accompagné d'un sourire timide puis je partis récupérer mes affaires dans ma chambre et allai me préparer.

Je ressortis une demi-heure plus tard, fraîchement douchée et vêtue d'un tailleur noir et d'un chemisier bleu ciel. Je rajustai rapidement ma queue de cheval et rejoignis le salon. Edward attendait adossé à la baie vitrée. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour ma dose de caféine quotidienne. Je me retournai vers lui munie d'une tasse de café et d'une brioche.

- Désolée, je n'ai plus de puma en stock, plaisantai-je.

- Tant pis, ria-t-il. Je vais me laisser tenter par la brioche alors !

Je le pris au mot et lui tendis la mienne, le défiant du regard.

- Hum, je ne voudrais pas t'ôter le pain de la bouche, grimaça-t-il.

Je souris et mordis dedans à pleines dents.

- Je crois qu'Alicia se réveille, me dit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Je regardai l'heure, il était encore tôt. Je bus une gorgée de café et posai le tout sur la table basse, puis j'allai voir dans sa chambre. Elle commençait à remuer dans son lit, signe de son réveil imminent. Je m'accroupis face à elle et la contemplai. J'avais si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Savoir qu'elle avait été si près de ce vampire, qu'il aurait pu la tuer… J'étais terrorisée. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Je voulais qu'elle profite de la vie et qu'elle garde son insouciance le plus longtemps possible. Je ravalai mes larmes qui menaçaient de faire irruption et contemplai son visage serein.

Je lui caressai le visage, repoussant des mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis je déposai un baiser sur sa joue toute chaude et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour ma puce, murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse.

- Tu n'as plus sommeil ? Tu peux encore dormir un peu.

Mais elle me sembla déjà bien réveillée et elle me le confirma en tendant ses bras vers moi pour que je la prenne dans les miens. Je m'exécutai et la portai jusque dans le salon.

- Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

- On dit bonjour, lui rappelai-je.

- Bonjour ! lâcha-t-elle en se dandinant dans mes bras.

- Bonjour Alicia, lui répondit-il.

- Maman, mon coquillage, murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille.

J'avais totalement oublié l'existence de ce dernier, heureusement je me rappelais l'avoir rapporté. Il devait être coincé entre deux piles de pull dans l'un des sacs de voyage. Je déposai ma fille sur l'un des sièges de bar de la cuisine et commençai à préparer son petit déjeuner.

- Mange tes céréales, lui dis-je en déposant un bol devant elle, je vais te le chercher.

Je jetai un regard amusé à Edward qui se demandait certainement pourquoi nous parlions de coquillage et allai le chercher dans ma chambre. Je revins deux minutes plus tard, le Saint Graal à la main et le déposai à côté d'Alicia qui s'apprêtait à sauter de sa chaise.

- Stop mademoiselle, tu finis d'abord tes céréales, lui dis-je.

Elle se rassit en bougonnant et engloutit le fond de son bol à une vitesse surprenante. Elle descendit d'un bond de son siège, le coquillage à la main et courut vers Edward qui me jeta un regard interrogatif. Il semblait vraiment désemparé face à ma fille ce qui me fit sourire. Comment un vampire de plus d'un siècle pouvait il être intimidé par une gamine de même pas quatre ans ? Elle tira son pantalon pour détourner son attention de moi et lui tendit son coquillage en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle.

Edward s'en saisit et lui fit un sourire en retour.

- Euh… Merci, lui dit-il. Il est très beau.

Alicia revint vers moi en courant, soudain toute timide et s'accrocha à ma jambe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Allez, à la salle de bain et plus vite que ça, lui dis-je en me détachant d'elle. Commence à te brosser les dents, j'arrive.

Elle s'exécuta en sautillant alors que je partais nettoyer les restes de nos petits déjeuners. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, qui m'observait.

- Elle a mis du temps avant d'en trouver un assez bien pour te l'offrir, lui dis-je.

Il parut surpris mais ne dit rien de plus. Je bus ma dernière gorgée de café tout en rangeant ce qui traînait dans la cuisine. Vacant à mes occupations matinales, j'allai dans la chambre d'Alicia pour faire son lit. Une fois ma tache effectuée, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine et je sursautai.

- Euh…, si tu dois nous surveiller tout le temps maintenant… euh… pourrais-tu éviter de me coller une crise cardiaque à chaque fois… fais du bruit, parle, je ne sais pas mais n'apparais pas en face de moi comme ça, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je alors que j'attendais que mon cœur reprenne son rythme normal.

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche mais il s'effaça aussitôt et il reprit son air sérieux.

- Je ferai mon possible pour… m'annoncer, me répondit-il.

Il se tut un instant puis reprit :

- Bella, je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais fait une belle crise de nerf la veille et j'étais toujours assez affolée à l'intérieur de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre avec la peur au ventre à chaque instant. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Alicia. Elle devait rester dans l'ignorance du mal qui nous guettait. Son innocence était le plus beau des cadeaux, et on ne devait lui retirer cela sous aucun prétexte.

- J'ai accusé le coup, je pense. Et j'ai aussi pas mal réfléchi cette nuit, lui avouai-je. Je suis toujours morte de peur, inquiète et paniquée mais je ne veux pas qu'Alicia se doute de quelque chose. Et puis…

Je pris une profonde respiration et continuai.

- … Et puis, si nous devons cohabiter, autant que cela se passe dans la bonne humeur autant que possible.

J'attendis un moment sa réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Je relevai alors les yeux vers lui. Il m'observait attentivement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

Je ne pus attendre sa réponse car Alicia m'appela de la salle de bain. Je m'excusai rapidement auprès d'Edward et allai la rejoindre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous fûmes toutes les deux prêtes à partir. Nous fîmes le trajet séparément, Alicia et moi dans notre voiture, Edward courant à travers les bois.

Il avait pris le temps, avant que nous partions, de m'expliquer comment allait s'organiser la surveillance. La mienne ne poserait pas trop de problème, vu que nous étions dans le même établissement. Pour Alicia par contre, c'était un petit peu plus compliqué. Esmée, qui était rentrée de la chasse dans la nuit, s'était proposée pour rester à proximité de son école pendant la journée. Ils feraient certainement des roulements par la suite, si cette situation devait perdurer.

J'étais à présent sur le parking du lycée à regarder le ballet d'élèves et de professeurs autour de moi. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis que j'avais quitté cet endroit quinze jours plus tôt. Mes vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il y eut d'abord cette sortie shopping avec Alice, où cette dernière laissa échapper plus ou moins malencontreusement les raisons pour lesquelles Edward était retourné à Forks dix ans plus tôt. Puis vint ce « je t'aime » qui me figea sur place au bord de ce lac. S'en suivirent une gueule de bois carabinée, des explications virulentes et mon départ précipité pour Jacksonville. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, je devais maintenant faire face à la menace d'un vampire non végétarien.

La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. J'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers le lycée. En entrant, je vis Emmett et Edward sur le côté, attendant certainement que j'arrive. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'Amy arriva et me salua.

- Hey Bella ! Alors ces vacances imprévues en Floride, comment c'était ?

Je quittai les deux frères du regard et reportai mon attention sur Amy.

- Salut ! Euh oui c'était reposant, lui répondis-je.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers nos classes en me racontant ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

La matinée de cours passa très rapidement. C'était maintenant l'heure que j'avais toujours tendance à redouter, celle où Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient mes élèves. Malgré plus de deux mois à leur « enseigner » la littérature, j'avais toujours un peu d'appréhension avant de commencer ces cours avec eux.

Fort heureusement, cela se passa bien. Aucun incident dû à ma maladresse ne fut à déclarer et les étudiants furent très attentifs. Edward et Jasper avaient pris l'habitude de se faire les plus discrets possible pour me faciliter la tâche. Seul Emmett émettait de temps en temps des commentaires, mais il se faisait toujours reprendre par ses frères.

Je donnai congés à mes élèves quand la sonnerie retentit et commençai à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournai, surprise, et vis Tom m'attendre à l'entrée de la salle. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'avais comme mis de côté cet incident malheureux qui m'avait conduite à l'embrasser quinze jours plus tôt. Et à en croire le sourire qu'il affichait à cet instant, il n'avait pas dû comprendre que pour moi, il ne s'agissait que d'une grosse erreur de parcours.

Je pris une profonde respiration, m'avançai vers lui et le saluai poliment.

- Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu avais pris la fuite ou quoi ? rigola-t-il.

S'il savait que c'était exactement ce que j'avais fait mais pour une toute autre raison que lui.

- Je suis partie en Floride, lui répondis-je.

- Ok. Alors ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ce soir ? Histoire qu'on reparle de l'autre jour au bar et de ce baiser.

Une profonde impression de dégoût m'assaillit quand je l'entendis prononcer le mot « baiser ». Je ne m'en souvenais pas clairement mais c'était déjà bien assez suffisant pour me donner la nausée.

Je pourrais presque jurer avoir entendu Edward grogner lorsque Tom prononça cette phrase. Il se tenait juste de l'autre côté du couloir, en face de moi et nous jetait des regards en coin. Je détournai mes yeux de lui et reportai mon attention sur mon interlocuteur.

- Heu… Ecoute Tom. Ce « baiser » était vraiment… comment dire… J'avais trop bu et je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais… euh… en ami.

Son sourire se fana.

- On pourrait quand même essayer, non ? Un dîner. Juste un seul pour voir, insista-t-il.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Ca m'apprendra à faire n'importe quoi !

- Non, pas de dîner, pas de rendez-vous, rien du tout.

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre mais il fut interrompu par une voix dans mon dos.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Swan, j'aurai une question sur votre cours.

Je me retournai vers Edward qui se trouvait maintenant derrière moi. Il me donnait une possibilité de m'échapper de cette conversation avec Tom.

- Euh, oui bien sûr, répondis-je.

Je pris congé de Tom qui nous laissa non sans lancer un regard mauvais à Edward.

- Merci, murmurai-je à son attention.

- De rien. Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide.

- Disons que ça m'aurait pris plus de temps sans ton intervention mais il aurait fini par comprendre que… ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour était... vraiment stupide.

Je laissai passer quelques secondes en contemplant le sol du couloir puis rajoutai :

- Euh, ça se passe comment maintenant ? demandai-je en osant un regard vers lui. Je veux dire, pour la fin de la journée et la surveillance.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin qui eut pour effet d'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Dieu que je détestai quand mon corps me trahissait de la sorte ! Il m'observa une petite seconde puis me répondit.

- Fais comme si de rien était. Agis suivant tes habitudes, nous te suivrons à distance.

- D'accord. Alors… tu seras là ce soir ? demandai-je timidement.

- Je resterai dans la forêt à proximité de chez toi.

- Oh ! Ok.

J'aurais voulu mieux cacher la déception dans ma voix mais je n'y réussis pas. J'avais vraiment espéré qu'il serait à proximité au cas où. Même si je savais que le vampire n'était pas dans les parages actuellement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et sa présence la nuit dernière avait vraiment réussi à m'apaiser.

- Si tu veux que je vienne chez toi, tu n'as qu'à le demander Bella, me dit-il.

- Euh, non ça va aller… C'est juste que…

- Hey Bella ! s'exclama une voix carillonnante derrière moi

Je me retournais, surprise de voir Amy.

- Mon cours s'est fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. On va boire un verre ?

Elle s'arrêta et observa Edward.

- Bonjour, euh… Edward c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est bien ça, bonjour, répondit-il. Merci pour votre aide mademoiselle Swann. Au revoir.

Il partit rapidement me laissant avec Amy.

- Euh non merci, je dois aller récupérer Alicia et je voudrais rentrer tôt chez moi. Une autre fois peut-être, lui répondis-je.

- Comme tu veux !

Nous nous séparâmes ainsi, j'allai récupérer ma fille et nous rentrâmes directement chez nous.

Nous venions de finir de dîner lorsque l'on tapa à la porte vitrée. Je vis Alice au travers, nous souriant.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix chantonnante en entrant dans la pièce.

- Alice ! s'exclama ma fille en courant vers elle et en sautant dans ses bras.

- La relève va arriver dans une minute, je voulais juste passer vous faire coucou, ajouta-t-elle.

- La relève ? demandai-je.

- Oui. Edward. C'est lui qui surveillera les environs cette nuit.

- Ok, répondis-je simplement, m'affairant à mes occupations.

Même si l'inquiétude ne me quittait pas, j'étais soulagée de le savoir à proximité en cas de problème.

- Hey ! La photo ! s'exclama tout à coup Alicia, me sortant de mes pensées. Maman, la photo !

Je rangeai la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et allai chercher mon portable dans mon sac. Je sélectionnai la dite photo et donnai le téléphone à ma fille.

- Regarde Alice, c'est maman et moi à la mer. T'as vu le beau château. C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Alice regarda la photo et sourit.

- Oh oui, il est… très beau, lui dit-elle.

Je ris discrètement, sachant que le pauvre amas de terre n'avait de château que le nom.

- Edward est là, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais…

- Edward ! s'exclama ma fille. Je veux lui montrer la photo aussi. Maman, je peux ?

- Euh… Il…

- S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle de sa petite voix suppliante.

Elle me regardait avec son petit regard implorant qu'elle savait infaillible sur moi.

- Et bien, s'il veut bien venir…

- Il arrive ! m'interrompit Alice.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me surprenait toujours ? Je devrais pourtant être habitué aux communications silencieuses. Edward franchit le seuil de la porte à peine quelques secondes plus tard et Alicia l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il nous salua poliment alors que ma fille, toujours dans les bras d'Alice, lui tendit mon téléphone pour lui montrer la fameuse photo.

- C'est maman et moi au bord de l'océan chez mamie, lui expliqua-t-elle.

J'observai la scène de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude gênée d'Edward envers Alicia.

- C'était… euh… y'a combien de temps ? me demanda-t-elle.

- C'était vendredi, il y a trois jours, lui répondis-je.

- Ah oui c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec son petit air assuré, me faisant rire. Elle est jolie maman, hein ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Edward.

Mon rire se transforma en une toux gênée en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Je m'étouffai à moitié essayant de reprendre mon souffle alors que je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je détournai mon regard d'eux et repartis m'affairer dans ma cuisine même si tout était déjà rangé et nettoyé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me retrouve dans des situations aussi gênantes ? Le dos tourné à la scène qui se jouait derrière moi, j'espérais qu'Alice vienne à mon secours.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie ta maman, quelle question ! s'exclama Alice.

Je remerciai intérieurement ma meilleure amie d'avoir détourné l'attention de ma fille. Je me retournai vers eux, évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward que je sentais sur moi et je vis ma fille bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'elle leur racontait ses vacances en détail.

- J'en connais une qui va aller faire un gros dodo, dis-je à son attention.

- Non ! J'ai pas sommeil !

- Hum… J'avais l'impression du contraire y'a deux secondes alors que tu baillais. Allez pas de discussion, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle bougonna.

- Mais j'ai pas fini de raconter mes vacances !

Sa moue renfrognée me fit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras continuer demain.

- C'est vrai ?

Je me retournai vers Alice et Edward.

- Pourra-t-elle continuer son récit demain ? leur demandai-je.

- Nous serons là, répondit Alice en souriant.

- Tu vois ! Allez maintenant au lit.

Je m'excusai auprès d'eux et allai la coucher, lui racontant une petite histoire tout en la berçant. Elle devait lutter depuis un moment car à peine avais-je entamé le deuxième paragraphe du récit qu'elle s'endormit. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front, la bordai et retournai dans le salon.

- Alice est partie, me dit Edward alors que je parcourus la pièce des yeux à la recherche de ma meilleure amie. Jasper l'attendait pour aller chasser.

- Ah, ok, lui répondis-je.

Je restai debout de l'autre côté du canapé, gênée par cette situation. J'avais beau chercher quelque chose à dire, je ne trouvais rien.

- Je vais te laisser aussi, me dit-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Je serai dehors si tu as besoin.

- Attends !

Je fus moi-même surprise par la vigueur que je venais de mettre dans ce simple mot. Il se retourna vers moi, tout aussi surpris et m'observa.

- Il y a un problème ? me demanda-t-il.

Je sentis une fois de plus mes joues rougir. Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester ça ! Je détournai mes yeux de lui, trop gênée pour soutenir son regard.

- Non. C'est juste que… Euh… Je me demandais si…

Il se rapprocha de moi et attendit patiemment que je finisse ma phrase.

- … si tu pouvais rester comme la nuit dernière.

Il ne dit rien et je me sentis encore plus mal. Je me détournai de lui et m'éloignai.

- Laisse tomber ! m'exclamai-je en gesticulant nerveusement. Je voudrai juste essayer de faire comme si de rien était mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis morte de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose.

- Bella…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase et continuai dans ma lancée.

- Il faut juste que je reprenne mes marques. Ca va aller. Je…

Je sentis ses mains froides se poser que mes épaules. Il me tourna vers lui pour que je lui fasse face. Je coupai net le flux de parole qui s'échappait nerveusement de ma bouche.

- Bella, si tu veux que je reste, je resterai, me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de reprendre mes esprits alors qu'il était en train de m'éblouir une nouvelle fois.

- Reste, murmurai-je. S'il te plait.

***

Mais que va-t-il lui répondre ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Un baiser ? Ah ah ah !!! Réponse la semaine prochaine si vous êtes gentils et que vous me laissez pleins de reviews :D

Comme d'hab j'attends vos commentaires avec une très très très grande impatience !!!!

N'oubliez pas, record à battre 107 reviews ;)

Allez cliquez que le bouton vert pour mon plus grand bonheur.


	19. Ch 18 : Happy birthday

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ouf, ça y est le chapitre est enfin terminé et en plus il est plus long que d'habitude, pour votre plus grand bonheur, enfin j'espère !!! ;)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, on n'était pas loin du record mais il n'est pas battu (sniff ! LOL).

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Magangel**, **Laurie** et **hatake-sama**: Bienvenue et merci pour vos reviews ! :D

**Tiff** : 10 ans d'écard, ça se voit mais c'est pas encore trop choquant, le problème c'est surtout qu'elle est prof et lui élève et qu'il est officiellement mineur…

**Audrey.D** : Je dirais encore une petite dizaine de chapitres. Je ne répondrais pas aux autres questions, sinon plus de suspense ;)

**Cherry** : Non je ne pense pas. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est lié d'amitié avec les Cullen. A croire que c'est génétique chez les filles Swan d'être attirées pas les vampires, plutôt qu'effrayées.

**Célia** : Non, viens me lire toutes les semaines ! En plus si tu viens dans trois mois la fic sera fini depuis longtemps… sniff ! :D

**Vinie** : Si c'est de l'action que tu veux, c'est prévu mais pour la fin, alors encore un peu de patience ;)

: Et bien, tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! LOL Sur le bar de la cuisine, carrément !!! MDR

**Néo** : T'as pas apprécié la fin de mon dernier chap… je crois que tu aimeras encore moins celui là ! LOL

**Bellaagain** : Très bonne question ! Réponse un peu plus bas ;)

**Théa** : Fille spirituelle de SM… euh c'est très flatteur ça ! LOL Je vais rougir moi maintenant !

**Gwen** : Très bonne idée mais au final c'est un peu… euh… en fait pas du tout comme ça mais j'espère que tu aimeras.

**newtwilight3** : Bella s'est faite une raison quand elle a mis de côté le côté surnaturel de sa vie. Pour elle s'est normal maintenant de vieillir. Et puis 10 ans de différence d'âge dans un couple ça se voit assez fréquemment de nos jours. Le plus gros pb, comme je le dis plus haut, c'est surtout leurs conditions…

**Charlotte**, **She**, **Amazone21**, **lovelly**, **Evaa**, **Estelle**, **nadia**, **bella_marie_cullen**, **Bria**, **Lilia**, **colilie**, **eve**, **wilu** : Merci beaucoup !!!

Pfiou ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne…

Bon aller, c'est pas tout ça mais place au chapitre ! :D Il est dans la ligné du précédent, calme au niveau de l'intrigue mais les sentiments avancent…

Bonne lecture !!!!

***

Chapitre 18

Happy birthday

***

_Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de reprendre mes esprits alors qu'il était en train de m'éblouir une nouvelle fois._

_- Reste, murmurai-je. S'il te plait._

Il acquiesça silencieusement et relâcha mes épaules

- Merci, ajoutai-je.

Un silence pesant et embarrassant s'installa dans la pièce. J'étais rassurée de savoir qu'il resterait ici ce soir, mais aussi totalement gênée par cette proximité entre nous.

- Hum… Je… Euh… La télé, marmonnai-je. Et si on regardait un film ? ajoutai-je en regardant Edward pour voir sa réaction. Il doit bien y avoir un film qui passe à la télé ce soir.

- Ca me va, me sourit-il.

- Euh… D'accord. Donne-moi quelques minutes. Euh… Installe-toi.

Je le laissai en plan dans le salon, allant dans ma chambre récupérer des affaires de rechange puis dans la salle de bain. Je me glissai sous le jet bouillant de la douche et attendis que la vapeur mêlée à la chaleur de l'eau détende mes muscles. Je posai ma tête sur la cloison vitrée et essayai de me détendre. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire avec la tension permanente que je ressentais depuis que j'avais appris l'existence de ce vampire.

Mes pensées voguèrent du vampire qui nous traquait à celui qui nous protégeait et qui attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Edward. Penser à lui évoquait tellement de choses en moi, tellement de sentiments différents. Je ressentais de la peine, de la rancœur, de la tristesse, de la haine mais aussi de la reconnaissance et… Ah ! Je me haïssais de ressentir cela. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Avoir ce genre de pensées pour lui était tout bonnement inconcevable. Où cela me mènerait-il à part à me faire souffrir encore plus au bout du compte ?

Je préférai laisser tout ça de côté pour l'instant car pour le moment je devais aller le rejoindre. J'enfilai mon bas de jogging noir et un tee-shirt à manches longues gris chiné, me brossai rapidement les dents, attachai mes cheveux mouillés et sortis enfin de la pièce surchauffée.

L'air frais du salon me fit frissonner. Je vis qu'Edward m'attendait près de la baie vitrée. Il me sourit et vint me rejoindre.

- Installe-toi, lui dis-je en désignant le canapé. J'arrive.

J'allai prendre un plaid dans mon armoire et allai le rejoindre. Je m'assis à côté de lui, déposant la couverture sur mes jambes et allumai la télé.

- Euh… Tu as envie de regarder quelque chose en particulier ? lui demandai-je en commençant à zapper de chaîne en chaîne.

- Ca m'est égal, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Je le regardai furtivement puis retournai mon attention sur ma télécommande.

- Ok. Alors voyons voir ce qu'on peut trouver à regarder un lundi soir, soupirai-je.

J'appuyai sur le bouton suivant et atterris sur une chaîne de sport.

- Non merci, pas de baseball, dis-je. A moins que…

- Non, continue.

Chaîne suivante du basket.

- De mieux en mieux.

Encore la suivante, une scène de tendresse en amoureux, je m'empressai de zapper sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. Suivante, pub. Suivante, un documentaire animalier sur la faune africaine.

- Tu veux regarder une émission culinaire ? plaisantai-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour.

- La gastronomie locale, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, renchérit-il.

- Ok, alors suivante, ajoutai-je.

La chaîne suivante nous montrait une scène de nuit entre plusieurs protagonistes, une bagarre semblait sur le point d'éclater. De l'action, voila ce qu'il nous fallait. Je regardai rapidement le titre en bas de l'écran avant qu'il ne disparaisse, _True Blood_. Je ne connaissais pas tant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'action et pas de sentiments, tout irait bien. Je restai donc sur ce canal et regardai attentivement les coups de poings fuser mais la scène changea et une tête blafarde venu d'une autre époque apparut à l'écran. Le personnage ouvrit la bouche et laissa apparaître une paire de canines proéminentes. Je sursautai sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Euh… c'est un ami à toi ? dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie malgré l'inconfort de la situation.

Edward rigola mais ne dit rien.

- Ok, je te l'accorde, bonjour le stéréotype.

Et nous rîmes tous les deux face à la dentition absurde de ce vampire. Je reportai mon attention sur l'écran et mon rire mourut dans ma gorge en une fraction de seconde. Une jeune femme blonde, apparemment humaine aux vues de son teint légèrement halé, avait rejoint le dit vampire et ils étaient en train s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis soudain tout s'accéléra devant mes yeux qui s'écarquillèrent devant la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Le plan suivant, ils étaient nus, enlacés et… c'était tellement bestial et à la fois passionné. Je cherchai à changer de chaîne mais dans l'affolement je me trompai de bouton et augmentai le son à la place. Je sentis le feu envahir mes joue et le malaise que je ressentais face à ce couple vampire/humaine qui faisait l'amour devant nos yeux ne fit qu'empirer. Mais le pire fut quand il la mordit férocement, but son sang et l'embrassa dans la foulée. Cette scène était tellement sauvage, érotique et sensuelle. Je repris mes esprits et trouvai finalement le bouton de veille de la télé. Je coupai tout et restai un moment silencieuse, complètement tétanisée sur ma télécommande. La tension environnante était à son comble.

Edward bougea légèrement, me ramenant à la réalité. Je refermai ma bouche qui était restée entrouverte face à ce spectacle. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être mal à l'aise en cet instant.

- Euh… Si… Euh… Dvd… Ca te dit ? balbutiai-je en sautant du canapé.

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

Je sortis ma mini collection de films et constatai avec effroi qu'il ne me restait plus que la collection de dessins animés d'Alicia en stock. J'avais en effet prêté mes quelques DVD à Amy qui voulait voir des classiques. Décidément, le programme de ce soir allait de surprise en surprise.

- Et bien, j'espère que tu aimes Disney parce que je n'ai que ça. As-tu une préférence entre _Aladin, Le Roi Lion, Nemo_…

- Peu importe, m'interrompit-il. Mets celui que tu préfères.

J'attrapai alors sans hésiter _le Roi Lion_ et l'insérai dans le lecteur puis je retournai m'installer confortablement sur le canapé à côté d'Edward et lançais le film. Les premières images apparurent à l'écran et j'entendis Edward rire doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

- La faune Africaine est à l'honneur ce soir, rigola-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui. J'avais du mal à mettre de côté la gêne que j'avais ressent plus tôt mais la tension redescendait petit à petit et l'ambiance devenait moins pesante. Les premières notes de « L'histoire de la vie » débutèrent et je reportai mon attention sur l'écran. Je regardai les images défiler, totalement absorbée par l'histoire qu'elles contaient.

A peu prêt vingt minutes plus tard, et comme à chaque fois que je regardais ce dessin animé, je sentis mes larmes monter dans mes yeux et franchir la barrière de mes cils sans que je puisse les retenir. Edward ne bougea pas mais je pus sentir son regard se poser sur moi. Il me fixait intensément.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il.

J'essuyai le plus discrètement possible les sillons humides qu'avaient laissé mes larmes sur mes joues.

- J'ai beau avoir vu ce film des dizaines de fois, je réagis toujours de la même manière à la mort de Mufasa, reniflai-je. C'est stupide mais je trouve ce passage tellement triste et émouvant…

Je croisai son regard et il me sourit.

- Besoin de réconfort ? me demanda-t-il dans la foulée.

Je restai inerte ne sachant pas trop si cela incluait toujours les conditions de la veille. Il dut comprendre les raisons de mon hésitation car il reprit :

- Entre amis.

Je lui souris en retour.

- Alors je ne dis pas non à un peu de réconfort.

Il releva son bras droit et je me blottis contre son torse, remontant au passage le plaid sur moi. Je haïssais le conflit intérieur qui se jouait dans ma tête. J'aimais être ainsi dans ses bras. J'aimais même ça de plus en plus et cela me terrorisait. Je chassais toutes ces idées noires de mon esprit. J'y reviendrais plus tard mais pour l'instant je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Plongée à nouveau dans les aventures de Simba, je me laissai porter par les images alors que je sentais la fatigue me gagner peu à peu. La bataille fut finalement vaine lorsque je sentis mes paupières se fermer contre ma volonté. A moitié endormie, j'entendis encore au loin la mélodie joyeuse qui se jouait à la télé. Soudain je sentis les bras d'Edward relâcher leur emprise sur mon corps et un râle de mécontentement s'échappa involontairement de mes lèvres. Je pus l'entendre rire légèrement et j'aurais aimé avoir la force de réagir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il me souleva délicatement et je m'accrochai instinctivement à son cou, posant mon visage dans le creux de ce dernier. J'étais bien, très bien ainsi dans ses bras. Malheureusement, il me déposa quasiment aussitôt sur une surface plane et moelleuse. J'avais une fois de plus envie de protester lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi. Mais j'étais encore assez lucide pour me rappeler les multiples raisons qui m'interdisaient de le retenir. Je sentis la douceur et la froideur de ses lèvres déposer un léger baiser sur mon front, j'ouvris alors péniblement les yeux. Je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux quand nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Merci d'être à nouveau resté, murmurai-je.

- Merci de l'avoir demandé, me répondit-il en me souriant en retour. Dors maintenant.

***

La surveillance se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Un rituel rassurant s'était mis en place entre Edward et nous. Il restait quasiment tous les soirs, sauf bien sûr quand il devait aller chasser.

L'anniversaire d'Alicia arrivait à grand pas et je n'avais encore rien prévu. Je devais acheter de quoi lui faire un bon gâteau au chocolat – son préféré – et surtout la couvrir de cadeaux. J'avais déjà reçu il y a quelques jours les présents de ses grands parents et j'avais d'ailleurs bien eu du mal à leur trouver une cachette assez difficile d'accès pour qu'elle ne mette pas la main dessus avant le grand jour.

Quatre ans. Elle allait déjà avoir quatre ans… Le temps passait à une de ces vitesses. C'en était déconcertant. Je me revoyais encore le jour de sa naissance, ma mère me tenant la main alors que la sage femme me disait de pousser. J'étais terrorisée à l'époque à l'idée d'élever un enfant. Et toutes mes peurs et toutes mes craintes étaient parties en fumée lorsque que le médecin m'avait posé ce petit être sans défense dans les bras. Je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes de joie quand je découvris pour la première fois son petit visage.

J'avais prévenu mon protecteur du jour, Emmett, que je prévoyais de partir faire les boutiques en sortant du lycée. Edward était absent aujourd'hui, il était parti chasser avec ses frères et sœurs. Seuls restaient à Bridgton, Emmett et Rosalie. Je savais que ce dernier me suivrait de près alors que je me rendrais dans le centre commercial Lloyd Center qu'Alice m'avait fait découvrir lors de notre périple à Portland un mois plus tôt. J'avais repéré là-bas un « Toys "R" Us » assez grand où je serais sûre de trouver mon bonheur.

Une fois arrivée sur place, j'arpentai les allées à la recherche du Saint Graal et de divers autres petits présents qui pourraient rendre cette journée spéciale magique aux yeux de ma fille.

C'est totalement ravie que je repartis une heure plus tard, des paquets plein les bras et un vendeur m'aidant à transporter le plus gros. Celui-là ferait son petit effet, j'en étais certaine. Elle me parlait de ça depuis des mois déjà.

Le chemin du retour se fit sans encombre. Je rentrai rapidement ranger les cadeaux en lieux sûrs et partis récupérer Alicia chez Amy qui l'avait gentiment gardée pendant mon escapade.

***

Le samedi matin arriva enfin et avec lui, l'anniversaire d'Alicia. Je me levai plus tôt que d'habitude pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner de princesse. La température extérieure était assez douce pour un début avril, j'enfilai un gilet et sortis prendre mon café sur la terrasse, attendant que la star du jour ne se réveille.

Le nez dans ma tasse, je n'entendis pas Edward s'approcher et j'étouffai un cri de surprise quand je le vis adossé à la balustrade en bois.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-il.

- Bonjour. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien finir par m'y habituer. Toujours rien à signaler, pas de méchant vampire en vue ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, il n'est toujours pas revenu dans les parages.

- Ca devrait me rassurer, mais rien n'y fait.

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de mon café quand une minuscule éclaircie libéra le soleil de l'emprise des nuages épais. Je fus aussitôt subjuguée par le scintillement de la peau d'Edward. Ca ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de m'en rendre compte mais le spectacle était magnifique. On aurait pu croire que sa peau était recouverte de milliers de diamants. Bien sûr j'avais déjà pu admirer cet aspect d'Edward auparavant, à Forks. Mais mes souvenirs s'étaient ternis avec le temps et ne lui rendaient plus justice.

- J'avais oublié, dis-je après quelques instants de silence.

- Quoi ?

- Le soleil sur ta peau. J'avais oublié que c'était un spectacle… magnifique.

Je finis ma phrase le nez à nouveau dans ma tasse et les yeux baissés sur la table. Je changeai de sujet et nous échangeâmes quelques banalités puis il me prévint qu'Alicia commençait à remuer et qu'elle allait se réveiller sous peu.

- Euh… Plus d'éclaircie au programme ? Parce que j'aurai du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi tu brilles au soleil, plaisantai-je.

Il sourit et me rassura.

- Alice a prévu un temps doux et nuageux toute la journée.

Je rentrai finir de préparer le fameux petit déjeuner spécial grand événement alors qu'Alicia sortit de sa chambre toute endormie.

- Hey bonjour la princesse de la journée. Bon anniversaire, lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras et en la couvrant de bisous.

Elle me fit un gros câlin en retour puis je la déposai au sol.

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour à Edward ? la taquinai-je en lui montrant du doigt l'intéressé, sachant qu'elle était encore trop endormie pour l'avoir remarqué.

Ce dernier s'était un peu habitué à la spontanéité d'Alicia à force de rester avec nous quasiment 24h/24h mais il était toujours aussi gêné lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Elle alla lui dire bonjour et il lui souhaita un timide bon anniversaire. Je ris discrètement face à cette attitude.

- Tu veux m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner ? lançai-je à ma fille.

Celle-ci courut jusqu'à moi et attendit mes instructions. Je la fis grimper sur un tabouret et lui expliqua comment mettre la pâte à pancake dans la poêle. Notre petit duo au point, nous cuisinâmes toutes les petites crêpes. Je mis la table et je servis lorsque je vis Alicia prendre une assiette et y déposer un pancake. Je la regardai, suspicieuse et compris trop tard ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle la tendit à Edward qui était assis sur le canapé.

- C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle. Toi aussi tu as droit aux pancakes de mon anniversaire.

- Aly, non. Edward a déjà mangé, il n'a…

Je m'arrêtai le voyant attraper le crêpe et la porter à sa bouche. Il dit merci à Alicia avant de croquer dedans. Il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage même si je savais que pour lui ce devait être un supplice d'avaler de la nourriture humaine. Je lui lançai un regard désolé lorsqu'il avala sa dernière bouchée.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se fit sans encombre. J'envoyai Alicia jouer dans sa chambre dès que le repas fut fini et me mis à tout ranger.

- Je suis désolée pour ça, dis-je à Edward en lui montrant les pancakes restant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant je sais ce qu'Alice me cachait ce matin.

- Elle l'avait vu ?

- Il faut croire. Mais elle me le paiera.

Nous rîmes tout deux. Il allait avoir du mal à surprendre Alice, mais s'il réussissait ce serait très certainement quelque chose à ne pas rater.

- Oh ! Alice a aussi vu que tu voulais emmener Alicia se balader dans le parc aujourd'hui et elle voulait venir avec toi, si ça te dérange pas, me dit Edward après avoir retrouvé son calme.

- Ca me ferait plaisir et je pense qu'Alicia sera aussi très heureuse de passer un petit peu de temps avec elle.

- Bien. Elle sera là à 14h.

Pourquoi étais-je encore surprise ? Bien sûr qu'Alice savait que je voudrais qu'elle nous accompagne.

Edward nous laissa peu de temps après cette conversation, m'informant au passage qu'il resterait à proximité et qu'il surveillerait les environs toute la journée avec Jasper.

A 14h00 tapante un coup de klaxon retentit devant ma porte d'entrée. Alicia sur les talons, je sortis rejoindre Alice qui nous attendait à côté de sa voiture.

- Alice ! s'exclama ma fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

Cette dernière la réceptionna avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. Elle lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire puis se tourna vers moi et me salua à mon tour.

- Je dois repasser par chez moi avant d'aller au parc. Ca ne te pose pas de problème ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'y vis aucun inconvénient et acquiesçai à sa demande. Nous montâmes toutes dans sa Porsche et elle se mit en route. Le trajet en voiture de chez moi à chez les Cullen était d'environ 20 min. Avec Alice au volant et malgré mes nombreuses plaintes, le temps de trajet était revu à la baisse de moitié. Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le chemin caillouteux bordé d'arbres qui menait à la villa.

J'étais en pleine discussion sur le programme de l'après-midi au parc quand nous atteignîmes les abords de la clairière. J'eus un hoquet de stupeur lorsque je vis le décor qui se dévoilait peu à peu alors que nous avancions. Des dizaines de ballons multicolores et des guirlandes décoraient la façade de la villa et les arbres alentours. Une grande pancarte « Bon anniversaire Alicia » était suspendue au dessus de ce qui semblait être un buffet de friandise. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se tenait juste derrière, là où normalement il y avait une grande étendue d'herbe tondue, se tenait maintenant une espèce d'aire de jeux avec toboggans, balançoires et autres constructions du même genre.

- Qu'est ce … C'est quoi tout… Vous n'avez pas…. Non mais… ALICE ! m'écriai-je.

- Du calme Bella. C'est juste deux ou trois petites choses pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Alicia.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas faire de fête Alice. Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

La dernière et seule fête d'anniversaire que j'avais passée avec les Cullen s'était terminée par une attaque, des points de sutures. Sans parler de la rupture des plus douloureuses qui m'attendait les jours suivants. Je savais que c'était injuste de priver Alice de son envie de fêter les quatre ans d'Alicia mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Connaissant mon aptitude à attirer les ennuis, sans oublier la maladresse naturelle qui sévissait chez les filles Swan, ce genre de festivité finirait forcément en catastrophe.

- Détends toi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Je sais aussi que passée cette petite crise due à la surprise tu t'amuseras.

- Je…

- Nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident, m'interrompit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Déjà nous serons à l'extérieur, donc en cas de coupure, l'odeur s'évaporera plus vite. Ensuite, il n'y aura pas de paquet cadeau. Et enfin, ne nous prive pas de ce plaisir Bella. On adore Alicia et nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de fêter des anniversaires, encore moins pour un enfant. Laisse-nous nous amuser nous aussi.

Je m'apprêtai à protester mais les cris de joie d'Alicia sur le siège passager m'en empêchèrent.

- Ok, soupirai-je alors que je m'avouais vaincu.

Nous sortîmes toutes de la voiture et Alicia partit en courant direction les jeux qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Ils étaient tous là pour nous accueillir.

- Bonjour, lançai-je à l'assemblée. Merci pour la surprise.

Edward s'approcha de moi pour me parler.

- Tes cadeaux sont ici. Je les ai apportés après votre départ tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! D'accord.

J'allai retrouver ma fille près du toboggan, où elle jouait en compagnie d'Emmett et, à ma plus grande surprise, de Rosalie. Ils s'occupaient d'elle, la hissant au sommet et la réceptionnant à l'arrivée. Voyant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, je la laissai s'amuser et partis rejoindre le reste des Cullen près de l'entrée de la villa. Alice avait même poussé le vice en mettant de la musique de fête foraine à tue tête. Il ne me manquait plus qu'une barbe à papa et je me serais vraiment crue dans ce genre d'endroit.

Carlisle vint à ma rencontre et j'en profitai pour le remercier pour tout cela.

- De rien Bella, cela nous fait plaisir.

- C'est très gentil de votre part. C'est tellement… Je veux dire, avec tout ce qui se passe et puis…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, n'arrivant pas vraiment à mettre des mots sur mes pensées. Ils ne connaissaient Alicia que depuis trois mois et hormis le peu de chose que j'avais bien voulu leur dire, ils ne savaient rien de moi. Enfin entre leur départ de Forks et maintenant. C'était mon choix, mon désir. Je ne voulais pas revenir sur cette partie de ma vie. Et ils semblaient d'ailleurs totalement le respecter car, hormis la fois où Edward voulut connaître les détails de mes dernières dix années, ils ne m'avaient jamais questionnée.

Et de voir tout cela aujourd'hui, pour l'anniversaire de ma fille, me toucha d'autant plus.

Carlisle étudia mon visage, cherchant sans doute les raisons de mon silence.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à tout cela, lui dis-je. C'est tellement…

Je fis un geste circulaire vers tout ce qui nous entourait.

- … énorme ! continuai-je.

- Alice ! dit-il en riant. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Il garda le silence puis reprit :

- Tu sais Bella, le jour où tu as appris qui nous étions, tu es réellement entrée dans cette famille. Depuis le temps a passé et les choses ont changé, mais tu en feras toujours partie.

Il me sourit et partit retrouver Esmée un peu plus loin. Je restai seule un instant, méditant ses paroles qui sans le vouloir, répondaient aux interrogations que je me posais un peu plus tôt. Alice me sortit aussitôt de mes pensées.

- C'est l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je la vis arriver avec des dizaines de sacs décorés dans les bras, alternative au papier cadeau je présume. C'était déjà beaucoup trop et j'hallucinai quand je vis Jasper et Emmett la suivre avec le double de paquets dans les bras.

- Ne me dites pas que tout ça…

Alice me fit un grand sourire et acquiesça avant même que je finisse ma phrase.

- Et pas le droit de râler, ajouta-t-elle. Ces cadeaux sont pour ta fille, pas pour toi.

Je m'avouai vaincu pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ma fille arriva, un énorme sourire sur le visage et commença à déballer ses innombrables cadeaux. Je vis défiler devant mes yeux des peluches, des poupées, des livres d'images, des dessins animés… Alice donna ses cadeaux qui étaient outre le kit de la parfaite princesse avec du maquillage, des accessoires et des habits haute couture. Une vraie folie pour une enfant de quatre ans. Emmett arriva avec le sien, une console de jeux vidéo portable accompagnée d'une dizaine de jeux pour enfants. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient vu grand, vraiment très grand ! Le défilé de présents continua.

Je lui offris le mien – enfin le plus gros – en dernier. Elle se rua dessus et me sauta au cou. Elle retira avec avidité le gros nœud rouge qui l'entourait et grimpa sur son vélo.

- Oh la ! Doucement. Avant de grimper dessus il va falloir apprendre à en faire, lui rappelai-je. Et si tu as le même sens de l'équilibre que moi, ça va pas être une mince affaire, rigolai-je.

- Mais je veux en faire moi ! bougonna-t-elle.

- Je sais. On ira en faire demain.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas en faire maintenant ?

Je soupirai.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes et que tu te blesses le jour de ton anniversaire. Et puis tu as plein d'autres jeux ici que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de faire alors que tu auras ton vélo tout le temps maintenant.

Elle descendit à contrecœur de son cadeau. Heureusement Alice arriva avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat ce qui lui changea les idées. Elle ferma très fort ses yeux lorsqu'elle fit un vœu puis souffla ses quatre bougies. Nous en mangeâmes toutes deux une part alors que je l'aidai à déballer certain de ses cadeaux.

Elle passa l'heure suivant à s'amuser avec Emmett et Jasper qui lui montrèrent comment se servir de sa console de jeu. Elle les écouta attentivement tout en picorant de temps à autres dans les bonbons présent sur le buffet. Je restais non loin, assise sur la balançoire, fixant un point imaginaire à l'orée du bois. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer lorsqu 'Edward s'approcha, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. J'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées.

Il me sourit puis me tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandai-je en m'en saisissant.

- Un petit présent pour toi.

- Un cadeau ? Mais ce n'est pas mon anni…

- Faut-il toujours des occasions pour offrir quelque chose ? me dit-il.

- Non. C'est vrai. Mais…

- Ouvre-le, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste un petit présent pour marquer cette journée.

Je défis délicatement les côtés de l'emballage, prenant bien soin d'éviter toute coupure accidentelle et en sortis le contenu. J'avais dans ma main deux livres assez anciens de Jane Austen – un de mes auteurs préférés, _Raison et sentiments_ et _Orgueil et préjugés_. Je les examinai de plus près et n'en revenais pas. Je tenais dans mes mains deux éditions originales datant respectivement de 1795 et de 1813. Ces livres étaient assez rares et difficiles à trouver, mais surtout ils devaient être incroyablement hors de prix.

- Ca te plait ? demanda Edward avec une onde d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je levai mes yeux de mon cadeau pour le regarder.

- C'est… Ca doit être très dur de trouver des livres aussi anciens… C'est juste… Ca a dû te coûter une fortune…

- Bella, est ce que ça te plait ? Le reste n'a pas d'importance, me dit-il en plongeant l'ambre de ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui. Beaucoup.

Je me levai et posai les livres délicatement sur la balançoire. Je m'avançai vers lui d'un pas légèrement hésitant et le serrai timidement dans mes bras. Il resta tout d'abord stoïque, sans doute surpris par mon geste puis me serra à son tour contre lui. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci beaucoup, murmurai-je contre son oreille.

Puis je m'éloignai de lui pour retrouver ma place près de la balançoire.

- Comment les as-tu trouvés ? lui demandai-je en reprenant les ouvrages dans mes mains.

- Ah ! Ca c'est un secret, rigola-t-il.

Alicia arriva à cet instant, sa console dans une main, des bonbons dans l'autre.

- Maman, regarde mon jeu. J'ai un chien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je quittai Edward des yeux, pour reporter mon attention sur ma fille.

- Stop les bonbons ! lui dis-je. Tu vas être malade à force d'ingurgiter autant de sucreries.

Son sourire disparut.

- Mais euh !

- Alicia Swan, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérai sévère. J'ai dit fini les sucreries pour aujourd'hui. Tu en as assez mangé.

Je redéposai les livres sur la balançoire et récupérai les bonbons que ma fille me tendait à contrecœur.

- Allez, arrête de bouder et montre moi ce fameux chien.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi, je regardai ma fille me montrer ses nouveaux jouets, discutai de temps à autres avec les Cullen. Puis vint l'heure de rentrer.

Ce fut Emmett qui nous raccompagna dans son gros 4x4 car les cadeaux d'Alicia prenaient trop de place pour rentrer dans sa Porsche.

Le soir, la surveillance se fit à distance pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'étais un petit moins effrayée maintenant même si je savais que le danger n'était pas loin et que ce vampire ne disparaîtrait pas comme pas enchantement. Il viendrait, certainement le jour où on l'attendra le moins.

Je laissai mes idées noires de côté et préférai survoler les pages d'un des ouvrages que m'avait offert Edward un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Allongée dans mon lit, je remontai ma couette sur ma poitrine et attrapai l'un des livres sur ma table de chevet. _Raison et sentiments_.

Je l'avais déjà lue des dizaines de fois mais je le découvrais d'une toute autre manière aujourd'hui. Au fils des pages, et au fur et à mesure que l'histoire me revenait en mémoire, le lien s'établit dans mon esprit. Une part de moi était Marianne, l'amoureuse éperdue. L'autre part était Elinor, l'autre sœur qui gardait ses réserves face à l'amour, qui préférait écouter sa raison plutôt que son cœur, celle qui avait peur de souffrir et qui avait déjà été trahie par son amour. C'était moi. Totalement moi. Marianne et Elinor menaient un combat sans égal dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Laquelle des deux aurait la victoire ?

Je soupirai et refermai le livre. La réponse à cette question m'effrayait. Je me battais depuis des semaines avec ce sentiment qui grandissait en moi et qui me terrifiait au plus au point.

Je récupérai le deuxième ouvrage et les rangeai tout deux sur l'étagère la plus haute de ma chambre, les laissant ainsi hors de porté des crayons de couleur dévastateurs d'Alicia. Puis j'éteignis la lumière et m'endormis.

***

Des semaines étaient passées, rodant ainsi le rituel qui s'était établi entre nous et les Cullen. Edward était le plus souvent notre protecteur, il restait quasiment tous les soirs avec nous, ne nous laissant qu'une fois que nous étions endormies.

Les cours se passaient bien, nous nous rapprochions tranquillement de la fin de l'année scolaires et des examens pour certains. Tom avait refait quelques tentatives mais semblait avoir enfin lâché l'affaire, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Tout allait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit…

***

Bon si vous me cherchez, je suis quelques pas vers Mars et ses environs... LOL

Laissez moi une petite review !


	20. Ch 19 : Danger

Hello tout le monde !

Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Attention, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant fin août. Je suis en vacances à la fin de la semaine et je n'aurai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Alors à moins d'un miracle, je ne vous posterai le prochain chapitre qu'à la fin de mes congés.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews non anonymes. Pour les autres, désolée mais je suis à la bourre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop !!!

Voici donc le chapitre 19… Bonne lecture ;)

***

Chapitre 19

Danger

***

_Tout allait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit…_

Je dormais profondément quand je sentis une main froide se poser sur moi et me secouer légèrement.

- Bella !... Bella réveille toi !... Bella debout !

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux et croisais le regard inquiet d'Edward dans la pénombre de ma chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque et endormie.

- Il est là.

Mon esprit embué par le sommeil émergea instantanément. Je sentis la peur m'envahir ne sachant que trop bien ce qui se cachait sous ce « il ».

Après avoir redouté ce moment pendant plus d'un mois, mon pire cauchemar était enfin arrivé. Il était là.

- Lève-toi et habille-toi, m'ordonna Edward. Je vais chercher Alicia et je vous emmène à la villa, vous y serez plus en sécurité.

J'obtempérai rapidement. Je sautai du lit, attrapais la première chose qui me vint à la main et l'enfilai à toute hâte. Je pris ma veste et mon sac dans la foulée et rejoignis Edward dans le salon, ma fille endormie, enroulée dans sa couette, dans les bras.

- Où est-il ? lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante qui dévoila l'état de panique dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part dans les environs sans doute. Trop loin pour que je le sente mais assez près pour annihiler nos pouvoirs, me dit-il. Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture.

Je les lui tendis et il nous emmena toutes deux à l'intérieur puis démarra en trombe. Installée sur le siège passager, Alicia dans les bras, je regardais les arbres défilés sous mes yeux. Il roulait déjà vite en temps normal mais là il battait tous les records de vitesse. Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'habitacle lorsqu'Alicia se réveilla.

- Maman ? Où on va ? demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle comme pour la réconforter.

- Tout va bien ma puce, rendors-toi, murmurai-je tout près de son oreille.

Je me mis à la bercer doucement. Elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et se rendormie. Ma main tremblante déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage vers l'arrière de son oreille.

- Calme toi Bella, dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Je suis calme, mentis-je.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Tu trembles.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

- Ok, je suis complètement terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se produire dans les heures à venir.

- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Je sentis sa main froide se poser sur la mienne et ses doigts se resserrer autour de ma paume. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais.

- Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. Ni à toi, ni à Alicia. Je te le promets, me dit-il alors que la voiture s'arrêta.

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et vis que nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen. Ce fut vraiment un trajet éclair. Edward sortit de la voiture et fut de mon côté du véhicule la seconde suivante. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je sortis, Alicia dans les bras. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent à cet instant et nous escortèrent à l'intérieur de la villa où je retrouvais le reste de la famille Cullen au complet.

A notre arrivée il y eu un moment de calme puis l'effervescence reprit au sein de la pièce.

- Formons deux équipes, ordonna Carlisle. Emmett, Rosalie et moi irons à l'est. Jasper, Alice et Edward vous irez à l'ouest. Esmée, tu resteras ici pour veiller sur Bella et Alicia.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Edward, je le vis hésiter un instant. Esmée s'approcha de nous et me prit dans ses bras alors que j'étais totalement figée, ma fille dans les miens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je vais bien m'occuper d'elles. File avec les autres et soyez prudents, lui dit-elle. Soit sans crainte Bella, tout ira bien, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

Elle s'éloigna de nous pour retrouver Carlisle qui rappela à tout le monde qu'il était temps d'y aller. Edward mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me fit pivoter vers lui. Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde et plongea ses pupilles d'or dans mes yeux.

- Bella, je te promets que tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. Nous allons le trouver et il ne pourra plus t'importuner.

- Edward, il est temps, lança Carlisle de la porte d'entrée où il se trouvait.

Edward déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et je fermais les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis son contact disparut et quand je rouvris mes paupières je sentis un grand vide m'envahir. La pièce précédemment bondée et bruyante était maintenant totalement silencieuse. Esmée vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras à nouveau.

- Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'amis, tu devrais aller dormir un peu, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Mais j'étais bien trop angoissée pour espérer trouver le sommeil. Je déclinais l'offre et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Déposant Alicia sur ce dernier, la tête sur ma cuisse. Elle se blottit contre moi et je lui caressais les cheveux. Une longue attente venait de commencer.

Esmée vint nous rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et elle me tendit une tasse.

- J'ai vu dans une émission qu'une infusion de certaines plantes pouvait aider les humains à se détendre, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

Je la remerciais et bus une gorgée. Je fus incapable de déterminer quels étaient les ingrédients de cette tisane mais son goût n'était pas déplaisant.

- Tu ne veux pas la mettre dans un lit, me demanda-t-elle en me montrant Alicia.

- Non, je préfère la garder près de moi tant que… tant qu'il sera dans les environs.

- Je comprends Bella. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont le trouver et tu pourras à nouveau reprendre une vie normale sans cette surveillance accrue.

- J'espère, murmurai-je.

Esmée laissa un peu de temps s'écouler puis reprit la parole.

- Bella, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu trop l'occasion de discuter seule à seule toi et moi depuis… Et bien, depuis que nous avons recroisé ton chemin.

Je levais les yeux vers elle, me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu as tellement mûri Bella, tu es la même et pourtant tu es si différente. Plus forte, plus déterminée aussi. La maternité te va à merveille tu sais.

- Merci Esmée.

Je savais qu'Esmée avait perdu son enfant et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. J'eus un pincement au cœur, imaginant la terrible souffrance qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Si je venais à perdre ma fille, je ne m'en relèverais certainement pas.

- Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme, ajouta-t-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide et retournais mon attention vers ma fille.

- Elle m'a apportée l'équilibre dont j'avais besoin, lui dis-je. J'ai… J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs, de bêtises en tout genre… Et puis elle est arrivée… Elle m'a remis sur le droit chemin… Elle m'a sauvée.

J'avais fini ma phrase en murmurant mais je savais très bien qu'elle m'avait parfaitement entendu.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment, avouai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de ressasser de vieux souvenirs douloureux. J'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec mon angoisse actuelle pour remettre ça sur le tapis.

- Comme tu veux Bella, mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci Esmée.

Nous restâmes un long moment silencieuses. Alicia se mit à gigoter dans son sommeil et je la rassurais doucement. Puis je sentis peu à peu la fatigue me rattraper. Je regardais rapidement l'heure sur ma montre, il était à peine trois heures du matin. La nuit allait encore être longue.

Je luttais contre le sommeil de toutes mes forces mais je dus perdre la bataille à un moment ou à un autre dans la nuit car je fus réveillée en sursaut par un grand bruit sourd.

J'ouvris les yeux et chercher Alicia mais elle n'était plus à côté de moi. Je me levais d'un bond et couru dans le couloir, tombant nez à nez avec Carlisle et le reste de la famille. Ils étaient de retour. Je sentis un profond soulagement m'envahir, mais le visage d'Edward quand il passa devant moi le fit partir aussitôt.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je. Où est Alicia ?

- Je suis là maman ! s'exclama ma fille. J'étais dans la cuisine avec Esmée. Elle m'a fait mon petit déjeuner et y'a le tien aussi.

Elle vint vers moi et je m'accroupis pour lui faire face.

- Je dois d'abord parler avec tout le monde mais je te rejoins dans pas longtemps. Va manger ton petit déjeuner, j'arrive, lui dis-je.

Elle me fit un bisou baveux sur la joue puis s'éloigna en sautillant. Je souris en la voyant faire. Elle était si insouciante du danger qui pesait sur nous. Cela faisait du bien de la voir agir ainsi. C'était une vraie bouffée d'air pur pour moi.

Je retournai dans le salon ou les Cullen, excepté Esmée, s'étaient réunis en rentrant. Et ce que je vis n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils avaient tous une mine à la fois sérieuse et désolée. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer tellement j'appréhendais ce qu'ils allaient me dire. Je restais silencieuse, attendant que l'un d'eux me raconte ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé Bella, me dit Jasper sur son habituel ton calme.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Ok, dis-je simplement ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Je fus surprise par l'attitude d'Edward qui sortit en trombe de la pièce, passant devant moi et claquant la porte tellement fort derrière lui que je crus sentir les murs de la maison trembler.

Je restai figée, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? balbutiai-je.

- Le vampire a pris la fuite, me dit Alice en s'approchant de moi. Enfin il est parti alors que nous venions tout juste de commencer les recherches. Nous avons trouvé son odeur à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici mais le temps qu'on arrive et qu'on commence à remonter sa piste, il était déjà loin. Sans doute déjà au Canada même. Edward voulait continuer à le poursuivre mais nous l'avons convaincu d'arrêter.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, jaugeant ma réaction, puis reprit :

- Le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il ne sait pas approché de la ville. Ce qu'il veut dire qu'il peut affecter nos pouvoirs à distance.

- D'accord. Et Edward ? demandai-je. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Alice jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte dans mon dos où son frère venait de disparaitre.

- Et bien je pense qu'il s'en veut.

- De quoi ? demandai-je complètement perdue.

- De ne pas avoir réussi à le trouver je présume.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux, pourquoi s'en voulait-il ?

- Laisse tomber Bella, ça va lui passer. Le principal c'est que ce vampire soit loin maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton léger pour me rassurer.

- Tu as raison, lui répondis-je, tout en étant ailleurs.

Je me retournais vers la porte d'entrée. Alice le remarqua.

- Il est à la petite clairière juste à côté, me dit-elle alors que les autres se dispersèrent dans la maison.

- Celle où il m'a emmenée une fois ? demandai-je.

Alice acquiesça. C'était là où nous avions eu notre première discussion quelques mois plus tôt alors que je venais juste d'arriver. Cela c'était vite transformé en dispute, comme souvent après ça.

- Dis à Alicia que j'arriverai dans un petit moment, s'il te plait, lançai-je à Alice.

J'enfilai ma veste et sortis. Je me rappelai très bien comment me rendre là-bas et je me dirigeais d'un pas sûr mais non moins maladroit vers la clairière.

Environ dix minutes plus tard j'arrivai sur l'ouverture et vis le rocher où je m'étais adossée à l'époque.

- Bella ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je me tournais vers le son sa voix et vis Edward sortir du bois sur ma gauche.

- Je te cherchais, avouai-je.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Mais… Tu semblais si… Enfin, je n'aurais pas du venir te déranger si tu avais besoin d'être seul. Excuse-moi.

Il se rapprocha de moi lentement.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

Je lui souris timidement alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi.

- Tu vas mieux ? lui demandai-je.

Il s'arrêta d'avança et m'observa. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il baissa finalement le regard.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il tout doucement. Je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver. Je t'avais promis mais j'ai échoué.

C'était donc ça. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir éliminé de vampire. Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour le rejoindre.

- Tu n'as pas échoué. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il a pris la fuite, certes. Mais nous n'avons pas été attaquées. Je suis en vie, Alicia aussi. Pour moi c'est une assez bonne réussite, dis-je en rigolant légèrement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vu comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Le silence s'installa quelque peu mais il le brisa rapidement.

- Nous l'aurons, la prochaine fois il pourra partir en Alaska s'il le veut, nous continuerons.

Je me détournais légèrement de lui et regardai les alentours.

- A vrai dire, je préfèrerai qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois mais je présume qu'on n'y échappera pas. Les vampires sont des têtes de mules obstinés, c'est bien connu non ? rigolais-je.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, ria-t-il à son tour.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur pendant quelques minutes. Puis mon regard se posa sur le rocher non loin de là et des bribes de notre ancienne discussion ici même me revinrent à l'esprit.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Je fis courir mes yeux rapidement du rocher à lui, puis à nouveau sur le rocher.

- Je pensais à la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, avouai-je.

- Oh ! Et ?

- Et pas grand-chose. Juste que nous avons fait du chemin depuis ce jour là. J'arrive à te parler sans… t'agresser, dis-je alors que mes joues s'empourpraient. Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir réagi ainsi. Ca ne devait pas être simple pour toi aussi. Je n'étais pas prête à pardonner.

- L'es-tu maintenant ? me demanda-il.

Je soupirai. Le terrain sur lequel nous mené cette discussion était glissant et parsemé d'embuches. Les yeux fermaient, je pris une grande inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas Edward. Je peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. J'arrive à comprendre que tu aies sacrifié notre… amour pour me sauver. Mais c'est encore trop tôt, je suis désolée.

Je le sentis approcher dans mon dos et il me prit dans ses bras. Les battements de mon cœur devinrent erratiques à son contact, ce qui ne dût pas paraître inaperçu à ses oreilles, et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage.

- Je comprends Bella. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Je me retournai au centre de ses bras et encerclais sa taille des miens, posant ma tête contre son torse de marbre.

- Je l'espère aussi, murmurai-je.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé au moment où il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre en grondant bruyamment.

- Aurais-tu faim ? rigola Edward.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner.

Il s'écarta de moi doucement.

- Rentrons, tu as besoin de manger.

Nous fîmes le chemin retour côte à côte.

De retour à la villa, je fus accueillie par Alicia qui me sauta dans les bras.

- Oh la, doucement ! m'exclamai-je en la réceptionnant.

- T'étais où ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais en train de parler avec Edward dehors.

Alice descendit les escaliers et vint nous rejoindre.

- Ah ! Vous voila, s'exclama-t-elle.

Esmée sortie de la cuisine et vint elle aussi dans notre direction.

- Rose et Emmett sont partis chasser, Carlisle est retourné à l'hôpital et Esmée et moi allons en ville, nous dit-elle.

- Et Jasper ? demanda Edward.

- Il reste là. Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de venir faire les boutiques avec nous, dit-elle avec une petite moue déçue. Tu veux venir, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

- Non merci ! m'exclamai-je.

Ma réaction fit rire tout le monde sauf Alice qui sembla déçue.

- Dommage. Allons-y !

Alice et Esmée nous quittèrent. Alors que Jasper nous rejoignit et alla s'installer dans le salon. Mon estomac cria à nouveau famine.

- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, s'inquiéta Edward.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Je reposai Alicia au sol.

- Je peux jouer dans le salon ? me demanda-t-elle. Esmée m'a donnée des crayons et des feuilles pour que je dessine.

Je regardais furtivement à l'intérieur de la pièce et vis le « kit » de dessin installé sur la table basse et juste derrière sur le canapé, j'aperçus Jasper en train de lire.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Tu vas déranger Jasper.

- Elle ne me dérange pas, dit ce dernier sans même relever les yeux de son livre.

- Ok, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais tu restes sage et tu fais attention avec les crayons de couleur. C'est pour les feuilles en papier, pas pour les meubles.

Elle partit s'installer par terre devant la table basse sans même prendre le temps de me répondre. Je fis une petite moue contrariée puis je me mis à rire doucement. Elle grandissait si rapidement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda Edward.

Je retournai mon attention sur lui et vis qu'il me dévisageait.

- Hum… Rien. Elle grandit et change. Ca me fait juste bizarre, répondis alors que je me dirigeais dans la cuisine avec lui.

- Que veux-tu manger ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi.

Je vis la corbeille de fruit posée sur un coin du plan de travail.

- Va pour une pomme, lui dis-je en attrapant cette dernière et en croquant de dedans dans la foulée.

- Tu ne veux pas autre chose avec ?

- Non, ça ira. Merci, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Edward s'assit en face de moi et posa une tasse de café sur la table entre nous. Je le remerciai et repartais à l'assaut de ma pomme. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités pour meubler le silence pesant qui avait tendance à s'installer. Il m'informa que la surveillance reprendrait ce soir et qu'on continuerait comme précédemment. Il était en train de me sourire quand son visage se crispa et que ses yeux dorés virèrent au noir. Je vis ses mains se cramponner à la table devant lui alors qu'il se statufiait devant moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je, complètement perdue par ce changement d'attitude.

- Du sang, articula-t-il difficilement.

Le mien se glaça dans mon corps alors que le silence qui suivit fut déchiré par les cris de ma fille qui m'appelait en pleurant. Je bondis de ma chaise, la reversant au passage et courus vers le salon. La peur avait pris possession de tous mes membres mais la poussée d'adrénaline qui parcourait mes veines me permettait de garder les idées claires malgré les scénarios macabres qui s'étaient mis à défiler devant mes yeux.

Je parvins enfin au salon me cognant violement contre le montant de la porte au passage et vis tout d'abord Jasper collé au mur en face de moi, le visage torturé par l'envie et les yeux aussi noir que du charbon. Puis mon attention se reporta sur Alicia par terre, du sang coulant sur son front. Je me précipitais sur elle, la soulevais et sortis en courant à l'extérieur de la maison.

Je m'arrêtai qu'une fois à bonne distance de la villa. Je déposai ma fille au sol et m'agenouillais devant elle, la serrant dans mes bras. C'est seulement en m'éloignant un peu d'elle pour voir sa blessure que je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et que nous étions déjà trempées jusqu'aux os.

J'attrapais un mouchoir propre que j'avais dans ma poche et épongeai le filet de sang qui avait coulé sur son front et sa joue d'une main tremblante. L'odeur de son sang vint jusqu'à mes narines mais j'étais tellement soulagée qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé que cela ne me fit rien.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? lui demandai-je alors que j'appuyai le plus doucement possible sur la coupure à la naissance de son cuir chevelu.

Elle grimaça et chouina légèrement alors que je tamponnais délicatement sa blessure.

- Je me suis cognée la tête à la table.

- Et que faisais-tu sous la table ?

- Je voulais ramasser mon crayon. Et quand je me suis relevée, je me suis cognée et Jasper est parti loin de moi. Pourquoi maman il est parti ?

- Euh… Parce qu'il n'aime pas le vu du sang, lui répondis-je en lui caressant le visage de ma main libre.

J'ôtais le mouchoir de sa blessure pour l'examiner et vis qu'elle ne saignait plus.

Alicia commença à grelotter. La pluie mêlée au vent encore froid pour une mi-mai me conforta dans l'idée qu'il fallait au moins se mettre à l'abri et panser sa plaie.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Je plaquais à nouveau le mouchoir sur la blessure d'Alicia, espérant camoufler ainsi un tant soit peu l'odeur et me tournait vers Jasper.

- Plus de peur que de mal, répondis-je

J'étudiai son visage, ses traits étaient détendus et ses pupilles avaient repris leur couleur dorée. Il n'était plus sous l'emprise de la soif. Il me tendit une boite de pansement et je m'empressais d'en déposer un sur la coupure d'Alicia.

- Je me contrôle Bella. Ce n'est pas simple mais j'y arrive. Je sais que tu as un assez mauvais souvenir d'une expérience similaire et je m'en excuse encore, mais je ne ferais de mal à personne. Ni à toi, ni à Alicia.

- Je sais Jasper. J'ai juste eu peur. Quand j'ai vu les yeux d'Edward noircir et qu'il a dit qu'il y avait du sang je me suis affolée. Mais je sais que tu te contrôles. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance. J'ai confiance en toi et en vous tous.

Il me sourit.

- Désolé pour la frayeur.

- Désolée pour la tentation, répondis-je avec une petite moue.

- Vous devriez rentrer, me dit-il. Vous allez être malades à rester sous cette pluie.

- Tu as raison, alors allons nous mettre à l'abri.

Edward nous attendait à l'extérieur de la villa.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. Elle va avoir une grosse bosse mais sinon rien de grave, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous le rejoignîmes à l'abri sous le porche et j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un moteur se rapprocher. Je me retournai et vis que Jasper n'était plus avec nous. Il sortit deux secondes plus tard du garage sur une moto.

- Très belle moto, lui lançai-je. Tu m'en feras faire un tour un jour ?

Je vis Edward et Jasper se fixer puis me lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? m'indignai-je. Je vous signale que d'une part que je sais faire de la moto, même s'il est vrai que j'en ai plus fait depuis longtemps, et que d'autre part je n'ai pas demandé à la conduire mais juste à ce que Jasper m'en fasse faire un tour.

- Tu sais conduire une moto ? demanda ce dernier sur un ton étonné.

- Et oui ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne me croyez pas ? rigolais-je.

Jasper haussa les épaules et me lança un « un autre jour » puis mit les gaz et partit. Je me retournais vers Edward qui me dévisageait.

- Tu as vraiment conduit une moto ?

- Euh… Oui. Ca semble si extraordinaire ?

Il me toisa l'air sérieux et soucieux. Pourquoi faisait-il tout une histoire de cela ?

- C'est dangereux, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- C'était le but, lançai-je aussitôt sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire

Son attitude si incrédule m'avait un tant soit peu énervée et je n'avais pas pris conscience d'où cette discussion risquait de nous mener. Je préférai changer de sujet rapidement alors que le visage d'Edward se crispait face à ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener s'il te plait ? lui demandai-je, coupant court à ses réflexions.

Il acquiesça, j'allais récupérer nos affaires et nous partîmes.

Je regardais le paysage défiler à une allure toujours trop rapide lorsqu'Edward brisa le silence.

- Désolé.

- De quoi ? demandai-je ne sachant pas de quoi il s'excusait.

- Pour tout à l'heure.

Je le regardais fixement toujours sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Le sang et la moto, ajouta-t-il pour m'éclairer.

- Oh ! Pour le sang, il y a plus de peur que de mal donc tout va bien. Jasper se contrôle…

- C'est le cas, confirma-t-il.

- Et pour la moto, repris-je. Tu ne savais pas donc je comprends que tu aies pu être surpris. J'ai d'ailleurs une ou deux cicatrices qui prouvent que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, ajoutai-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je vis ses doigts se crisper sur le volant. Apparemment cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis « _c'était le but_ » quand j'ai dit que conduire une moto était dangereux ?

Nous y voilà. Il abordait très exactement un des sujets dont je ne souhaitais pas discuter. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réfléchi avant de parler ? Je fermais les yeux et soupirais.

- Edward, s'il te plait, changeons de sujet.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler de ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et ça ne te regarde pas, m'énervai-je.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Pouvons-nous juste parler d'autre chose ? ajoutai-je.

- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Merci.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, Edward s'assura que tout allait bien puis partit en direction de la porte à côté de laquelle je me tenais.

- Je vais faire une ronde, dit-il en saisissant la poignée.

- Attends ! m'exclamai-je en le retenant par le bras.

Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son expression. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre totalement indécryptable.

- Ne m'en veux pas Edward, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est trop… S'il te plait. Restons-en à maintenant. Ca suffit amplement non ?

Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux mais je luttais pour qu'elles ne s'en échappent pas. Je plongeai mes pupilles humides dans les siennes et il me sourit tristement. Sa seule réponse fut ses bras qui m'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Merci, murmurai-je contre sa poitrine.

Puis il me relâcha et sortit.

Je retournai à mes occupations, m'occupant tout d'abord de la blessure d'Alicia, puis notre petit train-train quotidien se remit en place. Elle s'amusait, pendant que je m'occupais des taches ménagères, de la cuisine ou tout simplement pendant que je lisais un livre confortablement installée sur le canapé.

La journée passa rapidement et le soir était arrivé. Aucune nouvelle d'Edward ou des autres Cullen. Le vampire qui nous traquait, était apparemment loin et j'avais besoin de me détendre. Une fois Alicia au lit et profondément endormie, j'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche chaude et relaxante. J'allumais une bougie aux huiles essentielles, mis la petite radio sur une station de musique classique, me glissais sous le jet brulant et laissai l'eau courir sur ma peau. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Je ne prenais que rarement le temps de me relaxer ainsi. Les yeux fermés, je savourai la sensation de l'eau chaude sur mon visage et c'est à regret que je coupais l'eau après un bon quart d'heure de détente. Je pris le temps de me sécher convenablement les cheveux avant d'enfiler mon jogging et de sortir de la pièce surchauffée.

Je franchis la porte et m'arrêtai net. J'étais dans le salon, non loin de la chambre d'Alicia lorsqu'une mélodie qui me transperça le cœur s'infiltra dans mes oreilles. Ce doux fredonnement s'interrompit aussitôt mais s'était trop tard, je l'avais reconnu et avec ce son étaient remontées une foule de sensations enfouies au plus profond de mon être. Des larmes perlèrent au bord de mes yeux et d'un clignement de cils je les fis couler le long de mes joues.

Edward apparut en face de moi, sortant de la chambre d'Alicia.

- J'étais juste à côté et je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, me dit-il en refermant la porte de la chambre. J'ai perçu les pleurs d'Alicia alors je suis entré. Tu n'as pas du l'entendre… Bella ça va ?

Il s'approcha de moi et souleva mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je croisai l'or de ses yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Bella.

- Ma… Ma berceuse…

Ce fut tout ce que je pus articuler sous l'effet de l'émotion.

***

Et bien voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas coupé au meilleur endroit… Comme d'hab me direz-vous ! LOL

Rendez-vous fin août pour la suite (et croyez moi, votre attente sera récompensée).

Et d'ici là, laissez-moi tout plein de reviews ;)


	21. Ch 20 : Abandon

Hey ! Hello everybody !

Ca y est, I'm back ! LOL Enfin c'est pas cool vu que ça veut dire que les vacances sont finies mais je suis contente de vous retrouver et de vous faire partager ce nouveau chapitre.

Surtout que celui là… il est juste… comment dire… Beh en fait non, je ne dirais rien… je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même !!! :D

Je dédie ce chapitre à So et Val qui ont subi mes harcèlements constants. Les filles, vous êtes juste géniales et je vous adore ;)

Et merci à Bea pour sa correction ! Grâce à elle vous pouvez lire un chapitre sans fautes ! :)

Et ensuite, mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Elles me touchent toutes et je suis toujours aux anges quand j'en reçois une nouvelle. Alors n'hésitez pas à faire exploser ma boite mail ;) Par contre désolée mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes… vraiment désolée…

Allez trêve de blabla… place à la lecture ! :D

***

Chapitre 20

Abandon

***

_Il s'approcha de moi et souleva mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux._

_- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je croisai l'or de ses yeux._

_- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Bella. _

_- Ma… Ma berceuse… _

_Ce fut tout ce que je pus articuler sous l'effet de l'émotion._

- Bella…

Son visage devint soudain triste. Il déplaça sa main sur ma joue et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui y ruisselaient.

- Ma berceuse… Je… Ca fait si… longtemps, murmurai-je.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne toujours sur ma joue. Ce contact m'avait manqué. Tout me manquait en fait. La douce mélodie de ma berceuse m'avait ouvert les yeux en ramenant à la surface tout ce que j'avais tant voulu oublier.

- J'avais oublié… Elle est magnifique… Edward… Je l'avais enfouie si… Si loin dans ma mémoire… Avec tout le reste… C'était tellement plus simple…

- Oh Bella. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plait. Je suis si désolé…

- C'était tellement plus simple de te détester tout ce temps Edward, repris-je toujours en un murmure. Tellement plus simple… J'ai enfoui tous mes sentiments… mes souvenirs… si loin… Je ne voulais plus penser à toi… Ca faisait trop mal…

- Bella…

Il s'approcha de moi et posa son front contre le mien alors que nos mains étaient toujours posées l'une sur l'autre.

- Edward j'ai eu si mal…

- Je sais Bella. Pardonne-moi.

Je posai mon autre main contre sa joue. Sa peau froide et douce m'apporta une autre salve de souvenirs. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage.

Mon cœur me criait de l'aimer, me suppliait de lâcher prise et m'implorait de l'embrasser. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix. Elle me mettait en garde contre tout ce que je risquais à me laisser aller à mes sentiments. J'avais peur, oui très peur de souffrir encore une fois. Tellement peur d'avoir mal à nouveau. Et pourtant j'en avais marre de me battre avec moi-même. Tout en moi le réclamait, lui. Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'électrisait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi, s'enflammait à chaque contact.

- Je n'en peux plus…, continuai-je.

Mais là, à cet instant, dans ce salon, j'arrêtai de me battre.

Tant pis pour les conséquences. Tant pis si je devais recoller les morceaux après. Tant pis si mon cœur devait se déchirer à nouveau…

Je rendis les armes.

- Je ne veux plus me battre avec mes sentiments…

Je sentis sa respiration se couper et ses muscles se tendre alors qu'il attendait la suite de ma phrase.

- Je t'aime.

Il recula son visage du mien et me fixa. Je pouvais voir l'espoir irradier son regard et cela me tirailla le cœur. Je ne savais pas ou tout cela allait nous mener, et à vrai dire, pour l'instant, je m'en fichais.

- Je t'aime, répétai-je mon regard vrillé au sien. J'ai essayé de ne plus t'aimer. Je me suis battue de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y a fait, avouai-je.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien tout en le fixant intensément.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos nez pouvaient presque se toucher et sa respiration caressait mon visage.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Les battements de mon cœur, déjà menés à rude épreuve, redoublèrent d'intensité. Je fis le dernier pas me séparant de lui et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles même lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi fermes, lisses et douces que dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains. Une décharge électrique parcourut tout mon corps à ce contact tant désiré.

Ce fut un baiser, chaste, timide et tendre. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais j'eue l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tellement cela fut intense.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui alors que nos lèvres se quittaient. Il reposa sa main sur mon visage et me caressa la joue, ôtant au passage les dernières traces de mes larmes.

- Bella es-tu sûre…

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de ne pas poursuivre et pris la parole.

- Je ne suis sûre de rien, à part de ce que je ressens ici et maintenant.

Il passa sa main dans mon cou, amena mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes doigts allèrent instinctivement dans ses cheveux. Toutes ces sensations m'avaient tellement manqué.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré vivre cet instant, murmura-t-il tout près de mon visage alors que nos lèvres venaient à peine de se quitter, provoquant un pincement dans mon cœur.

- Je sais…

Je déposai de tendres baisers sur sa bouche. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle, porté par toutes ces sensations que je redécouvrais.

- Ne me quitte plus, l'implorai-je.

- Plus jamais.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et se caressèrent mutuellement mais j'en voulais plus. Je voulais plus que ces chastes baisers. Alors j'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche et frôlai de ma langue ses lèvres closes. Je savais que j'enfreignais toutes les règles, qu'il ne me laisserait jamais être aussi près de ses dents, qu'il aurait peur de perdre le contrôle… Mais contre toute attente, il répondit à mon appel. Ses lèvres se descellèrent et m'offrirent un passage vers sa langue

La mienne caressa sa lèvre inférieure puis se glissa doucement rejoindre la sienne pendant que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts se figèrent derrière mon dos et je ralentis le mouvement. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Il devait se sentir en confiance et ne pas avoir peur de me blesser.

Son haleine m'envahit et telle une drogue me fit perdre pied alors que nos langues se rencontraient pour la première fois. Elles se cherchèrent, hésitèrent puis se caressèrent timidement. Cette sensation était exquise. Elles dansaient ensemble un doux ballet, m'envoyant des salves de nouvelles sensations. C'était doux, tendre et passionnel.

Et c'est avec regret que je dus mettre un terme à ce baiser avant de manquer d'air. Je quittai ses lèvres momentanément, embrassant sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, descendant dans son cou.

- Bella…

Sa voix était rauque. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa gorge et le regardai. Nous nous fixâmes intensément et je vis tout l'amour qu'il me portait dans ses yeux. Une de ses mains quitta mon dos et caressa mon visage. Je fermai les yeux à son contact.

- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

- Toujours aussi belle, continua-t-il

Je rouvris mes yeux et le vis me contempler de ses pupilles dorées.

- Juste une ou deux rides par ci par là, plaisantai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas changé, ajouta-t-il.

Je souris, face à son visage soudain sérieux.

- Je pensais que les vampires avaient une meilleure vue…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je frémis. Je lui donnai accès à ma bouche et ma langue alla rejoindre la sienne. Elles s'entremêlèrent et dansèrent sur un rythme de plus en plus endiablé. C'était passionné, envoûtant et déroutant, je me laissai totalement porter par toutes ces sensations qui me parcouraient. A chaque mouvement de sa langue contre la mienne, mon corps s'électrisait, s'enflammait et le réclamait.

Nos bouches s'éloignèrent le temps que je reprenne ma respiration et mes esprits pour mieux se retrouver l'instant d'après. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce contact si envoutant. Plus nos baisers devenaient intenses plus mes mains s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Nos corps s'étaient irrémédiablement rapprochés et je pouvais sentir la fraicheur irradier de sa peau.

Une de mes mains quitta la douceur de ses cheveux pour partir à la découverte de son dos. Mes doigts dessinèrent le contour de ses muscles dorsaux par-dessus sa chemise, descendant lentement vers ses reins. Il frémit sous cette caresse, m'incitant à la prolonger encore et encore. Ses mains se mirent à imiter mon mouvement et il entama un doux frôlement le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de mes cheveux. Ses doigts s'y engouffrèrent et me massèrent la nuque, provocant un long frisson électrique qui traversa mon corps de part en part.

Mes lèvres rejoignirent une fois encore la naissance de son cou et y déposèrent un baiser, puis emportée par ses caresses, je laissai libre cours à mon imagination. Je dessinai des sillons avec ma langue, descendant le long de son cou, longeant sa clavicule, puis remontant en sens inverse. J'embrassai le lobe de son oreille, le torturant délicatement dans ma bouche lorsque j'entendis un râle sortir de sa poitrine.

Ses mains quittèrent mon dos pour se porter à mes épaules et il m'éloigna doucement de lui.

- Bella…

Je cherchai dans son regard les raisons de ce brusque changement d'attitude et j'y vis de l'appréhension, voire même de la peur.

- Si je perds le contrôle, je pourrais te blesser ou pire, murmura-t-il comme pour répondre à mon interrogation silencieuse.

Je parcourus la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre nous d'un seul pas et le pris dans mes bras.

- J'ai confiance. Tu ne me feras aucun mal, le rassurai-je.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas autant de confiance à mon égard Bella.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur le coin de sa lèvre et murmurai tout contre sa bouche :

- Alors aie confiance en moi.

Puis ma langue dessina le contour de chacune de ses lèvres pour enfin en réclamer l'accès. Je dus m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne cède et l'entrouvre. Je venais de gagner une bataille, mais j'étais encore bien loin d'avoir gagné la guerre.

Nos langues continuèrent leur danse sensuelle alors que je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise, caressant son dos à même la peau. Elle était si lisse, si douce. Je pus sentir le moindre de ses muscles bouger alors qu'il me caressait à son tour. Je partis à la découverte de son torse de marbre, détaillant chacun des abdominaux saillants que mes doigts rencontraient. Son étreinte se resserra autour de ma taille me ramenant un peu plus contre lui.

- Bella, soupira-t-il.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et je commençai à défaire sa chemise lentement, bouton après bouton, déposant un baiser le long de sa clavicule à chacun de mes mouvements. J'écartai les pans de cette dernière et commençai une lente descente de ma langue sur sa peau glaciale, me délectant de son parfum enivrant, jusqu'à ses pectoraux que mes mains avaient déjà pris d'assaut.

- Bella… S'il te plait… C'est trop dangereux…

Il repoussa mes mains et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

- C'est trop risqué, je pourrais te blesser…

Son regard était rempli de désir mais je pouvais aussi y déceler de la peur. Il était partagé entre l'envie de continuer et ses craintes pour ma vie. Il éprouvait le même dilemme que moi un peu plus tôt, tiraillé entre mes peurs et mes sentiments pour lui. Mais maintenant j'étais sûre de moi, je l'aimais et je le désirais plus que tout au monde. Je voulais découvrir son corps, caresser et embrasser chaque parcelle de son être, l'entendre gémir sous mes doigts… Je voulais l'aimer tout simplement. Que pendant un instant, il n'y est plus que lui et moi. Seulement nous, nous aimant.

- Ne réfléchis pas, murmurai-je en me rapprochant.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Laisse toi aller…

Mes mains reprirent leur place sur son torse granitique.

- N'essaie pas de tout calculer…

Ma langue remonta le long de sa mâchoire.

- Vis l'instant présent…

Mes lèvres aspirèrent le lobe de son oreille.

- Laisse-moi t'aimer, murmurai-je contre son cou.

Ses mains enfermèrent mon visage et le ramenèrent vers le sien. Il m'embrassa plus avidement que jamais, sa langue s'invitant dans ma bouche plus ardemment. Ce baiser n'était plus du tout timide. Il était sensuel et passionné. Il laissait transparaître tout son désir. Ses doigts s'invitèrent sous mon tee-shirt, caressant ma peau, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir.

Je m'agrippai à sa chemise et le guidai vers ma chambre. Je buttai au passage contre l'armoire et il me retint. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens lorsqu'il m'ôta mon tee-shirt. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer malgré moi alors que je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant Edward. Je fis tomber à mon tour sa chemise, admirant au passage sa musculature parfaite. Ses doigts caressèrent mon buste, survolant mes seins encore couverts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre sa bouche. Ma respiration était devenue aussi erratique que les battements de mon cœur affolé. Il rejoignit mon dos et remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'attache de mon sous-vêtement qu'il m'ôta sans plus de retenue.

Je crus que mon cœur aller s'arrêter lorsque je sentis la froideur de sa main sur mon sein nu, le caressant et la malaxant tendrement. Un long gémissement sortit de ma bouche quand ses doigts commencèrent à torturer mes tétons. J'haletai contre ses lèvres, submergée par des milliers de sensations.

- Ed…ward…

Je me laissai porter par tout ce plaisir qu'il provoquait en moi. C'était si bon de le sentir si près, son torse froid contre la chaleur grandissante de mon corps. Je perdis pied lorsque mêlée à la valse de ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue se mit à m'infliger un doux supplice le long de mon cou.

Je tremblai, haletai et gémis dans ses bras, sous l'emprise de ses divines caresses.

Les mouvements d'Edward se figèrent lorsque mes mains atteignirent la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je tout contre sa bouche.

Je l'embrassai langoureusement pendant que j'ôtais un à un ses derniers obstacles et fis tomber son pantalon à ses pieds. Je fis glisser ses mains sur mes fesses pour l'inciter à faire de même et nous nous retrouvâmes à armes égales.

- Allonge-toi, lui susurrai-je au creux de l'oreille accompagnant mes paroles d'une légère pression sur son torse.

Il se coucha su le lit, me donnant une vue d'ensemble sur son corps parfait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir une fois de plus en admirant sa beauté. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure face à ce spectacle : Edward quasiment nu sur mon lit. Si l'on m'avait dit ça il y a encore une heure j'aurais très certainement rigolé au nez de mon interlocuteur. Et pourtant il était là, attendant que je le retrouve.

J'allai le rejoindre, m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Il passa ses mains sur mon visage, replaçant des mèches rebelles derrières mes oreilles.

- Bella, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai tendrement, d'abord ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire, ses joues… Chaque parcelle de son visage, il en profita pour faire courir sa langue le long de mon cou. La sensation de ses lèvres fraiches sur le feu de mon corps était exquise. Je gémis lorsqu'il me remonta un peu plus vers lui et que sa langue vint caresser l'un de mes seins gonflé de plaisir avant d'aller savourer l'autre. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et mon dos se cambra. Les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient extraordinaires et je dus me rappeler de respirer pour ne pas défaillir.

- Ed…dwa…ard…

Je repris possession de ses lèvres et nos langues dansèrent un langoureux tango endiablé pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte de mon corps quasiment nu. Ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques le long de mon dos, laissant un sillon enflammé sur ma peau à chacun de leur passage. Il descendit jusqu'à mes reins, remontant puis redescendant encore, jusqu'à atteindre mes fesses. Ses caresses étaient douces, parfois hésitantes, mais à chacun de ses mouvements le feu en moi s'amplifiait.

Je quittai ses lèvres et entamai une descente infernale le long de son cou puis de sa poitrine pour finir sur ses abdos. Ma langue léchant et titillant chaque parcelle de sa peau diaphane. Ma bouche lui infligeant encore d'autres douces tortures au passage. Le son de ses gémissements étouffés emplissait la pièce et m'enflammait encore plus.

Je fis passer mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et tout en continuant à le mordiller et le lécher, je fis descendre le bout de tissu encombrant le long de ses jambes. Ma langue glissa le long de sa virilité tendue et un bruit métallique inattendu accompagné d'un grognement sourd me fit sursauter. Je relevai les yeux pour constater que ma tête de lit en fer forgé avait un air légèrement tordu à présent.

- Bel…la, haleta-t-il.

Je souris en remontant vers son visage après m'être débarrassée de mon shorty au passage. Je me plongeai dans l'or en fusion de ses yeux lorsque nos parties intimes se frôlèrent pour la première fois. Mes hanches bougèrent lentement au dessus de sa virilité créant un doux contact entre nous. Chacun de mes mouvements augmentant cette diabolique friction qui m'enflammait.

Ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie qu'il me complète, je donnai un coup de rein et le sentis à mon entrée. Alors doucement, très doucement, mon regard ancré au sien, je le fis glisser en moi. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que désir et sa bouche laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, connectés l'un à l'autre comme jamais nous l'avions été auparavant. Le sentir en moi me donnait l'impression d'être entière pour la première fois de ma vie.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement habitué à ses nouvelles sensations, je commençai une lente et sensuelle danse. Mes hanches se mouvaient, montant puis descendant le long de sa virilité, accélérant par moment la cadence au rythme de nos gémissements. Mon corps tout entier était en feu, mon cœur menaçait de lâcher tellement il était malmené par toutes ces décharges électriques qui parcouraient mon être. Son torse contre ma poitrine, ses mains sur mes hanches, ses lèvres dans mon cou… Il était partout, sur moi, en moi.

Il donna un coup de bassin, décuplant mes sensations et m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il se figea instantanément.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-il.

Mal ? Il venait de m'envoyer au paradis plutôt.

- Non. Bien au contraire, haletai-je difficilement. Continue, le suppliai-je.

Nos corps reprirent leur rythme infernal. Je n'étais plus que feu, frisson et plaisir. Tout en moi ce mélangeait et se décuplait à chacun de ses mouvements du bassin, s'amplifiait à chaque ondulation de mes hanches. Je ne savais plus rien de ce qui nous entourait. Tout ce que je pensais à cet instant c'est qu'il y avait lui et moi, ensemble, ne formant plus qu'un seul et même corps.

Tous mes muscles se contractèrent à l'unisson et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps lors d'un ultime mouvement me menant au septième ciel. Une boule de plaisir explosa en moi et je dus enfouir mon visage contre son cou, dans un éclair de lucidité, pour camoufler mon cri. Edward se contracta au même moment, relâchant son emprise sur mes hanches et en donnant le coup de grâce à ma tête de lit, il me rejoignit sur ce nuage de plaisir.

C'est haletante et transpirante que je me laissai retomber sur son torse. Il m'enlaça tendrement et caressa mes cheveux. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour redescendre de mon petit nuage et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa peau froide à même la mienne me fit frissonner et Edward me souleva pour me déposer à côté de lui. Je relevai la tête vers lui et il me sourit.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je lui souris en retour.

- Plus que bien.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- A moi, non. Mais je ne pourrais pas en dire de même de ma pauvre tête de lit, rigolai-je.

Elle était totalement tordue par endroit, voire même broyée à d'autre.

- Désolé…

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Ne le sois pas. Ce qu'on vient de vivre était magique et ça vaut bien toute les têtes de lit du monde.

Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu me donnes une petite minute ? lui demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je l'embrassai rapidement, attrapai sa chemise qui jonchait le sol et l'enfilai, non sans rougir sous l'intensité de son regard sur moi.

Je me rafraichis rapidement puis retournai le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il était assis, adossé à la tête de lit qu'il avait apparemment remis à peu prêt en forme et m'attendait. Je reposai sa chemise au pied du lit, me glissai sous la couette et posai ma tête contre son torse. Il ramena son bras sur moi et embrassa mes cheveux.

Un long silence s'installa, nous laissant profiter l'un l'autre de cette nouvelle proximité entre nous. Puis la fatigue me rattrapa et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait encore nuit dehors. J'étais toujours dans la même position à un détail près. Edward avait pris soin de glisser la couette entre nous pour que je n'ai pas froid à son contact.

- Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Comme un loir. Et toi ? plaisantai-je.

Il passa sa main dans cheveux mais ne me répondit pas.

- Ca va ? m'inquiétai-je.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je me redressai pour l'observer. Son sourire l'avait quitté et il semblait soucieux à présent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il me fit un pâle sourire et me caressa la joue.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, complètement perdue.

- Savoir quoi ? demandai-je.

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour aller fixer un point invisible de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Ce qui t'est arrivé ces dernières années.

***

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ?

Personnellement j'ai eu très très chaud en l'écrivant, Val et So aussi… Alors si c'est aussi votre cas, je vous prescris une bonne douche froide ! LOL

J'attends vos reviews pour connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre et vu que j'ai 3 chapitres d'avance (merci les heures de train…) les revieweuses enregistrées auront droit à un petit preview du prochain chapitre !!! :D

Alors reviewez… reviewez… reviewez… faites exploser ma boîte mail…

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre ! :D


	22. Ch 21 : Confidences 1ère partie

Hello everybody !!!

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire un **grand merci** pour toutes vos reviews !!! 104 au total pour le chapitre précédent… Wow !!! Merci, merci, merci !!!!!!!!!

Je voulais dire aussi bienvenue aux nouvelles (nouveau ? Y'a-t-il un seul garçon qui lit ma fic ? Si oui, qu'il se manifeste ! LOL) lectrices et merci pour vos reviews si gentilles :D

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit de la première partie d'une « triologie »…

Bonne lecture :)

***

Chapitre 21

Confidences – 1ère partie

***

_- J'ai besoin de savoir Bella, murmura-t-il._

_Je fronçai les sourcils, complètement perdue._

_- Savoir quoi ? demandai -je._

_Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour aller fixer un point invisible de l'autre côté de la chambre._

_- Ce qui t'est arrivé ces dernières années._

Mon cœur se serra. La bulle de bonheur dans laquelle je m'étais glissée en m'endormant me quitta définitivement. Je m'écartai de lui et le regardai en face.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi Edward. Pourquoi accordes-tu autant d'importance à ce que j'ai pu faire pendant ces dix années ? m'enquis-je.

Il stoppa sa contemplation du mur en face de lui et me regarda.

- Parce que je ne te connais plus vraiment. Tu es ma Bella et je t'aime mais une partie de toi m'est totalement inconnue et j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Mais tu me connais… Je suis toujours moi… Je ne comprends pas, ce qu'on a vécu ce soir était extraordinaire, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie… Pourquoi t'évertues-tu à tout gâcher ?

Il passa sa main sur ma joue une nouvelle fois.

- Je veux juste te connaitre. Savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Savoir pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice ici par exemple, me dit-il en montrant mon épaule gauche.

Je passai ma main sur cette dernière et sentis une légère boursoufflure. Je ne me rappelais même plus comment je m'étais fait ça.

- Où encore ce tatouage dans le bas de ton dos.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! m'exclamai-je. Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier toutes ces années. Je voudrais pouvoir les supprimer de ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ne m'oblige pas à le faire, s'il te plait.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir Bella, s'il te plait.

Je repoussai ses bras et pris place au fond du lit, ramenant mes jambes vers moi accompagnées de la couette que je remontai jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine. J'entourai mes jambes de mes bras et posai ma tête sur ces dernières.

- C'est donc si important ?

- Pour moi, oui.

Un profond soupir sortit de ma bouche.

- Tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que je vais te raconter dans ce cas.

- Je prends le risque.

Je n'en revins pas de ce qu'il me demandait et de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me sentis si mal. Mal de devoir me remémorer tout ces souvenirs déplaisants, et mal parce que je savais qu'il ne me verrait plus jamais de la même manière une fois qu'il saurait.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, dis-je tristement.

Il me sourit mais je n'avais plus le cœur à lui répondre.

- Par où veux tu que je commence ? demandai-je, cherchant à abréger au maximum ce moment.

- Depuis le début.

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- Tu veux vraiment que je reprenne tout à partir de notre rupture ?

- S'il te plait.

Je pris une profonde respiration et me lançai.

- Quand tu es parti ce jour là en me laissant dans cette forêt, j'étais anéantie et perdue. J'ai essayé de te suivre pour te supplier de rester mais tu es parti bien trop vite pour que j'ai ne serait ce qu'une chance de te rattraper. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est me perdre. Je suis restée je ne sais combien de temps allongée sur le sol humide et froid à pleurer…

- Bella…

Je fis un mouvement de la main pour lui demander de se taire.

- C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas. Si tu veux savoir alors laisse moi parler.

Le regard dans le vide, je revins étape par étape sur ce passé douloureux. Parler de ces jours qui ont suivis notre rupture me déchirait le cœur mais il avait besoin de savoir et intérieurement, j'avais sans doute aussi besoin de me confier. Cependant, je redoutais aussi beaucoup sa réaction face à mes révélations. Après tout, il m'avait quittée adolescente… Et il me retrouvait aujourd'hui…

Je repris mon récit de cette première nuit où je m'étais rendue compte qu'il m'avait enlevé tout ce qui pouvait me rattacher à lui : mes photos, le cd de musique… Tout. Je continuai point par point sur ces premiers mois sans lui où j'étais comme anesthésiée, je ne ressentais plus rien d'autre que de la douleur. Je revins sur mon attitude de « zombie », mes hallucinations auditives et leurs éléments déclencheurs, la moto et Jacob…

- C'est ce loup qui t'a appris à faire de la moto ? s'emporta -t-il soudain.

- Edward s'il te plait ! m'énervai -je à mon tour. J'ai aimé Jake et tu dois faire avec. Et crois moi, s'il n'avait pas été là, tu ne me parlerais pas aujourd'hui.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Je revins ensuite sur ma recherche de la clairière où il m'avait emmenée à nos débuts, sur ma rencontre avec Laurent qui avait bien manqué de peu de me vider de mon sang si la meute n'était pas intervenue. Puis sur la transformation de Jacob et sur les loups, le retour de Victoria, sans oublier la fameuse falaise où j'avais bien faillit me tuer.

- Ce jour là, Jake devait me tenir compagnie mais Victoria était dans les parages alors je suis restée seule à la Push. Je me sentais abandonnée et j'avais besoin de t'entendre, alors j'ai trouvé un moyen de me mettre en danger, comme souvent à cette époque. Je suis allée en haut d'une falaise de la réserve où j'avais déjà vu des Quileutes sauter. J'avais tellement envie d'entendre le son de ta voix que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux circonstances. Je me suis élancée vers le bord de la falaise… Ah ! Ca pour t'entendre, je t'ai entendu. Tu m'a passé un de ces savons, plaisantai-je. Mais heureusement que Jake est arrivé à temps et m'a rattrapée juste avant que je ne saute…

- Tu as voulu te tuer ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Non. Sur le moment du moins, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. C'étais juste un moyen de plus pour t'entendre. Mais au final, oui, c'est ce qui me serait certainement arrivé si Jake ne m'en avait pas empêché.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, constata-t-il.

- Oui. A plus d'un sens et plus d'une fois, confirmai-je.

Et c'était le cas, sans Jacob à l'époque, je ne serais sans doute jamais sortie de mon état végétatif, je n'aurais pas retrouvé le sourire, même si ce dernier n'est resté que peu de temps…

- Quand il m'a raccompagnée ce soir là, je t'ai entendu pour la dernière fois. Jake a essayé un rapprochement, comme souvent. Mais cette fois c'était différent, tu m'as dit… Enfin mon hallucination m'a dit « sois heureuse ». Je crois que j'ai pris conscience à ce moment là que j'étais passée à côté du drame et que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à courir après ta voix sortie tout droit de mon imagination. Tu étais parti et je devais avancer. Où du moins essayer. Alors je suis allée de l'avant… Avec Jake.

Je fis une pause et reportai mon attention sur lui, son visage n'exprimait rien. Il me cachait ses sentiments et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Je repris alors mon récit.

- Tout allait à peu près bien, j'étais à nouveau heureuse, même si tu me manquais toujours beaucoup. J'avais réussi à faire de la place dans mon cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre sans pour autant t'oublier. Je pense que tu as du revenir à Forks à cette période… Quoiqu'il en soit, l'accalmie ne fut que de courte durée. Peu après la remise des diplômes, Victoria est passée à l'attaque. Elle a monté une espèce de piège et nous sommes tombés dedans. Les Quileutes sont partis sur les traces de plusieurs vampires et Jake est resté avec moi. Il m'a emmenée à l'écart pour me protéger. Seulement Victoria nous a trouvés je ne sais comment… Elle nous a attaqués et…

J'avais beau essayé de faire abstraction de mes sentiments et de ma peine mais ils me rattrapèrent. Cette blessure n'était toujours pas totalement cicatrisée et mon cœur pleurait encore la perte de Jake. J'aimais Edward, j'en étais maintenant certaine, je m'étais voilée la face bien assez longtemps mais j'aurais toujours une petite partie de mon cœur qui appartiendrait à Jacob et qui le pleurerait.

- Il m'a mise à l'abri comme il a pu, repris-je. Et il est parti l'affronter. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, tout s'est passé très vite en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a réussi à la tuer mais qu'elle l'a mordu avant de mourir. Et le venin… Le venin est mortel pour un loup…

J'essuyai rapidement la larme qui venait de s'aventurer sur ma joue du revers de la main.

- Il est mort quelques minutes plus tard… Dans mes bras. J'étais seule, personne pour m'aider. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver… Il a donné sa vie pour me sauver ce jour là.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de surgir et posai ma tête sur les genoux, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard lorsque je sentis ses bras froids m'envelopper.

- Bella, je suis…

- C'est bon, le coupai-je. Ca va. J'ai du mal à en parler mais ça va.

Je fermai les yeux et continuai mon récit.

- Dans la même année, j'ai perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. J'avais le cœur en miette quand tu es parti. Jacob avait réussi à le faire un peu cicatriser. Et lorsque je l'ai perdu lui aussi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. C'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais plus rester à Forks. Tout là-bas me rappelait toi ou Jake. Alors le jour de ses funérailles, je lui ai dit au revoir, je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai fait mon sac et je suis partie. Charlie pensait que j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air pour me changer les idées mais je ne suis jamais revenue. J'ai juste pris ma vieille camionnette et j'ai roulé. Je ne savais pas où j'allais et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'éloigner de cette ville maudite où j'avais tant souffert. J'ai attrapé l'autoroute du sud et j'ai continué droit devant…

***

_Forks, il y a 9 ans, 10 mois et 21 jours._

Mes yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale devant moi, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Depuis quand tout le monde était parti ? Je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas le laisser seul ici.

Un pétale rose pâle d'un des magnolias qui bordaient la clôture non loin de là vint me caresser le visage, me sortant de mes pensées. Etait-ce un signe ? Lui qui me caressait si souvent la joue ainsi, voulait-il me faire passer un message ? Je recueillis le pétale échoué sur ma chemise noire dans le creux de ma main et le contemplai.

Qu'avais-je à attendre de la vie ?

Tout ceux à qui je m'attachais, à qui j'offrais mon cœur, me quittaient. Quelle que soit la manière, le résultat était le même. Ca faisait mal, très mal…

J'entendis un bruit de pas s'approcher au loin. L'on venait me chercher, sans doute.

- Merci de m'avoir offert ton cœur et d'avoir ressoudé le mien avec tes sourires, murmurai-je. Merci de m'avoir sauvée tant de fois, mais ma vie ne valait pas ton sacrifice. Tu devrais être ici et moi à ta place. C'est tout ce que je mérite pour avoir causé ta mort… Tu étais mon soleil, tu illuminais ma vie. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je suis perdue dans une nuit sans lune…

Un sanglot brisa ma voix.

- Au revoir Jake. Sois heureux là où tu es… Je t'aime.

Je déposai un baiser sur son nom gravé dans le marbre de sa pierre tombale avec ma main et me retournai vers la personne qui venait de me rejoindre.

- Bella, chérie, nous devons rentrer maintenant. Il se fait tard.

Charlie me serra maladroitement contre lui et me traina jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant de m'asseoir à l'intérieur, je pris le temps de regarder une dernière fois la tombe de Jake et les paysages environnants. Je ne reviendrais plus ici. Plus jamais.

Cette ville m'étouffait. Trop de malheur, de peine et de souffrance… Trop de souvenirs… Je devais partir.

Mon père nous ramena chez lui, je montai dans ma chambre sans un mot et attrapai un sac à bagages. J'enfouis à l'intérieur un maximum de vêtements, quelques photos souvenirs, mes livres préférés et les quelques économies que j'avais mises de côté, attrapai ma veste et mon sac à main et retournai dans le salon.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? me demanda mon père en désignant mon sac.

- Je pars.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je vis son visage rougir de colère mais il s'exprima tranquillement.

- Bella, je sais que tu es déboussolée par ce qui vient d'arriver. Je n'en reviens pas moi non plus. Un crotale ici dans l'état de Washington… Et Jake qui t'as sauvée de ce serpent. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère et triste mais de là à partir…

Un crotale ! Voila la ridicule excuse que les Quileutes avaient servi aux personnes ne connaissant pas l'existence des vampires. Jake et moi étions partis en ballade et nous serions tombés nez à nez avec un crotale, serpent vivant dans les régions chaudes. Que serait-il bien venu faire ici, dans l'état le plus humide des Etats-Unis ? Ca aurait peut-être même pu me faire rigoler si mon corps se souvenait encore comment faire, mais j'étais totalement anesthésiée par ma douleur et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- Je pars, le coupai-je. J'ai 18 ans, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi et je ne peux plus vivre ici.

- Bella tu ne vas pas me refaire le même coup que l'année dernière, s'énerva-t-il.

- Non. Cette fois si je ne reviendrai pas.

Je finis ma phrase en lui tournant le dos et en sortant de la maison. Je traversai la distance qui me séparait de ma camionnette en courant et m'y engouffrai à la va vite, jetant mon sac sur le siège passager. Je pouvais entendre Charlie crier et taper sur la vitre de ma portière mais je ne réagissais plus, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était m'en aller loin, très loin de cette ville, de ce lieu maudit… de mon propre enfer.

Je mis le contact et démarrai à toute vitesse, je m'élançai dans l'allée sans un regard pour mon père et partis je ne sais où. Je pris les routes sans vraiment y faire attention. Les yeux braqués droit devant moi, je fonçai le plus vite possible loin le long de l'avenue principale et rejoignis la 101. Je quittai enfin cette ville de malheur.

Je glissai un CD de _System Of A Down_ dans l'autoradio que Jake m'avait offert pour remplacer celui que j'avais arraché de mon tableau de bord quelques mois plus tôt et poussai le volume à fond. Je ne voulais plus penser à quoique ce soit, je voulais juste rouler, m'enfuir, et ne jamais revenir.

Et j'ai roulé, encore et encore, pendant des centaines de kilomètres, m'arrêtant sur des aires de repos lorsque la fatigue était trop présente. Et plus je mettais de distance entre Forks et moi et plus je me sentais vide. Plus rien ne comptait, je n'avais plus rien à quoi me rattacher. La vie m'avait tout pris.

J'étais vidée, seule, perdue, avançant à tâtons dans le néant de mon existence et tout ce à quoi j'avais à m'accrocher, c'était cette route longiligne qui défilait devant mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment j'étais arrivée là mais je venais de franchir la frontière du Mexique. J'avais parcouru plus de deux milles kilomètres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais pas choisi de destination, j'avais juste pris les routes qui s'offraient à moi sans réfléchir. De toute manière où pouvais-je bien aller ?

Je continuai mon chemin, toujours droit devant, jusqu'à ce que ma camionnette rende l'âme à son tour sur le bord d'une route déserte, non loin d'une longue plage de sable blanc. A quoi bon se battre ? Tout meurt un jour, même les voitures… J'attrapai mon sac et mes effets personnels et abandonnai ma voiture, rejoignant à pied le bord de mer.

Je m'assis sur le sable face à la mer, ramenant mes jambes devant ma poitrine et les encerclant de mes bras. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais exactement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais quelque part au sud de la frontière Mexicaine.

Les heures défilèrent sans que je ne bouge. J'étais dans un pays inconnu, dont je ne comprenais que très peu la langue. Je n'avais pas croisé de villages depuis déjà quelques kilomètres… Et puis surtout, je n'avais pas envie de me sortir de là. Cette situation m'allait très bien.

Comment est-ce que ma vie avait autant changé en si peu de temps ? La réponse était simple. Tout avait commencé avec une rencontre : Edward.

Prononcer son prénom dans ma tête suffit à faire saigner mon cœur encore un peu plus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Il m'avait fait croire à son amour, pour finalement m'abandonner avec des vampires à mes trousses. Il m'avait fait souffrir comme personne, il avait gâché ma vie… Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le détester, le haïr pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Je posai mes yeux sur la cicatrise en demi-lune de mon poigné. Comment l'oublier avec cette marque qui me le rappelait sans cesse. Lui qui voulait tant que je fasse comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais qui avait causé le chaos dans mon existence…

Alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues, je regardai le soleil se coucher sur l'océan.

L'obscurité s'installa et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Le monde continuait d'avancer, sans moi. Le paysage changeait, évoluait et je restai stoïque, statique, comme morte.

Le bruit apaisant du ressac des vagues sur le sable fin fut soudain brisé par des bruits de pas et des rires. Contemplant toujours l'océan sombre devant moi, je pus deviner qu'un groupe de jeunes était en train de s'installer non loin de là. Je voulus m'éloigner d'eux, mais n'avais nulle part où aller. Alors j'attendis tout simplement qu'ils partent, limitant mes mouvements pour ne pas qu'ils m'entendent.

Mais j'avais échoué. Encore.

- Hola gringa !...

Une voix masculine s'adressa à moi, je l'ignorai.

- Hola !... Heho !!!… Me entiendes ?

- Paolo, deja la ! Està llorando ! s'exclama une voix féminine non loin de là.

Mes rudiments d'espagnol étaient mis à rude épreuve pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'on disait à mon sujet. Mais au final je m'en fichais. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, cela m'était totalement égal. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse.

Une personne se glissa entre l'océan et moi et s'accroupit. D'après ce que mes yeux bouffis et embués pouvaient voir, il s'agissait d'une fille d'à peu près mon âge, la peau mate et de longs cheveux bruns.

- Hola, dit-elle doucement à mon attention. Comprendes español ?...

Je la fixai passivement.

- Claro que no. Bueno !... Tu parles anglais ? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent.

Je restai stoïque. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous partir d'où ils venaient et me laisser tranquille ?

- Me llamo Carolina y tu ?... Mierda !... Inglès… Yo m'appelle Carolina et toi ?

Je posai mon front sur mes genoux pour couper tout contact et lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler.

- Acuerdo. No quieres hablar conmigo. Bueno.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et le silence revint. Enfin je les entendais toujours plus loin avec le reste du groupe mais j'étais enfin seule avec ma douleur et c'est tout ce que je demandais.

Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée.

- Hey la muda !

Je redressai la tête et regardai pour la première fois le jeune homme qui m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt, il avait lui aussi à peu près mon âge, d'après ce que l'obscurité me permettait de discerner, les cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux sombres. Il était tout près de moi et me tendit un paquet de chips.

- Por ti, ajouta-t-il en insistant pour que je prenne le paquet.

- Merci, murmurai-je timidement.

Mon estomac se manifesta à la vue des chips. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé depuis mon départ précipité de Forks il y a trois jours.

Trois jours déjà. Cela me semblait ne faire que quelques heures…

Je pensais bêtement que mettre un maximum de kilomètres entre cette ville et moi m'aiderait, mais non. Je ressentais toujours ce gouffre en moi, ce vide, seulement comblé par ma douleur. Mon cœur était en lambeau. J'avais tout perdu une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas la force de remonter la pente. Non. Je n'y arriverais pas. Et d'ailleurs pour quoi est-ce que je le ferais? Je n'avais plus personne. J'étais seule face à mon existence, face à mon désespoir… Face au néant.

Dans un geste mécanique, je picorai les chips que l'on venait de m'offrir, le regard dans le vide.

- Je m'appelle Paolo, me dit-il avec son accent. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bel… Isabella.

Ce fut une évidence. Je n'étais plus Bella. Elle était morte avec Jake ce jour là. La personne que j'étais aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien avoir avec elle alors à quoi bon me mentir à moi-même. Bella n'existait plus.

- Ah, Bueno ! Enchanté Isabella. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête et le remerciai par un sourire timide.

- Hum, pero tu tienes ambre !

J'haussai un sourcil d'incompréhension et regrettai de plus en plus de n'avoir jamais fait d'effort en Espagnol au lycée.

- Je disais que tu as faim.

Il me désigna le sachet maintenant vide dans mes mains. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais terminé.

- Ne reste pas ici toute seule. Viens avec nous. On va faire un… Como se dice ?... Un… Barbecue.

Je restai immobile.

- Venga ! Por favor. On ne va pas te manger tu sais ! rigola-t-il.

Il me tendit sa main. J'hésitai un moment puis la saisis. Je me relevais difficilement et titubais une fois debout. Mes jambes étaient douloureuses d'être restées aussi longtemps dans la même position.

Il me présenta au groupe, ils étaient cinq en tout, trois garçons et deux filles. Je fis un vague signe de la main pour les saluer et m'assis non loin du feu qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. A nouveau à moitié roulée en boule sur le sable, je vis une bière passer devant mon nez.

- Tu veux ? me demanda Carolina.

- Merci, répondis-je en me saisissant de la bouteille.

J'hésitai un moment. Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool à part quelques gouttes de champagne lors de mes anniversaires. Cette pensée me ramena à celui de mes dix huit ans et à ce qui suivit. Le point de départ de tous ces malheurs, de toutes ces déchirures.

Je mis la bouteille à ma bouche et bus. Si seulement cela pouvait me faire oublier. Gorgée après gorgée, j'espérai… Mais rien. J'étais toujours vide de tout. Rien d'autre n'avait de place dans mon cœur que la douleur, la tristesse et le chagrin.

Je restai en retrait, regardant ce groupe de jeunes s'amuser autour du feu. Ils étaient si heureux, si insouciants, si vivants. J'en étais presque jalouse, moi qui étais morte à l'intérieur.

Carolina m'apporta un sandwich et une nouvelle bière pour l'accompagner. Elle s'installa un moment à côté de moi et engagea la conversation sur des banalités. Elle avait un accent assez prononcé mais malgré quelques accros elle parlait très bien l'anglais. Elle m'indiqua que Paolo et Miguel étaient ses frères et que Pedro et Manuela étaient des amis d'enfance. Puis elle se mit à me questionner.

- Tu es seule ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le feu non loin de là, je lui fis un signe de tête positif.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, constata-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici toute seule aussi loin de tout ? Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

- Ma voiture est en panne, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Oh ! J'ai un amigo qui répare les voitures. Il doit venir plus tard ce soir. Si tu veux…

- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Elle n'est pas réparable.

Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Jake ne touche à ma voiture et si cela devait dire que je devais l'abandonner ici et bien je le ferai. C'était Jacob qui l'avait retapée et qui en avait pris soin ces deux dernières années. Ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence si elle avait cessé de fonctionner après sa mort, alors je ne chercherais pas à la réanimer. Et puis de toute façon, je ne savais pas où aller, alors autant rester ici.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Sa question me sortit de mes pensées mais je n'y répondis pas, préférant mordre dans mon sandwich et le faire descendre avec quelques gorgées de cette bière un peu trop chaude que l'on m'avait offert.

- Tout à l'heure tu… llorar…

Elle mit son index à la jonction de son œil et de son nez et descendit sur sa joue. Oui, je pleurais mais je ne voulais pas en parler alors je fis mine de ne pas comprendre et

d' ignorer sa question. C'était sans compter sur sa détermination.

- Paolo ! Como se dice llorar en ingles ?

Ce dernier lui répondit et elle réitéra sa question. J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Hum… Lo sé ! Peine de cœur, no ?

Un rire amer s'échappa de mes lèvres. Si seulement ! Mais non, c'était bien pire. Pour seule réponse, je portai à nouveau la bouteille de bière à ma bouche et bus. La toute première gorgée ne m'avait pas tant plus que ça mais au fil des autres, je me suis mise à apprécier le gout. A moins que ce soit l'effet de l'alcool sur mon esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'en était presque agréable maintenant.

Surtout qu'à la fin de ma deuxième bière, je me sentis bizarrement mieux. J'étais plus légère et surtout mon cerveau tournait comme au ralenti, embué dans une espèce de coton agréable qui m'empêchait de réfléchir à mon existence. C'était plaisant de ne plus avoir le poids de mon désespoir sur les épaules pendant un instant.

Cette légère plénitude me donna le courage de faire ce que je repoussais depuis que j'étais partie. Je m'excusai auprès de Carolina qui avait cessée son interrogatoire face à mon silence quasi permanant et partit m'isoler un peu plus loin. Je m'assis contre un rocher et sortis mon portable de la poche de mon jean.

Je regardai l'objet éteint dans ma main pendant de longues secondes avant de me décider à l'allumer. Je pensais savoir ce qui m'attendait mais j'étais bien loin du compte. A peine fut-il connecté au réseau que je fus assailli de dizaines de messages m'indiquant bon nombre d'appels manqués, sms et autres messages vocaux.

J'enclenchai la touche de raccourcis vers ma messagerie et écoutai la voix mécanique articuler son « _Vous avez 52 nouveaux messages_. » suivi d'un « _Votre messagerie est actuellement saturée_. ». J'entendis Charlie hurler dans le téléphone dès le premier message et coupai tout. C'était au dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas l'affronter maintenant. Je tapai rapidement un sms pour le rassurer et cherchai son numéro sur mon répertoire. J'eus l'impression que l'on me déchirait la poitrine lorsque le numéro de Jake apparut à l'écran. Il était la dernière personne à qui j'avais envoyé un sms. Message qui lui donnait rendez vous à La Push quelques heures plus tard, le jour où il était mort. Une larme roula sur ma joue à ce souvenir.

- Isabella, venga !

J'essuyai mes yeux rapidement et me retournai vers Carolina qui me faisait signe de la rejoindre. Je remarquai aussi deux nouveaux venus, deux garçons dont l'un avec de longs cheveux bruns et une musculature avantageuse. Mon cœur s'emballa en le voyant, il ressemblait beaucoup à Jake, de loin du moins.

Je me redressai et allai les retrouver. Cette dernière me présenta Lorenzo, celui aux cheveux longs et Gabriel. Ils lancèrent leur petit poste et la musique vint rejoindre leurs rires. Je rejoignis la place que j'avais quittée un peu plus tôt et attendis que le temps passe en leur compagnie. Que ferais-je après, une fois qu'ils seraient partis ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. La nuit était plutôt douce en ce mois de juillet, alors peut-être pourrais-je dormir ici, sur cette plage, puis je marcherai pour essayer de rejoindre la civilisation. A moins que je leur demande de bien vouloir me déposer dans la ville la plus proche ?

- Quieres ?

Je levai les yeux vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre sans le savoir mes réflexions silencieuses. Lorenzo me tendit une bouteille d'alcool. De la Tequila si j'en croyais l'étiquette.

- C'est bon pour les peines de cœur, me lança Carolina d'un peu plus loin.

Je me saisis de la bouteille et bus une rasade directement au goulot. J'eus l'impression que le liquide s'était enflammé en rentrant en contact avec ma gorge et une grimace douloureuse déforma mon visage pendant quelques secondes, faisant rire l'assemblée autour de moi.

- No te gusta Tequila ? rigola Lorenzo en face de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif en lui tendant la bouteille.

- Tu n'aimes pas la Tequila ? finit-il par me dire avec un petit accent et en continuant de rigoler.

Il repoussa ma main qui tenait la bouteille vers moi.

- Ce n'est que la première gorgée qui fait mal. Bois-en une autre, tu verras.

Je reportai la bouteille à ma bouche. Le breuvage m'incendia encore la gorge, mais nettement moins que précédemment. Je grimaçai encore un peu et fis rigoler une nouvelle fois le groupe d'amis.

La bouteille passa de main en main, de bouche en bouche puis revint à moi. J'en bus encore et je me mis presque à apprécier le gout de la Tequila que je commençai à percevoir entre deux coups de lance flamme dans ma gorge.

Et le plus important, je me sentis bien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien de comptait. Il ne restait que moi et le brouillard qui remplissait ma tête. Je me surpris même à rire lorsque je faillis m'étaler lamentablement sur le sol en m'embrochant à mes propres pieds. Rire, cela faisait des jours que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Ca n'avait rien de bien naturel mais ça faisait du bien.

Lorenzo me rattrapa au vol, empêchant ma chute et c'est contre son torse que mon fou rire commença. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, rattrapée par une frénésie incontrôlable. J'avais l'impression que mon corps extériorisait à sa manière toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. La bouteille revint à mon niveau et je pris une longue gorgée de ce liquide salvateur.

Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

***

Je vous entends d'ici : « Comment a-t-elle osé s'arrêter là ??? », je répondrais « Suspens, suspens !!! »

Normalement au prochain chapitre vous allez avoir envie de me trucider alors je prépares d'ores et déjà mes bagages pour partir très loin ! LOL

Surtout donnez-moi votre avis, vos impressions… Et reviewez à fond !!! Plus j'aurai de reviews, plus la suite arrivera vite. Elle est déjà écrite alors il ne reste plus qu'à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert :)

Et pour tous les reviewers(euses) enregistrés, un petit teaser au rendez-vous ;)


	23. Ch 22 : Confidences 2ème partie

Hello everybody ! :)

Une grand… non énorme… que dis-je gargantuesque merci pour toutes vos reviews car grâces à vous je viens de dépasser le cap des 1500 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Wouahou !!! Merci !!! Merci !!! Merci !!! …

Merci également à toutes (beh oui toutes parce que je cherche toujours un homme qui passe par là ! S'il te plait, si tu existe manifeste-toi ! LOL) les revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. J'adore vos reviews, elles me font très plaisirs et je vous remercie grandement. Mais je manque malheureusement de temps et je ne peux pas vous répondre ici. Sorry ! Si vous le pouvez enregistrez-vous que le site (Sign up en haut à droite de la page) pour que je puisse vous répondre en direct et vous envoyer les teasers ;)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes TPA adorées !!!

Oh ! Dernière chose. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mentionné mais j'ai une autre fic (coécrite avec So) dont le lien est sur mon profil (mais pas dans mes histoire car pas écrite sur mon pseudo… oui je sais c'est compliqué ! LOL). Allez y jeter un coup d'œil et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Cette fois j'ai fini tous mes blablas ! Ouf…

Bonne lecture ;)

***

Chapitre 22

Confidences – 2ème partie

***

_Lorenzo me rattrapa au vol, empêchant ma chute et c'est contre son torse que mon fou rire commença. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, rattrapée par une frénésie incontrôlable. J'avais l'impression que mon corps extériorisait à sa manière toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. La bouteille revint à mon niveau et je pris une longue gorgée de ce liquide salvateur._

_Et puis ce fut le trou noir._

J'ouvris péniblement mes paupières et ne reconnus rien de ce qui m'entourait. Ou était passée ma camionnette ? Pourquoi étais-je allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien ? Cette pièce m'était absolument inconnue. Je soulevai légèrement ma tête de l'oreiller et un violent martèlement prit place dans mon crâne. Je me laissai retomber et portai mes mains à mes tempes, appuyant pour essayer de diminuer la pression lorsque je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi. Je me tétanisai dans le lit, n'osant plus bouger.

Que se passait-il ?

J'essayai de remonter le fil du temps et sondai ma mémoire à la recherche des dernières heures écoulées. Rien. Je me souvenais de mon arrivée au Mexique,de ma vieille Chevrolet qui avait rendue l'âme sur le bord de la route quelques kilomètres après Tijuana, des longues heures passées assise sur le sable à attendre simplement que le temps passe, puis… Ca commençait à s'embrouiller dans mon esprit.

Je me rappelai un groupe de jeunes… Un barbecue… Et de la Tequila…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, je devais me tromper. Non ! Il devait y avoir une autre possibilité qui m'échappait pour l'instant. Non ! Non ! Non !

Je lâchai mes tempes et soulevai le drap qui me recouvrait en retenant ma respiration. Je sentis mon sang se glacer face à la sombre constatation qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais nue, avec un inconnu allongé à côté de moi.

Si je n'avais pas déjà touché le fond – et rien n'était moins sûr – je venais très probablement de le faire à cet instant.

L'inconnu choisit juste ce moment pour se réveiller. J'agrippai violement le drap et le remontai sur moi, le tenant fermement contre mon corps.

- Buenos dias.

Je le regardai, complètement perdue. Je ne me rappelais de rien mais la situation était bien assez explicite pour comprendre que j'avais couché avec cet homme la veille. Je me dégoutai. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Seulement une semaine après la mort de Jake.

Cette pensée me souleva le cœur et je mis la main devant ma bouche.

- La salle de bain est par là, me lança l'homme nu allongé à côté de moi en me désignant une porte en bois.

Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce et repérai mon tee-shirt abandonné non loin de mon soutien-gorge près de ce qui semblait être la porte principale. Une autre vague nauséeuse me contracta la poitrine et j'arrêtai de réfléchir. Je me levai d'un bond, attrapai mon tee-shirt au passage et m'enfermai à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre. Je m'accroupis sur les toilettes et régurgitai son contenu alors que des larmes de colère, d'angoisse et de tristesse m'assaillirent. Je m'assis sur le carrelage froid et pleurai une fois de plus toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Après de longues minutes à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je me levai pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je m'arrêtai net devant le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Qui étais-je donc devenue ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je sentis le vide reprendre possession de mon être alors que les souvenirs de ce sentiment de plénitude que m'avait apporté l'alcool la veille me revenait en mémoire. Peu à peu, le puzzle des dernières heures se reforma. Je me rappelai ma première gorgée de ce liquide de malheur, la sensation anesthésique qui m'enveloppait toujours un peu plus après chaque passage de la bouteille entre mes mains, l'euphorie…

Tout revint. Mon fou rire dans les bras de Lorenzo, le garçon qui de loin m'avait fait penser à Jake, ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et cette sensation étrange de revivre. J'avais l'impression durant tout le temps passé avec lui de ressusciter. Je n'étais plus vide de toute émotion, possédée par ma peine et mon chagrin, au bord du gouffre. Non. J'étais euphorique, joyeuse, insouciante… En un mot : vivante.

Mais maintenant je me sentis prise au piège. Je voulus partir à toute jambe, fuir cette chambre, cet homme, ce que j'avais fait, mais en plus, je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais. Je restai de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, frottant chaque parcelle de ma peau avec vigueur, voulant ôter toute trace de cette nuit. Je me dégoûtai mais pourtant une petite partie de moi avais aimé ça, avait apprécié ce moment de répit, sans douleur ni tristesse, avec seulement du plaisir et de l'adrénaline. Et cela me rendit encore plus malade.

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et fis face à la situation, retournant dans la chambre. Elle était vide, ce qui me soulagea. J'attrapai mes affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce et m'habillai à la hâte. Une fois que je mis la main sur mon sac à bagage, que fort heureusement j'avais pensé à prendre avec moi malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie avancé, je sortis.

Je tombai alors dans un grand couloir au bout duquel il y avait des escaliers qui surplombaient une immense pièce principale. Je descendis les marches lentement lorsque j'entendis une voix qui me parut familière m'appeler.

- Hola Isabella ! Comment te sens-tu ? Lorenzo a dit que tu étais malade ce matin.

Je regardai en direction du son et vis Carolina me sourire, adossée à un des meubles de la cuisine. Elle attrapa un verre d'eau et deux comprimés qu'elle me tendit.

- Pour le mal de tête.

Je la rejoignis, la saluai et avalai les médicaments sans rechigner, espérant qu'il fasse effet rapidement.

- Où suis-je ? lui demandai-je en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre derrière elle.

- Chez nous. Nous partageons cette maison, Pedro, Lorenzo, Manuela et moi.

- Et on est où exactement ?

- Oh ! A Ensenada, à une centaines de kilomètres au sud de la frontière. Tu as oublié un bout de la soirée d'hier il semblerait.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Bueno. Quand la soirée sur la plage s'est terminée, tu nous as dit que tu n'avais pas d'endroit où aller alors on t'a invitée ici, puis tu es devenue plus… proche de Lorenzo. Oh et là il est allé remorquer ta voiture.

- Ma voiture ?

- Oui, il est mécanicien alors il est allé la récupérer pour toi.

Je comblai peu à peu les trous encore noirs de ma mémoire. Je ne voulais pas que l'on répare ma voiture, je me souvins le leur avoir dit hier pourtant. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser sur le bord de la route.

- Ok, mais pas de réparation. Je… Je voudrais juste l'amener à la… casse.

Mon cœur se serra alors que je venais de décider de détruire le seul lien qui me restait encore avec Jacob. Cette voiture n'allait pas sans lui, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la garder s'il n'était pas là avec moi.

Le gouffre dans ma poitrine s'amplifia, engloutissant tout au passage. Je ravalai mes larmes tant bien que mal alors que Carolina me tendit un toast et une tasse de café qu'elle venait de faire.

- Merci.

- De nada, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Peux-tu juste me dire où je pourrais trouver un hôtel bon marché ici ?

- Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras. On a une chambre de libre depuis que Miguel est parti vivre avec sa copine.

La proposition était intéressante mais je ne voulais pas déranger et surtout, je ne savais pas comment réagir avec Lorenzo après… après ce que nous avions fait la nuit dernière. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'eus un haut le cœur. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'autres options à part trouver une chambre d'hôtel qui me couterait une fortune. Et aux vues de mes économies, je n'en avais pas les moyens.

- Je me vexe si tu ne restes pas, insista Carolina, voyant certainement mon conflit intérieur.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je. Gracias.

***

_De nos jours._

Recroquevillée sur moi-même à une extrémité du lit, je continuai mon récit les yeux fermés pour cacher mes émotions. Edward n'avait plus esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis que j'avais entamé le passage du barbecue sur la plage et ce qui s'en suivit.

Lui qui avait voulu savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant ces dix ans devait certainement le regretter amèrement.

Je fis une pause. J'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs et dans mes mots. Je ne voulais pas le blesser plus que de raison, mes faits le faisaient déjà bien assez à ma place. Je ne voulais cependant rien lui cacher.

Bizarrement cela me faisait du bien de parler, de me confier même si c 'était à Edward. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne avant ce soir et je me sentis comme soulagée. Pas facile de raconter sa descente aux enfers due au départ de son vampire de petit ami et à la mort de son loup d'amoureux au commun des mortels. »

- J'ai accepté la proposition de Carolina et je me suis installée chez eux pendant quelques temps, repris-je. J'ai fait plusieurs petits jobs sans prétention pour gagner un peu d'argent et avoir de quoi payer ma part de loyer et à manger. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais dans l'état actuel des choses, cela me suffisait. Je n'avais besoin que de survivre. Je n'avais aucun but, aucun plan. Je me contentais d'avancer jour après jour. »

« J'étais redevenue un zombi, n'avançant que parce qu'il le fallait et non pas parce que je le voulais. Je limitai mes contacts avec ma vie d'avant, appelant juste mes parents de temps à autres. Assez rarement à vrai dire. J'avais réussi à faire comprendre à Charlie que je ne rentrerais plus à Forks. Enfin, il l'espérait toujours mais ne me posait plus la question. »

« Je suis restée deux mois et demi environ comme ça, à avancer pas à pas. Subissant ma douleur au lieu d'y faire face. J'ai essayé mais il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez forte. Au premier coup dur, au premier imprévu, j'ai craqué… J'ai juste sombré encore un peu plus au fond du gouffre où je me trouvais déjà… »

***

_Ensenada, Mexique. Il y a 9 ans et 8 mois._

- Isabella, venga ! Tu ne vas pas encore rester ici toute seule à broyer du noir ! s'exclama Paolo du bas des escaliers.

Comme à mon habitude, j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre à attendre que le temps passe. C'est ce que je faisais toujours une fois ma journée de travail terminée.

J'étais serveuse dans un petit restaurant depuis trois semaines environ. Je partais tôt le matin pour me balader le long de la plage et profiter du lever du soleil assise toute seule sur le sable. Je passais ces longues minutes à ressasser tous mes ressentiments, toute ma peine et tous mes regrets jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller travailler. Je passais les huit heures suivantes à servir des clients assez malpolis dans un fast food peu accueillant du centre ville d'Ensenada puis je rentrais chez moi, où plutôt chez Carolina et Paolo et m'enfermais à double tour dans ma chambre. Je passais ma soirée à écouter de la musique ou à lire, ne montrant le bout de mon nez que pour manger, enfin les rares fois où je me donnais là peine d'avaler un repas le soir.

Une vraie asociale en somme.

Mais ce soir, j'avais décidé de faire un effort et de sortir avec tout le groupe. Ils avaient du lourdement insister pour que je me décide mais ça me ferait certainement le plus grand bien de voir d'autres personnes. Ca me changerait peut-être un peu les idées et au pire, j'attendrais patiemment que cela se termine et retournerai faire l'ermite dans ma chambre.

- Ok, j'arrive. Donne-moi cinq minutes, répondis-je

- Dios mio ! Pas possible ! s'exclama Paolo. Isabella va nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ce soir ?

- Comme quoi tout arrive ! lançai-je en dévalant les escaliers après avoir enfilé un jean et un top noir et attrapé mon sac à tout hâte.

Mon esprit vagabonda durant tout le trajet et je ne remarquai même pas qu'on avait quitté la ville jusqu'à ce qu'un paysage qui m'était totalement inconnu se mette à défiler devant mes yeux. De hautes et majestueuses falaises surplombaient tout le front de mer où se fracassaient les vagues déchainées en contrebas. Mon cœur déjà fragile se pinça devant ce spectacle. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la falaise de la Push et par conséquence à Jacob.

Je détournai les yeux pour essayer de chasser cette image de mon esprit lorsque la voiture s'arrêta.

La soirée commença tranquillement avec un apéritif, ou plutôt un soda pour moi. Je n'avais plus avalé une seule goutte d'alcool depuis le désastre de ma dernière tentative et les conséquences qui en découlèrent. Puis nous allâmes manger un morceau dans une espèce de petit restaurant local où il ne servait que tortillas, tacos et autres fajitas. J'étais devenu incollable sur ce genre de plat vu que j'en servais tous les jours. Et dire que je n'avais jamais mangé de guacamole avant d'atterrir ici.

Miguel vint nous rejoindre avec sa copine, Salma et ils nous emmenèrent dans les méandres de la ville, à la recherche d'un nouveau club qu'on leur avait conseillé et la soirée débuta peu après.

Accoudée au comptoir avec les autres, je sirotai ma Pina Colada sans rhum le regard dans le vide en décomptant intérieurement le temps qu'il me restait avant que cette soirée ne se termine enfin. Je sus d'avance que je ne m'y amuserais pas. J'avais totalement oublié ce que voulait dire ce mot depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais voulu leur faire plaisir car même sans réellement me connaitre, ils étaient là pour moi et s'inquiétaient de mon état.

Environ deux chansons plus tard, ils vinrent me rejoindre et commandèrent une tournée de shots de Tequila. Mon estomac se noua à la vision de cette bouteille alors que des images interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans de ma nuit avec Lorenzo défilèrent devant mes yeux.

- Isabella, quieres ? demanda Carolina.

Je lui fis de gros yeux et répondis négativement d'un signe de la tête, la paille de mon cocktail encore dans la bouche, ce qui faillit me faire une catastrophe.

- Comme tu veux !

Je les vis avaler d'une traite leur shot et commander une nouvelle tournée. Je reportai mon attention sur la musique et reconnus le début d'un air que je n'avais pas entendu depuis pas mal de temps et dont je ne me rappelais plus l'interprète. J'écoutai avec attention la chanteuse lorsque je sentis la cicatrise encore fragile de mon cœur céder sous le poids des mots qui défilaient dans les enceintes géantes du club. La plaie béante de ma poitrine saignait à grosses goute.

_I would hold you in my arms (__Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras)_

_I would take the pain away (__Pour ainsi faire partir la douleur)_

_Thank you for all you've done (__Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait)_

_Forgive all your mistakes (__Je pardonne toutes tes erreurs)_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do (__Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas)_

_To hear your voice again (__Pour entendre encore le son de ta voix)_

_Sometimes I wanna call you (__Parfois je t'appelle)_

_But I know you won't be there (__mais je sais que tu ne m'entends pas)_

…

J'avais l'impression que ces paroles* avaient été écrites pour moi. Elles transcrivaient exactement ce que je ressentais tous les jours, à chaque minute, depuis la mort de Jake. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, l'entendre encore rire, où me dire qu'il m'aimait, sentir sa main sur ma joue, ses lèvres chaudes contre mon cou… Il me manquait tellement. Chaque jour qui passait sans lui était un supplice.

Pourquoi avait-il donné sa vie pour moi ? Je ne le méritais pas. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour vivre sans son sourire pour me guider.

Les paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête et me donnèrent le tournis. De partout où je tournais les yeux, je vis des gens s'amuser, rire, danser, flirter… Et moi je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'hurler. Pousser un cri à m'en arracher les cordes vocales pour essayer de soulager mon cœur de toute cette souffrance, de tous ces regrets qui emplissaient mon existence.

Je ne vivais que par le passé sans arriver à sortir la tête de l'eau. Je sombrais toujours un peu plus profondément, luttant à contre courant pour essayer de remonter à la surface sans jamais y parvenir. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin d'une pause, d'un répit. D'une prise d'air pour vivre à nouveau ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

Je me fis violence pour retenir mes larmes et attrapai à la volée un des shots que le barman apportait et le bus cul sec. Trop envahie par ma douleur, je ne sentis même pas de brulure dans ma gorge. Les yeux de mes nouveaux amis se tournèrent vers moi mais je n'y portai aucune attention, préférant de loin me munir de trois nouveaux verres et de les boire les uns après les autres. Et quand cela devint trop difficile de ravaler mes larmes, je sortis en courant du club.

J'arrivai à bout de souffle au bord d'une des falaises et me stoppai dans ma lancée tout en observant la mer sombre en contrebas. Sauter serait si simple. Tout s'arrêterait. Tout serait fini… Mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Trop lâche pour vivre et trop lâche pour mourir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à cette constations.

Je priai le ciel pour que l'alcool anesthésie rapidement mon cerveau et que j'arrête enfin de réfléchir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, au moins un temps.

Je laissai libre cours à mes larmes qui dévalèrent mes joues à grande vitesse alors que je m'assis face au vide. Un couple de jeunes gens passa non loin de moi. Je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre alors que la jeune fille appela son amoureux.

- Edouardo, …

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur moi à ce point ?

Une profonde haine s'empara de moi. Tout ceci était arrivé par sa faute. Tout. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je serais certainement tombée sous le charme de Jacob avant et il serait toujours en vie. S'il avait tenu un temps soit peu à moi, il aurait vérifié qu'aucun danger ne rodait autour de moi avant de me quitter et Jake serait encore en vie… Je pouvais tourner et retourner tout ça dans tous les sens, le résultat était le même. Edward avait gâché ma vie. Il s'était moqué de moi et de mes sentiments, m'avait larguée comme une malpropre sans se retourner ni s'inquiéter de mon sort.

Il avait tué Jake. Bien sur pas directement mais c'était tout simplement les conséquences de ses actes et pour cela je le détestais.

Oui. Je détestais Edward plus que tout au monde.

Fort heureusement la Tequila que j'avais ingurgitée avant de partir comme une sauvage du club commença à faire son effet et enferma plus ou moins mon cerveau dans du coton. Cependant je n'en avais pas bu assez pour ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Mon esprit était encore bien trop logique à mon goût.

Je me relevai et partis en direction de ma délivrance. Je retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard la chaleur étouffante du club. Je rejoignis le comptoir et commandai plusieurs shots que je bus cul sec les uns derrières les autres puis partis rejoindre la piste de danse à la recherche de têtes connues. Titubante et chancelante, je trouvai Carolina entourée de plusieurs mâles. J'en choisis un au hasard et passai à l'attaque.

***

_De nos jours_

- Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin avec une horrible migraine et le bas du dos douloureux. J'avais apparemment décidé dans la soirée de me faire tatouer. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de plus, avouai-je.

Edward déglutit bruyamment et parla pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

- _Keep bleeding**_, murmura-t-il.

Je passai instinctivement ma main sur le bas de mon dos. Mon tatouage était juste au dessus de mes fesses, au milieu du dos. « _Keep bleeding_ » en lettre manuscrite noire et une larme rouge sang juste en dessous.

- Pourquoi t'es tu fait tatouer ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Humeur du moment je présume. Je ne me souviens que très peu de cette nuit là. J'ai du sans doute ingurgiter trop d'alcool pour que ma mémoire fonctionne. D'habitude mes souvenirs revenaient dès le lendemain après quelques heures mais celui là restera à jamais aux oubliettes. J'étais totalement démoralisée, au fond du gouffre. Je jonglais entre ma haine pour toi et mon chagrin pour Jacob. Je pensais que sur le moment c'était ce qui me symbolisait le plus mes sentiments. _Keep bleeding_. Continuer à saigner et à souffrir en somme. C'est ce que je ressentais et ce que j'ai ressenti encore pendant de longues années. J'ai mis très longtemps à remonter la pente et à arriver à faire face.

Je relevai légèrement ma tête de mes genoux et tentai un regard vers Edward. Je croisai furtivement ses iris rivés sur moi et baissai les yeux aussitôt. Il était en train de m'observer et cela me rendait mal à l'aise. Je mis mes bras sur mes genoux, toujours ramenés devant moi et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer ou s'il préférait qu'on en reste là. Il finit par m'inciter à poursuivre et je repris mon récit.

- Il y a eu beaucoup d'autres soirées de ce genre. A chaque fois que je me sentais vraiment mal et que j'avais besoin de souffler, je reproduisis le même schéma. Je sortais avec mes amis, buvais plus que de raison et…

Ne pouvant me résoudre à lui en dire plus, je fis un signe la main pour éluder.

- C'était mon exutoire, mon seul moyen de me sentir vivante. Juste l'alcool, le sexe et le danger. Voila ce qui m'a maintenu en vie ou du moins, ce qui m'a permis de garder tant bien que mal la tête hors de l'eau même si je coulais régulièrement. »

« J'ai fait plein de trucs stupides pour avoir des poussées d'adrénaline, des sauts à l'élastique, en parachute, du parapente… Et j'en passe. Heureusement pour moi, je devais avoir une bonne étoile car ma maladresse ne s'est pas manifestée à ces moments là et je n'ai jamais fini à l'hôpital. Quand j'y repense, qu'est ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! m'exclamai -je. »

« Enfin. Je suis restée environ trois ans au Mexique. J'ai pris le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté et quand j'en ai eu assez pour quitter cette ville, je me suis mise à la recherche d'une nouvelle destination. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de fréquentation et de continent. Je voulais aller loin pour connaitre encore autre chose. »

« Un jour, j'ai fait la connaissance de Brooke, une américaine de passage à Ensenada pour un séjour linguistique. Elle est venue plusieurs fois au restaurant où je travaillais et au fil d'une conversation, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris une année sabbatique et qu'elle allait partir travailler sur une tournée en Europe. Elle était la petite amie du bassiste d'un petit groupe de rock américain sans prétention qui partait tenter sa chance sur le vieux continent. J'ai sympathisé avec elle et sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'ils pourraient très certainement me faire travailler moi aussi. C'était tout ce que je recherchais. »

« Une semaine plus tard, je pris l'avion pour l'Angleterre et rejoignis Brooke. Elle me présenta aux membres de T.P.A., le groupe de rock de son copain. Ils étaient quatre, tous dans les vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans, de longs cheveux et un look assez développé. Ils allaient rester à Londres quelques semaines le temps de faire la tournée de quelques clubs et petites scènes locales. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens mais Brooke insista et ils m'offrirent un petit travail au sein de leur équipe. J'aidai à installer leurs matériels et j'allai acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin. En gros j'étais un peu là pour faire tout et n'importe quoi mais ça me permettait d'avoir un peu d'argent pour vivre et me payer une petite chambre d'hôtel. »

« J'ai suivi les T.P.A., sur le reste de leur tournée. Je suis allée en Espagne, en France, en Allemagne et en Irlande. J'ai vraiment aimé découvrir tous ces pays et peu à peu avec le temps, je réappris à vivre. Lorsqu'ils durent rentrer aux USA, je décidai de rester sur place. J'ai trouvé un travail dans un pub à Dublin et je me suis installée dans un petit studio dans le quartier de Temple Bar. C'était un coin assez animé mais j'étais près de tout alors ça m'allait vu que je ne n'avais pas de moyen de locomotion à part les transports en commun. »

« J'essayai de faire des efforts et de prendre mes marques mais j'étais poursuivie par mes vieux démons… »

***

_Dublin, Irlande. Il y a 5 ans, 10 mois et 24 jours._

J'enfilai mon imperméable et quittai mon minuscule home sweet home au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble. On avait beau être en juillet, la météo était toujours incertaine. Ici, il faisait beau plusieurs fois par jours comme aimaient le raconter les Irlandais eux-mêmes. Effectivement, on avait souvent la chance d'apercevoir le soleil et un coin de ciel bleu de temps à autre mais le plus souvent c'était pluie et nuages. Cela me rappela Forks.

Mon cœur se pinça. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de Forks, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Cela faisait très exactement cinq ans que j'avais tout perdu, cinq ans que Jake était mort.

Trop tard, le mal était fait, j'avais essayé d'oublier mais j'avais échoué. Mon chagrin refit surface. Cinq ans déjà. Cela me paraissait être hier mais en même temps j'avais l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Et le pire, c'est qu'il me manquait toujours autant. Ces sourires, son regard, ces manies, ces mimiques… Tout me manquait. Et ce qui me terrifiait le plus c'est que tous ces petits détails commençaient à s'effacer de ma mémoire. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, ni de la sensation que produisait sa main chaude sur ma joue. Le temps me volait mes souvenirs, seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais encore à me raccrocher.

Dans trois jours exactement, cela ferait également cinq ans que j'avais tout quitté, que j'avais fui ma famille, mes amis et ma vie pour essayer d'oublier. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le but était encore loin d'être atteint. Certes je vivais, j'avançais, mais même cinq ans après j'agissais toujours comme un automate. J'avais toujours cette impression de vide à l'intérieur de moi.

J'avais essayé de m'en sortir, de me rattacher à la vie d'une manière plus… normale mais j'avais échoué. Au plus loin que je me souvienne, ma vie n'avait été qu'échecs.

Lorsque les T.P.A. étaient venus en Irlande pour leur tour de salles, j'avais rencontré Johnny O'Conway, le patron d'un pub du centre ville, le « O'Conway's ». C'était un pub irlandais typique avec parquet en bois, vieux fûts de bière en guise de table, tabourets en bois, décoration à l'effigie des marques de bières du pays… Le groupe s'était produit dans l'arrière salle du pub un soir et j'avais sympathisé avec Johnny, l'irlandais dans toute sa splendeur, rouquin aux yeux verts avec un fort accent du coin.

Lorsque le groupe avait du rentrer aux USA, Johnny m'avait proposé un job de serveuse, sachant que je souhaitais rester sur l'île émeraude. Il avait été très gentil avec moi mais il attendait plus. Il attendait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. J'avais essayé… Vraiment essayé. J'étais sortie avec lui, mais là encore ce fut un échec. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je reproduisis le même schéma que ces dernières années Mon cœur refusait de s'ouvrir, à chacune de mes tentatives pour avoir une relation « normale » je me refermais automatiquement.

Je devais voir les choses en face, je ne savais plus aimer. Cela me faisait peur mais en même temps ça me rassurait car aimer était synonyme de souffrir et j'avais déjà bien assez souffert du haut de mes vingt-trois ans. Mes relations se limitaient à des coups d'un soir et cela me convenait. C'était simple, sans prise de tête et tout était clair dès le départ. Aucun sentiment en jeu, juste du sexe et du plaisir, pour me sentir en vie.

Heureusement, Johnny était un homme intelligent et généreux. Il ne me tint pas rigueur de mon comportement et nous devînmes amis. Depuis lors, il était un peu devenu mon confident et j'aimais passer du temps avec lui le soir après le service, lorsque le pub était fermé, pour discuter de tout et de rien. Je profitai alors de cette ambiance particulière que nous offrait le « O'Conway's » après une longue soirée bondée. Il restait cet effluve de bière et de whisky mêlé aux bois. J'adorais cette odeur si particulière que l'on ne trouvait qu'ici, dans les pubs typiques du pays.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée particulièrement difficile et longue. Toute la semaine j'avais essayé d'oublier la date qui approchait mais en vain.

Une fois dans la rue, je me dirigeai vers le Starbucks à trois pâtés de maison de là. Ma cafetière était tombée en panne et j'avais un besoin plus qu'urgent d'avoir ma dose matinale de caféine. Je commandai un grand café latte macchiato et un muffin aux myrtilles et repris ma route.

J'avais depuis deux mois déjà commencé à reprendre mes études. Enfin, je suivais des cours de remise à niveau pour espérer m'inscrire dans une université à la prochaine rentrée. Je profitai de ne travailler que le soir pour étudier un maximum dans la journée. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je souhaitais faire de ma vie, mais il était clair que j'avais assez vagabondé que je devais essayer de me poser quelque part et me créer un avenir.

Je suivis des cours par correspondance et passai les trois quarts de mon temps le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque du Trinity College. J'essayai d'ouvrir au maximum mes horizons pour trouver la branche qui me plairait mais je me rendis compte très vite que les mathématiques me rebutaient toujours autant.

Une fois installée à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, je plongeai mon nez dans un ouvrage relatant différentes biographies d'auteurs célèbres et n'en sortis que pour avaler une grande gorgée de mon latte.

Fort heureusement les heures avaient filé sans que je m'en rende compte et il était déjà presque dix-huit heures mais la journée était encore loin d'être finie. C'est à contre cœur que je refermai mes livres une demi-heure plus tard. Mon estomac criait famine depuis déjà quelques heures et les regards assassins des autres étudiants devenaient de plus en plus insistants.

Une fois dehors, je m'arrêtai acheter un sandwich et le mangeai tout en longeant la Liffey. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à rentrer chez moi. Il était encore bien trop tôt. Je savais d'avance que j'allais broyer du noir et que la soirée serait horriblement longue. J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de repenser à tout ce que j'avais perdu, tout ce qu'on m'avait enlevé… Tout ce qu'Edward m'avait volé.

Une fois de plus, je sentis ma poitrine se déchirer et mon cœur se déchiqueter, laissant place à un trou béant qui m'oppressait. J'étouffai, je suffoquai même. C'était trop dur de penser à ça.

Souvent, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et je me mettais à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais jamais connu Edward Cullen. Si je n'avais jamais eu conscience que les vampires existaient, de même que les loups… Souvent, je me voyais vivre des jours heureux avec Jake, humain. N'étant pas entré en contact avec l'ennemi juré des Quileutes, il ne se serait jamais transformé…

Quelquefois, je repris l'histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée, ignorant la morsure mortelle de Victoria. Dans mes rêves, Jake la tuait simplement puis venait m'enlacer pour me rassurer et m'embrassait tendrement. Nous aurions pour vivre heureux si longtemps, peut-être aurions-nous même eu des enfants…

Mais tout cela m'avait été enlevé. Tout cela n'avait jamais existé et n'existerait jamais. Tout cela on me l'avait volé, et pas n'importe qui. C'était Edward, l'homme à qui j'avais eu la bêtise d'offrir mon cœur.

Quelle stupide petite idiote avais-je pu être !

Un coup de klaxon me sortit de ma torpeur. Tout d'un coup, mon avenir imaginaire s'effaça devant mes yeux pour laisser place à la réalité. Et quelle réalité ? Celle où j'errais le long d'une rue, seule, sans attache et sans vraiment d'avenir. Il y avait juste moi et rien que moi. Je me sentais seule. J'avais bien quelques amis mais pourtant je me sentais si seule.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil devant moi et constatai que mes pas m'avaient menée malgré moi à deux pâtés de maisons du « O'Conway's ». Je ne travaillais pas ce soir, mais je pouvais toujours passer y faire un tour histoire de me changer les idées. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et la perspective de broyer du noir seule dans mon appartement ne me tentait pas du tout.

Je remontai Wailling Street et longeai la James's Street jusqu'à pub. On pouvait voir sa devanture noire de loin entourée de toutes ces façades en briques rouges et la pancarte _Guinness_ était encore plus inratable. Je poussai la grande porte vitrée et allai m'installer au comptoir.

- Izzie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Johnny. Ca va bien et toi ? ironisai-je.

- Pardonne mon impolitesse. Je recommence. Bonjour Isabella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? plaisanta-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Ca va.

- Hum… A d'autre ! T'as une mine affreuse et pour que tu viennes ici un jour de repos c'est que ça ne doit pas être la grande forme.

Cela faisait presque trois mois que j'avais rencontré Johnny et après aussi peu de temps, il me connaissait assez pour savoir quand je n'allais pas bien. Il faut dire que ça arrivait assez fréquemment et il avait l'habitude des mes « coups de blues » comme il les appelait.

- Aujourd'hui n'est effectivement pas une bonne journée pour moi. Ca ira mieux demain. Il faut juste attendre que les heures passent.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un soda, s'il te plait.

Il posa devant moi un verre et une paille. Je m'accoudai au comptoir, la tête posée sur ma main et bus lentement.

- Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler Izzie.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je voudrais juste pouvoir accélérer le temps.

- Ah, là je ne peux rien faire pour toi malheureusement.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes mais nous dûmes nous interrompre quand l'heure de l'happy hour arriva et que les clients affluèrent. J'attrapai mon sac et passai de l'autre côté du comptoir. Quitte à être ici autant me rendre utile. J'attrapai deux pintes et commençai à servir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demanda Johnny, étonné.

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et il y a pas mal de monde alors je te file un petit coup de main, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est gentil mais tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te rémunérer, c'est ton jour de congé et…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupai-je. Vraiment.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, ce soir tu bois à l'œil et vu ta tête, t'aurais bien besoin d'un petit remontant ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant une pinte de _Guinness_.

- Merci du compliment, lui répondis-je entre deux commandes. Offre acceptée.

J'attrapai le verre mousseux et bus une gorgée. La _Guinness_ n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Cette bière était bien trop amère à mon goût.

- Ah la la, Isabella, tu es encore loin d'être une vrai Irlandaise, se moqua-t-il.

- Je préfère les bonnes vieilles bières américaines. Donne-moi une _Bud_ plutôt.

Il rigola.

- Pas de ça chez moi ! Ici, il n'y a que de l'Irlandais.

Je souris à sa remarque. J'aimais le taquiner sur ce sujet sachant très bien qu'il ne servait que des produits bien de chez lui. Je servis une dose de _Bushmill_ au client devant moi et l'encaissai lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes entra en trombe dans le pub en appelant Johnny.

- Hey les gars ! Ca fait un bail que je ne vous ai pas vus, s'exclama ce dernier. Izzie, je te présente Gael, Kenan, Finn et Conor. Les gars je vous présente Isabella. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Que faites-vous ici ?

Je les saluai rapidement et continuai mon service alors que mon patron partait dans une longue discussion. Il revint plus tard reprendre son poste et m'expliqua que c'était des amis d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années. Il avait grandi à Galway, de l'autre côté de l'Irlande et n'y était pas retourné depuis près de cinq ans.

Je m'étais occupée pour ne pas réfléchir ni même penser à Forks mais Johnny venait sans s'en rendre compte de me renvoyer à ma propre histoire. Ces quelques mots m'avaient une fois de plus réexpédié mes souvenirs en pleine figure. J'avais beau essayer de les fuir, ils revenaient toujours me hanter. A chaque fois que je prenais un temps soit peu de distance avec mon passé ou que j'essayais de l'ignorer, quelque chose me le renvoyait telle une claque… une très douloureuse claque

- Izzie, ça va ?... Izzie !

Il me secoua gentiment, me sortant de mes pensées moroses.

- Hum…

- Tu fais une de ces têtes. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non. Non rassure-toi. C'est juste que… Tu viens de me… Ce n'est pas un bon jour aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Il m'observa un instant. Je soufflai un bon coup et lui demandai :

- Si ta proposition tient toujours, je veux bien encore une bière, j'ai besoin de me… rafraichir les idées.

- Je t'apporte ça. Va donc t'installer avec mes potes, ça te changera les idées.

J'obtempérai et partis m'installer à la même table que ses amis et nous fîmes connaissance. Nous discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de leur travail et j'éludai toutes les questions se reportant à mon passé. Johnny vint à ma rescousse alors qu'il apportait la troisième tournée, car Conor insistait lourdement pour savoir ce qui m'avait poussée à venir m'installer aussi loin de chez moi.

Lorsque vint le tour de la sixième ou septième tournées – j'avais perdu le compte en même temps que la notion du temps – je me rendis compte que le pub était totalement vide et qu'il ne restait que nous. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Kenan… Ou Finn… Je ne savais plus trop, je m'étonnai de voir qu'il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur.

- Hum… Je crois que je devrais rentrer, dis-je en me collant un peu plus au charmant rouquin à côté de moi.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà nous laisser, la soirée ne fait que commencer Izzie ! s'exclama Johnny.

Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un horrible mal de crâne, plus aucun souvenir de la veille au soir et un invité surprise dans mon lit… Cette journée aussi allait être longue.

***

_De nos jours_

Les bras toujours solidement accrochés à mes jambes, je me balançai légèrement comme pour me bercer. J'avais honte de mon passé. Je haïssais mes choix de l'époque et les étaler là, devant Edward, me donnait la nausée.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Je cherchai au fond de moi la force de continuer. Je devais le faire pour m'en débarrasser. Une fois que j'aurais tout dit, il n'y aurait plus aucune barrière, plus aucun non-dit. Edward pourrait choisir en toute connaissance de cause s'il voulait toujours de moi, même si je savais qu'il devait déjà grandement regretter ce qui s'était passé entre nous ce soir.

La tête tournée à l'opposé d'Edward, j'essuyai discrètement une larme que je n'avais pu contenir. Il dut remarquer mon geste où peut-être le léger reniflement que j'avais essayé de camoufler car il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je frissonnai au contact de la froideur de son torse nu contre ma peau. Il attrapa sa chemise que j'avais déposée un peu plus tôt au pied du lit et la déposa sur mes épaules. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me berça tout contre lui.

- Bella… Je suis désolé… Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer si tu ne le veux pas.

***

* _Hurt_ de Christina Aguilera

** Keep bleeding : continuer à saigner mais dans le sens de souffrir.

***

Oui oui, je sais… Pourquoi je me suis arrêtée là ? Beh parce qu'il faut bien s'arrêter à un endroit et qu'ici où ailleurs le résultat aurait été le même. Et puis c'est quand même moins pire que la semaine dernière non ???

Bon alors, je sais, j'ai pas été super sympa avec Bella… (Rebaptisée Bella la loose pour le coup ! Pas vrai So et Val ???) mais quand on perd les deux personnes auxquelles on tenait le plus en si peu de temps dont une aussi brutalement… ça laisse des traces et pas facile de s'en relever… Bref, me tapez pas trop fort s'il vous plait !!! LOL

J'attends vos avis avec une très (très très très très…) grande impatience ! Bon ou mauvais, dites moi tout !!!!

Et teaser au rendez-vous pour les reviewteuses !!! :)

Oh ! Et dans le prochain chapitre… on passe a Alicia et à son papa mystère…. Et plus j'ai de review, plus vite je posterai la suite alors à vos clics !!!!


	24. Ch 23 : Confidences 3ème partie

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voila de retour avec 24h d'avance.

Et oui, vous avez fait exploser mon compteur de reviews au dernier chapitre donc pour vous remercier, je vous poste la suite avec un petit peu d'avance ;)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews que j'ai reçu. Le nouveau record a battre est maintenant de 117 reviews… Au boulot !!! LOL

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de temps de répondre à toutes les anonymes, alors si vous le pouvez inscrivez vous, vous aurez droit au teaser du coup ;)

Voici donc la troisième partie de ces confidences… et THE révélation que vous attendez depuis… beh le début je crois bien ;)

Bonne lecture :D

***

Chapitre 23

Confidences – 3ème partie

***

_La tête tournée à l'opposé d'Edward, j'essuyai discrètement une larme que je n'avais pu contenir. Il dut remarquer mon geste où peut-être le léger reniflement que j'avais essayé de camoufler car il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je frissonnai au contact de la froideur de son torse nu contre ma peau. Il attrapa sa chemise que j'avais déposée un peu plus tôt au pied du lit et la déposa sur mes épaules. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me berça tout contre lui._

_- Bella… Je suis désolé… Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer si tu ne le veux pas._

Des larmes s'échappèrent encore de mes yeux. Je les séchai au plus vite voulant cacher au maximum mes émotions, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il vit que je n'allais pas bien.

- Je n'aurais pas du te demander d'en parler. Tu n'étais pas prête. Excuse-moi Bella.

- Ca va aller. Je veux finir… Tu as le droit de savoir et… ça me fait du bien d'en parler.

J'inspirai profondément.

- C'est juste que… j'ai… j'ai honte… horriblement honte de ce que je suis devenue à cette période de ma vie. J'étais si mal que je n'ai fait que prendre de mauvaises décisions. J'étais au fond du gouffre et au lieu de remonter la pente, je creusais encore plus profondément pour m'enfoncer toujours plus.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma nuque.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça, murmura-t-il.

Je me figeai au son de ses paroles.

- Ne me juge pas s'il te plait. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, je me sens déjà assez...

Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et me fis pivoter pour que je lui fasse face.

- Je ne te juge pas Bella, me coupa-t-il.

Une larme indomptée coula sur ma joue et il l'essuya de son pouce.

- J'aimerai connaître la suite, si tu veux bien me la raconter.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et retrouvai ma précédente position dans ses bras.

- Je ne me suis sentie jamais aussi vivante que quand je m'autodétruisais de la sorte, repris-je. Mais je ne peux pas regretter mes choix parce que grâce à eux il m'est arrivé la meilleure chose de ma vie. Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait pendant ces six longues années, je n'aurais jamais eu Alicia et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je serais très certainement encore au fond de mon trou à pleurer sur mon sort. »

« Je suis retournée aux Etats-Unis le mois de septembre suivant. J'avais réussi mon examen de remise à niveau et j'avais été acceptée à la New-York University. Il était temps, après six ans d'absence, de rentrer au pays. J'ai lâché tout ce que j'avais en Irlande, pris l'avion et suis partie m'installer sur le campus de l'université. »

« L'intégration fut plus facile que prévu, les cours étaient plaisants, je pensais avoir enfin trouvé ma voie. J'aimais depuis toujours la littérature et je voulais enseigner. Ma première année passa vite. J'avais un petit job à la bibliothèque pendant l'année scolaire et l'été, je travaillais pour un libraire de Greenwich Village. »

« J'attendais la reprise des cours avec impatience, profitant des derniers jours de vacances pour m'amuser un maximum. Je n'ai pas raté une seule fête d'étudiants de cette période et quelques semaines plus tard… J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie… »

***

_New-York, USA. Il y a 4 ans et 8 mois._

- Isabella, j'aimerais pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain. Tu es dedans depuis près d'une heure et j'ai cours dans vingt minutes.

Je relevai la tête de la cuvette et me redressai difficilement. Tout ce que je mangeais ces derniers jours finissait inéluctablement ici. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais attrapé comme virus mais cela ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il allait sans doute falloir que j'aille voir un médecin.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent dans ma tête.

- C'est bon Katlyn, je sors. Arrête de taper sur cette porte s'il te plait, râlai-je.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le lavabo et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. Cette colocataire me tapait sur les nerfs. Il allait pourtant falloir que je la supporte encore de longs mois. Je pris sur moi et sortis de la pièce.

- T'as pas vomi partout au moins ? m'agressa-t-elle. C'est déjà bien assez dégoutant d'avoir les bruitages.

- Ca va ! T'es jamais malade toi ? m'énervai-je à mon tour. Ca arrive à tout le monde ! J'irai voir le médecin.

Elle rigola en passant à côté de moi pour accéder à la salle de bain.

- C'est plutôt un test de grossesse que tu devrais faire. Avec ta réputation ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois enceinte ! lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

Je reçus sa phrase comme une claque en pleine figure. Je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus. Qu'elle me pense enceinte ou qu'elle insinue que j'avais mauvaise réputation ? Elle ne me connaissait même pas. D'ailleurs personne ici ne me connaissait vraiment. J'avais passé l'année précédente plongée dans mes bouquins la plupart du temps. Je n'avais pas d'ami à part mon ancienne colocataire. Mon temps libre était partagé entre mon travail scolaire, mon petit boulot à la bibliothèque et… les fêtes étudiantes.

Ce pourrait-il que… ?

Je chassai cette idée de ma tête. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. J'étais beaucoup « sortie » le mois précédent et je ne me rappelais plus de quand dataient mes dernières règles. C'était ridicule, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Je prenais la pilule et je me protégeais toujours. Enfin, je le croyais, mais en réalité j'avais rarement des souvenirs très précis de ces « sorties ».

Prise d'un moment de panique, j'attrapai mon sac et partis à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter un test de grossesse.

Je me retrouvai une demi-heure plus tard complètement tétanisée devant le bâton en plastique que je tenais dans les mains. Un trait bleu… Pourquoi y avait-il ce fichu trait bleu ?

Non ! Non ! Non !

Je me laissai glisser le long du carrelage de la salle de bain, complètement abattue par le résultat du test de grossesse. J'étais bel et bien enceinte. Je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'étais complètement paniquée, en larmes sur le sol de ma salle de bain, me tenant en boule, la tête posée sur mes genoux.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide pour qu'une chose pareille m'arrive ? Où était donc passé la fille rationnelle et posée que j'étais ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Non, ce n'était plus moi.

Qu'allais-je faire ? J'avais déjà du mal à m'assumer toute seule. Je gagnais à peine de quoi payer mes frais scolaires et me nourrir alors élever un enfant… Et puis quel avenir pourrai-je lui offrir. J'étais encore loin d'avoir fini mes études. J'étais déjà bien en retard sur tout le monde à cause de toutes ces années passées à traîner à droite et à gauche…

Mais le pire… Le pire de tout, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvait être le père.

Cette prise de conscience me donna un haut le cœur et je me précipitai à nouveau vers la cuvette des toilettes.

J'étais vraiment dans la merde.

***

_De nos jours_

- Donc le père d'Alicia…, commença Edward.

- Est un des étudiants que j'ai fréquenté à cette époque, continuai-je.

- Mais tu ne sais pas qui.

Sa phrase n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation. Comme s'il avait besoin de formuler la nouvelle à voix haute pour pouvoir l'assimiler. Je sentis son regard posé sur moi mais je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter. J'avais bien trop peur d'y voir de la déception, du mépris et du dégout. Ce serait une réaction normale que j'avais moi-même ressenti envers ma propre personne à cette époque. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir la même mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas y faire face.

- J'ai des doutes, mais je n'ai jamais voulu les confirmer, l'informai-je. Il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments dans une de ces relations et à ce moment là je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. J'étais complètement perdue, alors j'ai lâché mes études et je suis allée me réfugier chez ma mère que je n'avais pas vue depuis des années.

***

_Jacksonville, Floride, USA. Il y a 4 ans et 7 mois._

Immobile devant cette porte d'entrée bleu depuis plus de dix minutes, je pesais le pour et le contre. Devais-je sonner ou bien repartir comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'avais plus revu Renée depuis tellement longtemps. Je l'avais au téléphone de temps en temps mais tout comme pour Charlie, j'évitais au maximum ces moments qui me rappelaient trop de souvenirs. J'aimais mes parents mais ils étaient associés contre leur gré à mon passé et je faisais mon possible pour le fuir depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant.

Seulement j'avais besoin d'aide et de conseil. Je n'étais plus seule en jeu. Il y avait maintenant la vie d'un petit être innocent qui entrait dans l'équation. Je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi. Fuir n'était plus la solution, je devais affronter le problème et prendre ma décision en toute connaissance de cause.

J'avais besoin de ma mère.

Je pris une grande inspiration et appuyai sur la sonnette. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher et sa voix étouffée par la distance prononcer un « J'arrive ! ». Le stress s'empara de moi lorsque le loquet de la porte fut ôté et que la poignée s'abaissa.

Renée ouvrit la porte et resta figée en me voyant.

- Bella ? s'étonna-t-elle après de longues secondes de silence.

Je restai à mon tour tout aussi stoïque, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

- Bella ma chérie, ça me fait si plaisir de te voir.

Elle me serra dans ses bras puis me relâcha et m'étudia du regard. Je vis tant d'amour et de joie dans ses yeux. Je me sentis bête d'avoir aussi peur mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de redouter son jugement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tout va bien ? me dit-elle alors qu'elle me tenait par les épaules. Alors, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot, je lâchai de but en blanc :

- Je suis enceinte.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que je connaissais l'existence de ce bébé. Un mois qu'il occupait toutes mes pensées. Un mois que je ne pouvais pas me confier. Et prononcer cette simple phrase me soulagea à tel point que je fondis en larme dans ses bras. J'avais tellement besoin d'en parler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Garder ce bébé ou bien avorter ? Arriverai-je à l'assumer ? Serai-je à la hauteur en tant que mère alors que je n'arrivais même pas à prendre soin de moi correctement ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres encore tournoyaient dans ma tête jour et nuit depuis que j'avais vu le test afficher son résultat positif.

Elle me consola sur le pas de la porte sans poser de question. Elle m'offrit simplement une épaule réconfortante pour déverser mes larmes. Elle était juste une mère aimante qui prenait soin de sa fille.

Elle attendit que je me calme puis me guida à l'intérieur. Sa maison était magnifique, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de venir depuis qu'elle s'y était installée il y a six ans. En fait, la dernière fois que j'avais vu ma mère, c'était lorsque James m'avait mordue et que j'avais fini à l'hôpital. Mes yeux se posèrent malgré moi sur la cicatrise argentée de mon poignet, trace indélébile de mon passé.

Elle m'emmena à l'étage et m'installa dans une chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit alors qu'elle allait chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain adjacente.

- Ma chérie, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, me dit-elle en revenant.

Je lui expliquai alors comment j'en étais arrivée là, passant par les soirées un peu trop arrosées et la succession d'histoires sans lendemain qui venaient de me mener tout droit vers cette impasse.

Renée fut là pour m'écouter et, pour mon grand soulagement, ne me jugea pas.

- Tu n'es pas seule Bella. Quoi que tu décides pour cet enfant, je serai là pour toi. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Je respecterai ton choix et serai là pour t'épauler tout au long de cette histoire. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de pleurer.

Elle passa sa main sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes et me serra dans ses bras.

- Bella, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu n'as pas changée ma chérie.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les écarta de mon visage. Elle souleva mon menton pour que je lui fasse face et me souris.

J'étais tout d'un coup soulagée. Je n'étais plus seule. Ma mère serait là et m'épaulerait quoi que je choisisse.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais eu rendez vous chez le médecin pour confirmer ma grossesse. Je savais maintenant que j'étais enceinte de deux mois et demi. Il ne me restait donc que quelques jours pour décider de ce que je voulais faire pour ce bébé.

Je passai les jours suivant à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. L'idée de tuer cet être vivant me révulsait mais l'idée de le garder me terrifiait. J'étais totalement indécise et pourtant je devais prendre une décision.

En désespoir de cause, je pris rendez vous pour avorter le jour de la date limite qu'imposait la loi. Douze semaines, soit quatre-vingt quatre jours, voila le délai légal et il ne me restait plus que neuf jours pour me décider…

Deux jours plus tard, ma mère m'emmena à nouveau chez son médecin, prétextant un examen obligatoire même si je devais avorter. Elle m'avoua une fois dans la salle d'attente que j'avais en fait rendez vous pour l'échographie du premier trimestre qu'elle avait réussi à légèrement avancer pour essayer de me décider définitivement.

Sentant mon angoisse monter, Renée posa sa main sur ma mienne et m'encouragea du regard.

- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois prendre ta décision en connaissance de cause. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que de voir ce bébé, non ?

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire timide lorsque le médecin m'appela.

Je m'installai sur la table d'examen, ma mère assise à côté de moi. Tout en me posant des questions pour mon dossier, le Dr Gordon déposa du gel sur mon ventre et passa la sonde. Il observa attentivement le moniteur en face de lui lorsqu'un son emplit la petite pièce. Un « boom-boom » rapide qui m'enveloppa et s'insinua en moi jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

- Voici les battements du cœur de votre bébé.

C'était la plus jolie mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendu, celui du petit être qui grandissait en moi.

A cet instant je sus que ma décision était prise. Je garderai ce bébé, mon bébé. Les choses ne seraient pas simples, mais après tout, la vie ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeau. J'affronterai les problèmes les uns après les autres lorsqu'ils se présenteraient. J'étais assez forte pour y faire face car à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serais plus seule. Il n'y aurait plus que moi. Nous serions deux, mon bébé et moi.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je prendrais soin de lui. Il était devenu en une fraction de seconde ma raison de vivre.

***

_De nos jours_

- Ma mère insista pour que je m'installe chez elle aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Je repris des cours par correspondance pour continuer mes études tant bien que mal. Les mois sont passés assez vite. J'avais trouvé un petit travail à mi-temps en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil dans un cabinet d'avocat. Je travaillais le matin et étudiais l'après-midi. »

« J'avais pour la première fois depuis des années une petite vie bien rangée. Ma mère et Phil m'épaulaient dans les moments difficiles et partageaient avec moi les meilleurs moments de ma grossesse. »

« Mon seul regret est que Charlie n'ait pas participé à ce moment de ma vie. Enfin… »

Je ris légèrement. L'ambiance était lourde et l'atmosphère pesante et j'avais besoin de faire redescendre toute cette pression.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, murmura Edward à côté de mon oreille.

Je me redressai pour l'interroger du regard.

- Garder Alicia était la bonne décision, précisa-t-il. Etre mère t'a épanouie. Et vous êtes si complices toutes les deux. Tu ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je souris en pensant à la complicité que j'avais avec ma fille.

- C'est peut-être évident maintenant mais à l'époque ça l'était bien moins, répondis-je. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises car un matin du mois d'avril tout s'est précipité plus vite que prévu…

***

_Jacksonville, Floride, USA. Il y a 3 ans et 3 semaines_

Debout dans la cuisine, adossée à l'évier, je picorais des céréales tout en écoutant une émission musicale. Il était près de deux heures du matin mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mon bébé ne cessait de me donner coup de pied sur coup de pied et mon estomac réclamait à manger toute les demi-heures. J'avais l'impression de passer mes journées à m'empiffrer.

La naissance était prévue pour dans à peine plus d'un mois mais j'avais l'impression que ce serait dans une éternité. En même temps, je n'étais pas trop pressée de la voir pointer le bout de son nez… La… Une fille, j'allais avoir une fille. Je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de savoir lorsque le docteur m'avait posé la question.

Une fille… Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, j'allais bientôt être maman d'une petite fille.

Cette pensée me faisait à la fois sourire et me terrifiait. Tant qu'elle était bien au chaud dans mon ventre, je pouvais la protéger de toutes les attaques extérieures. Mais qu'adviendrait-il une fois que je l'aurais mise au monde ? Serai-je à la hauteur ? Arriverai-je à la protéger de ce monde si cruel ?

Sa venue au monde m'effrayait. Je venais tout juste de reprendre une vie « normale », je commençais à peine à accepter mes erreurs et à effacer peu à peu ce passé qui me faisait tellement souffrir. Serais-je assez forte pour ne pas retomber dans cette terrible dépression qui avait bien failli m'anéantir ?

Toutes ces questions remuaient dans ma tête jour et nuit depuis des semaines, voire mêmes des mois. En fait, depuis que j'avais décidé de garder mon bébé. Mais plus la date fatidique approchait, plus j'angoissais faisant insomnies sur insomnies.

La main dans ma boite de céréales, je cogitais toujours à ce que l'avenir allait nous réserver lorsque je sentis une violente douleur dans mon ventre. J'étouffai un cri et lâchai la boite que je tenais pour porter mes mains à mon ventre.

C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Il me restait encore un mois. Elle ne devait arriver que dans un mois. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Non ! Je n'allais pas accoucher aujourd'hui.

La douleur finit par ce dissiper d'elle-même et j'espérai que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte. Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais allée m'asseoir dans le canapé, je perdis les eaux et une nouvelle contraction commença.

Je jurai entre mes dents autant pour la douleur que je ressentais que pour la peur d'accoucher qui m'assaillait.

Non ! Non ! Non ! J'avais encore un mois !

Une fois que la douleur fut calmée, je montai tant bien que mal au premier étage et tapai à la porte de la chambre de Renée et Phil qui dormaient à poings fermés. Ils ne m'entendirent pas jusqu'à ce qu'une autre contraction me transperce le ventre et qu'un cri de douleur ne sorte de mes lèvres. J'entendis alors du mouvement de l'autre côté de la pièce et ma mère arriva.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en m'attrapant par la taille pour me soutenir.

- Je crois que… que je vais accoucher, lançai-je les dents serrées par la douleur.

- Phil ! Prépare la voiture, le bébé arrive, cria Renée. Ok, pas de panique. Tout va bien se passer.

- Ca fait mal !

- Je sais chérie, je sais. Allez, appuie-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider à descendre.

Fort heureusement la contraction se calma et nous pûmes atteindre le rez-de-chaussée sans trop de difficulté. Renée me déposa sur un fauteuil du salon et monta s'habiller alors que Phil avait déjà fait un aller-retour à la voiture pour porter ma valise.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture. Encore 20 minutes après, j'étais à la maternité. Et après plus de six heures de contractions, le moment d'accoucher arriva enfin.

Ma mère me tenait la main alors que j'attendais l'ordre du médecin pour pousser.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver… pleurais-je à moitié, totalement épuisée.

- Mais si chérie, tu vas pousser quand on te le dira et ton bébé va naitre.

- Non pas ça. Je ne suis pas prête. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour être mère.

Et c'est ce moment là que choisit une contraction pour me broyer le ventre. Bien sûr avec ma malchance légendaire, je n'avais pas eu droit à la péridurale.

- Poussez, lança le docteur.

J'étais tellement terrifiée que malgré la douleur je ne bougeai pas.

- Allez chérie, pousse, me dit ma mère. Pousse ! Tu seras une bonne mère, crois-moi.

- Poussez mademoiselle ! m'ordonna le médecin.

Alors je m'exécutai et poussai de toutes mes forces en criant.

- C'est bien chérie.

- Encore.

Et je ne sais plus combien de poussées plus tard, j'entendis le plus beau son au monde – encore plus beau que ceux des battements de son cœur – le cri de mon bébé. Mes larmes cessèrent d'elles-mêmes et un sourire s'installa sur mon visage fatigué et transpirant. La sage femme me déposa mon bébé, ma fille dans les bras et soudain toutes mes peurs, toutes mes craintes s'étaient enfuies. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi.

- Alors, comment allez-vous appeler cette magnifique petite fille, me demanda la sage-femme.

J'avais longuement hésité entre plusieurs prénoms, n'étant jamais totalement convaincue. Le seul qui revenait sans cesse était Alice, le prénom de mon ancienne meilleure amie, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans mon cœur.

- Alicia, répondis-je en caressant le visage rosie de ma fille du bout des doigts.

Plus tard dans la journée, confortablement installée dans la chambre de la maternité, je regardai Alicia dormir profondément dans le couffin installé juste à côté de mon lit. Elle était si petite, si fragile. Prématurée de plus d'un mois, elle ne pesait que 2kg600 pour 48 cm, autant dire une petite crevette, mais j'avais la chance qu'elle soit en pleine forme.

Les deux premières journées de la vie d'Alicia furent fusionnelles et intenses. Rien n'était plus beau que d'avoir ce petit être dans les bras et j'avais l'impression de revivre en la serrant tendrement contre moi.

Alors que je berçais ma fille, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre. J'en fus surprise car mes connaissances dans cette ville se limitaient à ma mère, Phil et quelques personnes que j'avais rencontrées ces derniers mois. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à ma mère qui me sourit malicieusement. Elle devait me cacher quelque chose.

- Entrez, lançai-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alicia.

La porte s'ouvrit et je revis, pour la première fois depuis six longues années, le visage de mon père.

- Papa ? m'étonnai-je.

Nous n'étions pas en très bon terme depuis mon départ précipité de Forks, et mon refus d'assister à son mariage, il y a quelques années, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

- Bonjour Bella. Je… je peux ? demanda-t-il en montrant la chambre.

- Bien sûr, entre.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis tout ce temps. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement grisonnants maintenant et il était un petit peu plus en chair, sans doute grâce à la cuisine de son épouse, mais il restait le même. C'était Charlie, mon père.

Il s'approcha de moi mais resta tout de même à distance, observant tour à tour mon visage et celui de ma fille endormie dans mes bras.

- Je te présente Alicia, ta petite fille, lui dis-je en faisant légèrement pivoter mon bébé pour qu'il puisse mieux la voir.

Il resta sans voix et je vis ses yeux briller d'émotion.

- Elle est si… petite… mais elle magnifique. Elle te ressemble. J'ai l'impression de te revoir bébé, avoua-t-il.

- Tiens, prends là, lui dis-je en lui tendant Alicia.

- Je ne sais pas… elle semble si fragile, hésita-t-il.

J'insistai légèrement et il la prit dans ses bras, s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la chambre.

- Je ne suis pas venu tout seul Bella, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Sue, Seth et Leah sont là.

- Oh ! Euh… Et bien fais les entrer.

Ma mère se leva, devançant Charlie peu à l'aise avec Alicia dans les bras et alla ouvrir la porte. Je les vis entrer tour à tour. D'abord Sue, puis Leah et enfin Seth. Je l'avais laissé adolescent mais c'était maintenant un homme et j'eus un léger pincement au cœur car il ressemblait beaucoup à Jacob.

Je les saluai timidement. Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre de les revoir. C'était mon premier contact avec le monde surnaturel depuis six ans et je m'en serais bien passée. Seth et Leah étaient des loups, ils étaient là le jour où Victoria nous avait attaqués et où Jake avait été tué…

Je focalisai mes pensées sur ma fille qui dormait profondément dans les bras de son grand-père pour éviter de repenser à cette journée où mon monde s'était écroulé pour la deuxième fois. J'avais fait mon deuil de cette histoire et j'avais tourné la page, même si revoir des Quileutes faisait irrémédiablement remonter à la surface de vieilles blessures.

Le lendemain de ces retrouvailles, je rentrai chez moi – ou plutôt chez Renée – avec ma fille. Et ma nouvelle vie commença.

***

_De nos jours._

- Une fois ma fille née, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour nous où je n'ai ni travaillé, ni repris mes études. J'ai juste profité de cette nouvelle vie pour l'apprécier pleinement et voir grandir Alicia. Le temps passe si vite, j'ai encore du mal à croire que cela fait déjà quatre ans ! »

« Peu après ses un an, j'ai eu la joie de voir ma candidature acceptée pour l'université de Dartmouth. J'avais obtenu de très bons résultats pendant mes études par correspondance et j'avais un très bon dossier malgré mes quelques mois sabbatiques mais je n'en espérai pas tant. J'ai décroché une bourse et ai été admise dans cette fabuleuse université. »

« Quelques mois plus tard, j'emménageai dans un petit appartement près du campus avec Alicia. Ce n'était pas facile de jongler entre mes études, mon travail et ma vie de mère célibataire mais ça valait le coup rien que pour retrouver les sourires, les câlins et l'amour de ma fille tous les soirs »

Je souris aux souvenirs de ces années là. Elles étaient emplies de tellement de joie et de tendresse.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien de spécial. Je pensai juste à Alicia.

- Elle te rend heureuse, affirma-t-il.

- Oui, très. Elle est tout pour moi. C'est pour ça que s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, je n'y survivrai pas. Prendre ma fille c'est prendre ma vie.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien. Nous la protégerons.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur tout de même.

Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer.

- Continue, murmura-t-il tout près de moi.

- Et bien, j'ai fini mes études en juin dernier, puis je suis retournée chez ma mère le temps de trouver un emploi stable. J'ai fait des petits remplacements dans les lycées locaux jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma convocation mi-décembre pour prendre mon poste ici en janvier. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire… Maintenant tu sais tout.

***

Et bien oui, vous aussi maintenant vous savez tout ! LOL

Je vous entends déjà : « Quoi ? Bella ne sait pas qui est le père ???? » Et bien non… Elle ne sait pas :)

Euh… beh moi, du coup, je suis partie loin, très loins… très très très loin… pour éviter les coups de savates que vous risquez de me donner ! MDRRR N'y allez pas trop fort quand même hein !

Donnez-moi tout vos ressentis, vos pensées… sur ce chapitre. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez aimé, et moins aimé. Je veux tout savoir ! hihi :D

Et comme à chaque fois depuis quelques chapitres :

Review = Teaser

Faut d'ailleurs que je me grouille parce que j'ai quasiment perdue toute mon avance… bouh pas bien !

Reviewez … reviewez !!!


	25. Ch 24 : Errance

Coucou tout le monde !

Bouh, vilaine… j'ai du retard cette semaine. Je sais, c'est pas bien mais j'avais vraiment pas une minute à moi.

Merci beaucoup, une fois de plus pour vos très très très nombreuses reviews. Elles me font toutes extrêmement plaisir, c'est toujours un bonheur de les lire et de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mes chapitres.

Malheureusement (ça devient une habitude et je m'en excuse) je n'ai pas le temps de réponde aux reviews anonymes. Sorry… sorry… sorry !!! Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais si vous le pouvez, enregistrez-vous comme ça je pourrais vous répondre en direct et en plus vous aurez les teaser ;)

Bon j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

***

Chapitre 24

Errance

***

_- Continue, murmura-t-il tout près de moi._

_- Et bien, j'ai fini mes études en juin dernier, puis je suis retournée chez ma mère le temps de trouver un emploi stable. J'ai fait des petits remplacements dans les lycées locaux jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma convocation mi-décembre pour prendre mon poste ici en janvier. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire… Maintenant tu sais tout._

Calée contre son torse froid, j'attendis qu'il réagisse. Bon ou mauvais, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Seulement, il resta silencieux.

Les minutes passèrent sans aucune réaction de sa part. Peu à peu ma gorge se serra et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Le message était clair. Aussitôt reformé, notre couple venait de s'éteindre.

Autant que cela se fasse rapidement, la douleur serait moindre, alors je pris les devants.

Je m'écartai de lui, resserrai encore un peu plus la couette contre ma poitrine et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille Edward, je ne t'en voudrais pas, lâchai-je de but en blanc. Pars. Ca vaut mieux pour nous deux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pour te simplifier la tâche.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les ôta de mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Ses pupilles dorées me toisaient intensément et j'aurais pu m'y perdre si les circonstances étaient autres. Mais pour l'instant je me devais d'être forte et de garder la tête haute même si j'avais une fois de plus le cœur en miette.

- Tu as voulu savoir et je t'ai raconté. Maintenant tu es en train de me juger et ça je ne le supporterai pas alors laisse-moi. Toi et moi c'est voué à l'échec alors autant arrêter les frais tout de suite…

- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il subitement me faisant sursauter. Je ne te juge pas Bella, j'essaie juste de comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai juste agi ainsi sans raison. J'étais mal et c'est comme ça que j'arrivais à me sentir bien. C'était stupide et je le regrette mais c'est comme ça.

- Pardonne-moi.

Pourquoi me demandait-il de lui pardonner ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Tout est de ma faute, reprit-il. Pardonne-moi Bella. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Si je n'étais jamais entré dans ta vie, tu aurais mené une existence paisible et heureuse. Je t'ai enlevé ça et je m'en excuse…

Je restai sans voix face à ses paroles ne sachant quoi répondre. Ses pupilles avaient perdu leur éclat et son regard était suppliant. Je voulus parler pour lui dire d'arrêter mais ma voix était coincée dans ma gorge serrée.

- …S'il te plait pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir gâché ta vie, j'aurais dû disparaître le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés mais j'étais trop lâche…

- Stop ! lâchai - je enfin. Arrête. S'il te plait, arrête. Je peux te blâmer de beaucoup de choses mais pas de mes actes. Je peux t'en vouloir d'être parti ce jour là, de m'avoir brisé le cœur ou encore de m'avoir abandonné alors que j'étais en danger. J'apprends encore à te pardonner pour tout cela. Mais ne te crois pas responsable de mes actes. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause et seulement parce que je le voulais. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Son emprise autour de me bras se relâcha et il pivota sur lui-même, m'offrant son profil.

- C'est tout de même parce que je suis rentrée dans ta vie que tu en es arrivée là.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler. Peut-être que si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré j'aurais eu une vie meilleure mais j'aurais perdu au change. Je ne t'aurais jamais connu, ni Alice, j'aurais peut-être été écrasée par le van de Tyler, qui sait. Et surtout je n'aurais jamais eu Alicia. Alors oui, j'aurais sans doute évité mes années d'errances mais ça en valait la peine.

Il resta immobile et silencieux.

- Edward, s'il te plait, regarde-moi, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Il se retourna et je vis que son regard était toujours rempli de tristesse. Je caressai sa joue froide délicatement, dessinant de mes doigts le contour de sa mâchoire parfaite.

- Et si…, commençai-je, hésitante. Et si on essayait simplement de laisser le passé derrière nous et d'avancer ?

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire. C'était déjà un bon début.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il en retour.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et son visage s'illumina cette fois-ci d'un grand sourire.

- Et on ne se moque pas ! plaisantai-je.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment en silence, nous jaugeant l'un l'autre.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait ? lui demandai-je.

Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et me colla contre son torse de marbre. Un frisson parcourut ma peau lorsqu'elle rencontra la sienne. Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui pour enfiler sa chemise que j'avais toujours sur mes épaules. Je la boutonnai rapidement au niveau de ma poitrine puis repris ma position dans ses bras et soupirai d'aise.

A cet instant j'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi sur terre.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de mes cheveux, les caressants délicatement, et ses lèvres se poser au sommet de ma tête. Il y déposa un baiser et huma mon odeur.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il tout contre moi.

- Toi aussi.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute mon existence.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, ne ressasse plus le passé.

J'hésitai à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres sachant qu'elle pouvait faire basculer la situation déjà assez instable entre nous. Cependant, je venais de lui révéler les moindres détails de ma vie durant cette décennie et je mourrais d'envie de connaître la sienne.

- Et toi…, hésitai-je toujours confortablement installée dans ses bras.

- Moi ?

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi après… après Forks ? demandai-je finalement.

- Pas grand-chose de bien intéressant.

- Dis-moi quand même, insistai-je timidement.

Il se tendit légèrement contre moi.

- Je croyais que le passé n'avait plus d'importance.

- C'est le cas. C'est juste de la curiosité. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as fait toi aussi pendant toutes ces années, mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave.

- J'ai erré. La plupart du temps je n'ai fait que ça, errer.

- Raconte-moi.

Il prit une longue respiration inutile tout en continuant la danse de ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Quand je t'ai laissée je suis parti en courant vers la villa. Plus je t'entendais courir au loin derrière moi, plus j'accélérai pour m'éloigner au plus vite. Je savais… Enfin je croyais savoir que c'était la bonne solution, que sans moi ta vie serait meilleure et que je faisais ce qu'il fallait mais te laisser m'a anéanti. Tu étais celle qui avait redonnée un sens à mon existence dans se monde et continuer ma « vie » sans toi n'avait aucun sens. »

« J'étais parti en te disant des choses abominables que je ne pensais pas. Tu allais garder une horrible image de moi pour le restant de ta vie. Je t'avais trahie et je savais que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais il fallait que je le fasse pour t'épargner, même si au final je sais maintenant que j'avais totalement tort. A l'époque je le pensais vraiment. »

J'écoutai son récit et me retrouvai à nouveau dans cette lugubre et sombre forêt de Forks. Je sentis les vieilles cicatrices de mon cœur ressurgir et me tirailler de l'intérieur. Mais malgré cela j'allais bien tout simplement parce que j'étais à nouveau dans ses bras.

- J'ai rejoint Carlisle qui m'attendait à la villa. J'ai pris ma voiture sans un mot et je suis parti en Alaska chez nos « cousines » de Denali. Une fois arrivé sur place, j'ai tout laissé et je suis parti en courant dans la forêt. J'ai erré là de longs jours à juste attendre que le temps passe »

« Alice venait parfois me voir, Esmée aussi… Mais je n'étais pas d'une humeur très sociable. J'avais besoin de solitude pour essayer de réapprendre à vivre sans toi. Chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire… »

« Après quelques semaines, ou mois, je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je m'occupe. J'avais assez hanté la forêt, il fallait que je m'en aille et que je change d'air. J'ai alors commencé à m'essayer à la traque… »

- La traque ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui. Je savais que Victoria était toujours en vie et qu'elle poserait peut-être des problèmes un jour alors j'ai essayé de la traquer. Seulement je ne suis pas très bon à ce jeu là et elle n'a fait que m'envoyer là où elle voulait que j'aille. »

« C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé après de longues semaines à la chercher au Brésil alors qu'apparemment elle était à Forks. »

Un petit rire amer sortit de sa gorge face à cette constatation.

Effectivement Victoria était bien à Forks et elle cherchait un moyen de franchir les défenses Quileutes et de m'atteindre. Je me concentrai sur le présent, préférant me focaliser sur le récit d'Edward plutôt que ressasser mes mauvais souvenirs.

« Après quelques semaines de traque infructueuse qui m'amenèrent à Rio De Janeiro, j'ai lâché l'affaire et élu domicile dans un vieux grenier où je suis resté terré pendant des jours. »

« L'envie de te revoir, de venir te retrouver pour m'excuser et te reconquérir était si forte. Je me battais jour et nuit contre elle, me répétant sans cesse que je ne devais plus jamais interférer dans ton existence. Mais c'était trop dur. Tu me manquais tellement… »

« Alors, petit à petit je me suis rapproché de Forks, me disant que je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien… Mais en fait j'espérais intérieurement que tu me pardonnes et que tu veuilles bien de moi à nouveau. »

Je fermai les yeux comprenant trop bien ce qu'il avait du ressentir dans ces moments là. J'avais moi-même espéré le revoir tant de fois dans les premiers mois de notre séparation.

- Je suis finalement arrivé à Forks au petit matin un jour de printemps. Je me suis rendu dans la forêt qui borde la maison de ton père et je t'ai guettée. Nous étions un week-end donc je savais que tu n'allais pas au lycée et que je devais être patient mais tu n'étais pas là. Je ne sentais pas ton odeur aussi violement que si tu avais été dans les parages et je n'entendais les battements que d'un seul cœur dans la maison. »

« J'ai attendu. Espérant. Patientant. Je t'ai attendue, jouant et rejouant tous les scénarios possibles de nos retrouvailles dans ma tête… Puis tu es finalement arrivée et tous mes espoirs sont partis en fumée. Tu étais assise dans cette voiture à côté de… Jacob, son bras posé autour de tes épaules. Tu souriais. Tu étais heureuse. J'étais à la fois content de cette constatation et anéanti par cette vision… »

« Je suis resté là à te regarder lui parler, lui sourire… et tu m'as donné le coup de grâce lorsque je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers que je te donnais, c'était de vrais baisers passionnés. Tu semblais si heureuse, souriante, épanouie… Tu étais passée à autre chose. Tu vivais ta vie sans que j'y interfère. C'est ce que je voulais pour toi quand je suis partie mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça me ferait aussi mal… »

Je pus ressentir toute la peine qu'il avait eu en me voyant dans les bras de Jake à travers ses paroles et au son de sa voix. Si seulement je l'avais su à l'époque. Si seulement je m'étais doutée qu'il était revenu. J'avais tant espéré son retour avant de tourner la page sur notre histoire.

- Je suis désolée Edward, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais vue ça. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Je sais. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait exactement ce que je voulais que tu fasses lorsque je suis parti. Tu as vécu ta vie. J'aurai juste préféré que se soit avec un humain et pas avec un loup si susceptible de te blesser. Mais je sais maintenant qu'il a bien pris soin de toi.

Sa main quitta mes cheveux et vint caresser ma joue. Il rencontra une larme isolée qui venait d'y couler silencieusement et l'essuya de son pouce.

- Ne pleure plus Bella.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, la portant à ma bouche et y déposai un baiser.

- Continue, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait après. Es-tu resté ou es-tu reparti tout de suite après ?

- Et bien, je suis resté jusqu'au soir. Je voulais te voir dormir une dernière fois avant de repartir pour toujours. Je savais que maintenant que tu étais heureuse, je ne reviendrais jamais t'importuner. J'avais juste besoin de t'approcher une dernière fois. Je suis resté caché toute la journée et une fois la nuit tombée, je suis revenu en ville mais je n'ai pas pu m'approcher de chez toi. A peine avais-je franchi la lisière des bois que je fus accueilli par la meute au complet. »

« Jacob s'est avancé vers moi et m'a dit que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, que tu étais heureuse avec lui, que tu m'avais oublié et que tu l'aimais. Tout cela complété par des images plutôt explicites de votre bonheur mutuel dans ses pensées. »

« La meute m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas t'approcher car sinon, traité ou pas, ils m'élimineraient. J'ai regardé par ta fenêtre juste devant moi et je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil. Tu as murmuré plusieurs fois « Jake » confirmant ainsi ses dire alors je suis reparti. »

- Jake savait que tu étais revenu et ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je n'en reviens pas ! m'exclamai-je.

- Il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir je présume. Et puis à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? J'étais déjà loin le lendemain matin.

- J'aurais aimé savoir que tu tenais encore à moi. Pour moi tu ne m'avais jamais aimée. Ca m'aurait au moins démontré le contraire. J'avais le droit de savoir ! m'énervai-je.

Je me redressai et le regardai fixement.

- Calme-toi Bella.

- Je suis calme ! C'est juste que… Pourquoi tout le monde pensait à ma place à cette époque ? Toi, mon père et même Jake ! N'étais-je donc pas assez intelligente pour penser par moi-même ?

- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne peux pas répondre pour ton père ni pour Jake mais en ce qui me concerne c'était une erreur et je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir choisi de discuter avec toi de tout ça au lieu de partir comme je l'ai fait.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et caressa mes joues en me souriant timidement. Je profitai un instant de ses caresses puis me réinstallai sur son torse pour écouter la suite de son récit.

- Continue, lui demandai-je.

- D'accord. Donc après ma rencontre avec la meute, je suis reparti. Le plus étrange, quand je pense à ce que tu m'as appris, c'est que je n'avais repéré aucun vampire dans Forks et ses environs. Sinon je serais resté, mais il n'y avait rien.

- C'était à quelle période ?

- Le 27 mai.

- Quelle précision ! rigolai-je. Elle n'était pas toujours là. Elle essayait d'avoir la meute par surprise et je me souviens que ça les rendait nerveux qu'elle disparaisse comme ça tout le temps. Tu as du venir à une période où elle se cachait je ne sais où.

- Sans doute.

- Tu as fait quoi après être parti de Forks ? demandai -je.

- Je suis retourné en Alaska. Il y avait toujours Esmée et Carlisle là-bas. J'ai repris mes vieilles habitudes en errant dans la forêt pendant de longues semaines. J'avais besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu étais heureuse avec ce lo… Jacob. »

« Mais j'ai eu très vite besoin de changer d'air et un peu comme toi, j'ai voyagé. Je suis allé dans les pays scandinaves. C'était une des rares parties du globe que je n'avais encore jamais visité. Enfin visiter est un bien grand mot car je fuyais la civilisation et restais le plus souvent terré dans des cabanes abandonnées ou autres, à ruminer mes erreurs… »

« Ma famille s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi. Alice est même venue me rejoindre pour essayer de me ramener avec eux, mais je n'étais pas prêt. »

« Elle a beaucoup souffert de ton absence, tu sais. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué pendant ces années et elle a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Elle m'en a voulu pendant très longtemps. »

- Elle m'a manqué aussi, avouai-je.

Il garda le silence un moment caressant ma joue puis ma nuque. Des frissons de bien-être parcoururent mon dos. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi éternellement mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait qu'on en finisse avec nos passés pour pouvoir espérer avancer. C'est donc à regret que je brisai la quiétude qui s'était installée.

- Tu es resté longtemps en Scandinavie ?

- Hum… Quelques années.

- Tu y as fait des choses intéressantes ?

- Pas vraiment. Après plusieurs mois isolé a milieu de nulle part, entre fjords et montagnes, je me suis décidé à sortir de mon cocon de regret et de passivité. Je suis allé dans la grande ville la plus proche, Oslo, et je me suis inscrit dans une université. J'ai entamé un cursus en psychologie. Rien de nouveau pour moi mais ça me permettait de renouer le contact avec le monde. J'étais resté très longtemps seul et j'avais besoin de réapprendre à vivre parmi les humains et à tester mes capacités de contrôle sur moi-même.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné près de ta famille ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, ils n'étaient pas tous réunis. Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés en Alaska avec nos « cousines », Alice et Jasper étaient partis à Chicago pour quelques temps et Rose et Emmett parcouraient le monde en perpétuelle lune de miel. »

« Mais si je suis resté loin d'eux, c'est surtout parce que je n'étais pas prêt. J'avais encore besoin de temps pour pouvoir gérer leurs pensées envers moi, la culpabilité de Jasper par exemple, ou encore le mépris de Rosalie. Mais surtout je voulais éviter leur pitié. »

« J'ai donc repris la route de la civilisation et j'ai joué le parfait petit étudiant. Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, j'avais l'impression de t'apercevoir. J'en arrivais même à sentir le doux parfum de ta peau mélangé au dangereux arôme de ton sang. Tu me manquais tellement que j'imaginais ton odeur à en faire affluer le venin dans ma bouche. Comme tu le vois, je n'ai rien à envier à tes hallucinations auditives ! »

- Aussi atteint l'un que l'autre, ironisai-je.

Il rigola à plein poumon, me faisant trembler contre sa poitrine.

- On peut le dire, sourit-il contre mes cheveux.

- Quand es-tu retourné auprès des Cullen ? demandai-je.

- Il y a plus ou moins six ans. Toute la famille s'était réunie dans une ville de Colombie Britannique. Ils allaient tout recommencer là-bas et Esmée m'a demandé de les rejoindre. »

« J'ai d'abord refusé car le lycée me ramenait à toi et je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça. Puis je me suis rendu à l'évidence qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard que je rentre. Je les ai rejoint peu après et nous avons repris tous ensemble notre mascarade humaine une nouvelle fois.»

« Nous sommes restés quatre ans dans cette ville, puis nous sommes venus nous installer ici l'année dernière pour recommencer encore inlassablement les mêmes choses. »

« Mon existence ressemblait à un long tunnel sans fin jusqu'à ce lundi après-midi où je t'ai vue franchir la porte du lycée en riant. J'avais senti ton odeur en arrivant mais je pensais que c'étais encore une fois mon imagination. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu ton visage apparaitre devant moi. »

- Et la mienne !

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et posai ma tête sur la couette au niveau de sa cuisse. Il me regarda et me sourit.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en me voyant ce jour là ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, beaucoup de choses. Je crois que je suis passée par tous les sentiments possible et imaginable.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai d'abord pensé que je rêvais ou que j'étais folle ! plaisantai-je. Il y a eu d'abord l'effet de surprise, puis te voir a fait ressortir mes vieilles blessures. Je t'avais enfoui quelque part au fond de ma mémoire, le plus loin possible et tu as tout fait resurgir en apparaissant. J'ai ressenti tout ce que j'avais mis de côté pour oublier, de la peine, de la souffrance… tous mes vieux démons ont rappliqué à vitesse grand V en fait.

- Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que tu serais là ce jour là…

- Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu serais parti encore une fois ?

- Je pense.

- Alors sache que j'ai appris à mes dépends que la fuite était rarement une solution. Et pour le coup je dis merci à Alice et à ses visions défectueuses. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire merci à ce vampire qui met vos pouvoir hors service. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Il me fixa et secoua la tête pour me dire que non.

- Parce que sans eux, je n'aurais jamais su la vérité. Je n'aurais jamais connu les vraies raisons de ton départ et pour moi ça a de l'importance.

J'attrapai sa main qui était posée sur mon ventre et la pris dans les miennes.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir retrouvé, bien au contraire.

Il approcha son visage du mien tout en souriant.

- Moi non plus, murmura-t-il.

Je pris appui sur mes coudes et me redressai pour atteindre ses lèvres et y déposai un léger baiser. Soudain, je sentis ses mains encercler ma taille et me soulever. Il me déposa sur le lit, se plaça au dessus de moi et m'embrassa rapidement.

Je le fixai intensément, me noyant dans l'or en fusion de ses yeux et il me sourit de plus belle.

- Surtout ne bouge pas, me dit-il.

Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose mais j'ai besoin que tu restes tranquille.

***

« Mais c'est quoi cette fin ??? » Euh, et bien, comme je vous le dis à chaque fois, faut bien que je m'arrête quelques pas alors autant que ça vous garde en haleine non ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Ah zut alors ! LOL

Alors que pensez-vous du passé d'Edward ?

Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ?

Faites le moi savoir avec une petite (non une longue… plus c'est long plus c'est bon c'est bien connu non ? Oops, je m'égare ! :P ) review.

Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et plus encore…

Et comme toujours (enfin pas toujours mais depuis quelques temps déjà) une review postée = teaser !!!

A la semaine prochaine :D


	26. Ch 25 : Entrelacés

Hello everybody ;)

Ouf, ça y est, me voila de retour. Ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à arriver mais j'avais du mal à boucler le suivante je voulais absolument garder un chapitre d'avance. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit retard.

Ensuite je voulais vous dire **un grand… très grand… non, ENORME merci** pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avait laissés pour le précédent chapitre. Le record a été battu à plat de couture. 137 reviews, c'est juste wow, totalement énorme et merveilleux. Mille mercis (et encore bien plus) à vous toutes (tous ?) pour **tous ces petits bout de bonheur que vous m'envoyez à chaque fois que vous cliquez sur le petit bouton vert.**

Encore merci !!!

Pour info, j'ai posté un bonus en POV Edward dans « Bonus d'Addiction » (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil) la semaine dernière qui retrace la déclaration de Bella (chapitre 20) vu et ressenti par notre petit Ed. Pour ce qui n'ont pas d'alerte, allez y jeter un p'tit coup d'œil ;)

Bon allez trêve de blabla et place à la lecture. Euh, juste au cas où, prévoir une source de rafraichissement à proximité pour les premières pages :P

***

Chapitre 25

Entrelacés

***

_Je voudrais essayer quelque chose mais j'ai besoin que tu restes tranquille._

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête tout en l'observant attentivement. Il me fixait et me détaillait intensément, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Le temps semblait soudain suspendu alors que je me perdais dans ses pupilles dorées.

J'attendis, me demandant ce qu'il voulait faire puis il me fit un léger sourire en coin et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulus approfondir ce baiser mais il se recula.

Reste tranquille, me sermonna-t-il.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois-ci, je ne bougeai pas, attendant qu'il approfondisse de lui-même ce doux baiser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour se poser à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, la naissance de mon cou…

Je ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche lorsque sa langue caressa délicatement le lobe de mon oreille.

- Surtout.

Ses lèvres glissèrent soudain vers ma clavicule.

- Ne.

Une de ses mains effleura ma poitrine et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure de contentement. Ce simple geste fit circuler une puissante décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Bouge.

Ses doigts défirent un à un les deux boutons qui maintenaient sa chemise fermée sur ma poitrine.

Pas.

Je sentis mes joues rosir alors que je me trouvais à nouveau nue sous le regard brûlant d'Edward.

Sa main emprisonna l'un de mes seins, le caressant timidement, alors qu'il déposait une myriade de baisers sur le second. Je me concentrai un maximum pour rester immobile, ayant toutes les peines du monde à garder mes mains immobiles le long de mon corps.

Un nouveau gémissement, beaucoup plus fort que le précédent et totalement incontrôlé résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'il tortura l'un de mes tétons de sa langue dure et froide. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, suppliant mon corps de bien vouloir rester inerte. Sa main parcourut chaque parcelle de ma peau de douces et tendres caresses, s'attardant de temps à autre sur des zones sensibles.

Sa bouche abandonna ma poitrine pour remonter lentement vers ma gorge, déposant au passage un sillon de baisers. Ma respiration, déjà bien saccadée, devint totalement erratique lorsqu'il enveloppa de ses lèvres fraiches le lobe de mon oreille et le suçota sensuellement.

- Ed…dwa…ard, gémis-je.

Sssshut Bella, reste sage, me répondit-il, abandonnant quelques secondes son doux supplice sur mon oreille pour le reprendre tout de suite après.

Mes lèvres émirent une légère plainte alors qu'il me refusait toujours tout mouvement. Ses doigts sur ma peau m'électrisaient totalement, enflammant chaque parcelle de mon épiderme au moindre toucher. La seule chose qui me faisait encore un tant soit peu garder les pieds sur terre était la peur de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore sur mon corps et de laisser libre cours à mon irrépressible envie de lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses qu'il me faisait en ce moment même.

Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser, de laisser mes doigts courir le long de ses abdominaux saillants, de lécher sa peau granitique… Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, il voulait que je reste immobile alors j'utilisai toute la volonté dont j'étais encore capable et restai le plus inerte possible, laissant seulement mes gémissements exprimer mon plaisir et ma frustration.

Ses lèvres virent rejoindre les miennes, m'embrassant doucement, tendrement. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il me réclame l'accès à ma bouche. Je voulais sentir sa langue contre la mienne, dansant le plus érotique des ballets et je ne pus retenir un soupir de joie lorsqu'il approfondit ce baiser, pénétrant dans ma bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent tout d'abord timidement puis ma volonté cessant, mes mains vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux et je l'embrassai avidement.

J'eus peur qu'il me repousse mais au contraire, il me laissa faire et je pus même le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres.

Alors que nos langues se battaient dans un duel torride et endiablé, l'une de ses mains continua sa découverte de mon corps, partant de ma poitrine, longeant mes côtes, remontant puis redescendant, continuant sa course sur mon ventre. Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques sur ma peau brulante de désir.

Je manquai d'air mais ne voulus pour rien au monde interrompre cet instant magique. Je voulais que ce moment dure pour toujours, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses doigts sur mon corps, sa bouche sur mes lèvres, sa langue dansant avec la mienne… Mais malheureusement il rompit notre baiser.

Alors que je gémissais de mécontentement, ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de ma mâchoire, de ma joue, de ma tempe, de mon front… me laissant le temps de reprendre ma respiration, chose quasi impossible dans cette situation.

Haletante, je verrouillai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de rapprocher encore un peu plus son corps du mien. J'avais besoin de se contact, de sentir son poids sur moi, de ressentir la froideur de sa peau sur la mienne incandescente.

Edward, gémis-je une fois de plus.

Il cessa sa kyrielle de baiser sur mon visage et me fixa intensément. Je crus me perdre dans son regard brûlant, y décelant sans peine tout l'amour qu'il me portait mais surtout le désir qui le consumait.

Je pus sentir sa respiration caresser ma joue tellement nos visages étaient près l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes m'appelaient et je ne pus résister plus longtemps à la tentation. Mes bras autour de son cou, je me redressai légèrement et vins rejoindre sa bouche. Il me laissa caresser sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue mais ne m'autorisa pas à approfondir ce baiser.

Un râle de frustration s'échappa de ma gorge lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi. Il attrapa mes bras, les déverrouillant de sa nuque et les plaça le long de mon corps tout en ancrant son regard ardant au mien suppliant.

Ne bouge pas Bella, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Pour seule réponse il obtint un gémissement de plaisir lorsque sa langue froide entra en contact avec le feu de ma peau à la naissance de mon cou. Elle glissa lentement le long de ce dernier, s'attaquant un instant à ma clavicule, puis migrant encore plus au sud laissant un sillon de lave en fusion sur mon épiderme déjà brûlant.

J'haletai encore un peu plus lorsque sa langue atteignit sa destination et partit sans ménagement savourer mes tétons durcis de plaisir. Ses mains jusque là restées immobiles reprirent leurs activités, l'une d'elle venant dessiner le contour de mes seins alors que l'autre se glissait dans mes cheveux.

Les yeux fermés, je profitai du délicieux supplice qu'il m'infligeait, savourant chaque seconde de ce contact électrisant entre lui et moi.

Sa main quitta ma poitrine, partant à la découverte de mon ventre, jouant avec mon nombril. Je perdis pied avec la réalité lorsque cette dernière se fraya un chemin entre mes cuisses pour venir cajoler mon intimité. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent violemment aux draps de mon lit et je gémis bruyamment, mélange de surprise et de plaisir intense.

Ses doigts étaient tout d'abord timides, caressant tendrement cette partie de mon corps qui encore plus que les autres le désirait au plus haut point. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur mon point sensible et je crus m'évanouir de plaisir.

Gémissement sur gémissement, je fondis totalement sous la douce torture qu'il m'infligeait. Mes doigts toujours vissés aux draps, je me débattis intérieurement, avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait encore, pour rester le plus immobile possible.

Cette dernière s'évapora totalement quand l'un de ses doigts glissa sans préavis en moi m'envoyant une intense décharge de plaisir qui se diffusa dans tout mon corps. Mon dos s'arqua et je basculai ma tête en arrière en criant mon bonheur.

Reste. Sage. M'ordonna-t-il, se séparant momentanément de ma poitrine.

Sa voix résonna, plus rauque que jamais et intensifia, si cela était encore possible, mon envie de lui. Il resta immobile un instant, son regard ancré au mien, attendant certainement que je reprenne plus ou moins possession de mes facultés mentales, puis il commença un lent va et viens en moi, ajoutant un deuxième doigt qui me fit perdre à nouveau tout contact avec la réalité. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de mes seins et les torturèrent sensuellement.

J'étais ailleurs, perdue dans les méandres de mon plaisir, me noyant dans les vagues de ce bien-être électrique qui m'envoûtait, succombant aux doux supplices que ses doigts habiles me procuraient. J'avais perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Ne restait plus que lui se mouvant en moi, son pouce caressant mon point sensible et sa langue savourant ma peau.

Je ne contrôlai plus rien, me laissant porter par toutes ces sensations qui me submergeaient, serrant mes poings de toutes mes forces alors que tous les muscles de mon corps se contractaient jusqu'à l'apogée.

Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres, il l'étouffa d'un baiser puis s'écarta de moi.

Une fois le contrôle de mon corps revenu, je me redressai, passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai passionnément. D'une légère pression sur sa nuque je lui intimai l'ordre de me suivre et me rallongeai sur le lit, le tirant vers moi.

Je rompis notre baiser et plongeai mon regard dans le sien me perdant dans les profondeurs dorées de ses pupilles.

Fais-moi l'amour Edward, murmurai-je.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, pressant son corps contre le mien et l'embrassai à nouveau. Nos langues dansèrent à l'unisson alors que je bougeais mes hanches en rythme contre lui, créant une douce friction.

Nos lèvres se quittèrent et Edward me regarda intensément. Je pus voir le doute sur son visage.

Tu ne me feras aucun mal, le rassurai-je. Aie confiance.

Je posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche du bout de ma langue et l'embrassai tendrement, faisant passer par ce geste tout l'amour et toute la confiance que j'avais en lui.

D'un léger mouvement il glissa en moi et nos corps s'unirent enfin, ne faisant plus qu'un. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous commençâmes une danse sensuelle. Il était tendre, doux et aimant à la fois. J'étais parcourue par des sensations qui m'étaient encore totalement inconnues, me liquéfiant, fondant et brûlant de bonheur et de plaisir.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, intensifiant ainsi ses mouvements. Le rythme de ses coups de reins s'accéléra légèrement, faisant monter encore et encore le plaisir en moi, me laissant au bord du gouffre, prête à y sombrer. La valse de nos corps s'intensifia, multipliant les décharges électriques qui me transperçaient de part en part.

L'apogée était proche.

J'avais depuis bien longtemps déjà perdu le contrôle de mes gémissements. Mes mains s'agrippèrent tantôt à ses cheveux, tantôt à ses épaules alors que je me laissais entièrement submerger par la déferlante de plaisir qu'il me procurait à chacun de ses mouvements en moi, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le point de non retour et qu'une explosion d'intense plaisir ne prenne l'entière possession de mon être, me faisant perdre tout contact avec la réalité.

Un râle s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward alors qu'un bruit métallique retentit derrière moi. Il me rejoignit dans cette bulle d'extase, signant l'arrêt de mort de ma tête de lit déjà bien amochée.

Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en silence, me laissant reprendre mes esprits. Une fois ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque plus ou moins stabilisés, je passai mes doigts délicatement dans ses cheveux et déposai un tendre baiser à la base de sa nuque.

Le contact de sa peau froide me fit soudain frissonner et il s'écarta de moi, créant une terrible sensation de manque. Il se mit sur le coté, face à moi et passa ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire, tout en me regardant intensément, l'air inquiet.

Je vais bien, lui murmurai-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

Il me sourit et immobilisa sa main sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise à ce contact.

La fatigue se faisait sentir et mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil et j'avais besoin de dormir. Edward s'en rendit compte car au même instant il m'enroula délicatement dans la couette et me colla contre lui.

- Dors, me dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule dénudée.

Je me mis moi aussi sur le côté, dos contre son torse, me lovant dans ses bras et fermai les yeux.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

Il cala son visage dans mes cheveux et les huma.

Je t'aime.

Lorsque je rouvris mes paupières il faisait jour dans ma chambre. Je m'étirai doucement, me sentant légèrement courbaturée par mes activités de la veille et me retournai dans le lit pensant trouver Edward. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris que j'étais seule. Je me redressai et cherchai des yeux mes affaires éparpillées au pied du lit. Je les enfilai à la va-vite et sortis de la pièce.

J'avais tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Edward aurait du être avec moi. Il devait se passer quelque chose.

Je passai la porte et vis qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Je fis un détour par la chambre d'Alicia et vis qu'elle dormait toujours à poings fermés puis retournai dans la pièce principale pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Elle indiquait à peine plus de sept heures du matin. C'était tôt pour un dimanche matin mais il était hors de question que je me recouche sans savoir où était Edward et ce qui se passait.

Je longeai le canapé à la recherche de mon téléphone portable lorsque je le vis dehors, sur la terrasse, tourné face à la forêt, totalement immobile. Il semblait totalement absorbé par ses pensées.

Je poussai la porte et sortis à mon tour. J'étais à moins de cinq mètres de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas m'avoir entendue arriver. J'avais donc raison. S'il m'ignorait, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mon estomac se noua à cette pensée. Que pouvait-il encore arriver ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas juste avoir une journée de répit ?

Edward ?

Ma voix trembla malgré moi, guidée par l'inquiétude qui grandissait en moi, encore plus accentuée par son silence.

Je fis quelques pas vers lui et posai ma main sur son bras, le pressant légèrement pour l'inciter à me parler. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Son silence n'était pas normal. Pas après tout ce qui avait été dit hier soir. Pas après cette nuit.

Non ce n'était pas normal et j'avais peur.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

Sa voix, dure et froide, brisa le silence après quelques secondes d'attente, augmentant encore plus l'angoisse grandissant en moi. Je tressaillis et reculai d'un pas.

- Désolé ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Son visage s'inclina vers le sol.

- Désolé de t'avoir blessée, murmura-t-il.

Je restai une seconde silencieuse, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il me parlait. Blessée ? Moi ? Mais je n'avais rien du tout. A moins que ce ne soit pas du physique qu'il parle… Tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête.

- Blessée ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il soupira.

- Regarde tes hanches Bella.

Je fronçai les yeux, complètement perdue. Mais pourquoi devais-je regarder mes hanches ? Je soulevai légèrement mon pull et abaissai de quelques centimètres mon bas de jogging. Je vis très nettement une trace bleutée et violette contrastant fortement avec la pâleur de ma peau. Un « Oh » de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche sans mon autorisation et Edward se retourna enfin vers moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je savais que je ne devais pas mais… J'ai été faible… Je ne…

- Ce n'est qu'un bleu, le coupai-je. Un hématome. Rien de grave. Je m'en fais tous les jours. Edward ce n'est rien.

- Bella ce sont mes mains qui t'ont fait ça, parce que je n'ai pas assez bien contrôlé ma force.

- J'ai encore une tête, deux jambes et deux bras. Tu ne m'as rien broyé et pas de morsure également. Il me semble que tu t'es très bien contrôlé. J'ai la peau blanche et je marque très vite. Comme je viens de te le dire, je me fais des bleus très souvent et la plupart du temps je ne sais même plus comment. Alors arrête, ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs regarde…

Je relevai ma manche et me pinçai fortement la peau au niveau de mon avant- bras. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier sous la douleur que je venais de m'infliger alors qu'Edward me réprimanda pour mon geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma peau commença à virer au bleu.

- Tu vois. Toute seule comme une grande, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il me regarda l'air grave, partagé entre deux parts de lui. Je réduisis la distance entre nos deux corps à néant et me collai contre son torse de marbre, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Ne me laisse pas pour ça, murmurai-je.

Il m'encercla de ses bras, me rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

- Te laisser est au-dessus de mes forces mais je ne veux pas te blesser non plus, avoua-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, crois-moi.

Il soupira.

- Je te crois.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ma condition d'humaine me rattrape et que mon estomac se mette à gargouiller bruyamment. Je rentrai alors me préparer du café et me fis griller quelques toasts. Une fois le tout enfin prêt, j'allai rejoindre Edward sur la terrasse avec mon plateau. Je m'installai à table, au frais dehors et commençai à grignoter une tartine lorsqu'il vint s'installer à côté de moi.

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule tout en mâchant distraitement mon toast à la gelée de groseille. J'étais à nouveau bien. Edward était là. Il ne comptait pas nous laisser. Il n'y avait plus de non-dit entre nous. Nous avions mis nos passés à plat. Il connaissait mes erreurs, je connaissais les siennes. Il ne nous restait plus qu'a essayé d'avancer.

Avancer.

Cela risquait de ne pas être simple. J'avais beau tourné la situation dans tous les sens, je me heurtai à chaque fois à un mur. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. L'âge, ma profession, ma fille, sa condition… Trop de paramètres incompatibles dans une seule et même équation.

Je soupirai.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hum… murmurai-je encore perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu sembles ailleurs. A quoi penses-tu ?

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y penser maintenant. J'avais juste envie de profiter de cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer. J'aurais tout le temps plus tard. Laissons faire les choses et tout se passera bien, j'en étais certaine.

- A rien de particulier. Juste à nous deux et à demain.

- Demain ? me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, demain. Quand notre petite bulle de bonheur se sera dissoute et que la vie de tous les jours reprendra son cours. Quand tu redeviendras Edward Cullen le lycéen et moi Mademoiselle Swan ton professeur de littérature… Quand je devrais me cacher pour pouvoir être avec toi.

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas évident. Nous pourrions peut-être envisager plusieurs possibilités.

- Comme quoi ? Quoi que tu aies à me proposer le problème majeur restera le même, j'aurai bientôt vingt-huit ans et toi tu es figé éternellement dans ta dix-septième année. L'écart se creuse entre nous Edward et on ne peut rien y faire. Tu es mineur aux yeux de la loi même si tu as réellement plus d'un siècle d'existence et pour couronner le tout, je suis ton professeur. En clair si quelqu'un suspecte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous je suis foutue.

Je fis une pause, me rendant réellement compte des difficultés qui nous attendaient maintenant que je les avais énumérée à haute voix.

- Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle jamais simple ? soupirai-je.

- J'ai déjà pensé à tout ça et effectivement je n'ai pas de solution miracle à te proposer. Nous pouvons nous cacher ou bien partir. Je peux modifier mon âge sur mes papiers et être majeur et nous pouvons aller vivre ailleurs, où personne ne me connaît comme ton élève. A part ça, je n'ai pas d'autre proposition.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant, avouai-je. Laisse-moi profiter pleinement de cette journée. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps avant de devoir affronter tout ça.

Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et je me lovai contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je serai toujours là.

Mon dos contre le sien, ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête calée contre la mienne, je soupirai d'aise. Laissons les problèmes au loin, je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Je restai ainsi, confortablement installée contre lui, pendant de longues minutes, le temps de finir mon petit-déjeuner lorsque soudain Edward se figea.

***

« Roooo encore un fin sadique ! » Héhé, vous voyez, je sais exactement ce que vous êtes en train de penser ! LOL Beh oui, que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas ! ;)

Par contre, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais dans tous les cas je fais mon max.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous l'avez aimé ? Détesté ? Il vous a donnez chaud ? Ou au contraire glacé ? Dites moi tout et avec pleins de détail !!! :)

Un p'tit teaser pour chaque review postée alors à vos claviers.

Oh et un petit challenge pour vous. On arrive bientôt à 2000 reviews (wow j'en reviens toujours pas) alors si vous arrivez à atteindre ce score avant la publication du prochain chapitre (soit si tout va bien mercredi ou jeudi prochain), je posterai un nouveau bonus (lemoné) dans les bonus d'addiction.

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour l'avoir :P


	27. Ch 26 : Complicité

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui revient avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Il était temps non ?

Un énorme merci à vos très nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. Vous êtes des amours :)

Si vous me lisez et que vous ne me laissez pas de review, faite moi juste un petit coucou, ça me fera plaisir !!!

Bon, j'ai eu pas mal de retard pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai pas chômé non plus ! LOL J'ai posté un OS pour le concours d'Allocop' la semaine derniere et un POV Edward dans les bonus ce week end. Vous trouverez tout ça dans mon profil ou ici (pensez à enlever les [] avant de copier l'adresse dans votre navigateur) :

- Collisions (OS Allocop's) :http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5440330/1/Collisions

- Bonus POV Edward : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5246690/5/Bonus_Addiction

Dites-moi si vous aimé.

Sur ce, trêve de blabla. Je vous laisse lire ce « petit » chapitre de 14 pages. C'est un chapitre de transition assez calme et frais… je vous laisse juger :)

Biz

***

Chapitre 26

Complicité

***

_Je restai ainsi, confortablement installée contre lui, pendant de longues minutes, le temps de finir mon petit-déjeuner lorsque soudain Edward se figea._

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, inquiète.

- Emmett, râla-t-il.

- Quoi Emmett ? Il est là ?

Il me fit un signe positif de la tête et je me redressai maladroitement, m'écartant légèrement de lui. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. Sans doute pour éviter l'humour plutôt douteux de ce dernier.

- Je lui avais demandé de passer ce matin. J'avais prévu d'aller chasser et il devait me remplacer à la surveillance.

- Oh…

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Emmett sortit des bois et nous rejoint sur la terrasse.

- Bonjour la compagnie ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'arrêter net et de nous observer.

Edward se contracta encore un peu plus derrière moi et j'entendis même un léger grognement provenir de sa gorge.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme !

- Emmett ! gronda Edward entre ses dents.

- Ne me dites pas que…

Il pointa son index tour à tour sur moi puis sur Edward, revenant ensuite vers moi et ainsi de suite, la bouche ouverte.

- Vous deux ? Ensemble ?

Je sentis mes joues rougir instantanément alors que ce dernier nous fixait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je pris ma tasse de café et en bus une gorgée, essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance devant son regard inquisiteur.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Beh ça alors, pour une nouvelle…

Au même instant Alicia nous rejoignit, ouvrant avec difficulté la porte de la baie vitrée, le visage encore endormi et les marques de son oreiller profondément inscrites sur sa joue.

- Maman, pourquoi ton lit il est cassé ? me demanda-t-elle avant tout autre chose alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil de la porte.

Surprise par sa question et totalement prise au dépourvu, je manquai m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de café et la recrachai devant moi, toussant et me débattant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je levai les yeux et croisai le visage d'Emmett qui affichait un sourire encore plus satisfait.

- Euh… Bonjour ma puce, dis-je, essayant de changer de sujet. Va vite chercher ta veste, il fait un peu frais ce matin.

- Mais… commença-t-elle à protester.

- Ne discute pas. Vas-y vite et après tu pourras nous rejoindre.

Elle se retourna et partit en bougonnant vers sa chambre.

- Emmett ! gronda à nouveau Edward, cette fois encore plus fort, ne cherchant plus à cacher sa colère.

- Lit cassé ? s'étonna ce dernier. Non de non, ça voudrait dire que…

Il reprit son petit manège avec son index.

- Eddie ! s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Mon petit Eddie, se pourrait-il que tu sois devenu un homme ?

Edward grogna et j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante.

- Alors ça c'est une grande nouvelle.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis ajouta à mon attention :

- Et en plus tu es encore entière ! Waouh ! Là je te dis bravo frérot.

Il s'approcha d'Edward et lui donna une « petite » tape affective sur l'épaule tout en ricanant.

- Ferme-la Emmett ! gronda à nouveau Edward de plus en plus tendu à mes côtés alors que son frère partit dans un bruyant fou rire.

Ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise laissèrent entrevoir ses phalanges blanchies par son extrême crispation. Ces derniers n'allaient pas résister très longtemps sous une telle pression.

- Et bien… Bella… Tu touches à tout toi ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux crises de rire, se tenant les côtes pour calmer ses spasmes.

Je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre où il venait en venir.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Emmett, ferme-la tout de suite ! ragea Edward.

- Humain. Loup. Vampire. Quel palmarès ! Alors dis-moi, au final c'est quoi le mieux pour prendre son pied ? m'interrogea-t-il tout en continuant à se marrer bruyamment.

Et là tout se passa très vite.

Je restai bouche bée, le visage en feu, atterrée par la question d'Emmett. Edward amorça un mouvement vers son frère en grognant et une petite voix les interrompit.

- Ca veut dire quoi prendre son pied ?

Alors que j'avais porté mes mains devant mon visage, je le retirai aussitôt pour voir Alicia nous rejoindre, sa veste sur le dos et les sourcils froncés, cherchant certainement un signification à la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre.

J'avais tort. La situation était encore pire maintenant.

Son intervention eut pour effet de les stopper net dans leurs élans. Edward resta figé à moitié debout et Emmett ravala son rire pour afficher une mine déconfite. Il me jeta un regard apeuré alors que ma fille s'impatientait, le questionnant directement. Si je n'avais pas été encore sous le choc, j'aurais pu exploser de rire à mon tour face à l'expression embarrassée d'Emmett. Je choisis une option plus discrète et m'éclipsai, lui laissant gérer la situation qu'il avait provoquée, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien de choquant devant Alicia.

- Euh, je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner, dis-je à ma fille en me levant. Emmett, réponds-lui donc, lui lançai-je sur le pas de la porte.

Et je partis en direction de la cuisine, préparant le bol de céréales d'Alicia. J'en profitai pour me servir une nouvelle tasse de café. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dose de caféine pour affronter Emmett et ses blagues douteuses.

Je les rejoignis dix minutes plus tard et explosai de rire devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Emmett et Alicia sautaient à cloche-pied, tenant l'autre par la main. C'était une explication assez convaincante pour « prendre son pied ». Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, toujours assis au même endroit. Il ne semblait pas s'être détendu mais souriait tout de même légèrement en regardant son frère faire le pitre avec ma fille.

Je repris ma place à côté de lui et appelai cette dernière.

- Aly, ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle me rejoignit toujours en sautillant. Je l'attrapai au vol et la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- Je n'ai même pas droit à un bisou ce matin, lui dis-je en faisant la moue.

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre moi et me faisant plein de bisous baveux sur la joue. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour et l'embrassai sur le front.

- Voila qui est mieux, rigolai-je. Mange tes céréales ma puce.

Après à peu près dix minutes d'accalmie où Emmett ne dit rien, j'entendis Edward soupirer. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il mima « Alice » de ses lèvres. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, le deuxième round allait bientôt commencer.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la sonnette retentit et je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller ouvrir. A peine eus-je le temps d'entrebâiller la porte qu'un courant d'air me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol.

- Oh Bella, je suis si contente ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, que je guettais pour voir quand cela arriverait. Je suis trop contente…

- Al… Alice… besoin… respirer… articulai-je avec difficulté alors qu'elle me comprimait dans ses bras.

- Oh pardon. Je n'ai pas senti ma force, s'excusa-t-elle en me relâchant.

- Merci, soufflai-je, appréciant le soudain retour de l'oxygène dans mes poumons.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Jusqu'à hier soir, rien de tout ceci n'allait arriver et d'un coup, je vous ai vus tous les deux. D'ailleurs au passage, bravo. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à tes fins si facilement.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que je pouvais espérer avoir une once d'intimité ? « Satanés vampires ! » râlai-je intérieurement.

- Euh… Et bien euh… balbutiai-je.

- Qu'est-ce-que je suis conteeeeeeeeeeeente ! s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois dans un cri strident alors qu'elle me reprit dans ses bras en sautillant sur place.

- Alice… Stop !... Arrête… s'il… te… plait… lançai-je entre chaque bond qu'elle m'imposait.

Elle finit par se calmer et me posa à nouveau à terre. Elle m'avait tellement secouée que mon petit déjeuner menaçait de revoir le jour. Je pris appui contre le mur, essayant de calmer mon étourdissement passager.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a du pain sur la planche !

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Je serais bien venue plus tôt mais j'étais en dehors de la ville avec Jasper la nuit dernière. Et comme tout a changé très vite, je n'ai pu être là que maintenant. Donc il n'y a plus une seule minute à perdre.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je vais m'occuper d'Alicia aujourd'hui et toi, tu vas profiter d'une journée tranquille seule avec Edward.

- Mais…

- Tu ne discutes pas, me coupa-t-elle. Aucun argument n'arrivera à contrer ma volonté donc tu files te préparer en quatrième vitesse pendant que je m'occupe de ta fille et au pas de course !

- Je… mais… je… Hey !

Alice m'avait poussée jusque dans ma salle de bain, ne me laissant aucune chance de parler et me referma la porte au nez dès que je fus dans la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de râler contre ce petit lutin démoniaque même si je devais bien me l'avouer, passer toute la journée seule avec Edward me tentait bien.

Je pris une rapide douche et me préparai à la hâte puis m'enveloppai dans mon peignoir pour traverser le salon désert et allai m'habiller dans la chambre. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir des vêtements posés sur mon lit. Sacrée Alice ! Elle avait réussi à dégoter dans mon placard sans doute la seule robe d'été qui s'y trouvait, en tissu fluide bleu et un petit gilet crème. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à choisir mes sous-vêtements. Je fulminai intérieurement tout en obtempérant et en revêtant ce qu'elle avait choisi. J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et sortis enfin de ma chambre.

Ils étaient toujours dehors, sauf Emmett qui avait disparu. Je remarquai aussi qu'Edward n'était plus habillé de la même manière. Il avait du avoir le temps de rentrer chez lui et de se changer. Il me fit un sourire lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le loisir de lui répondre car Alice, qui tenait ma fille dans ses bras, intervint.

- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux fins prêts, fichez le camp. Alicia et moi avons prévu une petite journée entre filles démentielle.

Edward se déplaça vers moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée Bella, nous pouvons très bien rester ici, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai envie de passer la journée avec toi. Laisse-moi juste une seconde.

Je me rapprochai d'Alice et de ma fille et tendis mes bras vers cette dernière.

- Tu viens me faire un petit câlin avant de partir faire la folle avec Alice ?

Elle répondit à mon geste et se retrouva dans mes bras, entourant mon cou des siens et déposant des bisous sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi ma puce. Amuse-toi bien. On se retrouve ce soir mon cœur.

- Oui. Je vais bien m'amuser. Alice m'a dit qu'on allait faire du poney.

Je sentis une légère inquiétude monter en moi.

- Du poney ? Alice tu sais que la maladresse fait partie des gênes Swan. Fais attention s'il te plait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tout se passera bien. Maintenant du balai. On va finir par être en retard nous.

Je déposai Alicia au sol et me tournai vers Edward.

- Allons-y alors.

Il passa sa main dans mon dos et nous quittâmes ensemble la maison. Il me dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait sans doute récupérée en allant se changer et m'ouvrit la porte. Une fois tout deux installés, un silence gêné emplit l'habitacle.

- Que veux-tu faire ? me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est juste bizarre de se retrouver comme ça, tous les deux dans ta voiture.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Non. Mais c'est… Je ne sais pas. Toi et moi, ensemble dans ta voiture. Ca me rappelle mes dix-sept ans c'est tout.

Il me sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Amène-moi où tu veux, dis-je. Fais-moi découvrir les lieux que tu apprécies ici.

- Ok. Ca me semble être une bonne idée mais tu connais déjà cet endroit.

- Ah oui ? La petite clairière près de chez toi ? demandai-je.

Il démarra et il prit la direction de la sortie de la ville.

- Non. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup cet endroit aussi. Le lieu que je préfère par ici c'est le petit cabanon abandonné au lac Stearns Pond.

Je me souvenais très bien de cet endroit, c'était là-bas qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait il y a déjà quelques mois de cela.

Edward nous y amena en un rien de temps, conduisant toujours aussi rapidement. Nous nous garâmes sur le même parking où je m'étais arrêtée également lors de mon passage ici et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

- C'est par ici, m'indiqua Edward en me montrant un petit chemin sur le côté.

- Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment par où je suis passée la dernière fois, lui avouai-je.

Edward me guida au travers de la végétation, m'ouvrant le passage quand elle devint trop dense jusqu'à ce que je me prenne le pied dans une racine dissimulée sous des feuilles mortes et que je ne manque de justesse d'atterrir par terre.

- Ca va ? me demanda Edward en me rattrapant au vol.

- Oui, je crois. Je me suis juste un petit peu fait mal à la cheville mais rien de grave. Donne-moi juste une minute.

Je m'assis sur une souche d'arbre et examinai cette dernière. Elle était un peu douloureuse mais pas cassée. Cela passerait rapidement.

- C'est bon, rien de grave. Juste un petit bobo, dis-je pour rassurer Edward qui me regardait l'air grave.

Je me relevai et grimaçai en posant le pied au sol.

- Tu as mal, on devrait rentrer.

- Non ! Je vais bien. C'est juste un peu douloureux mais ça va passer.

Il soupira.

- Grimpe sur mon dos, je vais te porter jusqu'au lac.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me retrouvai sur son dos en un rien de temps, mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. A peine fus-je installée qu'il démarra à toute vitesse. Je resserrai alors mon emprise autour de lui et un cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Edward ralentis ! m'exclamai-je alors que je voyais défiler les arbres devant moi. Je vais être malade !

Je l'entendis rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! bougonnai-je.

- Ferme les yeux, nous serons arrivés dans moins d'une minute.

Je m'exécutai non sans râler, encerclant le plus fort possible son cou de peur de tomber. Je savais que cette appréhension était stupide, qu'il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées quand la voix d'Edward me ramena à la réalité.

- Bella ?... Bella tu peux me lâcher. Nous sommes arrivés.

J'ouvris les yeux et le paysage devant moi me coupa le souffle.

- C'est magnifique ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois ? me demanda-t-il tout en me déposant sur le sable au bord de l'eau.

- Non pas vraiment. Il faisait sombre et…

- Et ?

- Et j'étais quelque peu énervée, avouai-je. Je n'étais pas vraiment venue faire du tourisme ce jour là.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'enveloppa de ses bras alors que j'observai le reflet de la montagne dans les faibles remous mi-turquoise mi-émeraude du lac.

- Tu m'as pris au dépourvu ce soir là. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir débarquer ici sur tes grands chevaux, me demandant pourquoi j'étais revenu à Forks. Tu avais jusqu'à présent toujours cru à mon histoire. Alice n'a pas pu…

- Alice a bien fait de me mettre sur la voie, le coupai-je. Sans son intervention, il y a de forte chance pour que nous en soyons toujours au même point. Grâce à sa détermination, nous avons pu mettre les choses au point.

- Tu as raison. Et puis c'est du Alice tout craché de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

Je me mis à rire et il se joignit à moi. Ma tête contre son épaule, nichée dans le creux de son cou, je me sentais bien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise au contact de la main d'Edward sur ma joue.

- Comment va ta cheville ? me demanda-t-il.

- Encore un peu douloureuse. Je mettrai un peu de glace dessus en rentrant si ça ne va pas mieux.

- Fais-moi voir ça.

Je le regardai, l'air interrogateur.

- Fais-moi voir ta cheville, j'ai mieux que de la glace en stock.

Je repliai ma jambe sur l'autre et posai mon pied douloureux sur ma cuisse. Edward enveloppa ma cheville dans ses mains et la sensation immédiate de froid me fit frissonner et me soulagea aussitôt.

- Merci.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, Edward massant délicatement ma cheville, moi lovée dans ses bras. Je contemplai le magnifique paysage devant moi, laissant mes pensées voguer au gré de leurs envies. Je me laissai bercer paisiblement par le doux ressac de l'eau sur le sable, savourant et chérissant cet instant comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir et disparaître à jamais à tout moment.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Edward.

- A rien de spécial. Je profite de l'instant présent. J'essaie de le graver dans ma mémoire pour ne jamais l'oublier.

- Aimes-tu cet endroit ?

- Oui, beaucoup. C'est calme et paisible. Je m'y sens bien et…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, me tournant vers lui.

- Et c'est ici que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, repris-je mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

Ses mains quittèrent me cheville pour caresser mon visage.

- Je t'aime ma Bella.

Je lui souris et allai m'installer sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Ses bras vinrent enlacer ma taille et il m'attira à lui. Son torse contre ma poitrine, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je laissai mon regard s'ancrer au sien, ne voulant rompre le contact pour rien au monde. Comme si, si nous restions ainsi figés, cet instant ne cesserait jamais et resterait gravé dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité.

L'une des mains d'Edward remonta le long de mon dos pour se poser sur ma nuque. Il m'attira encore un peu plus à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent longuement ensemble, ne brisant leur ballet endiablé que pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle et pour mieux se retrouver ensuite.

J'aurais aimé prolonger cette étreinte éternellement mais le temps s'écoule toujours trop vite dans les bras de celui qu'on aime.

Je sentis la main d'Edward envelopper l'un de mes seins et le caresser délicatement.

- Mais où est donc passé l'Edward prudent et hésitant ? demandai-je en lui souriant.

- Je l'ai laissé avec l'Edward pas sûr de lui et qui préférait prendre la fuite plutôt que de vivre son amour, plaisanta-t-il en retour.

- Sage décision !

- Et j'ai quelques années à rattraper aussi, affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

Il reprit son exploration de mon corps, m'ôtant mon gilet, puis faisant descendre l'une après l'autre, les fines bretelles de ma robe.

Le doux mélange de ses lèvres et de ses doigts sur ma peau me rendit folle. Je gémis lorsque sa bouche quitta la mienne pour aller torturer l'un de mes seins qu'il venait de sortir de son carcan. Mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux auburn, s'y agrippant fermement par moment alors que mes hanches s'affolaient contre lui.

Mes lèvres retrouvant les siennes, je commençai à lui ôter son t-shirt lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre. Je m'arrêtai net, écartant légèrement mon visage du sien et ouvrant les yeux pour l'observer.

- C'est Carlisle, me dit-il alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

Il grogna alors que je m'écartais de lui et m'enlaça fermement, me serrant contre son torse.

- Carlisle, qu'y a-t-il ?

- …

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis seul avec Bella au lac Stearns Pond et il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Je pus entendre l'inquiétude emplir sa voix. Que se passait-il encore ?

- …

- Et Jasper ?

- …

- Bien. On rentre tout de suite.

Il raccrocha le téléphone alors que je me figeais dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

- Rien de grave, mais on doit rentrer. Carlisle nous attend.

Il me souleva et me déposa à côté de lui alors que je me rhabillai à la hâte.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait.

- Rien du tout.

Je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il agisse ainsi et ne veuille rien me dire.

- Edward, par pitié dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Dis-moi qu'Alicia va bien.

Des larmes d'angoisse et de peur perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Je me débattis pour les garder sous contrôle mais l'une d'elle s'échappa. Edward s'en aperçut et me prit dans ses bras.

- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Alice a prévenu Carlisle que son pouvoir avait momentanément disparu pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux au club de Poney de Portland.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il est là c'est ça ?

- Du calme. Nous n'en savons pas plus. Elles sont sur le chemin du retour actuellement. Jasper n'a pas rencontré de problème donc c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger par chez nous. Vous serez en sécurité, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je te le promets.

- Mais quand cela cessera-t-il ?

- On l'aura Bella. Je te promets que quoi qu'il veuille, on finira par l'avoir. Allez, maintenant grimpe sur mon dos. Plus vite nous serons rentrés, plus vite tu pourras retrouver Alicia et tu seras rassurée

Je m'exécutai et montai sur son dos, serrant de toutes mes forces son corps de marbre. Edward courut beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller et nous fûmes dans la voiture en moins de cinq minutes.

Le chemin retour se fit en silence. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer d'horribles images mettant en scène Alicia et ce vampire. Et dire qu'il y avait moins d'un quart d'heure j'étais encore sur un petit nuage. A croire que je n'avais pas le droit à ma part de bonheur.

Edward nous amena directement chez les Cullen et à peine eut-il coupé le moteur que je sortis et courus vers la villa.

- Aly ? appelai-je en entrant.

- Maman !

Elle courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre ma poitrine et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux.

- Mon bébé, tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa moue boudeuse. J'étais soulagée et rassurée. Ma fille était là, dans mes bras et elle n'avait rien. M'écartant légèrement d'elle, je remarquai enfin toutes les pupilles dorées braquées sur nous.

- Euh… Bonjour, lançai-je. Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû entrer ici comme ça.

J'entendis Rosalie manifester son mécontentement alors qu'Esmée vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma chérie, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, me dit-elle.

Seul Carlisle manquait dans la pièce. Il nous rejoignit accompagné d'Edward alors qu'Alice m'expliquait plus en détail ce qui s'était passé.

Alicia était en train de faire un énième tour de poney alors qu'Alice scrutait l'avenir pour s'assurer que ma fille ne se blesserait pas quand tout à coup tout disparut. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes mais c'était assez pour constater la présence du vampire dans les alentours. Elle prit Alicia et rentra immédiatement ici, prévenant Carlisle du danger en chemin.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demandai-je à l'assemblée.

- Nous ne faisons rien pour l'instant, commença Carlisle. Le vampire est du côté de Portland, pas d'ici et nous ne savons pas où chercher exactement. Si nous partons à sa poursuite maintenant, nous devrons nous diviser en petits groupes et nous serions alors beaucoup trop vulnérables en cas d'attaque. Le mieux est de rester groupé ensemble. Nous ne partirons à sa recherche que lorsqu'il s'aventurera par ici.

Jasper approuva cette tactique alors qu'Edward, de son côté, jura dans mon dos.

- Aly, viens avec moi, on va aller mettre tes cadeaux dans la voiture d'Edward, lança Alice.

Ma fille ne demanda pas son reste. Elle sauta de mes bras et partit en courant vers cette dernière. Elle lui prit la main puis sortit avec elle.

Aussitôt Alicia hors de vue, j'allai retrouver les bras d'Edward. A cet instant, mon regard croisa celui de Rosalie et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ses prunelles dorées m'envoyèrent le regard le plus noir qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

- Alors les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Emmett ! le réprimanda Esmée.

Je sentis mes s'empourprer pour l'énième fois de la journée et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward.

- Edward, tu devrais raccompagner Bella et Alicia chez elles et rester là-bas jusqu'à demain matin, conseilla Carlisle. Je propose également que nous revoyions notre technique de surveillance. Nous devrions l'élargir à la ville et ses alentours, nous serions plus à même à anticiper l'approche du vampire s'il décide de venir par ici.

- Je ne m'éloignerai pas d'elles, protesta Edward en resserrant son bras contre moi.

- Cela va de soit, mon fils. Tu continueras à agir de la même manière. Nous, en revanche, nous occuperons des postes plus éloignés.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps de leur nouvelle tactique, évaluant tour à tour toutes les options possibles et choisissant avec soin les nouveaux points de surveillances.

Une fois tout établie, Edward nous raccompagna et partit faire une petite ronde autour de la maison. La fin de la journée passa calmement, Alicia s'amusant avec ses nouveaux jouets qu'Alice lui avait achetés et moi jonglant entre diverses taches ménagères pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Alicia enfin couchée et profondément endormie, je retournai reprendre mon activité préférée de ces dernières heures. Je nettoyai nerveusement le plan de travail, frottant de toutes mes forces une tache inexistante lorsqu'Edward arriva. Il vint directement dans la cuisine et me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella calme-toi.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, stoppant ainsi le mouvement frénétique de l'éponge sur le carrelage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du don de Jasper pour voir combien tu es nerveuse. Tout va bien. La situation est sous contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lâchai ce que j'avais dans les mains et me retournai vers lui. Il m'encercla de ses puissants bras alors que je me blottissais tout contre lui, ravalant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

- Viens te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé.

Il me souleva et me porta jusque dans ma chambre où il me déposa sur le lit. Je me glissai sous la couette et il vint me rejoindre, retrouvant sa place dans mon dos. Je me lovai contre son torse, prenant sa main, qu'il avait posée sur mon ventre, dans les miennes.

- Dors mon ange, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Je reste près de toi. Il ne vous arrivera rien, soit tranquille.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crane et commença à fredonner ma berceuse. Cette mélodie m'avait tellement manqué. Je voulais en savourer chaque seconde mais la fatigue me rattrapa et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

***

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par une caresse sur mes cheveux. Edward me réveilla tendrement, déposant un baiser sur mon front, me laissant émerger. Nous profitâmes de ces quelques instants à deux avant que la réalité ne nous rattrape et que nous commençâmes cette longue journée.

Nous prîmes quelques instants pour nous mettre d'accord sur l'attitude à avoir. En résumé, nous devions agir comme si de rien était, lui étant mon étudiant et moi son professeur aux yeux de tous. Nous devions également être prudents à proximité d'Alicia qui pouvait, sans le vouloir, dire quelque chose de compromettant si elle était au courant. En clair, nous ne pourrions être ensemble que lors des rares moments où nous serions seuls tous les deux.

C'est non sans une pointe de tristesse que je lui fis un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la pièce et de commencer une nouvelle journée. Alicia et moi nous préparâmes tranquillement alors qu'Edward était parti discrètement de son côté. L'heure de partir arriva vite. Je déposai ma fille à l'école et pris le chemin du lycée.

Là-bas, je fus accueilli pas Amy qui m'attendait dans la salle des professeurs, sur le qui-vive, pour me raconter son week-end haut en couleur. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille, le nez dans ma tasse de café, la laissant monologuer pendant de longues minutes quand soudain elle s'arrêta et m'observa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

- Toi tu es amoureuse ! affirma-t-elle.

Je manquai m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de café en l'entendant.

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je pouvais déjà sentir mes traitresses de joues s'enflammer me laissant peu de chance de m'en sortir sans un gros mensonge.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir, j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Et puis il n'y a qu'à voir le sourire que tu affiches depuis que tu es arrivée. Tu es sur un petit nuage et ça c'est significatif d'amour tout frais.

Heureusement je fus sauvée par la sonnerie qui retentit juste quand elle allait commencer son interrogatoire.

- Ce n'est que partie remise Bella. Tu me diras tout ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que je sortais au pas de course de la salle.

La matinée fut calme et sans encombre. Je fus même étonnée lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Par contre, je ne fus pas du tout surprise de trouver Amy faisant le pied de grue devant la porte de ma classe.

- Alors, par quoi commencer ? Hum… Quel est son prénom ?

Je soupirai. J'arriverais presque à attendre avec impatience la fin de ma pause déjeuner si ça pouvait empêcher l'interrogatoire en règle que je m'apprêtais à subir.

- Amy tu te fatigues pour rien. Je n'ai rencontré personne ! m'exclamai-je alors qu'on passait justement devant Edward qui était seul devant son casier, les autres étant à divers postes de surveillance partout autour de la ville.

- C'est ça ! Tu ne m'auras pas facilement. Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Tu le connais d'avant ou bien est-ce une nouvelle connaissance ? Il est brun ? Blond ? Roux ? Allez Bella réponds-moi !

Je restai muette tout le long du trajet nous menant au petit parc où nous mangions très souvent. Cela nous permettait de prendre l'air et de sortir un peu de l'enceinte du lycée. Avalant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, Amy s'apprêta à lancer sa nouvelle salve de questions lorsque mon portable sonna. Elle râla alors que je décrochais mon téléphone.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? demanda une voix qui m'était inconnue.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Bonjour, je suis l'infirmier de l'école de votre fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien. Elle s'est juste faite mal en tombant. Pourriez-vous venir la chercher pour l'emmener voir un médecin ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et expliquai la situation à Amy, lui demandant de prévenir mes élèves que je risquais d'avoir un léger retard. Je retournai rapidement sur le parking du lycée, récupérant ma voiture et partis en direction de l'école maternelle de ma fille. J'arrivai à destination en moins de dix minutes, me garant à la va- vite devant l'établissement. Je parcourus les couloirs déserts à la recherche de l'infirmerie quand je tombai enfin devant la bonne porte.

Je toquai mais n'obtins aucune réponse, je recommençai une nouvelle fois, appelant pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un mais toujours rien. Bizarre. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte directement et constatant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, je la poussai lentement et examinai les lieux en entrant dans la pièce. Soudain une masse sombre passa devant mes yeux et une violente douleur s'empara de mon visage. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le choc et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me sentis m'échouer violemment sur le carrelage puis tout devint noir.

***

**Shhhuuut, on ne cri pas ! Oui je sais je me suis encore arrêtée où il ne faut pas mais que voulez-vous… j'y peux rien moi ! :P**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aimé ? Détesté ? **

**Dites-moi tout dans une p'tite review.**

**Le prochain chap sera beaucoup plus… sombre ! J'ai du passer du mauvais côté de la force pour l'écrire ! LOL**

**Si vous voulez en avoir un avant gout, laissez-moi une review et vous aurez un teaser :)**

**A la semaine prochaine… si tout va bien !**


	28. Ch 27 : Guet apens

Hello everybody !

Me voila de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout sombre à souhait…

Un grand merci aux revieweuses (rewievers ? Pfff… faut pas rêver ! LOL) vous êtes géniales. Les anonymes, inscrivez vous sur le site, comme ça je pourrais vous envoyer le teaser ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup à vous toutes. Celles qui me suivaient depuis le début d'Addiction et toutes celles qui sont arrivées plus récemment. Merci pour votre soutient. MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Addiction se rapproche dangereusement de la fin… Mon dieu, comme cette histoire va me manquer. Mais je vous retrouverais très vitre avec le POV Edward.

Je profite de mon blabla habituel pour vous dire que j'ai posté ce week-end un OS pour le conours Allocop' écrit à 3 avec mes choupettes adorées Val et So (Motamots et Eiphose sur FF). Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil ou ici (pensez à enlever les []) :

http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5465956/1/Coup_de_poker

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

***

Chapitre 27

Guet apens

***

_Je toquai mais n'obtins aucune réponse, je recommençai une nouvelle fois, appelant pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un mais toujours rien. Bizarre. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte directement et constatant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, je la poussai lentement et examinai les lieux en entrant dans la pièce. Soudain une masse sombre passa devant mes yeux et une violente douleur s'empara de mon visage. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le choc et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me sentis m'échouer violemment sur le carrelage puis tout devint noir._

***

Un bruit sourd parvint tout d'abord à traverser le brouillard qui emplissait ma tête douloureuse. Je repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Tout d'abord les sons devinrent de plus en plus nets puis ce fut les sensations. Je reconnus le ronronnement d'un moteur, puis j'entendis aussi un autre bruit, plus aigu, plus familier, mais mon cerveau encore ankylosé n'arrivait pas à l'identifier.

J'étais perdue dans les limbes, entre conscience et inconscience, sentant et entendant mais dans l'incapacité totale de réagir.

Essayant de rassembler mes esprits, je me focalisai sur ce son lointain lorsque la douleur de mon crâne se réveilla de plus belle. Un corps chaud se pressa contre moi et un liquide humide se déposa sur ma joue. Une odeur familière parvint à mes narines. J'eus soudain envie d'entourer son propriétaire de mes bras et de le protéger. Oui j'avais besoin de protéger cette personne… cet enfant… Oh mon dieu non !

Tout devint clair dans mon esprit, c'était Alicia qui était contre moi et qui pleurait. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle et pourquoi étais-je dans l'impossibilité de réagir ? Je me souvenais être allée à l'école maternelle, à l'infirmerie et ensuite le trou noir. J'avais ressenti une violente et soudaine douleur au crâne et je m'étais effondrée.

J'avais été assommée.

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer devant cette découverte. La panique s'empara de moi et j'eus soudain l'impression de suffoquer. Pourquoi un vampire prendrait-il la peine de me mettre ko alors qu'il pouvait me briser aussi facilement qu'une brindille d'herbe ? Ce n'était pas logique. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ?

Peu à peu je repris le contrôle de mes muscles et de mon corps. Mes paupières battirent et s'ouvrirent enfin pour se retrouver dans l'obscurité quasi-totale. Je distinguai le corps sanglotant d'Alicia contre moi et la serrai très fort dans mes bras, me redressant doucement pour m'asseoir contre la paroi du véhicule en mouvement.

- Sssshhhhhhuuuutttttt ma puce. Calme-toi mon cœur.

Elle était complètement apeurée. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mon cou et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans mes bras, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles entre deux sanglots. Elle avait si peur. J'essayai de la rassurer mais étant terrifiée moi-même, je n'arrivai pas à la calmer totalement.

Je tâtonnai dans le noir à la recherche de mon sac, dans l'espoir qu'il soit avec nous dans cette espace restreint. Il me semblait que nous étions dans une espèce de fourgonnette aux vitres noircies. Cette dernière ralentit et j'entendis divers bruits étranges alors que nous étions secouées dans tous les sens. Puis plus rien.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa et le silence régna soudain autour de nous. Le bruit de la portière qui se refermait vint briser cette quiétude, puis ceux de pas et des voix. Deux voix dont je ne comprenais pas les paroles suivies d'un cri qui me glaça le sang. Puis à nouveau plus rien.

Soudain, la porte devant nous s'ouvrit et je reculai, Alicia dans mes bras, contre la paroi du fond, me tapissant le plus possible dans l'ombre, comme si cela nous permettait de devenir invisible.

Ce que je vis devant moi me terrifia au plus haut point.

- Et bien, comme on se retrouve. Il faut savoir user de divers stratagèmespour pouvoir t'approcher.

Il entra dans la fourgonnette. Je tressaillis, resserrant ma prise sur le corps sanglotant d'Alicia.

Je le regardai arriver lentement vers nous. Jeune homme blond d'une petite vingtaine d'années environ, grand, musculeux et aux pupilles d'un rouge vif qui me glacèrent le sang. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? J'avais beau essayé de chercher une solution, je n'en vis aucune. Il barrait le passage de la seule sortie possible et quand bien même j'aurais pu l'atteindre, il nous aurait rattrapées en une fraction de seconde.

Nous étions prises au piège.

Le vampire accéléra soudain sa cadence et m'empoigna violemment par l'épaule. Un cri de surprise et de douleur sortit de ma gorge, le faisant rire alors qu'il nous extirpait de la camionnette à une vitesse totalement inhumaine. Alicia, solidement cramponnée à mon cou, pleurait la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous étions dans une espèce de bâtiment en construction. Ca et là on pouvait trouver des amoncellements de sacs de ciments, de parpaings et toutes sortes de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Des tiges en fer sortaient un peu partout du sol en béton poussiéreux. Le vampire me lâcha brusquement et je tombai sur un grand bloc de ferrailles qui trainait par terre.

- Voyons, fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que tu te blesses, ria-t-il

Mes yeux se portèrent sur un corps sans vie que je n'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent.

- Oh mon dieu ! m'écriai-je sentant la peur paralyser tous mes muscles un a un.

Je plaquai ma main sur le visage d'Alicia, la forçant à l'enfouir encore un peu plus pour ne pas qu'elle le voit.

- Voyons ne sois pas surprise, tu côtoies mon espèce depuis assez longtemps pour savoir à quoi t'attendre.

Je ne pus détacher mes yeux du visage déformé par la peur du jeune homme mort à quelques pas de moi. Je remarquai alors sa blouse blanche et compris qu'il était certainement mon kidnappeur. Soudain toute ma compassion pour lui s'envola et un flot de question se bouscula dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'étais perdue.

Et comme s'il avait lu en moi, le vampire me répondit.

- Une simple promesse d'immortalité et cet idiot a fait tout ce que je lui demandais. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être stupide vous les humains !

Alicia remua dans mes bras mais je la calai le plus fort possible contre ma poitrine, comme si, ainsi maintenue, elle serait plus en sécurité. C'était totalement idiot de ma part mais je n'avais rien d'autre à quoi me rattacher. Personne ne savait où nous nous trouvions, même pas moi. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente, l'on pouvait être n' importe où, à des kilomètres de Bridgton même. J'avais seulement dit à Amy que j'allais récupérer ma fille. Et après... Même si l'on restait en vie assez longtemps pour qu'Edward suspecte quelque chose, il ne nous retrouverait jamais à temps.

Le vampire s'accroupit devant nous et je reculai. Réflexe totalement inutile et stupide face à un être doté d'une telle force et d'une telle vitesse.

- Tu comptes t'échapper? Tu penses pouvoir t'enfuir? J'ai attendu des années avant de voir ce jour arriver et tu espères encore t'en sortir d'aussi bon compte?

Il explosa de rire, faisant sursauter ma fille dans mes bras qui lui jeta un coup d'œil apeuré. Il rapprocha son visage du mien et afficha un sourire qui me fît froid dans le dos.

- Ne rêve pas Isabella. Toi et ta fille ne quitterez pas ce lieu vivantes !

Ma gorge se serra au son de ces paroles. Seigneur pas ma fille !

- Laissez-la partir, le suppliai-je. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais laissez-la s'il vous plaît.

- Tut tut tut, scanda-t-il en remuant son index devant mon nez. Elle fait partie intégrante de ma vengeance, mais si elle a un peu de chance, peut être s'en tirera-t-elle, à moins que ce ne soit toi. Qui sait ! Mais dans tous les cas je tuerai au moins une de vous deux. Reste à savoir qui.

- Tuez-moi et laissez-la, le suppliai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Oh mais ce choix ne t'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à moi d'ailleurs.

- A qui alors? Je ne comprends pas. Quelle vengeance? Je ne vous connais même pas !

Il se mit à rire bruyamment, son visage tout près du mien.

- Tu ne me connais ? Petite idiote, tu m'as donc oublié. Il va falloir que je te rafraichisse la mémoire alors.

Il empoigna mes cheveux et tira violemment vers le haut, m'obligeant à me lever. Mon cri de douleur redoubla son rire suffisant. Il attrapa la veste d'Alicia de son autre main et attira ma fille à lui sous nos hurlements et nos pleurs, la séparant de moi.

- NON ! LAISSEZ-LA ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, pitié ne la tuez pas, l'implorai-je. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

Mes paroles se muèrent en sanglots lorsqu'il lâcha durement Alicia au sol.

Ma fille se roula en boule sur le plancher en béton, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses pâles petites joues. Je fis un pas en avant pour la prendre dans mes bras mais notre kidnappeur s'interposa entre nous.

- Qui t'a dit d'approcher ? Fais un pas de plus et elle est morte.

Je me figeai, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Sa voix était douce et calme mais laissait transparaître une telle cruauté qu'elle me glaça le sang.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, murmurai-je.

Il s'accroupit derrière ma fille qui ferma les yeux de peur.

- Ta maman ne veut pas que je te fasse de mal. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et elle frissonna. Ses sanglots redoublèrent encore plus. J'étais tétanisée. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que l'implorer ? La peur au ventre, je le suppliai de la laisser saine et sauve.

- Crois-tu que ta maman sera sage si je te laisse tranquille ? demanda-t-il tout près de l'oreille de ma fille.

Cette dernière sursauta, m'appelant entre deux crises de larmes.

- Laissez-la. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais laissez-la.

- Crois-tu qu'elle fera tout ce que je voudrai pour te laisser la vie sauve ?

Soudain il se redressa et vint vers moi.

- Toi tu restes là ! lança-t-il à Alicia.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux.

- Dis à ta fille de rester sage. Si elle fait le moindre mouvement, je la tue sur le champ dans les pires souffrances en m'arrangeant pour que tu ne loupes rien du spectacle.

Il me rabaissa au niveau d'Alicia. J'essayai en vain de me composer un visage serein mais tout ce que je pus lui offrir fut un pâle sourire crispé par la peur.

- Reste sage ma puce, tout va bien aller, d'accord. Tout va bien se passer. Surtout tu ne bouges pas. Quoi qu'il arrive tu restes là, tu m'as bien comprise ?

Elle sanglota un faible "oui" alors qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je t'aime ma...

Une violente douleur au niveau de ma tête m'empêcha de finir ma phrase. Mon cri me déchira la gorge alors que le vampire me traina à une vitesse totalement inhumaine au milieu de la pièce par sa seule prise sur mes cheveux.

- Comme c'était touchant, ria-t-il. On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas beau de mentir ? Enfin, espérons qu'elle t'obéisse, ça serait dommage de gaspiller un sang aussi parfumé parce qu'il faut la punir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pitié...

- Pitié ? Mais quelle pitié ? Si elle bouge ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt je l'éviscère sous tes yeux.

Il passa son index sur mon cou, le long de ma jugulaire.

- Et cela vaut également pour toi. Si tu fais un seul geste de travers, ta charmante petite fille est morte.

J'étais complètement tétanisée, paralysée par la peur. Il n'y avait rien à tenter, aucune possibilité d'évasion, on ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était d'attendre qu'il décide d'arrêter de jouer avec nous et de nous tuer. Car c'était bien cela, il s'amusait à nous terroriser.

Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir sauver ma fille, ma chair et mon sang, mon bébé, de ce monstre sanguinaire. Qu'il me tue si c'est ce que qu'il veut. Qu'il me torture si tel est son choix. Ca m'était égal si cela pouvait sauver Alicia.

Il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise sur mes cheveux.

- Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? C'est bien dommage, parce que moi je me rappelle très bien de toi. Tu sais, l'immortalité nous offre un avantage sur votre espère, la patience. Nous sommes capables d'attendre très longtemps pour assouvir notre vengeance. Mais ce qui est dommage pour toi, c'est que d'avoir autant attendu m'a encore plus donné envie de te faire souffrir.

Sa main lâcha soudain mes cheveux pour emprisonner mon cou.

- Ca serait si facile de te tuer. Une simple pression de mes doigts sur ton si fragile petit cou et tout serait fini pour toi. Mais je ne te ferai pas ce cadeau, tu auras une mort lente et douloureuse.

Ses doigts encerclèrent plus fortement ma gorge, comprimant assez ma trachée pour que l'air est du mal à atteindre mes poumons sans m'étouffer pour autant. J'inspirai de toutes mes forces pour faire entrer l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas suffoquer alors qu'il continuait son monologue.

- Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait pour passer tout ce temps ? Je me suis entrainé. J'ai amélioré mon pouvoir et j'ai appris à combattre. Tout ça pour aujourd'hui. Pour enfin te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, à toi et à ton cher et tendre.

Il approcha son visage du mien.

- C'était sans doute la tâche la plus ardue. Autant retrouver ta trace a été assez simple, mais arriver à faire en sorte que vous vous retrouviez...

Etait-ce le manque d'oxygène dans mon sang ou bien la peur mais j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oh ! Mais c'est quoi cette expression sur ton joli petit visage dis-moi ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas avoir atterri dans le même lycée que ton très cher Edward par pur hasard, si ?

Il explosa littéralement de rire.

- Pauvre petite humaine si stupide. J'ai fait en sorte que tu te retrouves ici. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu une grosse part de chance. Tu m'as bien facilite la tâche en choisissant cette profession. J'ai juste eu à faire en sorte que ce professeur disparaisse... Crois-tu qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'il n'est jamais arrivé en Angleterre ? Enfin, il fallait bien que je te trouve une place de choix. »

« Après ça, je n'ai eu qu'à vous laisser faire et attendre, ne repassant dans le coin que de temps à autre pour voir ou vous en étiez. Je dois dire que j'ai presque eu peur que tu rejettes son amour indéfiniment. J'aurais été obligé de changer mes plans et cela aurait été dommage. Mais finalement vous rejouez à nouveau au parfait petit couple pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

Il relâcha enfin mon cou et je m'écroulai au sol en sanglotant et toussant. Mes mains tremblantes se portèrent à ma gorge douloureuse et la massèrent frénétiquement.

Ainsi libérée, je pus enfin voir ma fille, toujours en boule là où je l'avais laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle pleurait recroquevillée sur elle-même en m'appelant. Je voulus ramper jusqu'à elle mais un poids sur mon dos m'écrasa au sol. Le visage contre le béton froid poussiéreux, je pus entendre le rire mauvais de mon geôlier.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant, un mouvement et je tue ta pleurnicheuse de gamine, s'énerva-t-il soudain.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura dans mon oreille.

- C'est donc ça que tu veux ? Que je l'éventre et que je déroule ses boyaux sous tes yeux alors qu'elle est toujours vivante ?

- Non, pitié non...

Alicia poussa un cri strident en me voyant ainsi plaquée au sol.

- Très bien. Maintenant fais la taire tout de suite où je risque bien de m'énerver réellement et de la lancer contre un mur, dit-il durement.

Il me relâcha et me poussa vers ma fille. Je finis ma route en rampant et la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrai le plus possible contre moi, nous balançant d'avant en arrière alors que mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

- Sssshhhhuuuut, il faut que tu te calmes ma puce. S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer.

Je la berçais tout contre moi, essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurer alors que j'étais moi-même terrifiée. D'une main tremblante, je dégageai les quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage larmoyant et lui caressai la joue.

- Il faut que tu te calmes ma puce, je sais que tu as peur mais tout va bien aller, lui mentis-je. Regarde-moi.

Elle redressa son visage vers le mien. J'essayai d'afficher un air réconfortant sur le mien et de lui sourire.

- Tu vas être une grande fille et faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer. Je la reposai lentement au sol devant moi mais elle s'agrippa fortement à ma chemise. J'attrapai ses mains et les dégageai à contre cœur.

- Mon poussin, écoute-moi. Je veux que tu chantes la chanson que tu as appris à l'école.

Je me mis à fredonner l'air pour l'encourager, elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est bien. Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Elle m'obéit instantanément.

- Il faut que tu sois forte ma puce, quoi qu'il arrive je veux que tu gardes les yeux fermés, que tu laisses tes mains sur tes oreilles et que tu continues à fredonner.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot mais acquiesça à nouveau d'un signe de tête. Je pris ses mains et les posai sur ses oreilles. Je pris une grande inspiration et déposai un baiser sur son front tout en murmurant un « je t'aime » qu'elle n'entendrait pas et me dégageait d'elle.

La seconde suivante, le vampire était dans mon dos.

- Debout ! m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérai rapidement, préférant l'éloigner d'Alicia même si cela ne changerait rien à notre avenir plus qu'incertain. Je fermai mes paupières et me mis sur mes jambes chancelantes, attendant qu'il m'empoigne comme il l'avait fait depuis le début mais il ne fit rien. Je rouvris les yeux et sursautai en le voyant aussi près de moi, son nez presque collé à la peau de mon cou.

- Je pourrais presque sentir la peur irradier de ta peau. Tu as un parfum très alléchant, tu sais ça ? Ca serait vraiment dommage de gaspiller ce précieux nectar qui coule dans tes veines.

Il passa rapidement dans mon dos, m'empoignant fermement contre lui d'une main pendant que de l'autre il faisait basculer ma tête sur le côté, s'offrant une vue imprenable sur ma carotide.

Ca y est, nous y étions. J'allais sentir d'une minute à l'autre ses dents acérées s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Il allait me vider de mon sang. J'allais mourir. D'ici quelques instants, tout serait fini. Et cela m'aurait été égal si je savais Alicia en lieu sûr mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et le pire dans tout ça était que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour la sauver.

Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, je tentai une nouvelle fois ma chance.

- Laissez là partir, s'il vous plait, murmurai-je.

Pour seule réponse, il resserra sa poigne sur mes cheveux, inclinant un peu plus ma tête sur le côté. Je sentis ses lèvres froides comme la mort se poser sur ma peau et mon cœur s'emballa, dernier sursaut de vie avant que celle si ne me quitte à jamais.

Je réprimai le reflexe qui voulait que je ferme les yeux et continuai à fixer ma fille devant moi, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés et fredonnant cet air joyeux entre deux sanglots étouffés.

La bouche du vampire s'ouvrit, laissant ses dents aiguisées se presser contre la fine peau de mon cou. Je retins ma respiration par anticipation, attendant que le coup fatal arrive.

Rien.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, se transformant en minutes mais il ne fit rien. J'attendais le moment où je sentirais cette douleur fulgurante me terrasser mais toujours rien. Il finit par reculer son visage et me redressa en explosant de ce même rire suffisant.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te mordre ? Hum ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais j'ai bien plus envie de jouer avec toi. J'ai encore quelques petits tours en réserve en attendant l'arrivée de ton amoureux éperdu. Et ensuite nous pourrons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Edward ?

- Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?

- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici, murmurai-je. Il ne viendra pas.

- Oh si, il viendra. Plus vite que tu ne le penses même. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus très loin à l'heure qu'il est.

Il me poussa contre le mur derrière lui et vulgaire poupée entre ses mains, je le percutai violement.

- Vois-tu, j'ai fait en sorte de lui faciliter la tâche en laissant des traces olfactives un peu partout pour qu'il nous retrouve facilement.

- Pourquoi ? murmurai-je.

Il sourit, son visage terrifiant tout près du mien.

- Toujours la même question. Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris n'est ce pas ?

Sa main, soudain sur mon visage baigné de larmes silencieuses, caressa ma joue avant d'empoigner mon cou et de le serrer douloureusement, provoquant ma suffocation immédiate.

- Shuuut, shuuut, shuuut… Ne fais pas de bruit voyons. Il ne faudrait pas effrayer ta progéniture, ria-t-il.

Mes mains agrippèrent son bras, se débattant en vain pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

Edward allait arriver. Une once d'espoir avait réussi à percer cet océan de désolation qui m'avait envahie depuis mon réveil dans cette fourgonnette. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout. Ce vampire jouait avec moi, se réjouissant de ma souffrance morale et physique, prenant plaisir à m'effrayer et à me torturer.

Tel un prédateur, il jouait avec sa nourriture avant de s'en régaler. Et sa nourriture c'était nous.

- Alors donc tu n'as toujours pas fait le lien ? C'est vrai que vous les humains avez un cerveau particulièrement lent mais tout de même, tu me déçois beaucoup Isabella. Où dois-je dire Bella ? Il me semble que tu préfères. Enfin soit, je suis vexé. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Il resserra un peu plus sa main sur ma gorge pour m'inciter à répondre et je murmurai un misérable « non » entre deux prises d'air laborieuses.

- Hum c'est bien dommage. Alors je vais te donner le programme de ce soir, comme cela tu feras peut-être le lien.

Il dégagea mes mèches de cheveux qui étaient venues sur mon visage de sa main libre et se décala pour que je puisse voir devant moi.

- Ce soir ce sera dans le meilleur des cas toi ou elle, me dit-il en montrant ma fille apeurée au centre de la pièce d'un signe de tête. Soit tu t'en sors, soit elle s'en sort, mais en aucun cas vous ne sortirez pas d'ici toutes les deux vivantes. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

Je tournai ma tête imperceptiblement de gauche à droite, mouvement suffisant pour qu'il obtienne la réponse qu'il attendait. Il desserra légèrement ses doigts sur mon cou me permettant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Mais pour me venger de toi et accessoirement de ton petit toutou de petit-ami. Vois-tu à cause de toi j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un flash passait devant mes yeux. Tout devint subitement clair dans mon esprit. Des images vieilles de près de dix ans affluèrent dans ma tête, me faisant revivre un des pires moments de mon existence.

- Riley, murmurai-je.

- Et bien il t'en aura fallu du temps pour te rappeler de moi. Tu vois donc à quoi je fais allusion maintenant.

- Victoria.

- Elle était tout pour moi et toi et ton sale cabot de garde du corps de l'époque me l'avait enlevé. Il est temps pour toi de payer pour ça.

Je revis l'arrivée de Victoria et Riley dans cette clairière, le début du combat acharné et la fuite de ce dernier.

- Tu es parti la laissant se battre seule, dis-je sans vraiment penser aux conséquences.

Son visage se crispa sous l'effet de mes paroles.

- Petite insolente, gronda-t-il.

Il plaça un de ses doigts sur mes côtes et appuya.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite, que je ne te blesserai pas.

Il appuya encore plus fort et je gémis de douleur alors que mon os menaçait de se rompre.

- Tu ne sais rien ! explosa-t-il. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dû agir ainsi. Je n'avais pas le choix et je ne te permets pas de me juger, tu m'entends ! Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré mettre une raclée à ce sale clébard plutôt que de partir comme j'ai du le faire ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu envie de te boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte ? Tu es la seule fautive à tout ce qui est arrivé. Toi et toi seule et tu vas payer pour ça. Oh oui, crois-moi tu vas payer le prix fort. Tu étais devenue son obsession et c'est par ta faute qu'elle a périe. Maintenant tu es devenue la mienne et c'est toi qui y laisseras la vie. Toi ou ta fille, au choix.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ma peau et j'hurlai de douleur alors que mon os se brisait sous la pression. Alicia cria à son tour pleurant de plus en plus fort, les yeux plissés tellement elle forçait pour les garder fermés.

- Tut, tut, tut. Fais moins de bruit veux-tu. Tu es en train d'effrayer ta pleurnicheuse de fille.

Etourdie par la douleur lancinante qui me poignardait, j'haletai péniblement, pleurant, coincée contre le mur auquel il me tenait prisonnière de sa main.

- Voila une côte de moins. Plus que vingt-trois à rompre, sourit-il. Veux-tu ajouter quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en plaçant son doigt sur un autre de mes os.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

- Bien.

Il me relâcha d'un coup et je m'écroulai au sol, criant une fois de plus face au mal qui me coupait le souffle. Des larmes de rage, de peur et de douleur coulèrent sur mes joues. D'une main tremblante j'encerclai mes côtes non sans grimacer et rampai jusqu'à Alicia. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi, pleurant avec elle. Elle s'agrippa à moi et sanglota contre mon épaule.

- Ssssshhhhuuuut ma puce, tout va bien. Calme-toi.

J'essayai de la rassurer mais ma voix cassée et mal assurée ne la mettait pas en confiance.

Riley nous laissa ainsi pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Il faisait les cent pas devant nous, sautant de temps à autre sur les échafaudages nous entourant. Soudain il souleva une poutre en béton aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une plume et la projeta violemment contre l'un des murs de la pièce où elle se brisa, provoquant nos sursauts et nos cris de surprise. Alicia se cramponna encore plus fort à mes épaules en l'entendant rager contre Edward qui n'arrivait pas.

- Edward n'a rien avoir avec tout ça, murmurai-je. Tout comme ma fille. C'est moi la fautive. Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse-les.

- Quelle noblesse, ria-t-il. Tu te sacrifierais pour les sauver. C'est vraiment un très beau geste. Inutile mais beau je dois l'avouer. Cependant tu oublies un détail. Tout a commencé à cause de ton cher Edward.

- Il n'était pas là quand Victoria a été tuée. Il n'y est pour rien.

- Non, effectivement. Mais j'ai promis de la venger, elle et ses convictions. Et pour elle il devait être un « homme mort ». Enfin… tu me comprends.

Il se figea un instant puis un large sourire machiavélique s'afficha soudain sur son visage.

- Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pourvoir commencer. Ton amour semble avoir très peur pour toi. Il redoute de te trouver morte. Oh ! Et il veut me faire la peau. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.

- Comment…

Il bondit sur nous et nous empoigna sauvagement, nous séparant Alicia et moi, chacune dans une de ses puissantes mains. Il me tenait par la nuque, assez haut pour que seule la pointe de mes pieds ne touche le sol. Alicia gesticula et pleura quand il l'arracha de moi, la prenant par un de ses bras.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, me dit-il en pivotant vers une des ouvertures. Mon pouvoir est assez complexe et il m'a fallu de nombreuses années pour arriver à le maitriser. Bien sûr tu dois déjà savoir que j'annihile ceux des autres, mais vois-tu je ne fais pas que ça. Je ne me contente pas de faire disparaitre ces pouvoirs, je me les approprie le temps où leurs propriétaires restent à proximité. Ce qui veut dire qu'à ce moment précis, je peux savoir exactement ce que pense ton cher Edward.

Si un léger élan d'espoir m'avait parcouru lorsque je compris qu'Edward était presque là, il se brisa sous le choc de cette révélation. Nous n'avions plus aucune chance. Riley avait tous les avantages. Il nous avait comme bouclier et monnaie d'échange. Et non seulement Edward était privé de son point fort mais c'était son ennemi qui l'avait maintenant en sa possession, pouvant anticiper tous ses mouvements, toutes ses réactions et toutes ses réflexions.

Nous étions perdues.

***

**Pour que Bella meure taper 1**

**Pour qu'Alicia meure taper 2**

**Pour qu'Edward meure taper 3**

**Pour qu'Edward les sauve taper 4**

**Pour le vampire les transforme taper 5**

**Ok, je m'arrête là mais les possibilités sont infinies alors donnez moi celle que vous aimeriez ;)**

**Je vous renvoie au chapitre 5 (Explications) ou vous verrez qu'effectivement Riley avait bel et bien pris la fuite. Et comme je le dis depuis le début. Je ne mets rien au hasard. Si j'ai pris le de modifier ce détail de l'histoire originale c'était qu'il y avait une raison... Sadique moi ? Mais non.... LOL **

**Laissez-moi tout plein de reviews. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et ce que vous aimeriez comme suite.**

**Review = teaser**

**Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton vert pour qu'il m'apporte ma dose de bonheur !!! :D**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	29. Ch 28 : Le choix

Coucou tout le monde !!!

I'm back avec un nouveau chapitre encore tout sombre… brrrrrrrrrrr !!!! Ca me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

Mais pour commencer, je voudrais vous dire merci. Je vous dis merci à chaque chapitre pour toutes les magnifiques reviews que vous me laissez. Mais aujourd'hui je voudrais vous dire encore plus merci parce que **vous avez battu tous les records** de cette fic au dernier chapitre. J'ai reçu très exactement **149 reviews**, c'est juste **waouhhhh** !!! Donc merci !!! Merci !!! Merci !!! **Et encore MERCI !!!!!!!!**

Merci pour tous vos votes aussi. Apparemment personne ne veut voir Bella morte (dommage !), ni Edward (re-dommage !), y'a tout de même eu un vote pour Alicia (pauvre gamine ! MDRRR) mais la majorité oscille entre les choix 4 et 5, soit Edward les sauve mais Bella est mordu… A voir si ça correspond à ce que j'ai prévu pour vous ;)

Bon je vous laisse avec le tout nouveau chap.

Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin ;)

***

Chapitre 28

Le choix

***

_Si un léger élan d'espoir m'avait parcourue lorsque j'ai compris qu'Edward était presque là, il se brisa sous le choc de cette révélation. Nous n'avions plus aucune chance. Riley avait tous les avantages. Il nous avait comme bouclier et monnaie d'échange et non seulement Edward était privé de son point fort mais c'était son ennemi qui l'avait maintenant en sa possession, pouvant anticiper tous ses mouvements, toutes ses réactions et toutes ses réflexions. _

_Nous étions perdues._

L'attente ne fut pas très longue. Où tout du moins, elle me parut courte. Etait-ce de savoir que j'allais mourir dans seulement quelques minutes ?

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre ma mort et celle de ma fille. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir, que ce soit rapide et sans douleur pour elle. Les larmes affluèrent encore plus sur mes joues à cette pensée. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de moi mais qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir.

Pas mon bébé…

J'étouffai un nouveau sanglot dans ma gorge serrée, autant par les larmes que par sa main qui la comprimait.

Il m'avait clairement dit que ma mort serait lente et douloureuse, qu'il voulait pouvoir jouir de ma souffrance et s'en délecter. Il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir quel sort il me réservait. Les manières de tuer une pauvre humaine comme moi étaient innombrables pour lui et je tremblai d'avance à ce qui allait m'arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Au bout de ce qui me parut quelques minutes à peine, Riley émit un grognement sourd et resserra sa main autour de ma nuque, me faisant gémir de douleur. La position qu'il m'imposait en me maintenant ainsi accentua encore plus l'élancement qui irradiait tout autour de ma côte cassée et je peinai à ne pas crier à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur se rapprocha de nous à grande vitesse avant de s'arrêter dans un fracas. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Edward allait arriver et tout allait finir.

Il apparut soudain, franchissant d'un bond la moitié de la pièce et ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Riley crispa ses doigts sur ma nuque, me soulevant encore un peu plus du sol. La douleur de mon torse s'accentua et je criai de douleur.

- Bella !!! s'exclama Edward au son de ma plainte. Lâche-les ! Si tu veux te battre, je suis là. Laisse-les.

Son visage était vide de toutes émotions, crispé et concentré sur son ennemi. En position défensive, il sembla près à sauter à la gorge de Riley au premier faux pas de ce dernier.

- Nous voila enfin tous réunis, nous t'attendions, lança mon geôlier. Qui t'a parlé de te battre ? Il n'y aura aucune bataille, juste une vengeance et quelques pertes humaines.

- Si tu touches à…

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? le coupa-t-il. Tu crois être assez rapide pour m'atteindre avant que je n'aie eu le temps de briser le cou de ta dulcinée ?

Riley accentua encore son emprise sur ma nuque. Je gémis et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Elle est si fragile. Regarde là se tortiller de douleur. Il serait si simple de la tuer là, sur le champ. Une simple pression de mes doigts sur ses vertèbres cervicales et tu peux lui dire adieu.

Edward me regarda pour la première fois. Son visage auparavant fermé laissait maintenant transparaître de la peur. Riley se mit soudain à rire.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu crois que ton plan pourrait marcher ?

L'expression d'Edward se figea.

- Il a ton pourvoir Edward, murmurai-je.

Riley me souleva et serra mon cou plus fort. Je criai, sentant la douleur dans mes côtes me poignarder de l'intérieur alors que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait finir par se désolidariser de mon corps tellement j'avais mal.

- BELLA !!!

Edward amorça un mouvement vers moi mais Riley le stoppa.

- Un pas de plus et elle est morte Cullen. Quant à toi, ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir dévoilé notre petit secret. Je pense qu'une autre côte en moins serait une bonne punition. Dommage que je n'aie pas le temps de m'en occuper maintenant.

Ma fille sanglota de plus belle en entendant mes plaintes douloureuses. Je tendis ma main droite vers elle mais n'arrivai malheureusement pas à l'atteindre.

- Ne pleure pas ma puce, s'il te plaît, la suppliai-je tout bas.

- Bon maintenant que mon petit secret a été révélé au grand jour, je pense qu'on peut en venir aux choses sérieuses.

Edward reprit sa position défensive et se concentra sur Riley, me jetant de temps à autres des regards inquiets.

- C'est bien dommage en effet, lança Riley

Edward grogna mais je ne sus pas à quoi cette phrase faisait allusion.

- Comme je l'ai expliqué à ta petite amie un peu plus tôt, je vais te donner la possibilité de choisir. Tu pourras me dire laquelle des deux tu souhaites garder en vie.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Edward.

- Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. Ce soir, soit ta petite amie, soit sa fille mourra. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. J'ai attendu près de dix ans pour me venger. Dix longues années à parfaire mon plan et à améliorer mon pouvoir pour mieux réussir. Et ce soir je vais enfin pouvoir jouir de cette vengeance tant attendue. Ton humaine a causé la mort de la femme que j'aimais et je suis ici pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Quant à toi, tu paieras pour l'avoir faite souffrir.

- Tu es complètement fou ! s'exclama Edward.

- Peut-être bien, mais c'est moi qui retiens la prunelle de tes yeux en otage et qui peux la tuer en une fraction de seconde.

- Edward sauve Alicia, lançai-je.

Il m'ignora, continuant à jauger son ennemi.

- Décidemment vous êtes vraiment lents à comprendre. Il n'a toujours pas fait le lien entre nous trois, me dit-il. Encore toi, avec ton cerveau d'humaine, je pouvais le comprendre, mais là c'est juste exaspérant.

Il soupira bruyamment.

- Dis-lui toi.

Il me secoua pour que je m'exécute et relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts pour que je puisse m'exprimer plus facilement.

- C'est… Victoria, toussai-je à moitié.

- Victoria ?

- Il a remplacé James. Il était là le jour où elle m'a attaquée mais il est part…

Sa main dure et froide comprima à nouveau ma nuque et je criai. Edward frémit et esquissa un début de mouvement, vite interrompu par les menaces de Riley.

- Un pas et je lui brise le cou.

Edward se redressa et m'adressa un regard désolé.

- Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis et ce que je veux, nous pouvons passer à ma partie préférée. La mise à mort.

Je frémis en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, affolé par le sombre horizon qui menaçait notre existence à Alicia et moi.

- Les tuer ne t'apportera rien. Si c'est moi que tu veux alors vas y, viens te battre je t'attends. Mais laisse-les en dehors de ça.

- Bien tenté mais tu te trompes totalement. Au contraire, vois-tu, si je les tue, l'une ou l'autre, je serai gagnant en tout point et tu auras tout perdu. Si tu choisis la mère et que je tue la fille, tu perdras ta petite amie qui ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir laissé mourir son enfant. Si je fais l'inverse, tu la perdras aussi, te laissant seul face à ta perte.

Riley marqua une pause, rigolant plus que de raison devant l'effroi d'Edward.

- Dans les deux cas, je gagne, tu perds, souligna-t-il.

Il écarta ses bras, me séparant encore plus de ma fille. J'étais comme suspendue à sa poigne autour de mon cou, mes pieds ne touchant terre que par la pointe. Alicia gigotait de l'autre coté, tenue par le bras et sanglotait toujours. Ainsi disposée, face à Edward, je pouvais voir les émotions traverser son visage alors que la situation lui échappait totalement.

- Alors qui va mourir ce soir ? La mère ou la fille ? C'est à toi de choisir Cullen.

- Edward sauve Alicia ! m'exclamai-je.

Je vis de la peur dans ses yeux et Riley s'en délecta. Je le sentis jubiler à côté de moi et cela me donna la nausée. Edward était face à un dilemme. Un choix impossible s'offrait à lui et pourtant il allait devoir décider.

- Edward, regarde-moi.

Il ne réagit pas, figé au milieu de ce chaos qui nous entourait.

- EDWARD ! criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Son visage s'anima à nouveau et il plongea son regard dans le mien baigné de larmes.

- Edward, sauve Alicia.

- Ne me demande pas de faire ça Bella, m'implora-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Edward. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Riley rigola à plein poumon, me secouant au passage et réveillant toujours un peu plus cette douleur qui me comprimait la poitrine. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier et me concentrai sur mon amour, tiraillé par le poids de ce choix qu'il devait faire.

- Il y a forcément une autre solution…

Il retourna son attention sur mon geôlier.

- Tue-moi. Je te laisserai faire sans me défendre si tu leur laisses la vie sauve.

Oh mon dieu non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas se sacrifier pour nous sauver.

- NON ! m'écriai-je.

- Ceci ne fait pas partie des possibilités qui s'offrent à toi, lança Riley. Choix un, la gamine meurt. Choix deux, ta moitié meurt. Point final.

- Tue-moi, lançai-je à Riley. Je choisis de mourir, tue-moi.

- BELLA NON ! hurla Edward

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire très chère, me répondit Riley avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ceci est entre Cullen et moi. De toute manière quoi qu'il arrive, toi tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait. Que ce soit par ta vie ou par celle de ta fille.

- Ne la touche pas ! Tu es mort ! ragea Edward. Je te poursuivrai jusqu'au bout du monde et je te mettrai en pièces.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, répondit-il méprisant. Et à ce moment là, j'aurai la joie immense de te démembrer. Mais pour l'instant si tu tentes quoi que ce soit envers moi, je brise le cou de ta petite humaine.

Edward ne lâcherait pas, il ne me condamnerait jamais. Mais pourtant, il était ma seule chance d'espérer sauver ma fille. S'il lui arrivait quoi que se soit et que je lui survive, je ne le supporterais pas et il le savait. Je lui avais déjà fait part de mes peurs à ce sujet. Il savait que si elle venait à mourir, je la suivrais de peu.

Des larmes de peur, de rage et de peine abondèrent sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue au passage. J'étais à bout de force, autant moralement que physiquement. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, qu'on en finisse au plus vite. De toute manière, je connaissais l'issue de cette histoire alors à quoi bon faire durer l'attente avant que la sentence ne tombe.

- Edward, pleurai-je. Edward, regarde-moi. EDWARD !

Son attention se porta sur moi. Il était tendu, ses bras tremblaient nerveusement et son visage n'affichait que colère et angoisse.

- Choisis-moi, l'implorai-je. Ne laisse pas Alicia mourir. Sauve-la. Elle est si petite et innocente, elle ne mérite pas une telle fin. Elle est ma vie Edward, ne me l'enlève pas. La mienne ne vaut plus rien si elle n'est plus là.

Comment pouvais-je convaincre l'homme que j'aime de me condamner ?

Ma voix était faible et saturée de tellement de larmes que s'il n'avait pas eu une ouïe aussi développée, il ne m'aurait certainement pas entendue.

- Bella, non. Ne me demande pas ça. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas choisir.

Son si beau ténor avait disparu, transformé en un son rauque, dur, torturé. Son visage lui-même laissait transparaître le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas lui infliger ça. Mais je donnerais encore bien plus pour sauver Alicia. Elle était tout pour moi et sa vie valait bien plus que tous les sacrifices du monde, même si cela devait me coûter la mienne.

- Tic… tac… tic… tac…, chantonna Riley. Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais il faudrait vous décider, sinon c'est moi qui vais choisir et vous mourrez toutes les deux.

- Edward…, commençai-je.

- NON ! ragea-t-il soudain. NON ! Réglons ça d'homme à homme, de vampire à vampire. Laisse les humaines en paix et règle ton différent avec moi.

- Hum hum. Pour la deuxième fois, ceci n'est pas une option.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la main de Riley lâcher le bras d'Alicia pour l'attraper à son tour pas la nuque. Ma fille hurla des « maman » auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre. Tout en moi voulait la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre ma poitrine, la protéger, la rassurer… Tout. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part essayer de la calmer avec ma voix alors que je pleurais autant qu'elle. Je me sentis si impuissante, totalement démunie. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, à part essayer de lui sauver la vie.

- NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! hurlai-je à mon tour. Alicia… Alicia, ma puce calme-toi. Mon dieu non… non…

Je me débattis de toutes mes forces contre la poigne de fer de Riley sur ma nuque mais chacun de mes mouvements ne servait à rien à part augmenter la douleur de mon cou et de mes côtes, irradiant un peu partout dans mon corps.

- Je vous donne cinq minutes, après ça je commence par tuer la gamine.

- EDWARD ! EDWARD ! criai-je. Arrête ça ! Pitié arrête ça et sauve-la.

Mes nerfs menés à rude épreuve lâchèrent subitement et mes larmes, jusqu'alors silencieuses, éclatèrent en bruyants sanglots de désespoir.

- Non pas mon be… pas mon bébé… non… pas mon bébé… ne lui faîtes pas de mal… non… pi… pitié non…

Ma voix hachurée se mourait dans mes larmes. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurai mis moi-même fin à mes jours pour que tout cela s'arrête enfin. La torture morale à laquelle j'étais confrontée était bien pire que toutes les douleurs physiques que j'aurais pu avoir à endurer.

- Voyons Bella, arrête donc de pleurer. Ne vois tu pas que tu effraies ta fille ? ria-t-il.

Je stoppai mes suppliques inutiles et me concentrai sur Alicia, affolée et tremblante. Je devais prendre encore un peu sur moi, ne pas craquer, pour la protéger.

- Aly, dis-je d'une voix étouffée. Ma puce, ne pleure plus.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward et continuai.

- Edward va te sortir de la mon bébé. Tu vas voir, ça va être bientôt fini. Tout cela ne sera bientôt qu'un vilain souvenir.

Je reportai mon attention sur ma fille à côté de moi mais pourtant trop loin pour que je puisse la toucher.

- Regarde-moi. Aly, ma puce regarde-moi.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête de mon côté et je pus voir son visage baigné de larmes. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que peur et j'aurais tout donné pour la prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois pour la consoler. J'aurais tout donné pour sentir le doux parfum de sa peau, avoir un dernier de ses baisers baveux qu'elle me donnait ou tout simplement revoir ce si beau sourire éclairer son visage… Une dernière fois… Rien qu'une fois avant de partir à jamais.

Je ravalai mes larmes une fois de plus et essayai de lui sourire.

- Je t'aime ma puce, ne l'oublie jamais mon bébé.

- Je… je… je t'aime ma… maman.

Un sanglot me serra la gorge et je le camouflai tant bien que mal.

- Je t'aime très fort mon bébé. Je veux que tu sois forte d'accord et tout sera bientôt fini, je te le promets. Maintenant, tu vas faire comme tout à l'heure, pour moi.

Je me mis à fredonner le même air qu'un peu plus tôt et elle me suivit après une brève hésitation. Ses yeux rougis de larmes restaient rivés au mien et j'aurais tant aimé que cela reste ainsi. Mais je devais la protéger. Ce qui allait suivre allait être horrible, quel que soit le choix de Riley quant à ma mort, et Alicia ne devait pas voir ça.

- C'est bien ma puce. Maintenant ferme les yeux et bouche-toi les oreilles, comme tout à l'heure.

Son regard se fît plus intense puis ses paupières se fermèrent, formant deux plis serrés tellement elle devait forcer et ses mains vinrent se poser sûr ses petites oreilles. Je la regardai une seconde de plus, profitant de ce dernier instant, fixant son visage dans ma mémoire, puis me retournai vers celui qui allait la sauver.

- Edward, si tu m'aimes choisis-moi.

- Je ne peux pas Bella. Ne me demande pas de causer ta mort.

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, rigola Riley.

Je laissai ses paroles de côté et me concentrai sur l'homme que j'aimais en face de moi. Cet homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse et à qui j'étais en train de demander de me sacrifier.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai.

- Edward, regarde-moi.

Il quitta son ennemi des yeux et retrouva les miens.

- Fais-le Edward. S'il te plaît, fais-le. Pour moi.

Ses si belles pupilles topaze étaient à présent assombries par la colère et la douleur. Son visage angélique lui aussi avait disparu pour ne laisser que l'ombre de lui-même, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Je posai furtivement mon regard sur ses lèvres pincées par la tension qui émanait de tout son corps. J'aurais tant aimé y poser les miennes une dernière fois.

Un baiser d'adieu qui n'existerait jamais.

Nous nous étions à peine retrouvés et nous allions être à nouveau séparés. Pour toujours. Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours et pourtant le sort s'était déjà acharné contre nous. A croire que le bonheur ensemble était quelque chose de totalement impossible, qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose que se mettrait entre nous.

Mes yeux ancrés aux siens, je laissai toutes mes émotions m'envahir, me posséder, pour espérer lui transmettre ainsi tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

- Bella…

- Fais-le Edward.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- Si tu peux. C'est mon choix Edward. Fais-le. Sauve Alicia, pour moi. Offre-lui la vie. S'il te plait.

- Bella, je ne peux pas…

- Au nom de l'amour que tu me portes Edward, je te demande de me choisir.

- Bella non !

- Tic… tac… tic… tac… dans trente secondes je brise la nuque de la fillette.

- EDWARD ! FAIS-LE ! Par pitié fais-le.

- Alors qui choisis-tu ?

J'hochai imperceptiblement la tête comme pour l'encourager dans cette affreuse démarche. Plus rien d'autre que son regard sur moi n'avait d'importance à cet instant. Je restai focalisée sur la voix tremblante d'Alicia qui murmurait les paroles de sa chanson et sur les yeux baignés de douleur d'Edward.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ici et maintenant se jouaient mes derniers instants et je voulais en savourer chaque seconde.

J'occultai tout le reste, me perdant dans la noirceur des prunelles de mon amour, me laissant bercer par la douce voix de mon enfant. Je profitai du peu de vie qui me restait, oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où nous étions.

- Fais-le, murmurai-je.

Edward ferma les yeux. Je sus qu'il abandonnait, qu'il se résignait. Encore quelques secondes et ce serait la fin.

- Alors ? demanda Riley.

Il rouvrit ses paupières et son regard me transperça. L'amour qu'il contenait me submergea et m'enveloppa.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'ouvrirent lentement, comme si je voyais un film au ralenti.

- Bella, souffla-t-il.

Les jeux étaient faits. Ma fille vivrait. Et je mourrai.

- Merci, murmurai-je à l'homme que j'aimais

Soudain les doigts de Riley se resserrèrent comme des étaux sur ma nuque et je fermai les yeux.

***

**Shhhhhuuuut !!! On ne crit pas !!! Non non, on reste zen ! Faut pas crier comme ça !!! MDRRR**

**Ok, c'est pas drôle, je me tais et me bouche les oreilles. Allez-y, criez… Aïe !!! Ca fait mal :P**

**Alors que toutes celles qui ont envie de me crier dessus cliquent sur le bouton vert pour me dire ce qu'elles ont pensé de ce chapitre ! LOL**

**Trêve de plaisanterie, place aux votes :**

**Riley brise la nuque de Bella d'un coup sec = Tapez 1**

**Riley fait mourir Bella dans d'atroces souffrances = Tapez 2**

**Riley mort Bella = Tapez 3**

**Bella est grièvement blessée et Edward la transforme = Tapez 4**

**Edward la sauve de justesse = Tapez 5**

**La touche taper Dri est momentanément indisponible (n'est-ce-pas So et Val :P )**

**Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des propositions, libre à vous de m'en faire d'autres dans vos reviews.**

**Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. La semaine prochaine mon homme est en vacances et moi je fais le pont (ou plutôt le viaduc vu la taille du week-end ! LOL) Du coup, il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Toute fois, je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour poster au plus vite car je sais que ma fin est très très très sadique pour ce chapitre.**

**Comme d'hab, ****Review = Teaser**** !!!**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je veux tout savoir !!! Bon ou mauvais, dites-moi tout :)**

**Biz**


	30. Ch 29 : Déchirement

Hello everybody !

Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Je vous avez prévenu que je mettrais un peu plus de temps pour poster celui-ci… et en plus mon travail en à rajouter une couche… bref désolée pour le délai mais j'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement.

Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez, vous êtes des amours et je vous adore !!!! Vos reviews sont vraiment ma petite dose de bonheur alors surtout continuez. Les anonymes, inscrivez-vous… Comme ça vous aurez les teaser comme tout le monde et je pourrai vous remercier en direct ! :D

En tout cas vous avez battu tous les records sur le dernier chapitre puisque j'ai reçu 160 reviews tout pile. Là moi je dis wouuuaaaahoouuu !!!! Merci… merci… merci… et encore MERCI !!!! Tout ça c'est grâce à vous :)

Et puisque je suis dans les remerciement, je dis également merci à tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi pour le concours d'Allocop'. La 3ème place c'est juste WOW !!! Donc mercis mille fois !!!! Je poseterai la suite cet OS dès que j'aurais un chapitre d'avance. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

***

Chapitre 29

Déchirement

***

_Les lèvres d'Edward s'ouvrirent lentement, comme si je voyais un film au ralenti._

_- Bella, souffla-t-il._

_Les jeux étaient faits. Ma fille vivrait. Et je mourrai._

_- Merci, murmurai-je à l'homme que j'aimais_

_Soudain les doigts de Riley se resserrèrent comme des étaux sur ma nuque et je fermais les yeux. _

Entendrai-je le craquement de mes os ? Sentirai-je de la douleur ? Ou bien serait-ce juste le trou noir, le néant ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. La main de Riley augmenta sa pression sur mes cervicales et me souleva d'un coup sec du sol. J'hoquetai de surprise face à ce geste, mais encore plus d'être encore en vie. Ce soulagement ne dura malheureusement qu'une fraction de seconde. Son bras amorça un mouvement et me projeta en l'air.

L'instant suivant, je volai à travers la pièce, bercée entre le rire enjoué de mon kidnappeur, le cri de terreur d'Edward et la douce voix gorgée de larmes de ma fille qui fredonnait.

Ma chute, comme au ralenti, me sembla durer une éternité alors que des images heureuses défilèrent devant mes yeux. Instants de bonheurs gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'attendis le choc qui me tuerait. Elle était là, tout près. La fin.

Les jeux étaient faits et l'issue m'était fatale. Alors à quoi bon résister et espérer ? Je me laissai faire, sans un mouvement, sans un son. Juste moi et mes souvenirs... Rien d'autre.

- BELLAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOON !!!

Le cri de désespoir d'Edward me brisa le cœur. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais toutes mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent lorsque le choc tant redouté arriva, me prenant au dépourvu alors que j'étais concentrée sur les visages des deux personnes que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Il fut violent, dur et horriblement douloureux.

Je sentis mon corps rentrer brutalement en contact avec le béton. Mais le pire fût la sensation d'être transpercée de part en part. Une profonde et indescriptible douleur s'empara de moi. J'étais comme en pièces, en morceaux. Certain de mes os s'étaient certainement cassés sous l'impact. Mais la pire des douleurs provenait de mon épaule gauche, irradiant dans tout mon corps.

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa du plus profond de mon être, rauque, dur et terrifiant. J'avais le souffle coupé sous l'effet de la douleur alors que la moindre esquisse de mouvement me donna l'impression de me déchiqueter de l'intérieur.

Était-ce ça la mort ?

Non. J'étais encore en vie. Enfin pour l'instant. Sans doute pour plus très longtemps. J'avais mal, si mal... Pourquoi cela ne voulait-il pas s'arrêter ?

Les paroles de Riley me revinrent en mémoire.

Il voulait que ma mort soit lente et douloureuse. Je savais à quoi m'attendre... De longues minutes d'agonies avant qu'enfin la mort ne vienne me délivrer.

- BELLAAAA !!!

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui répondre mais mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Brisé, cassé, épuisé... Il refusait tout simplement de fonctionner. Seul mon esprit semblait encore en état de marche. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Je me sentis si faible, si fatiguée. Toute cette douleur qui me possédait, m'empêcha même jusqu'à réfléchir. Je n'avais même pas la chance de perdre connaissance. J'allais devoir endurer cette torture jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse enfin de battre.

- Oh comme je suis maladroit. Tu m'en vois désolé. Je crois que j'ai abîmé ta poupée, rit Riley au loin.

Sa voix me sembla si lointaine que je la perçus à peine. Un épais brouillard m'entoura et me coupa du reste du monde, m'enfermant dans cette bulle de souffrance qu'était devenu mon corps.

- Tu vas me le payer, explosa Edward.

- Tut tut tut. Écoute plutôt le cœur de ta dulcinée battre ses dernières mesures. Cette douce mélodie va bientôt s'éteindre alors profites-en.

J'entendis un grognement et un bruit sourd, suivis du rire de Riley. Je voulus voir ce qui se passait autour de moi, voir si Alicia allait bien... Notre kidnappeur avait-il tenu sa promesse ? Mais mes yeux clos refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Je restai plongée dans le noir, m'habituant peu à peu au néant qui serait bientôt mon existence.

- Ne tente rien d'idiot Cullen. Ça serait dommage que ta petite amie meure pour rien. Je peux toujours tuer sa fille en un claquement de doigt.

Cette phrase retint mon attention, me sortant quelque peu de l'état léthargique dans lequel je me trouvais. Je voulus parler mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un râle incompréhensible.

- Ecoute-la souffrir.

- Je vais te tuer. Je ne sais pas où ni quand mais considère toi comme mort.

Le brouillard autour de moi s'opacifia et les voix déjà lointaines s'affaiblirent de plus en plus.

- Sens l'odeur de ce sang chaud qui s'écoule lentement de son corps. Quel gâchis !

Un grognement.

- Ecoute comme son cœur ralentit. Tu devrais lui dire adieu tant qu'il est encore temps.

Était-ce donc ça la mort ? Etait-ce cet épais brouillard qui m'emportait loin d'ici ?

- TU ES MORT !!!

- Doucement cowboy.

Le cri qui suivit me terrifia. Ma fille hurla. Oh mon dieu que lui faisait-il ? Je rassemblai mes forces pour ouvrir mes yeux et bouger. Je voulais m'assurer que ma fille allait bien avant de quitter cette terre.

Mes paupières se descellèrent et mes yeux fixèrent un instant le plafond en béton gris au dessus de moi. J'haletai. Mon cou refusa tout mouvement. Toutes mes tentatives pour pivoter ma tête étaient avortées par mes gémissements de douleur. Et quand je réussis enfin à bouger, je vis au loin Riley tenant toujours Alicia et Edward face a lui en position défensive.

- A... Ali... cia...

Ma voix n'était qu'un infime murmure inaudible. Ma vision se brouilla un instant et je vacillai sans même bouger, sentant mon corps s'engourdir peu à peu. Cela fut bref mais assez intense pour que je me sente partir.

Quand ma vue revint enfin, mon souffle, déjà difficile, se brisa.

Je vis devant mes yeux la responsable de toute cette douleur qui se répandait dans mon corps depuis mon épaule et je compris enfin d'où venait cette sensation d'être complètement déchiquetée.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir alors que j'observais cette tige en fer sortir de ma poitrine. J'avais remarqué ces bouts de fer sortant du sol à mon arrivée. Et celui-ci me traversait de part en part. J'étais empalée. Ma respiration douloureuse s'accéléra face a cette constatation et ma tête se mit à tourner. Je jetai un dernier regard à ma blessure ensanglantée et je sombrai.

Rien.

Juste le noir et la mort qui rôdaient.

Juste ce brouillard qui m'emportait au loin.

Une sensation de chaleur sur mon visage. Un son, une voix.

Je la reconnus mais elle me sembla si lointaine, comme dans un rêve.

Etais-je morte ?

Une secousse. La douleur, horrible et insidieuse. Elle se propageait, s'étendait, me paralysait et m'étouffait. J'avais mal, si mal.

Non, j'étais encore en vie.

Peu à peu tout ce qui m'entourait reprit forme. Le brouillard se dissipa légèrement rendant ma douleur encore plus insupportable, tellement plus présente que j'en vins à regretter ce coton duveteux et mortel qui m'avait enveloppée et coupée de la réalité un peu plus tôt.

Une secousse plus franche. Un gémissement que je reconnus comme étant le mien et des pleurs. Une petite main sur ma joue, des appels larmoyants... Alicia.

Elle était en vie.

Un profond soulagement s'empara de moi, très vite suivi par la panique.

J'étais en sang, transpercée par une tige en fer et à moitié inconsciente. Elle devait être totalement paniquée.

- A... ly..., murmurai-je.

- Ma... ma... maman... maman.

- Ma... pu…ce.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de mon cou et je criai, faisant redoubler ses pleurs.

Je pris soudain conscience des bruits qui nous entouraient. Des voix trop lointaines pour que mon esprit embrouillé les comprennent. Des bruits sourds. Une bagarre. Edward et Riley sans doute.

Tant de questions, auxquelles je n'aurais probablement jamais de réponses, se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Comment Alicia était-elle arrivée à mon chevet ? Edward allait-il bien ? Mais pour l'instant, je devais consacrer le peu d'énergie qui me restait encore pour protéger ma fille le plus possible du spectacle morbide qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

J'ouvris péniblement mes paupières et mon regard se perdit dans ses grands yeux chocolat rougis par les larmes et qui me fixaient anxieusement.

- Ma... man..., hoqueta-t-elle.

Un pauvre sourire, que j'espérai rassurant, se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Ma... maman tu saignes.

- C'est… rien mon bé… bé.

Parler me demandait un effort surhumain. J'étais si fatiguée. Toutefois je ne pouvais me résoudre à me laisser sombrer, pour elle. J'attendrais que quelqu'un l'éloigne de moi et seulement là je cesserais de me battre contre l'inévitable. En attendant, je refusais qu'Alicia soit témoin de la mort de sa mère. Mon dernier acte d'amour pour la protéger.

- Pourquoi le monsieur est... est méchant ? Pourquoi il t'a fait du mal ?

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je laissais le soin aux Cullen d'inventer une explication plausible comme ils l'avaient fait à l'époque de James. Je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues finirent leur route sur mon cou. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir les effacer d'un geste de ma main et prendre Alicia dans mes bras. Pourtant cela m'était totalement impossible, j'en étais totalement incapable, la moindre esquisse de mouvement m'arrachant des cris de douleur.

- Ne pleure pas ma p... puce. Ça va aller.

Un bruit sourd, plus fort que les précédents la fit sursauter et redoubler ses pleurs. Je balayai des yeux mon faible champ de vision à la recherche d'indices m'informant de l'avancée de la bagarre qui faisait rage.

Riley avait tous les avantages. Il connaissait les lieux, annihilait le pouvoir d'Edward qui se trouvait alors totalement désarmé et pour couronner le tout il entendait toutes ses pensées, le privant de ses stratégies au fur et à mesure qu'il les imaginait. Je sentis à nouveau la panique m'envahir, réalisant qu'Edward n'aurait peut être pas l'avantage dans ce combat.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne discernai absolument rien de ce qui se passait non loin de moi. Je me fiai alors à ce que mon ouïe affaiblie me rapportait. Les paroles avaient laissé place à des grognements et les bruits de fracas successifs m'indiquèrent que plusieurs murs étaient malmenés.

- Maman... J'ai peur, sanglota Alicia.

Son visage se redressa subitement vers le combat acharné en face d'elle puis vint se nicher dans mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un râle de douleur quand ses petit bras m'encerclèrent. Dans le même instant un éclair blond arriva sur nous, rattrapé de justesse par un autre auburn, le repoussant sur le côté dans un grondement assourdissant. Mon bras, jusqu'à présent inerte, retrouva vie et tenta de protéger Alicia de ce combat soudain beaucoup plus proche. Réflexe inutile et fortement douloureux qui me fit gémir.

J'haletai péniblement, attendant que la vague lancinante et déchirante qui me parcourait de part en part se calme enfin. Où tout du moins, qu'elle reprenne la constante intensité qu'elle avait jusqu'alors.

- Ne pleure… pas… Al… Aly… pl… pleure pas.

J'avais de plus ne plus de mal à parler. Chacun des mouvements de ma cage thoracique me faisait souffrir mille morts. J'étais à bout de force et ma volonté de rester éveillée pour protéger Alicia s'égrainait chaque seconde un peu plus. Le brouillard salvateur revenait s'insinuer peu à peu en moi, apportant avec lui son lot de soulagement, enfermant mon esprit loin de cette douleur insupportable qui me terrassait.

Mes muscles se relâchèrent, ma vision se brouilla, je sombrai.

Mon corps douloureux s'engourdit peu à peu ne laissant que des picotements là où la souffrance avait été insoutenable un peu plus tôt.

Elle arrivait. Je pouvais la sentir s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. La mort.

_« Bella » _

Elle m'appelait.

Une soudaine sensation de froid sur mon visage me fit frémir.

_« Bella »_

Une main glacée caressa mon front.

Edward. Il était là. Il avait réussi à battre Riley. Alicia ne risquait plus rien. Je pouvais partir sereine. Ma fille vivrait. A cette pensée j'aurais presque pu sourire si mes forces ne m'avaient pas totalement abandonnée.

J'oscillai dangereusement entre conscience et inconscience, tantôt entendant vaguement cette voix m'appeler, tantôt me perdant totalement dans cette obscure noirceur qui m'enveloppait.

_« Bella pardonne moi »_

Mon bras inerte quitta terre, soulevé par une poigne glacée. Des lèvres tout aussi froides vinrent se poser sur mon poignet et je compris. Mon cerveau embrumé venait de percuter sur les intentions d'Edward.

- Non, soufflai-je en un son à peine audible.

- Bella !

Je pus entendre un soupir de soulagement.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il vous aurait tuées sur le champ si je m'étais approché. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait pardonne-moi.

- A… Aly…

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire.

- Elle est à côté. Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

- Ne t'oc... occupe... pas... de moi... juste... Ali... cia.

Sa main glissa sur ma joue. Que c'était bon de le sentir ainsi tout près de moi. J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux, quittant totalement le brouillard anesthésiant que j'avais tant chéri. Ma vision floue croisa son regard sombre et triste.

- Trop... de sang... pour... toi. Sors avec... Alicia.

Les traits déjà tirés de son visage durcirent encore plus.

- Les autres vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alice prendra soin d'elle mais il faut que je m'occupe de toi.

Son regard se fit plus triste.

- Bella tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu es très faible. J'ai peur que Carlisle n'arrive pas à temps.

Il soupira et caressa mon visage une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne sais pas ce que...

- Pas ça… Je ne veux pas… Aly… Aly à besoin de… moi… laisse-moi une ch… chance de m'en… sortir vi… vivante.

Il essuya de son pouce la larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

- Je t… t'aime, ajoutai-je à bout de souffle.

Ses lèvres fraiches effleurèrent les miennes.

- Je t'aime.

Je pus voir dans ses yeux la torture qu'il vivait à me voir ainsi. Il se sentait coupable. Pourtant, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Riley avait bien prévu son coup. Il avait tout manigancé depuis le début, jusqu'à nos retrouvailles ce premier lundi de janvier en plein milieu du hall d'entrée du lycée.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- De quoi me remercies-tu ?

- De m'avoir… choisie et… d'avoir sau… sauvé Aly.

- Tu me remercies d'être dans cet état ? J'ai été incapable de te sauver, d'empêcher ce fou furieux de te blesser mort… mortellement. Bella tu perds trop de sang. Tu… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas comme ça. Tu t'affaiblis un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe…

Je vis la peur et la colère déformer les traits de son visage.

- BON SANG MAIS QUE FONT-ILS ! s'emporta-t-il tout à coup.

Je sentis la fatigue l'emporter sur ma volonté, toute cette souffrance m'avait totalement épuisée. Maintenant que je savais Alicia en sécurité, Edward à mes côtés et les Cullen sur le point d'arriver, je pouvais me laisser un peu aller.

- Ca va… aller… je v… vais juste… dor… mir… un peu…

A peine avais-je fini de murmurer ma phrase que déjà mes paupières se fermèrent.

_« Bella ! Bella ouvre les yeux. Il ne faut pas que tu dormes… »_

Rien. Juste du noir tout autour de moi.

Je retrouvai à nouveau ce brouillard réconfortant. Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait, enfermée dans ma bulle cotonneuse. Plus aucun son, plus aucun bruit. Juste le silence et la nuit.

Calme apaisant bien trop vite chassé par une puissante douleur insidieuse qui reprit sa place dans mon corps, s'insinuant à nouveau dans chacun de mes membres.

_« Bella ? Bella est-ce que tu m'entends ?… »_

Des mains se pressèrent sur ma peau, tâtant, palpant tour à tour chaque partie de mon corps.

_« … Elle est inconsciente, il faut faire vite… »_

Une pression sur ma cage thoracique me sortit de ma torpeur et me fit hurler.

- Elle revient à elle. Je suis désolé Bella, la morphine va faire effet rapidement mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Je croisai le regard inquiet de Carlisle au dessus de moi et acquiesçai d'un « oui » muet à sa question.

- On ne peut pas couper cette tige en fer sans te blesser d'avantage, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir te l'enlever ici. Ça va te faire très mal. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te soulager plus que ça. Edward...

Il sortit de mon champ de vision et parla trop doucement pour que je ne l'entende pas. Ma peur grandit. Était-il possible d'avoir encore plus mal que maintenant ? Des mains se glissèrent délicatement sous moi et une puissante onde douloureuse me transperça, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Oui, c'était possible.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

Edward se pencha sur moi et posa son front sur le mien.

- Je vais te soulever pour t'ôter ce morceau de fer. Accroche-toi à moi si tu le peux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes furtivement.

- Pardonne-moi Bella…

Il se releva rapidement du sol avec moi dans ses bras. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter sous l'effroyable douleur qui se dégageait de ma poitrine lorsque la tige en fer s'arracha de mon corps. Un hurlement incontrôlable et effrayant sortit de ma gorge. J'agrippai ma main à la chemise ensanglantée d'Edward. Mon corps se crispa et s'arqua, les murs autour de moi se mirent à tourner, une violente nausée me secoua l'estomac… Je croisai une dernière fois le regard d'Edward et je sombrai.

_« Pose là ! » _

_« …que tu comprimes la plaie… »_

_« …fait une hémorragie… »_

_« …trop de sang… »_

_« …sous-clavière… »_

Et puis tout s'éteignit.

***

**Hum… hum… Me cherchez pas, j'ai déjà élu domicile sur une autre planète ! Pas la peine de crier non plus, je ne vous entendrais pas :P**

**Oui oui… je sais… je suis sadique… Mais que voulez-vous, faut bien arrêter quelque-part non ? Et puis, c'est meilleure quand il y a un minimum de suspence non ? (comment j'essaie de vous convaincre ! LOL)**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? **

**1- Bella meurt (Je sais… je sais… personne ne veut la tuer… sauf moi !)**

**2- Bella vie (dans quel état, ça c'est la grande question ! LOL)**

**3- Edward la transforme parce qu'elle est en trop mauvais état**

**4- … je vous laisse faire vos propositions ;)**

**Bien sûr l'option « taper Dri » n'est toujours pas disponible !!! LOL**

**Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre. Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Comme toujours, je veux tout savoir alors reviewez.**

**Review = Teaser**

**Et la suite, la semaine prochaine, c'est promis !!!!**

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt :)**


	31. Note pour la suite de l'aventure

**Petite note pour la suite de l'aventure**

**- EDIT -**

J'avais posté à ce moment de l'histoire une notre qui n'a plus lieu d'être à présent. Je vous laisse donc passer votre chemin et retrouver nos chez héros dans la suite de leurs aventures )


	32. Ch 30 : Incertitudes

Hello everybody !!!

Par quoi commencer ? Déjà part un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes des amours de m'en laisser autant à chaque fois et je vous adore !!! Les reviews c'est notre seule récompense et franchement ça fait toujours super plaisir alors un grand, non ENORME merci pour toutes ces doses de bonheur que vous m'envoyez chaque semaine.

En suite, je voulais revenir sur la note que j'ai laissé il y a deux jours. Je pense que je me suis mal exprimé. Il n'y a pas MA version et une autre. Les deux sont mes versions de l'histoire. L'une d'elle (celle-ci) est juste celle que j'avais imaginé dès le départ. Dès que j'ai pensé à Bella retrouvant les Cullen 10 ans après, j'ai pensé à cette fin là. On pourrait donc dire qu'il s'agit de ma version initiale. Cependant, au vu de l'avancé de l'histoire, de ma attachement aux personnages (beh oui quoi, j'ai pas envie de les quitter trop vite non plus, je les aime moi ! Snifff), j'ai voulu explorer une autre version, d'autres idées… Alors oui, ca sera plus ce que vous attendez, il est clair que sans le harcèlement (oui oui So, j'ai bien dit harcèlement et me nargue pas avec ta malette et surtout arrête de lire du Tara Sue Me, ça te donne trop d'idée bizarre après ! LOL) de mes deux choupettes que j'ai cité dans la note, je n'aurai sans doute pas pris la peine d'explorer cette alternative. Mais si je le fais c'est parce que j'ai envie de poser cette fin d'histoire sur le papier (enfin sur le PC… bref vous me comprenez ! LOL) et pas seulement pour vous faire plaisir. Même si j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir quand même :P

Donc, sachez que tout ce qui sera posté ici est la version initiale ;)

Pfiou que de blabla ! Personne ne s'est endormi en route ???

Allez, un dernier mot sur ce chapitre et je vous laisse lire. Alors Bella RIP ou pas ??? Réponse juste plus bas ! Hihi

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :P

***

Chapitre 30

Incertitudes

***

_« Pose là ! » _

_« …que tu comprimes la plaie… »_

_« …fait une hémorragie… »_

_« …trop de sang… »_

_« …sous-clavière… »_

_Et puis tout s'éteignit. _

On pourrait croire que la mort n'est que néant, noirceur infinie qui vous enveloppe et vous emporte loin des gens que vous aimez et qui vous aiment, loin de vos amis, de votre famille. Loin de la vie, tout simplement. On pourrait croire qu'une fois qu'elle porte une main sur vous tout s'arrête. On pourrait croire que la souffrance aussi prend fin.

On pourrait croire tellement de choses… mais au final moi je ne sais qu'une de ces choses. La douleur continue, s'accentue et vous terrasse même si vous n'avez plus conscience de rien. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Tout ce qui reste de vous c'est cette souffrance qui vous condamne et vous emporte loin de tout.

La mort je l'ai attendue, je l'ai désirée, je l'ai même suppliée de m'emporter avec elle…

Vous avez mal quand elle vous atteint mais ce n'est rien contre la douleur que vous ressentez quand des gens dévoués mettent tout en œuvre pour vous sauver.

***

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse agression, six pour être exacte. De nombreuses journées passées sur un lit d'hôpital ou plus récemment, chez ma mère en Floride.

Une agression. Voila la version officielle. Après avoir reçu un faux appel de l'infirmier de la maternelle, ce dernier nous avait kidnappées et aurait tenté de nous tuer pour une obscure raison. Je devais mes blessures à une chute du deuxième étage lors d'une tentative de fuite. Chute ayant fini sur l'une des « attentes », bout de fer sortant du sol destiné à recevoir les futurs murs en béton des bâtiments en construction.

Dans mon malheur, j'avais eu de la chance. J'avais cru sur le moment être totalement en miettes sous la force de l'impact que j'avais ressenti lorsque mon corps était rentré en contact avec le sol froid de ce chantier abandonné. Bien sûr j'avais eu de nombreux hématomes – ou un seul qui recouvrait tout mon dos serait plus exact, plusieurs os cassés, une entorse cervicale due à la pression constante de la main de Riley sur ma nuque, un traumatisme crânien causé par le choc de ma tête contre le béton froid… et ma blessure à l'épaule. Voir un bout de fer sortir de votre poitrine est quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant mais fort heureusement cette tige n'avait pas endommagé d'organe vital et ne m'avait laissé pour seule séquelle que deux affreuses cicatrices, l'une dans mon dos et l'autre à quelques centimètre en dessous de ma clavicule.

Mais mon plus gros problème avait été l'hémorragie qui avait faillie m'être fatale. En sortant de mon corps, le fameux fer avait endommagé une de mes artères et mon sang s'était mis à couler à flot. Sans l'intervention de Carlisle et mon arrivée rapide aux urgences, je ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait six semaines maintenant et je ne pouvais toujours pas empêcher la peur de m'envahir lorsque je repensais à ce moment de ma vie…

***

_Flashback_

Peu à peu je repris conscience sur ce qui m'entourait, le « bip bip » incessant des machines autour de moi, le goutte à goutte de la perfusion qui s'écoulait juste à côté de ma tête, les bruits de pas dans le couloir… Et la douleur. Chaque centimètre carré de mon corps était douloureux.

Mes paupières battirent, offrant encore un peu résistances avant de s'ouvrir. Je gémis quand enfin elles se décelèrent et que la lumière, pourtant très faible, de la pièce où je me trouvais m'agressa les yeux et décupla mon mal de tête déjà bien présent.

- Bella.

Une masse sombre en contre-jour bougea et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi.

Le visage à la fois souriant et inquiet d'Edward s'approcha du mien et je me sentis aussitôt soulagée.

- Edward, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire et caressa ma joue. La sensation froide de ses doigts sur ma peau fit remonter à la surface des images furtives de Riley m'agressant et je frémis, sentant la peur s'engouffrer en moi et me paralyser.

- Tu vas bien ? me questionna Edward face à ma réaction.

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal.

Il se redressa et commença à s'éloigner.

- Je vais prévenir Carlisle que tu es réveillée, il te donnera quelque chose pour calmer la douleur.

- Attends… Et Riley ? demandai-je.

Il revint vers moi et s'assit au bord de mon lit. Mes souvenirs des derniers événements étaient quelque peu limités et je profitai de ce moment pour le questionner.

- Il est mort. Il ne pourra plus jamais te nuire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement mais il me restait la question la plus importante.

- A… Aly ? continuai-je.

- Elle va bien. Elle doit être en train de dormir chez toi. Ta mère est là. Elle s'occupe d'elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ma fille avait assisté à tellement de choses. Elle ne savait rien de l'existence des vampires et avait été projetée violement dans leurs univers. Comment lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé ? Comment empêcher qu'elle soit traumatisée par la vision de sa mère en train de se faire torturer par un monstre sanguinaire ? Comment faire en sorte quelle n'ait pas à vie l'image de mon corps empalé sur cette tige en fer ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux et roulèrent sur les côtés de mon visage pour finir leurs courses sur mon oreiller.

- Shhhhhuuuuut Bella.

Edward passa ses doigts sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes.

- Elle est en sécurité. Vous êtes toutes les deux en sécurité.

- J'ai eu si peur… Elle…

Ma voix se brisa en un sanglot qui décupla la douleur de mon torse et de ma poitrine pourtant déjà bien présente. Mon visage se crispa et j'étouffai maladroitement un cri.

- Je vais chercher Carlisle pour qu'il te soulage. Je serai de retour dans moins d'une minute.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Je profitai de cet instant pour analyser l'état de mon corps. Mes jambes semblaient intactes, de même que mon bras droit. Le gauche, quant à lui, était maintenu près de mon torse par une écharpe. Le reste de mon corps était totalement endolori. Je savais que Riley m'avait cassé une côte. Je l'avais entendue se briser sous la pression de ses doigts avant que la douleur ne se propage dans mon corps. Je savais aussi que j'avais été transpercée par une tige en métal entre mon épaule et mon sein gauche.

Je fus tirée de l'examen de mes dégâts corporels par l'arrivée de Carlisle dans ma chambre d'hôpital, suivi de près par Edward.

- Bonjour Bella. Ravie de te revoir parmi nous. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il s'approcha de moi et sortit une petite lampe de la poche de sa blouse. Il examina mes yeuxet me sourit.

- Bien, je crois.

- Edward m'a dit que tu souffrais. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour t'apaiser.

Je regardai ce dernier qui se tenait derrière Carlisle. Je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude sur ses traits même s'il me souriait.

- Tu es hors de danger Bella, m'indiqua le Docteur en rangeant sa petite lampe. Le plus dur est derrière toi. Maintenant tu vas avoir besoin de repos pour que tout se remette en place correctement et que tu guérisses.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? demandai-je ne sachant pas avec exactitude quels dommages avait réellement subi mon corps.

- Et bien tu as de nombreux hématomes sur le dos, quelques coupures et ecchymoses, une côte cassée ainsi que ta clavicule gauche, une sérieuse entorse cervicale et un léger traumatisme crânien.

- Ok, soupirai-je.

Le visage de Carlisle se durcit et je sentis l'angoisse en moi revenir au galop.

- Il y a autre chose ? demandai-je, inquiète.

- Tu as fait une grosse hémorragie lorsqu'on a ôté la tige en fer qui était placée dans ta poitrine. J'ai du te transfuser, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons bien cru te perdre. Edward a du comprimer la blessure pour stopper le saignement ce qui a causé la fracture de ta clavicule.

- Ok. C'est pas grave…

- Ce n'est pas tout, me coupa le médecin. Tu as perdu connaissance puis tu es tombée dans le coma.

Les mots de Carlisle résonnèrent dans ma tête sans que j'en assimile vraiment le sens.

- Coma ?

- Tu es resté inconsciente trois jours. Mais tes examens sont bons. Nous t'en ferons encore quelques un demain mais je peux t'assurer que tout va bien.

- Des séquelles ? demandai-je.

- Rien de permanent. Il te faudra de longues semaines de repos mais après cela tu seras de nouveau sur pied comme avant.

- Et ma fille ? A-t-elle été blessée ?

Carlisle hésita quelque seconde avant de me répondre et mon inquiétude ressurgit aussitôt.

- Edward m'a dit qu'elle allait bien. Ce n'est pas le cas ? m'affolai-je. Elle a été blessée ? Elle est...

Dans mon affolement j'avais essayé de bouger et la douleur s'intensifia, me coupant la parole et la respiration.

- Bella tu dois rester calme. Alicia va bien. Physiquement, elle a juste une légère entorse au poignet.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

- Et psychologiquement ? demandai-je la voix étouffée.

- Elle a assisté à beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il va lui falloir du temps pour tout assimiler mais elle va bien, rassure toi.

- C'est de ma faute, murmurai-je.

Des larmes silencieuses se remirent à couler et je détournai le regard sur le côté. Edward, jusque là resté en retrait vint vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Ne dis pas ça Bella. Tu as tout fait pour la protéger.

- Je n'ai pas réussi... Deux jours. Juste deux jours et tout s'est écroulé. Ce n'est pas un monde pour elle... Elle est trop petite pour tout ça...

Edward se figea et recula légèrement.

- J'aurais du trouver un moyen d'empêcher tout cela, intervint-il. C'est moi le coupable Bella.

- Il faut que tu te reposes, nous interrompit Carlisle. Ca fait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps. Je vais t'administrer un léger sédatif pour que tu trouves facilement le sommeil. Demain tu y verras déjà plus clair.

Carlisle injecta un produit dans ma perfusion et me salua. Edward s'installa sur le bord du lit et me caressa la joue, essuyant au passage mes larmes qui coulaient encore abondamment du bout de ses doigts.

- Je vais rester ici avec toi jusqu'au matin. Ta mère viendra tôt demain. Je ne pourrai plus être près de toi tant quelle sera présente mais je ne serai pas loin.

Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je luttai pour les garder ouvertes.

- Dors maintenant.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Mes yeux choisirent ce moment là pour se fermer. J'entendis Edward fredonner ma berceuse puis je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque je quittai enfin mes songes ma main n'était plus emprisonnée dans la froideur de celle d'Edward mais dans une beaucoup plus chaude. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et constatai qu'il faisait maintenant jour.

- Oh Bella ! Ma chérie tu m'as fait si peur.

Renée était assise sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Elle semblait morte d'inquiétude mais faisait l'effort de me sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu ? enchaîna-t-elle.

Je me concentrai sur mon corps ankylosé et constatai qu'il semblait un petit peu moins douloureux.

- Ca va, j'ai un peu moins mal je crois.

- Tant mieux ma puce. Une infirmière vient de te donner un calmant. Elle...

- Ou est Aly ? la coupai-je.

Je scannai la petite chambre du mieux que je pouvais mais mon champ de vision était assez restreint avec la minerve que je portais et qui m'interdisait tout mouvement.

- Elle est avec Phil, chez toi. Ils vont venir un peu plus tard. Je voulais voir le Docteur Emerson avant pour m'assurer que tu étais sortie d'affaire.

- Le Docteur Emerson ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui. C'est le médecin qui s'occupe de toi.

Je m'apprêtai à protester quand je compris que Carlisle avait sans doute fait exprès de ne pas être mon docteur attitré. Il avait déjà vu ma mère il y a de cela quelques années, lorsque James m'avait attaquée. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle remarque qu'il n'avait absolument pas vieilli depuis.

- Ok. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a été choquée et refuse de nous raconter ce qu'elle a vu. Elle te réclame tout le temps mais sinon elle est toujours la même. Elle court partout, fait des bêtises... Elle a juste besoin de temps je pense et puis elle ira mieux en te voyant.

- Mon bébé..., soupirai-je.

- Que s'est-il passé Bella ?

Ma mère venait de mettre le doigt sur une question pour laquelle je n'avais pas réponse. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait été dit ou fait. Les Cullen avait du faire une mise en scène, trouver une explication logique à l'attaque d'un vampire... Mais je n'avais aucun détail.

- Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose, éludai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça te reviendra plus tard.

La fatigue m'emporta peu après cette discussion. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance était la douce voix de ma fille qui parlait à côte de moi. Je me réveillai aussitôt et la cherchai du regard.

- MAMAN !!! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ma puce. Viens par là, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main valide.

Ma mère m'aida à redresser légèrement mon lit, m'arrachant une grimace au passage et Alicia brandit fièrement son attelle en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

- On va vous laisser seules toutes les deux. Nous allons aller nous balader quelques minutes pour vous laisser vous retrouver.

Ma mère et Phil, qui avaient amenés Alicia, sortirent de la chambre. Ma fille me détailla du regard quelques secondes puis me sourit et s'allongea contre moi, la tête posée dans le creux de mon épaule.

- T'as plus bobo ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je profitai de ce câlin improvisé un maximum. J'avais tellement cru ne plus jamais la revoir. A cette pensée je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux mais je les ravalai rapidement.

- J'ai encore un peu mal, mais je vais vite guérir. Tout sera bientôt comme avant ma puce.

- Le méchant monsieur va plus venir nous faire du mal ?

- Non. Il ne reviendra plus. Je te le promets. Il n'y aura plus jamais de vilain monsieur mon cœur.

- Il m'a vraiment fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle contre ma poitrine.

J'accentuai mes caresses dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Tu as été très courageuse ma puce. Je suis très fière de toi.

Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort à ma blouse.

- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. J'ai bouché mes oreilles et j'ai chanté mais j'ai quand même entendu quand il t'a fait mal et que tu as crié, et… Et j'ai vraiment eu très peur.

Je pus l'entendre étouffer un sanglot à la fin de sa phrase et mon cœur se déchira. Malgré tous mes efforts je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger de l'horreur qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai rapidement.

- Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Nous restâmes ainsi, blotties l'une contre l'autre, pendant de longues minutes. Seul le retour de Renée et Phil nous sortit de cette bulle de tendresse dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermées.

La discussion qui suivit tourna autour de l'organisation des prochains jours. Ma mère m'apprit que le Dr Emerson souhaitait me garder une quinzaine de jours, le temps que mon état se stabilise correctement et que je sois capable d'être déplacée. L'idée de passer les deux prochaines semaines enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital ne me réjouissait pas mais Renée s'emporta à ma première protestation et ne m autorisa pas à argumenter. Elle ne me laissa pas non plus mon mot à dire quant à mon séjour forcé en Floride qu'elle prévoyait dès ma sortie.

- Tu vas avoir besoin de te reposer et tu ne pourras pas t'occuper d'Alicia donc tu viens à la maison. Ca sera juste le temps que tu te rétablisses et dès que tu seras à nouveau sur pied tu rentreras.

N'ayant pas la force de me battre, j'abdiquai.

Ce qu'elle oublia de me dire, c'est que j'allais avoir une visite surprise. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Charlie ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire que ton père allait arriver. J'étais tellement heureuse de te voir à nouveau consciente que j'ai oublié de détail, enchaina ma mère.

Alicia remua tout contre moi et je grimaçai quand la douleur de mon torse se réveilla.

- Bonjour Bella. Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda mon père en m'embrassant le front.

- Je vais bien à la vue des circonstances.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle ne s'en souvient plus, répondit Renée.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Ch… papa. Tu n'étais pas encore venu à Bridgton. Alicia va être contente de voir que tu es là.

Il porta son attention sur elle et sourit.

- Elle a bien grandi la petite souris.

Je ris à mon tour. Mauvaise idée car la douleur se décupla et j'haletai.

- Bella ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Charlie

- J'appelle le médecin tout de suite, lança Renée.

Alicia se réveilla en sursaut, alertée par le soudain mouvement autour d'elle. Charlie la prit dans ses bras, me laissant un peu d'espace pour me remettre. Heureusement une infirmière arriva rapidement et injecta un liquide dans ma perfusion. Cela prit un peu de temps mais la douleur finit par s'apaiser en même temps que mes paupières se fermaient.

_Fin du flashback_

***

Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour là. Quarante-deux longues journées passées entre un lit d'hôpital et un canapé de Floride, à attendre que mon corps se remette de ses traumatismes et à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'Alicia oublie quelque peu tout ce qu'elle avait vu sur ce chantier abandonné.

C'était une petite fille forte mais elle avait assisté à beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, trop de choses surnaturelles qu'il fallait lui faire oublier.

C'était pour ces raisons que j'avais préféré la laisser quelques jours supplémentaires chez ma mère. Elle avait besoin de rester encore un peu éloignée de toutes ces bizarreries auxquelles elle pourrait être confrontée en venant ici avec moi.

Cela me ramena instantanément à Edward et aux Cullen. Je ne les avais que peu vus depuis que j'avais repris connaissance dans ce lit d'hôpital. Le jour, mes visites se succédaient entre Renée, Phil, Charlie ou encore Amy. Et le soir, je dormais profondément, assommée par la multitude de calmants que les infirmières m'administraient.

Cependant un soir alors que je somnolais, j'avais senti la main froide d'Edward sur ma joue...

***

_Flashback_

La journée avait été longue et épuisante. L'on m'avait fait passer une multitude d'examens voués à voir si mon état était totalement stabilisé et si mes blessures guérissaient convenablement.

Je me laissai bercer par le monitoring à côte de moi profitant de ce petit moment de calme. Les yeux fermés, je laissai mes pensées voguer loin d'ici lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur ma joue. Des images de Riley défilèrent alors devant mes yeux et je sursautai à ce contact glacé. Mon cri de surprise mêlé à de la peur fut étouffé par cette même main.

- Sssshhh Bella. Ce n'est que moi.

- Edward..., soupirai-je en ouvrant mes yeux et en croisant l'or des siens.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardonne moi. D'habitude tu ne te réveilles pas.

Je repris mon calme, régulant ma respiration douloureuse.

- Ca va mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et il me sourit.

- Je suis content que tu sois réveillée ce soir.

- Tu es venu me voir tous les soirs ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr. Je suis resté à ton chevet toutes les nuits depuis que tu es arrivée ici.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. Je resterais là les journées entières si je le pouvais.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux à nous regarder, sa main glissant dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux se fermèrent au contact de sa paume froide sur mon front. J'étais partagée entre deux émotions différentes dont une que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Il y avait ce sentiment de bien-être que je n'avais qu'en sa présence mais ce n'était pas tout. Je ressentais autre chose, comme un malaise sans vraiment arriver à le définir.

- Je vais aller à Jacksonville, lui dis-je tout à coup.

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue.

- Je sais. Alice l'a vue.

Il s'assit délicatement à côté de moi sur le lit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Je ne serai jamais loin Bella. Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai là.

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il irait lui aussi en Floride et veillerait sur moi à distance pendant les semaines que durerait ma convalescence. Seulement j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais également besoin de prendre soin de ma fille, d'être là pour elle sans penser à autre chose.

- Non Edward. S'il te plait, laisse-moi aller là-bas seule.

Il fronça les sourcils et me fixa intensément. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le coupai.

- J'ai besoin de temps Edward. S'il te plait. Si Riley n'est plus là alors je ne risque plus rien. Alicia a besoin de moi. Elle est choquée et terrifiée par tout ce qu'elle a vu. Elle est ma priorité. Je… On a besoin de se retrouver toutes les deux.

Son regard fouilla le mien un long moment puis il soupira.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je resterai ici mais je t'en prie, prends soin de toi.

Je dégageai ma main de la sienne et caressai son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les médecins disent que je ne risque plus rien. Il faut juste attendre que tout se ressoude correctement. Je devrais être sur pied dans un mois ou deux. Je reviendrai dès qu'on ira mieux Alicia et moi. Je te le promets Edward.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et m'embrassa timidement. Ses lèvres froides épousèrent les miennes et les caressèrent. Je frissonnai à son contact mais le savourai tout autant. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux, les agrippant au niveau de sa nuque. Nos langues se retrouvèrent pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être l'éternité et nous échangèrent un doux baiser, profitant de cet infime instant de connexion où rien d'autre ne comptait que nous deux.

Malheureusement cet instant prit fin lorsqu' Edward rompit son baiser pour me laisser respirer.

- Je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il tout près de mes lèvres. Reviens-moi.

- Je reviendrai Edward.

Je l'embrassai furtivement.

- Je t'aime, ajoutai-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi encore de longues minutes, profitant de cet instant de tranquillité avant que le monde extérieur ne se remette à tourner et ne nous sépare encore une fois. Malheureusement mes premiers signes de fatigue ne lui échappèrent pas.

- Repose-toi Bella.

- Non, pas encore. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé Edward. Et surtout dis-moi ce que je suis censée dire. Quelle est la version officielle ? lui demandai-je.

Il me raconta alors brièvement ce qui s'était passé entre mes pertes de connaissances puis il finit par la version fictive que je devais servir à tout ceux qui me questionnerait sur ce qui nous étaient arrivées. A la fin de son récit mes paupières étaient lourdes et déjà je sombrai dans le sommeil.

- Dors mon ange, murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front. Je resterai près de toi.

- Hum…

- Je t'aime.

Et le sommeil m'emporta.

_Fin du flashback_

***

C'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu Edward. Après cette nuit là, je n'avais plus senti sa main effleurer ma joue pour me sortir de mon sommeil. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il était resté près de moi toutes les autres nuits sans que je le sache.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Docteur Emerson donna son accord à ma mère pour me laisser sortir et après deux journées passées chez moi, nous dîmes au revoir à Charlie et prîmes un avion pour la Floride. Sans doute un des pires voyages qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Mes blessures étaient encore loin d'être guéries et passer cinq heures dans un siège étriqué alors que je ne rêvais que de m'allonger fut une épreuve des plus désagréables.

Les semaines qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Je pris le temps de profiter d'Alicia et de parler avec elle de ce qui nous était arrivé en tête à tête. Cela était beaucoup plus simple maintenant que nous étions sous le même toi. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas remarqué trop de choses « surnaturelles ». Elle avait juste vu un homme m'agresser et nous terroriser, sans savoir qu'il n'était pas humain mais qu'il était en fait un vampire. Le pire était donc évité, elle ne risquait pas de dévoiler sans le vouloir ce secret bien gardé.

L'avion toucha enfin le sol et l'impact me sortit de mes pensées. Le temps de récupérer mes bagages et de louer une voiture, je pris enfin le chemin me ramenant chez moi.

La route défilait devant mes yeux depuis près d'une heure déjà. D'ici quelques minutes je serais arrivée.

Je venais de passer les cinq dernières heures dans un avion et maintenant je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Bridgton. Alice m'avait téléphoné peu avant mon départ, mais j'avais décliné son offre de venir me chercher.

***

_Flashback_

- Hey Bella, chantonna la petite voix joyeuse d'Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien Alice.

- Prête à rentrer ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'attrapai ma veste et mon sac de ma main libre.

- Oui, lançais-je, indifférente.

Elle laissa quelques secondes défiler avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Tout va bien Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Non, pour rien.

Elle soupira.

- Je viens te chercher ? ajouta-t-elle sur une note enjouée.

J'hésitai quelques secondes. Bien sûr j'avais envie de la revoir. Elle m'avait manqué. Ils m'avaient tous manqué. Mais j'avais ce sentiment bizarre en moi Cette étrange sensation qui ne me quittait plus depuis des semaines et qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'échéance de mon retour était arrivée.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Je laissai le silence répondre à ma place. De toute manière je n'avais pas de réponse.

- Bella, je cache à Edward ce que je vois depuis des semaines, mais il faut que nous en parlions.

Bien sûr, elle avait tout vu. Peut-être même savait-elle exactement ce qui se passait alors que même moi je restais dans le flou absolu. Mais voulais-je vraiment savoir ?

- Il faut que j'y aille Alice. Je serai là dans pas longtemps.

- Dans six heures et trente-quatre minutes exactement, soupira-t-elle.

- A tout à l'heure, lançai-je juste avant de raccrocher.

Je glissai mon téléphone dans mon sac et attrapai ma valise.

_Fin du flashback_

***

Je garai la voiture de location devant chez moi et soupirai un grand coup. De quoi avais-je peur exactement ? Qu'est ce que j'appréhendai tant ? Si seulement je le savais…

J'allais reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée quelques semaines plus tôt, avant l'enlèvement, avant les tortures… J'allais retrouver Edward et recommencer comme avant.

Pourquoi étais-je si… effrayée ?

Je sortis mes affaires, attrapai le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et entrai chez moi. Il faisait sombre et je m'empressai d'ouvrir les rideaux de la baie vitrée. Je vis alors au loin Edward qui attendait à la lisière de la forêt.

***

**Beh alors, vous voyez, elle n'est pas morte !!! Vous y avez cru, hein ! Avouez :P**

**Bon alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais dire merci à So pour tous ses conseils avisés en matière de médecine. Maintenant je sais au moins pourquoi les docteurs ont toujours une petite lampe dans leur poche ! MDRRRR Ca sert d'écrire une fic dis donc ;) Un grand merci à toi ma choupette.**

**Je voulais aussi dire merci à Béa qui me corrige toujours ultra rapidement et qui se retrouve avec le double de travail avec la fin alternative. Merci beaucoup miss !**

**Euh, je vais arrêter là, sinon je crois que je vais vous saouler ! LOL**

**Donc pas de vote cette semaine. Dites-moi juste ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ???? Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou bien détesté… Je suis une grande curieuse alors dites moi tout :D**

**Comme d'hab : Review = Teaser.**

**Je vous dis rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour le 1****er**** chapitre de Collisions (ou plutôt le 2****ème**** vu que le 1****er**** c'est l'OS). J'espère que vous aimerez. Et puis quelques jours plus tard pour la fameuse suite alternative.**

**Je rappelle que pour ceux qui veulent suivre uniquement la version initiale de l'histoire, c'est celle-ci, pas celle qui sera posté en tant que « Addiction – Fin alternative ».**

**Voilou, je crois que j'ai tout dit.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !!!**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	33. Ch 31 : Réaliser

Hello !

Et oui c'est bien moi, avec pas mal de retard (dites merci à mister technologie… grrr). J'ai eu un petit problème technique et du coup j'ai perdu un bout de chapitre, d'où le délai plus long que d'habitue.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos très très très nombreuses reviews. J'ai frôlé les 200 reviews pour le dernier chapitre et c'est juste wow !!! Je vous remercie donc de tout mon cœur. C'est reviews c'est mon carburant, ma dose de bonheur et je suis aux anges à chaque fois que j'en ai une nouvelle dans ma boite. Merci.

On m'a posé la question plusieurs fois en review alors je réponds directement ici. Oui, il y aura bien un POV Edward. Dès que je fini l'histoire du POV de Bella (soit dans environ 3 ou 4 chapitres je pense) je l'attaquerai. Par contre, j'aurai certainement un rythme moins soutenue.

Dernière chose, j'ai commencé à poster un suite à mon OS Collision, si ça vous dit de la lire : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5440330/1/Collisions

Voila, j'arrête ici mes blabla et je vous laisse lire :P

***

Chapitre 31

Réaliser

***

_Pourquoi étais-je si… effrayée ?_

_Je sortis mes affaires, attrapai le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et entrai chez moi. Il faisait sombre et je m'empressai d'ouvrir les stores de la baie vitrée. Je vis alors au loin Edward qui attendait à la lisière de la forêt._

Sans détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette longiligne à l'orée du bois, je déposai mes affaires à côté de moi et ouvris la porte fenêtre. Je fis un pas dehors et traversai la terrasse pour me retrouver juste devant la balustrade. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, totalement immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, seulement séparés par l'étendue verdoyante de la prairie. Puis, il s'avança vers moi. Lentement, il parcourut les mètres nous séparant tout en ne quittant pas mon visage des yeux.

Plus il s'approchait et plus les battements de mon cœur s'affolaient dans ma poitrine. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver après six longues semaines de séparation et pourtant j'avais aussi très peur de ces retrouvailles. Comme si je m'étais voilée la face et que tout à coup, tout allait me sauter au visage. Comme si j'allais enfin prendre conscience de ce qui m'effrayait tant depuis mon réveil dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Il monta les trois marches menant à la terrasse et s'avança vers moi toujours en silence. Il était si près de moi maintenant. Tout mon corps me criait de le serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser… mais mon esprit restait bloqué, figé. Pourquoi ?

J'aimais Edward, j'en étais plus que certaine. Et je savais aussi qu'il m'aimait. Alors que se passait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je si effrayée par ce qui me liait à lui ?

- Bonjour, murmurai-je, brisant enfin le silence gênant qui régnait entre nous.

Je me concentrai pour essayer de déchiffrer son expression impassible. Son visage n'était ni froid, ni joyeux. Il était juste inexpressif, comme s'il essayait de me cacher ses émotions.

- Tu as l'air mieux, me dit-il finalement.

Je lui souris timidement.

- Hum, plus de trou dans ma poitrine, plus d'os cassés non plus. Y'a que mon cou qui n'est pas encore complètement remis. Mais oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Je suis heureux que ce soit le cas.

- Edw…

-Bella, me coupa-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi, avouai-je. Edward, je…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. J'avais beau cherché, je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressentais. Comment mettre des mots sur quelque chose que l'on ne comprend déjà pas ?

Il resta immobile devant moi, attendant que je finisse ma phrase. Moi, de mon côté, je fuyais son regard, ayant trop peur de ce que je pourrai y trouver.

- Je… Je…

Et contre toute attente, mes jambes avancèrent vers lui et mes bras encerclèrent sa taille. Je collai alors ma joue contre son torse de marbre et le serrai le plus fort possible contre moi. L'une de ses mains se posa au creux de mes reins et l'autre se glissa dans mes cheveux. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de mon crâne. Il huma mon parfum avant d'y déposer un baiser. Les yeux fermés, je luttai contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, mais je t'en prie parle moi.

Mais je restai silencieuse. Si je laissais le moindre son sortir de ma gorge, ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'un sanglot et je ne voulais pas pleurer. En guise de réponse, je resserrai mes bras autour de son torse et me collai encore un peu plus à lui. Les paupières closes, je savourai ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué.

- Je t'en prie, parle-moi, réitéra-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? Je peux sentir ton anxiété Bella. Tu fuis mon regard, tu trembles… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Comment arrivait-il à me cerner aussi facilement alors que moi j'étais incapable de déchiffrer son expression ? Il avait raison, j'étais à cran. Cette constatation me fit craquer et j'étouffai un sanglot contre son t-shirt. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et il me poussa légèrement pour voir mon visage. Je gardai la tête baissée, ne voulant pas, une fois de plus, croiser son regard. Il posa son index sous mon menton et releva ma tête délicatement alors que je fixais désespérément son torse plutôt que ses yeux.

- Bella, souffla-t-il.

Il repoussa de ses doigts les cheveux que j'avais devant le visage et les glissa derrière mes oreilles, puis posa ses mains sur mes joues.

- Dis quelque chose, me supplia-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas… Je… Je ne sais même pas… J'ai peur, avouai-je enfin.

- Peur de moi ?

Sa question me surprit. Je n'avais jamais eu peur d'Edward aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je levai enfin les yeux et m'ancrai aux siens. La tristesse qui s'en échappait me transperça le cœur et un nouveau sanglot sortit de mes lèvres.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je.

Il parut soulagé et me sourit légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, continuai-je. Jamais je n'aurai peur de toi.

Son sourire s'intensifia et son visage se rapprocha lentement du mien. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et il me donna un tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne nous as donné quasiment aucunes nouvelles en six semaines et je sais qu'Alice me cache des choses.

Je rompis notre étreinte et partis m'asseoir sur les marches qu'il avait montées quelques minutes plus tôt. Appuyée contre la rampe en bois, je remontai mes genoux devant ma poitrine et les encerclai de mes bras.

- J'ai peur que ça recommence, avouai-je. J'ai peur que ce ne soit que le début. Et…

J'arrêtai ma phrase, ne pouvant mettre des mots sur ma plus grosse peur.

- Riley est mort Bella, je l'ai tué.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Je sais que tu l'as tué mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette… cette boule dans le ventre, cette angoisse qui me ronge. Plus la date de mon retour se rapprochait et plus elle augmentait. Je suis morte de peur Edward. Pas pour moi, mais pour Alicia.

Il s'assit sur la marche derrière moi et me tira contre lui. Encerclée par ses jambes et ses bras, je laissai mes émotions m'envahir et les larmes ruisselèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

- Tu sais que je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger toutes les deux.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. On est tellement passé près de la catastrophe. Tout aurait pu si mal finir. Edward, je ne l'aurai pas supportée. Je… Je ne peux pas la forcer à grandir dans ce monde où elle ne sera jamais vraiment en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, je compris enfin que c'était cela qui me hantait depuis des jours. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Choquée, je pivotai dans les bras d'Edward et me collai contre lui, mon visage humide enfoui au creux de son épaule. Il était raide. Lui aussi venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'impliquaient mes paroles.

Il finit par réagir et caressa tendrement mes cheveux, attendant que ma crise de larmes cesse en silence. Et quand enfin je fus calmée, il prit la parole.

- Si tu préfères que l'on s'éloigne de toi, nous partirons.

Je me raidis dans ses bras.

- Non !… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis juste perdue Edward. Je suis partagée entre ce qui serait le meilleur pour Alicia et ce qui serait le meilleur pour moi. Je n'avais même pas compris ce qui m'angoissait avant. Je viens tout juste de le réaliser.

Après ces révélations, nous gardâmes le silence de très longues minutes, perdus dans nos pensées respectives. Seule la nuit qui tombait et un frisson qui parcourut mon corps nous ramenâmes à la réalité. Edward relâcha alors son étreinte et me repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder. Il essuya de ses doigts les larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé sur mes joues pendant tout ce temps et me sourit.

- Ca va aller Bella. Quoi que tu choisisses, quoi que tu fasses, ce sera la bonne décision, me dit-il.

- Si seulement c'était si simple…

- Rentrons, me dit-il alors que je frissonnais à nouveau.

Nous allâmes alors dans le salon où trainaient au sol mes affaires. Je ramassai le tout à la va vite et les déposai dans un coin puis j'allais dans la cuisine me servir une tasse de café. Il était sans doute un peu tard pour une dose de caféine mais j'avais besoin de me réchauffer et de me mettre les idées en place. Edward, quant à lui, attendait adossé à la baie vitrée que je me calme.

Une fois que je ne trouvai plus de nouveau prétexte pour m'activer un peu partout dans la maison, je dus retourner au salon et lui faire face.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as eu une longue journée, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il fit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirai d'aise à son contact et me laissai aller. Tous les muscles de mon corps, crispés et douloureux, se détendirent.

- Je serai totalement incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il y a trop de choses dans ma tête pour ça, avouai-je.

- Viens par là.

Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et m'amena sur le canapé. Il s'assit et me tira sur lui. Je me trouvais assise sur ses jambes, à moitié allongée, confortablement installée dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête au creux de son épaule et déposai un baiser à la base de son coup. L'une de ses mains vint se glisser dans mes cheveux et les caressa. Il fredonna les premières notes de ma berceuse et je sentis à nouveau les larmes menacer de couler. Je fermai les yeux pour les retenir. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt comme pour l'empêcher de partir et il resserra son bras autour de ma taille.

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, comme si le temps était resté suspendu, figé sur cet instant précis où nous étions ainsi connectés. Seuls tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Plus rien autour ne comptait à cet instant. Rien ne pouvait venir troubler cette osmose entre nous. Tout notre amour s'exprimait dans ces gestes, dans toute cette tendresse que nous partagions.

Seulement…

Tout n'était pas si simple et je le savais.

Le sommeil et la fatigue finirent par me rattraper et je m'endormis dans ses bras, au son de ma berceuse qu'il me fredonnait.

Je me réveillai en sursaut quelques heures plus tard et étouffai un cri dans le cou d'Edward. Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de moi.

- Sssshhhh… Tu as fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais l'image qui me hantait depuis des semaines était toujours visible dans mon esprit. C'était toujours la même : Alicia morte, vidée de son sang, étendue sur le béton poussiéreux de ce chantier abandonné, le rire sadique de Riley résonnant en fond sonore.

- Ssssshhhhh…

Edward essaya de me calmer mais rien n'y fit. Cette image me hantait, me terrorisait et m'angoissait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait s'immiscer dans mes rêves, il m'était impossible de me rendormir.

Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward et me levai.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me détendre, lui dis-je.

- Tout va bien Bella, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Non ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, Edward, m'emportai-je tout à coup sans raison apparente.

Je pris conscience de mon emportement et m'arrêtai dans ma lancée. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et j'avais besoin de me calmer, de me poser tranquillement pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis à cran, avouai-je. Ecoute, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'être seule au moins quelques heures.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Je vais juste prendre une longue douche bien chaude et me détendre. Puis je vais essayer de remettre mes idées au clair tranquillement. Donne-moi quelques heures, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me relâcha.

- Appelle-moi quand tu seras prête, lança-t-il. Je ne serai pas loin Bella.

Puis il partit à toute vitesse par la baie vitrée.

Je me retrouvai seule dans mon salon et déjà un grand vide se fit au fond de moi. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et j'étouffai un sanglot. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain et me glissai sous un jet d'eau très chaude pour me détendre.

Tant de choses grouillaient dans ma tête que j'en avais presque mal au crâne.

J'étais partagée, déchirée entre Edward et Alicia et j'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas de solution. Ces deux parties de ma vie qui étaient alors compatibles, semblaient maintenant ne plus pouvoir cohabiter et cela m'arrachait le cœur.

Soit je choisissais mon amour pour Edward et je prenais le risque qu'un jour ou l'autre nous soyons encore attaqués par un vampire et tout ce qui pouvait en découler… Soit je choisissais Alicia et je devais renoncer à l'amour de ma vie que je venais à peine de retrouver.

J'étais face à un dilemme qui me déchirait le cœur.

Quoi que je choisisse, j'y laisserai une part de moi.

Il n'y avait pas de bon et de mauvais choix. Juste une décision horrible à prendre qui m'anéantissait.

Je mis tout ceci de côté dans un coin de ma tête pour l'instant et sortis de la douche. La seule manière d'arrêter de réfléchir était de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit avec une tâche quelconque. Je m'activai donc à 3h30 du matin au ménage et passai l'aspirateur, puis briquai la cuisine de fond en comble. Et quand enfin tout fut trop propre pour que je le nettoie, je me mis à ranger mes valises puis à m'occuper de l'énorme pile de courrier que j'avais posé sur un fauteuil du salon.

Je passai en revue son contenu et une enveloppe attira mon attention entre pubs et factures. L'entête attira mon attention et je m'en saisis. Je la décachetai anxieusement, me demandant pourquoi je recevais un courrier de mon académie. Peut-être était-ce du à mon absence prolongée ? Je pris la lettre qu'elle contenait et la parcourus des yeux.

A mi parcours, ma respiration se coupa et mes jambes flanchèrent. Je glissai le long du mur derrière moi et m'écroulai au sol.

Mes pleurs que j'avais réussis à calmer par toutes ces activités revinrent au galop et je m'effondrai en sanglot, recroquevillée sur moi-même, sur le sol de mon salon. La lettre dans ma main, je laissai toutes les larmes de mon corps s'échapper alors que je prenais conscience de ce qui m'attendait.

Je restai ainsi sans doute pendant des heures, à me bercer, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine, mes bras les encerclant de toutes leurs forces, car lorsque je relevais la tête, il faisait déjà jour. Je regardai la lettre dans ma main, simple bout de papier qui venait de me briser. Je la serrai encore plus fort, blanchissant la peau de mes jointures à cause de la pression et restai ainsi consternée, immobile, les yeux fixés sur le bout de papier blanc que mes doigts comprimaient.

Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail ?

Un rire nerveux sortit de mes lèvres.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Il s'était passé tellement de chose dans ma vie ces derniers mois. Ma vie n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était à mon arrivée en janvier. J'avais eu beau me battre et me débattre de toutes mes forces, mes sentiments pour Edward étaient remontés à la surface. Tout ce que j'avais mis tant d'années à oublier et à fuir avait ressurgi. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que mon cœur se déchire une nouvelle fois ? Pour que tout ce que j'avais espéré construire s'écroule comme un vulgaire château de carte ? A croire que oui…

Je venais à peine de retrouver le bonheur dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver après de long moins de déchirement et de douleur. Nous avions réussi à faire table rase du passer et à avancer.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien.

- Bella ?

Je n'avais entendu aucun bruit m'annonçant l'arrivée d'une tierce personne chez moi et pourtant quand la voix d'Edward brisa le silence, je ne sursautai même pas. J'étais bien trop perdue dans mes pensées pour que cela me fasse réagir. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de resserrer l'étreinte de mes bras sur mes jambes, les ramenant un peu plus contre ma poitrine et attendre.

Je vis ses pieds se rapprocher comme je fixais le sol et il s'agenouilla devant moi. Son visage arriva au niveau du mien, posé sur genoux.

- Bella que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Je restai totalement immobile, stoïque, le regard dans le vide.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

Il posa ses mains sur mes bras et me secoua légèrement. Je ne réagis pas.

- Bella, tu me fais peur. Parle-moi !

Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas la force. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. J'en étais tout bonnement incapable car même si cela était la meilleure décision à prendre, elle me déchirait le cœur et me tuait.

Deux jours. Nous avions eu seulement deux jours de bonheur avant que tout s'écroule à nouveau.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et le redressa mais je gardai mes yeux rivés au sol.

Comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas lire en toi Bella. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui se passe si tu ne me dis rien ? s'énerva-t-il soudain.

- Je ne peux pas…, murmurai-je.

Il soupira et me prit délicatement dans ses bras, me consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je blottis mon visage au creux de son cou tout en restant immobile et humait son odeur que j'aimais tant. Je profitai de son étreinte douce et tendre, emprisonnée dans ses bras forts, collée contre son torse dur et froid. Je profitai de toutes ces sensations comme si c'était la dernière fois.

A cette pensée, un sanglot sortit de ma gorge et il resserra ses bras sur mon corps.

- Sssshhhh mon ange. Si seulement tu voulais me dire ce qu'il t'arrive.

Il attendit que mes larmes cessent de couler pour me relâcher. Je me retrouvai à nouveau au sol, Edward devant moi, démuni et inquiet face à mon attitude.

- Dis-moi, supplia-t-il.

Je fermai mes yeux et inspirai profondément, cherchant le courage qui me manquait. Il fallait que je le fasse et pourtant ça me tuait. Je savais que c'était la meilleure solution, la seule solution qui me permettrait de protéger ma fille… même si dans tout ça je devais perdre à jamais l'amour de ma vie que je venais à peine de retrouver.

Je vis défiler devant mes yeux tout ce que je m'apprêtais à briser : son visage lorsque nous nous somme vus pour la première fois au lycée en janvier, son « je t'aime » près du lac, sa présence près de moi quand Riley rôdait, son présent lors de l'anniversaire d'Alicia, mon abandon, notre baiser, notre nuit ensemble, ses bras, ses sourires, ses yeux, son amour… lui.

J'allais le perdre. J'allais tout perdre.

Et pourtant il le fallait.

Je rouvris mes yeux et pour la première fois je fixai les siens.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

Je restai inerte, seuls mes doigts bougèrent et se déplièrent sur le bout de papier froissé qu'ils retenaient. Il porta son regard sur ce dernier et je le lui tendis. Il prit la lettre entre ses mains et l'ouvrit.

Voila. C'était fait.

Sans un mot, sans un son, c'était fait.

Le visage d'Edward se figea et je crus même voir sa main trembler sur le bout de papier chiffonné.

- Tu pars ?

***

**Sssshhhuuttt, on ne cri pas !!! Vous allez faire peur à mes voisins…. Trop tard ! pfff :)**

**Vous connaissez bien ma devise, il faut bien s'arrêter quelque part alors autant le faire là où il ne faut pas ! Hihi :P**

**Alors, alors… que va-t-il se passer ? Bella part-elle réellement ou pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Serai-je capable de séparer notre petit couple fétiche d'après vous ?**

**Place aux votes !**

**Séparés ou pas séparés ? Dites-moi !!! **

**Juste une petite précision, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est cette fameuse lettre que Bella reçoit... Retournez jeter un petit coup d'oeil au chapitre 5 - Explications... vous devriez pourvoir trouver la réponse ;)**

**Bon, maintenant place à la mauvaise nouvelle (beh oui… sniff) Hum, ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre de Collision le savent mais je le remets ici. Ce week end c'est week-end chez Mickey pour les TPA (TPA, hum… je résumerai par groupe de choupettes que j'adore qui sont aussi folle, voire plus, que moi – Love you girls) et du coup je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire… Bref rendez-vous dans 15 jours.**

**Je vous entends déjà crier : « Non mais comment peux tu nous laisser en plan aussi longtemps avec une fin de chapitre pareille !!! » Et je vous répondrai pas « Teaser !!! :P »**

**Alors à vos reviews. Dites-moi tout… vraiment tout… bien ou mauvais… Je veux savoir !**

**Et vu que REVIEW = TEASER, vous aurez la réponse au « Tu pars ? » ;)**

**Faites exploser ma boite mail et comblez moi de bonheur… la barre des 3000 reviews et proche, je compte sur vous ;)**

**A dans 15 jours.**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	34. Ch 32 : Résignation

Oh oh oh !

Je me prends pour le père-noël aujourd'hui et je vous livre mon cadeau en ce 24 décembre ! LOL Quoique cadeau c'est un bien grand mot… Vu que vous allez sans doutes avoir toutes envie de me tuer à la fin du chapitre :S

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Mes petites anonymes, je vous lis avec attention mais par manque de temps je ne peux vous répondre ici. D'ailleurs j'ai tellement pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment que j'ai fait une réponse communes à toutes vos reviews et je m'en excuse.

Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous êtes déjà au courant mais un petit coup de pub n'a jamais fait de mal à personne alors…

Mes cop's TPA et moi-même organisons un concours d'OS : Bloody Valentine Contest. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous trouverez toutes les règles ici : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5594964/1/Proces_Bloody_Valentine

J'espère que vous serez nombreuses (nombreux ?) à y participer ;)

Sur ce long blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D

***

Chapitre 32

Résignation

***

_Voila. C'était fait._

_Sans un mot, sans un son, c'était fait._

_Le visage d'Edward se figea et je crus même voir sa main trembler sur le bout de papier chiffonné._

_- Tu pars ? _

Mon cœur meurtri se déchira encore un peu plus au son de ces mots. Lui qui avait toujours un contrôle absolu sur ses émotions venait de les laisser s'échapper et de s'exprimer au travers des trémolos de sa voix.

Sa question résonna dans ma tête, comme si cette situation m'avait semblé n'être qu'un mauvais rêve et que tout à coup elle devenait réelle.

Mes yeux rivés sur le sol, je redoutai ma réponse. Comment arriverais-je à mettre fin à quelque chose que je chérissais tant ? J'aimais Edward plus que ma propre vie. J'avais mis du temps à l'accepter, mais maintenant que j'en avais pleinement conscience, je devais y renoncer. A jamais.

Un sanglot traversa ma gorge serrée de tristesse et s'échappa, brisant le silence qui avait repris place entre nous.

Je devais lui répondre, il le fallait mais je n'en avais pas la force. Ma voix refusait de participer à cette mise à mort. Ma gorge trop nouée n'autorisait le passage qu'à mes sanglots étouffés.

Comment mettre un terme à tous vos espoirs de bonheur avec la personne qui faisait battre votre cœur ?

Mes paupières se fermèrent et je me recroquevillai encore un peu plus sur moi-même. Ce qui allait suivre aller faire mal, même très mal. Ce qui allait suivre allait me tuer… m'achever…

Avec le peu de courage qui me restait, je bougeai lentement ma tête de haut en bas, acquiesçant silencieusement à sa question.

Voilà, une fois de plus c'était fait.

Sans un mot, sans un son c'était fait.

Je venais de briser tout ce qu'on avait pu créer. Je venais de mettre un terme définitif à toute possibilité d'avenir ensemble. Je venais de renoncer à notre bonheur pour celui de ma fille.

Je venais de renoncer à mon amour… à mon âme sœur.

Je perçus un bruit de papier froissé là où j'aurais pensé entendre sa voix me disant qu'il comprenait, lui qui avait tant douté par le passé. Vint ensuite le son d'un petit objet tombant au sol. Puis plus rien.

Un mouvement d'air fit soudain bouger mes cheveux et la panique s'empara de moi. J'ouvris mes yeux et me retrouvai seule au milieu de mon salon.

- Edward..., appelai-je même si je savais qu'il devait déjà être loin.

Ma voix mourut dans un sanglot et je m'effondrai sur le carrelage froid. Je me laissai glisser sur un côté et me recroquevillai en boule, pleurant à nouveau toutes les larmes de corps.

J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, à lui expliquer, mais je n'en avais pas eu le temps. Il était parti trop vite sans me laisser une chance de m'exprimer.

J'avais mal, tellement mal. Bien sûr physiquement il me restait quelques séquelles de mon « agression » mais ce n'était pas cette douleur qui était en train de me tuer. Je venais de faire le choix le plus dur de toute ma vie. Celui qui allait chambouler mon existence à tout jamais. Celui qui venait de mettre un terme à tous mes espoirs, toutes mes envies, toutes mes attentes…

Je venais de sacrifier ce _nous_ qui faisait vibrer mon cœur.

Mon visage inondé de larmes, collé sur le carrelage froid, je criai mon désespoir. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je vis alors ce que j'avais entendu tomber lorsqu'Edward était parti. Ma main tremblante attrapa la petite boule de papier, comprimée et compactée entre les doigts de mon amour, devant moi et la garda près de mon cœur. C'était tout ce qui me restait de lui à présent.

Mon monde venait de s'effondrer et j'en étais la seule fautive.

Une main froide caressa ma joue et je me mis à espérer. Mon cœur en pièces s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

- Edward, murmurai-je entre deux saccades de ma respiration hachée par mes sanglots alors que j'ouvris mes yeux embués de larmes.

- Non Bella, c'est moi.

Le peu d'espoir qui venait de s'insinuer en moi s'envola au son de cette voix cristalline.

- A… Ali... ce…, pleurai-je.

- Sssshhhh Bella, calme-toi.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon corps et me souleva. La scène aurait pu être comique si je n'avais pas été totalement anéantie. Elle me porta dans ses bras, me menant jusqu'à ma chambre où elle me déposa sur le lit. Je m'agrippai à mon oreiller de toutes mes forces aussitôt que j'en avais touché la surface moelleuse.

Alice s'éclipsa quelques secondes puis revint à mes côtés, un verre d'eau à la main.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien. Enfin c'est ce que les humains font dans les films.

J'attrapai le verre et bus son contenu lentement.

- C'est bien. Allez, arrête de pleurer maintenant.

Elle prit un mouchoir en papier dans la boite posée sur ma table de chevet et me le tendit. J'essuyai mes larmes grossièrement puis laissai ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je restai silencieuse et immobile.

- Tu as fini par prendre ta décision, soupira-t-elle soudain. Depuis l'incident "Riley" je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir des visions changeantes à ton sujet mais tout à l'heure tout est devenu clair.

Elle avait vu mes doutes il y a déjà de nombreuses semaines alors que je venais à peine d'en prendre conscience moi-même. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas compris plus tôt ? De toute manière à quoi cela aurai-t-il servi ? Le résultat aurait été le même au final.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus, débitai-je à toute vitesse. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je suis complètement perdue.

- Et bien peut-être devrais-tu en discuter avec le principal intéressé. Qu'en penses-tu ?

En aurais-je la force ? Je n'avais même pas été capable de m'exprimer à haute voix tout à l'heure. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était de lui montrer la lettre et de hocher la tête. De toute manière il était parti et je ne savais pas où il était allé. Et même si je le savais, il ne voudrait certainement pas me voir après ce que je venais de lui faire.

- Il est parti, murmurai-je contre mon oreiller.

- Je sais, mais je sais aussi où il se trouve, dit-elle gaiement.

- Il ne voudra pas me voir, contrai-je.

Alice soupira bruyamment.

- Idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'il voudra te voir.

Mes larmes menaçaient de ressurgir et je fermai mes paupières.

- Je suis si perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou plutôt je sais ce que je dois faire mais ça me tue, avouai-je.

- C'est une décision que tu dois prendre toute seule Bella et si je ne m'abuse tu l'as déjà prise sinon ton avenir ne serait pas si net pour moi.

Mon avenir. Il me semblait si terne et noir à présent.

- Que vois-tu ? lui demandai-je.

- Ah, ça tu le découvriras en temps et en heure Bella. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te révéler ton futur.

Le mien je m'en fichais. Je savais d'avance de quoi il serait fait. J'allais m'installer dans une autre ville avec ma fille, enseigner dans un autre lycée, tout recommencer à zéro un nouvelle fois là-bas et regarder ma fille grandir…

- Dis-moi juste s'il sera de nouveau heureux un jour.

La main de ma meilleure amie caressa furtivement mes cheveux.

- Non Bella, je ne peux rien te dire.

Une larme coula sur mon oreiller.

- Tu sais que je te considère comme ma sœur et que je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer, terriblement. Mais si cela est ton choix, je l'accepterai et il en fera de même. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

Mon cœur déjà en morceaux se déchira un peu plus.

- Comment lui dire adieu alors que je l'aime tant ? murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots que je retenais.

Alice se pencha un peu plus vers moi et me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- Si seulement mes visions étaient claires à l'époque, j'aurais sans doute vu la tournure que prendraient les choses et je ne vous aurais pas aidés à réaliser que vous vous aimiez. Je suis désolée Bella. Je voulais tellement vous revoir ensemble et maintenant...

Je me relevai et serrai Alice dans mes bras.

- Ne dis pas ça Alice. Sans ton aide je ne connaîtrais toujours pas les raisons du départ d'Edward il y a dix ans. Je suis heureuse d'enfin savoir la vérité et c'est grâce à toi.

Je fis une pause pour retenir mes larmes.

- J'ai résisté, je me suis battue de toutes mes forces contre mon sentiment de peur de souffrir à nouveau, avouai-je. Tout ça pour en arriver là…

Alice me repoussa légèrement et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Va le voir.

Je détournai le regard. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à savoir. A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Cela ne nous servirait qu'à nous faire souffrir un peu plus.

- Prends une douche, change-toi et va le voir, insista-t-elle.

- Ca servira à quoi ?

- A vous avouer tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur et à vous dire au revoir.

Mes larmes coulèrent au son de ce "au revoir" qui me terrorisait.

- Je n'en aurai pas la force.

- Crois-moi, tu l'auras. Allez, maintenant file sous la douche, je m'occupe de tes vêtements.

Elle me poussa hors du lit et j'obtempérai. Même si ce face à face m'effrayait, j'avais tout de même besoin de le voir et de lui parler… une dernière fois.

Je me glissai à nouveau sous le jet d'eau brûlant de ma douche et attendis ses effets sur mon corps. Malheureusement mes muscles restèrent aussi noués qu'au départ et mon corps était toujours aussi tendu.

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard, rejoignant Alice dans ma chambre.

- Mets ça, me dit-elle en me tendant une robe bleue que je n'avais sans doute jamais mise.

Comment arrivait-elle à trouver des vêtements dont je ne me rappelais même pas l'existence dans mon armoire ?

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus confortable, s'il te plait ?

- Tu ne discutes pas. Tu enfiles ceci au pas de course et tu me rejoins au salon.

Elle sortit de la pièce trop rapidement pour mes yeux et je me retournai vers le lit où je découvris des sous-vêtements blancs coordonnés. J'étais à la fois exaspérée, heureuse et triste face à cette découverte de la part d'Alice. Exaspérée parce qu'elle ne changerait jamais, heureuse parce que c'était une marque d'affection de sa part et triste parce que j'allais devoir lui dire au revoir à elle aussi.

J'enfilai le tout rapidement et détachai mes cheveux, les laissant retomber librement dans mon dos. Je mis une petite paire de baskets blanches et attrapai un gilet de la même couleur, puis j'allai rejoindre Alice dans l'autre pièce.

- Très jolie ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant ma tenue.

Je lui fis un pâle sourire en réponse.

- Par contre tu m'excuseras mais tu as une tête à faire peur.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Allez, viens ici.

Elle me montra un de mes tabourets de bar qu'elle avait placé au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? m'inquiétai-je.

- T'occupe ! Viens juste t'asseoir. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de lutter alors je pris place sur le siège et attendis que ce que je redoutais se termine. Heureusement, Alice eut pitié de moi et ne fit pas durer ce supplice.

- Voila, c'est fini. Ce n'était pas si terrible quand même, s'indigna-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais c'est fou comme pleurer peut vous brouiller le teint. Et je ne parle même pas des yeux rouges et gonflés.

Elle plaça un petit miroir devant mon visage. Le résultat était étonnant. Elle avait réussi en vingt minutes à camoufler les dégâts de mes crises de larmes successives.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- Bon allez, hop ! Maintenant tu sors d'ici et tu files le rejoindre.

- Alice...

- Ah, non Bella ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu dois lui parler alors tu prends ta voiture et tu files au lac. Si tu n'y vas pas, je le saurai et tu ne te poseras plus la question de ce que tu dois faire parce que je t'aurai déjà zigouillée.

Elle me tendit mon sac et les clés de ma voiture et me poussa vers la porte d'entrée.

- Il est au lac Stearns Pond ?

- Oui. Il va toujours là-bas quand il a besoin de s'isoler. Tu te rappelles de la route ?

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête.

- Bien.

Elle me poussa dehors et referma la porte devant moi. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma Ford. La dernière fois que je l'avais conduite, je nageais dans le bonheur. Aujourd'hui tout était sombre en moi.

Je dus me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas faire demi-tour une bonne vingtaine de fois sur les seize kilomètres qui me séparaient de ma destination. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Je me garai finalement au même endroit que quelques mois plus tôt, le soir où j'appris qu'il m'aimait. C'était il y a six mois maintenant. Et une moitié d'année plus tard, tout m'échappait, tout ce que je pensais retrouver s'effilait entre mes doigts et me fuyait. J'étais en train de tout perdre et je n'avais aucun moyen de stopper ce processus qui m'achevait.

Bien sûr une marche arrière de ma part était toujours possible, il n'était pas trop tard pour ça, mais en avais-je le droit ? Les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à agir ainsi n'avaient pas changé. Alicia ne serait pas en sécurité tant que je la mêlerai au monde des vampires et même si ça me tuait, je devais la protéger.

Je sortis du véhicule et parcourus à pied le reste du chemin sinueux bordé d'arbres. C'est les jambes tremblantes, les larmes aux bords des yeux et la gorge nouée que j'arrivai à la lisière de la forêt. Je contemplai les abords du lac à la recherche de la silhouette d'Edward et mon cœur se pinça quand enfin je le vis.

Il était là, accroupi à côté d'un grand chêne, face à l'eau. Des flashs de cette soirée où pour la première fois depuis une décennie il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait me revinrent en mémoire. Il avait aujourd'hui exactement la même position, seule sa tenue avait changé.

Si ce soir là nous ouvrait les portes d'un probable futur ensemble, ce soir je m'apprêtais à les fermer définitivement.

Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient encore de lui et il ne bougea pas. Son corps stoïque resta inerte devant mon arrivée. Je m'assis en silence à côté de lui et me mis à observer le lac devant moi. Je calai ma respiration sur les faibles remous que lui imposait la légère brise ambiante pour m'apaiser.

Que devais-je dire ?

Je tournai et retournai la question dans ma tête mais aucune réponse ne me semblait satisfaisante, alors je restai là, en silence, observant le léger déclin du soleil derrière les épais nuages.

- Je m'en doutai, dit-il soudain.

Habituée au silence régnant en maître entre nous depuis de très longues minutes, je sursautai lorsqu'il me parla.

- Je me doutais que tu allais partir même si je préférais me voiler la face, ajouta-t-il.

- Edward, je…

- Quand as-tu demandé ta mutation ? me coupa-t-il.

- Il y a plusieurs mois, répondis-je sans quitter le lac des yeux. Je l'ai demandée quasiment à mon arrivée, quand j'ai vu que vous étiez ici. J'ai paniqué alors j'ai demandé ma mutation dans un autre état.

Je me rappelais encore ce jour là. Je n'étais en ville que depuis à peine plus d'une semaine et je ne m'étais pas encore remise d'avoir revu Edward au lycée. Ce jour là Alicia s'était blessé en tombant sur la terrasse et j'avais du l'emmener à l'hôpital, où bien sûr j'étais tombée sur Carlisle. Ce dernier m'avait convaincue de le suivre chez lui pour revoir tout le monde et essayer de mettre les choses au clair. Sans grand résultat.

J'avais eu mon premier face à face avec Edward. Je n'avais pas supporté ses excuses et encore moins sa réaction face à Jacob. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il regrettait, j'étais partie en courant, en lui disant que le mal été déjà fait.

Et c'était vrai. Mais depuis tout avait changé.

Peu après, Carlisle était venu me trouver et m'avais dit que si je souhaitais qu'ils partent, je n'avais qu'un mot à dire. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de les chasser de leur ville. Après tout, c'était moi qui étais arrivée la dernière, alors si quelqu'un devait partir, ça serait moi.

Dès le lundi matin, j'étais allée voir l'administration du lycée pour faire ma demande de mutation.

Puis la vie avait repris son cours, le temps avait passé, les rancœurs s'étaient atténuées et les sentiments avaient changé…

- Cette demande m'était totalement sortie de la tête, continuai-je. Et quand je suis rentrée hier, j'avais cette lettre…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, incapable de formuler la suite de mes pensées.

- Quand ?

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

- Quand pars-tu ?

Je frémis au son de sa voix dure et froide, à nouveau voilée par le masque qu'il s'imposait et fermai les yeux.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Le plus tôt possible, je pense, murmurai-je.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

Si je croisais son regard, je perdrais le peu de contrôle qui me restait sur mes émotions. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, il bougea. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et lentement il me fit pivoter vers lui.

- S'il te plait.

J'ouvris mes paupières et ancrai mes yeux à ses prunelles dorées qui firent fondre mon cœur rapiécé. Une larme roula sur ma joue et il l'essuya de son pouce.

- Est-ce que tu pars uniquement à cause de cette mutation ? me demanda-t-il sa main toujours posée sur ma joue.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et je baissai le regard.

- Bella ne pleure pas. Je comprends. Les faits étaient là depuis un moment tu sais. Tu n'as pas voulu que je te transforme alors que tu étais à deux doigts de mourir, tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles pendant ton séjour en Floride et Alice n'a eu de cesse de me cacher toutes ses visions depuis ton départ.

Ses doigts essuyèrent une nouvelles fois le flot de larmes qui avait inondé mes joues.

- Je te promets que je comprends ta décision. Je sais que tu as peur pour Alicia et ça aussi je le comprends. Notre monde n'est pas fait pour un enfant de son âge. Tu es effrayée et je sais que ta fille est ce que tu as de plus cher au monde. Ton choix est légitime seulement…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et je relevai les yeux vers lui.

- Seulement ? demandai-je d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots que je retenais.

- Seulement, quand je t'ai demandé hier si tu souhaitais que nous partions, tu t'es empressée de me répondre que non et je me suis mis à espérer. Et puis quelques heures plus tard je t'ai retrouvée en boule sur le sol de ton salon, complètement amorphe…

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

- Ne le sois pas Bella. Tu es libre de partir et te t'éloigner de nous si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour toi.

- Pour moi, non. Mais je le ferai pour ma fille.

Nos regards fuyant jusqu'à présent, s'accrochèrent et se fixèrent intensément. Comme à son habitude, l'or en fusion de ses yeux m'envoûta. Une fois de plus, et sans doute pour la dernière fois, Edward m'éblouit.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes à juste nous regarder, nous observer… pour fixer à jamais l'image de l'autre dans nos mémoires.

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, les lèvres d'Edward fondirent sur les miennes et il m'embrassa. Ce n'était plus un baiser doux et tendre. Non, cette fois il s'agissait d'un baiser sauvage et désespéré.

Un baiser d'adieu.

***

**Hum Hum… *se racle la gorge***

**Euh, vous connaissez la trêve de Noël ? Beh je crois que je lève le drapeau blanc et que j'implore votre clémence en cette période de fêtes. Pitié ne me tuer pas ! LOL**

**Pour info il reste 2 chapitres plus l'épilogue.**

**Et oui la fin est vraiment toute proche.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aimé ? Détesté ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait chouiner un 24 décembre quand même.**

**Les votes remporte un franc succès mais sur ce chap j'ai pas d'inspiration alors je vous laisse libre choix. Que désireriez-vous ?**

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore fini. Et oui entre les fêtes, la course aux cadeaux de noël, les vacances, Bloody Valentin… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y coller. Enfin il est tout de même bien avancer alors je peux quand même vous promettre un petit teaser (chaud le teaser d'ailleurs…. Hum hum… c'est pour vous réchauffer pendant ces longues journées glaciales)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster le suivant. Sans doute à la rentrée…**

**Faites exploser ma boite mail avec vos magnifiques reviews que j'aime tant. Ca sera mon cadeau de Noël à moi !!!!!!!!! :D**

**Review = Teaser ;)**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes, profitez de la vie et soyez heureuses !!!**

**Bon bout d'an et à l'année prochaine (si je passe par là avant ça vous fera une petite surprise)**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	35. Ch 33 : Je t'aime

Hello everybody !

Sniff… je suis toute triste… ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre… j'ai pas envie que ça se termine moi :( Enfin, il parait que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, alors faut que je me fasse une raison ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Grace à vous toutes, la barre des 3000 reviews a été atteinte au dernier chapitre. Wow wow wow !!! C'est vraiment génialissime, j'en reviens toujours pas. MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!!!!!!

Je voulais aussi dire merci à Bea qui corrige patiemment tous mes chapitres. La pauvre doit s'arracher les cheveux avec toutes mes fautes. Je sais que je ne te fais pas toujours de clin d'œil ici et je m'en excuse. Merci beaucoup miss !!! :)

Je vais pas blablater trop longtemps, je vous retrouve en bas de toute façon. Munissez-vous de glaçons et de kleenex… Bonne lecture ;)

***

Chapitre 33

Je t'aime

***

_Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, les lèvres d'Edward fondirent sur les miennes et il m'embrassa. Ce n'était plus un baiser doux et tendre. Non, cette fois il s'agissait d'un baiser sauvage et désespéré. _

_Un baiser d'adieu._

Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes avec avidité et intensité, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je titubai légèrement sous la puissance de son corps sur le mien et je m'agrippai à son cou pour accentuer ce contact que je désirais tant. Sa bouche froide et douce se fit plus pressante et sa langue quémanda l'accès à la mienne.

J'étais partagée entre le désir naissant en moi et la peur de la signification de son geste. Edward mettait tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser et cela m'effrayait.

Il émit un râle lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines et je succombai. Mes mains attrapèrent ses cheveux et s'y agrippèrent solidement alors que je me laissais porter par le flot de sensations qui m'envahissaient.

Mon manque d'air mit malheureusement fin au divin balai de nos langues l'une contre l'autre, et c'est haletante que je reculai mon visage pour croiser son regard.

C'était la fin, je le savais, mais cela était-il notre dernier baiser ?

Ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas, un savant mélange de désir, d'envie, de peur et de peine, une profonde tristesse qui accentua la mienne et me transperça le cœur. Je restai sans voix, face à ce que j'avais causé, me noyant dans son regard si torturé.

Sans un mot, Edward bondit sur moi avec une telle puissance que mon corps bascula en arrière. Il amortit le choc de ma tête avec sa main pendant que ses lèvres s'attaquaient aux miennes. Si je n'avais pas eu une confiance aveugle envers Edward, j'aurais pu avoir peur de lui à cet instant. Lui toujours si doux et prudent, laissait enfin ses désirs s'exprimer et le posséder. Ses gestes étaient durs et sauvages, son étreinte bestiale et envoûtante. Je me perdais totalement dans cette animalité qui était sienne.

Sa bouche aspira la mienne, sa langue caressa mes lèvres, ses mains parcoururent mon corps vibrant pour lui et je gémis. Je réagissais à ses caresses avec une telle intensité que tout tournait autour de moi.

Allongée sur le dos, Edward sur mon corps, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me laissai porter par les vagues de désir qui déferlaient en moi.

Sa bouche voyageait sur mon visage, traçant des sillons de baisers sur mon épiderme. Ses gestes brusques contrastaient avec la douceur de ses lèvres. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante au fil du chemin de ses doigts sur ma peau encore vêtue. L'une de ses mains passa sous ma robe et caressa ma cuisse, s'arrêtant à la barrière de mon shorty ce qui m'arracha une plainte frustrée.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos langues dansant ensemble, je profitai de ce qui restait encore de nous. Cette pensée traversa trop brutalement mon esprit et une larme perla au coin de mes yeux. J'étais partagée entre le désir fulgurant qui m'embrasait et la douleur de savoir que c'était la fin, une scène d'adieu, un au revoir. A jamais.

Sa main quitta ma cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à mon buste, m'ôtant mon gilet d'un seul mouvement. Mon regard croisa le sien et mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Une étincelle que je ne saurais décrire y brillait, un petit quelque chose à la fois inquiétant et envoûtant.

Edward se mit à suçoter le lobe de mon oreille, l'aspirant un peu plus fort de temps à autre pour attiser encore plus mon désir. Je portai mes mains à son visage et le ramenai vers moi pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres charnues et douces que j'aimais tant. Leur fraicheur ne fit qu'accroître les divines sensations qu'elles m'apportaient lorsqu'elles se posèrent enfin sur les miennes, les caressant avidement.

Je mis tout ce que j'avais dans ce baiser, tout ce que je ressentais : mes doutes, mes peurs, mes certitudes, mon envie, mon désir… mais surtout mon amour.

J'étais à lui. Pour encore quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je lui appartenais.

Une fois de plus cette pensée me ramena trop brutalement à la réalité qui serait bientôt la mienne et mon cœur affolé se fendilla un peu plus, causant une plainte étouffée par ses lèvres alors que nos langues se battaient en duel sensuellement. Je me raccrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, verrouillant solidement mes bras autours de son cou.

Mais Edward en décida autrement. Ses lèvres, qui venaient de s'engouffrer dans mon cou, s'en éloignèrent brusquement et un grognement sourd sortit de sa bouche. Il me força à lâcher prise pour me reposer sur le sol verdoyant qui nous entourait, rompant tout contact avec mon corps en fusion. Une violente sensation de manque emplit soudain tout mon être et un râle de mécontentement s'échappa de ma bouche entre ouverte.

- Edward ? m'inquiétai-je soudain, étonnée.

Je me redressai légèrement et il s'écarta encore plus de moi. La panique m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas que cet instant s'arrête, qu'il scelle le destin de ce « nous » qui prenait fin. Je voulais vivre à fond ce dernier instant, jusqu'au bout et ne rien avoir à regretter… Même si je savais d'avance que ma vie ne serait que regret à partir du moment où je partirais.

- Edward, ne me fuis pas… le suppliai-je en m'asseyant face à lui, agenouillée entre mes jambes.

Je me penchai en avant et déposai des baisers sur sa mâchoire. Je sentis son corps se tendre comme s'il se débattait intérieurement contre quelque chose.

- Ne lutte pas, murmurai-je contre la peau de son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de son épiderme granitique.

J'allai savourer le lobe de son oreille du bout de ma langue et je le sentis frémir contre moi. Mes mains tremblantes déboutonnèrent un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise et la firent glisser le long de ses bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps. Je passai mes doigts sur la peau douce et froide de son torse, dessinant un à un chacun de ses muscles parfaits. Ma bouche s'aventura sur ses pectoraux, ma langue laissa des sillons humides sur sa peau, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Je le caressai, l'embrassai, le léchai, le mordillai... Aucune réaction. Rien. Il restait inerte, stoïque, figé dans la même posture depuis qu'il s'était redressé.

- Edward, suppliai-je une nouvelle fois tout près de son oreille.

Mes mains quittèrent son cou pour longer ses bras et finir leur chemin dans les siennes. Il les serra doucement et je posai ma tête sur son torse dénudé.

- Edward... aime-moi une... une dernière fois, murmurai-je la voix tremblante et serrée par les larmes qui menaçaient de refaire surface.

- Bella... murmura-t-il en retour.

Mais il ne bougea pas et j'abandonnai. Ce _« nous »_ que je chérissais tant était définitivement terminé. Je l'avais voulu et il me fallait maintenant l'accepter. C'est totalement résigné que je m'éloignai de lui et me retournai sans un mot pour me saisir de mon gilet et surtout pour camoufler les quelques larmes qui coulaient malgré moi sur mes joues.

J'attrapai le bout de tissu d'une main tremblante. Je me sentais si mal et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'étais l'entière responsable de tout ceci.

Le savoir là, juste à côté de moi et pourtant si loin... Par ma faute. Ma seule et entière faute...

Un sanglot m'échappa et je me mordis la lèvre pour l'étouffer le plus possible.

Bataillant avec mon gilet que je n'arrivais pas à enfiler à cause de mes mains tremblantes, je m'écartai un peu plus de lui, toujours aussi inerte.

- Pardon, murmurai-je en me redressant. Je n'avais aucun droit de... de te demander ça... Pas après...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, ne pouvant mettre des mots sur mes pensées.

- Excuse-moi, repris-je une fois debout devant lui.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Agenouillé sur l'herbe, le regard dans le vide, il semblait si torturé... Par ma faute. Je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ceci était une erreur, que je m'étais trompée et que jamais je ne le quitterais. Si seulement…

Je fis un pas en arrière en baissant les yeux. C'était bel et bien fini cette fois-ci.

Un grognement. Un mouvement. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol pendant une fraction de seconde puis je me retrouvai plaquée contre un arbre. Le choc fut tel qu'il me coupa la respiration et un cri de surprise sortit de ma bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bella.

Un souffle froid sur mon cou me fit frémir.

- Edward…

Il était là, devant moi, son corps pressé contre le mien. J'allais continuer ma phrase mais déjà ses lèvres partaient à la conquête de mon cou et tout ce que sortit de ma bouche fut un long gémissement de plaisir.

Plaquée contre l'écorce rude de ce grand chêne, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, je me laissai une nouvelle fois porter par mes sens en ébullition au simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

Il m'offrait un répit, une pause avant que la fin emporte avec elle notre couple. Je pris chaque seconde supplémentaire passée dans ses bras comme un cadeau, marquant chaque instant dans ma mémoire, les y gravant pour ne jamais les oublier. Parce qu'aussi court que fussent nos moments ensemble, je les garderais pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante que blottie dans ses bras.

Edward cessa ses baisers et je rouvris les yeux pour le trouver en face de moi, le regard assombri par le désir qui le dévorait.

Sans que je ne prenne conscience de son geste, beaucoup trop rapide pour mes sens, sa main, un instant sur mon épaule dénudée, se retrouva sur ma cuisse. Ses doigts s'invitèrent entre mes jambes, écartant mon sous-vêtement. Sans plus de retenue l'un d'eux se glissa en moi, m'arrachant un halètement de surprise et de plaisir. La lueur de son regard hypnotisant, toujours ancré au mien, s'intensifia au son de mon gémissement.

Mes yeux écarquillés scrutaient son visage alors qu'il amorçait un puissant et rapide va et viens en moi de ses longs doigts habiles. Des râles de plaisir s'échappèrent sans discontinuer de ma bouche entre-ouverte me laissant totalement submergée par la puissance du feu qui naissait en moi et qui me consumait peu à peu.

Où étaient donc passées sa prudence et sa douceur qui le caractérisaient ? Tout chez lui n'était que dureté et animalité à cet instant précis. Et ça n'avait aucune importance. Je le voulais lui, je voulais son corps, ses lèvres, sa peau et je me fichais du reste.

Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou et accéléra ses mouvements en moi. Mes mains s'agrippèrent au tronc rugueux derrière moi alors que mon corps s'arquait et se contractait sous les assauts de ses doigts.

- Oh m… Oh mon… Oh mon dieu ! explosai-je, mon corps vacillant dans ses bras.

Il ne me laissa aucun répit. A peine avait-elle quitté mon intimité que déjà sa main partait à l'assaut de mes seins, faisant voler en éclat l'une des bretelles de ma robe. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge en une fraction de seconde et l'envoya voltiger dans les airs. Ma poitrine nue, lui était maintenant offerte et il s'en délecta avidement, la caressant, l'embrassant, la léchant…

Je voulais lui rendre ses caresses. Je voulais le faire gémir comme il me faisait gémir à cet instant. Mais j'étais impuissante, prise au piège de cet arbre et de son corps pressé contre le mien.

Je gardai les yeux fermés, savourant chacune des sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir, chacune des vibrations de mon corps sous ses doigts habiles, chaque gémissement de mes lèvres aux douces caresses de sa langue. J'étais à lui. Une dernière fois.

Sa bouche remonta lentement pour se poser au creux de mon cou. Je le sentis humer longuement mon odeur. Sa langue traça un sillon humide jusqu'à mon oreille, puis redescendit. Mais ce n'était plus sa langue qui caressait ma peau. Non, c'était ses dents. Je pouvais les sentir racler doucement la peau fine de mon cou et je me mis à trembler.

- Edward ? murmurai-je.

Il s'arrêta mais je pouvais encore sentir la pression qu'il exerçait à l'endroit même où se trouvait ma jugulaire. Ma respiration saccadée se coupa. J'avais entièrement confiance en lui mais à cet instant j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire mais surtout peur de le vouloir intérieurement. Une simple pression de ses dents et je le rejoindrais pour l'éternité.

Malheureusement, cette envie, aussi grande soit-elle, ne l'emporterait pas sur ma raison.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce…

Mes mots moururent dans ma gorge alors qu'un grognement sortit de la sienne. Sa bouche vint s'écraser contre la mienne et força le barrage de mes lèvres avec avidité et empressement. Son corps s'écarta légèrement du mien et d'un geste brusque et vif, il m'arracha mon shorty. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place entre mes jambes, je constatai qu'il était nu. Je pus sentir sa virilité gorgée de désir frôler mon intimité incandescente et je gémis contre ses lèvres.

Il quitta ma bouche et posa son regard sur moi. Cette lueur étrange dansait toujours au fond de ses prunelles. Je profitai de cette pause qu'il m'octroyait pour reprendre mon souffle, alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Sans quitter mes yeux il s'insinua en moi, glissant au plus profond de mon être. Nous gémîmes d'une même voix. Nos hanches débutèrent leurs danses. Mon dos, à moitié dénudé cognait, à chacun de ses coups de rein en moi, la surface râpeuse et dure de l'arbre qui me servait d'appui. Ça me laisserait des marques mais je m'en fichais totalement. Ça me faisait mal mais ça aussi je m'en fichais.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de nous, tant qu'Edward était là avec moi, le reste n'avait plus aucune d'importance.

Mes mains solidement agrippées à ses épaules, je le laissai mener la danse et me fis porter par ses mouvements en moi.

Mon corps s'arquait, se crispait et s'enflammait. J'étais près de l'explosion, je pouvais sentir le feu grandir en moi et se propager dans chaque parcelle de mon être.

Un autre de ses coups de reins et je sombrai. Une nouvelle détonation de plaisir explosa en moi et je criai de toutes mes forces.

Edward grogna et l'arbre derrière moi craqua sous la pression de ses mains alors qu'il me rejoignait au nirvana.

Je retombai, épuisée, sur ses épaules et il me serra dans ses bras. Le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, je sentis l'air bouger autour de moi. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, Edward ouvrait la porte du petit cabanon au bord de l'eau. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil autour de moi. La demeure de fortune était pauvrement meublée mais l'essentiel était là. La seule et unique pièce contenait une table, deux chaises, un poêle et un lit.

Edward me posa délicatement sur ce dernier et me recouvrit d'une couverture avant de s'allonger à mes côtés.

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête au sujet de cet endroit mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à briser ce silence qui nous unissait.

Allongée sur le dos, je le regardais me surplomber. Son visage semblait plus serein, plus détendu mais la tristesse transformait toujours ses traits. Je caressai doucement l'une de ses joues et il ferma les yeux. Je me redressai légèrement pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit à mon baiser. Mes mains partirent instinctivement fourrager ses cheveux pendant que mes jambes encerclaient sa taille pour retrouver cette douce friction qui me faisait vibrer. Ma robe vola à travers la pièce et il s'unit à moi une nouvelle fois.

Cette nuit là, aucun mot ne fut échangé, tout avait déjà été dit. Seuls nos corps exprimèrent nos sentiments dans leur langage qui n'était qu'amour et plaisir.

Nous nous aimâmes toute la nuit, où presque. Jusqu'à ce que ma pauvre condition d'humaine me rattrape et qu'épuisée, je me blottisse contre son corps de marbre pour m'endormir.

J'entendis un bref « _je t'aime_ » avant de sombrer.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent sans doutes plusieurs heures plus tard car la luminosité, encore faible, m'indiquait que nous étions le matin tôt. A peine avais-je noté cela que soudain je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Face à ce constat, je me redressai violement et regardai autour de moi.

- Edward ? appelai-je.

Rien.

- EWAAAARD !!! criai-je.

Je sentis un gouffre se former dans ma poitrine tandis que je compris qu'il était parti. Il n'était plus là. J'étais seule, au milieu de ce lit qui me rappelait notre nuit, au milieu de ce cabanon qui tremblait encore sous nos gémissements, au bord de ce lac que tout rattachait à lui.

J'étais ici et lui n'était plus là.

- Ed… Edwaaard, sanglotai-je. Edward... Ed… Ed… Edward…

Il avait préféré partir lui, plutôt que de me voir le quitter. D'un côté je préférais sans doute ne pas m'être rendue compte de ses adieux et pourtant j'aurais tant aimé pourvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Je séchai mes larmes et attrapai ma robe déchirée par endroit suite à nos ébats de la veille. Je m'emparai de mes affaires qu'il avait ressemblées sur la table et sortis de cet endroit non sans me retourner pour graver dans ma mémoire l'endroit où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois.

Le lac était calme, paisible à cette heure matinale de la journée. Tout semblait si tranquille alors que moi je bouillais littéralement à l'intérieur.

Les mains serrées sur ma poitrine douloureuse, je regardai un à un le petit coin d'herbe où il m'avait allongée, l'arbre où il m'avait possédée, l'endroit où il m'avait dit « je t'aime » quelques mois plus tôt, celui où il y a encore quelques semaine nous pensions pouvoir être heureux ensemble…

C'était fini maintenant.

Je rejoignis la lisière de la forêt et me retournai pour observer une dernière fois cet endroit paradisiaque qui signifiait tant pour moi.

Je marchai tel un automate jusqu'à ma voiture quelques centaines de mètres plus loin et m'y engouffrai pour enfin laisser libre court à mes émotions et exploser de rage et de tristesse. Mes poings s'abattirent avec force sur le volant à plusieurs reprises. Je criai, hurlai et pleurai, essayant en vain d'extérioriser tout ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je finis par m'écrouler sur le même volant que je venais de cogner pour y sangloter silencieusement pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre la route pour rejoindre cette maison qui était encore, pour quelques jours du moins, la mienne.

Quand je descendis de mon véhicule, c'était à peine si je me souvenais comment j'étais arrivée là. Mon état me rappela que trop bien le zombi que j'étais devenue lorsqu'il m'avait quitté des années plus tôt.

J'ouvris ma porte, posai mon sac au sol et m'écoulai sur mon lit à bout de force.

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre, j'étais à bout, épuisée, vidée... Sans vie.

Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et comme les huit fois précédentes, je l'ignorai. Je regardai le petit objet vibrer sans relâche sur la table de chevet, le regard vide de toutes émotions et quand enfin il se tut, je fermai les yeux et replongeai dans le néant qu'était devenue mon existence.

Une nouvelle sonnerie, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Excédée, je portai le téléphone à mon oreille sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.

- Maman ?

Mon cœur mort se réanima au son de cette voix.

- Maman ?... Mamie, maman elle parle pas !

- Je suis là chérie.

- Maman ! s'exclama Alicia. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est quand que je reviens à la maison moi aussi ?

- Je vais revenir bientôt ma puce...

- Cool ! me coupa-t-elle Et on retourne quand à la maison ? J'ai envie de retourner à l'école et de revoir Alice, Edward, Emmett...

Je sentis la déchirure de mon cœur se propager un peu plus loin dans ma poitrine.

- C'est compliqué mon bébé. Nous ne rentrerons pas ici. On va avoir une nouvelle maison, ailleurs.

- Loin ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, loin. Nous allons aller dans un autre état. Tu iras dans une nouvelle école...

- Mais pourquoi ? J'aime ma maison et j'ai plein d'amis moi.

Je me recroquevillai dans mon lit et serrai mon oreiller comme s'il était la bouée de sauvetage qui me permettrait de ne pas sombrer.

- Je sais ma puce. Je sais mais nous devons partir.

Je l'entendis sangloter dans le téléphone.

- Mais je ne veux pas moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur ma joue.

- Moi non plus ma puce mais pourtant il va falloir.

Je pris sur moi pour la consoler et lui démontrer que partir d'ici pouvait aussi être une belle expérience. Comment en avais-je trouvé la force ? Je me le demandais encore. Mais quelques minutes plus tard elle était apaisée.

J'expliquai rapidement la situation à Renée et prévis succinctement avec elle l'organisation des prochains jours. Je lui dis que je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder ici et que dès que le déménagement serait fin près, je rentrerais en Floride en attendant de trouver un nouveau logement à Green Bay, dans l'état du Michigan.

Ce fut vidé, une fois de plus, que je coupai cette communication. A présent que tout le monde était au courant, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Je roulai sur le matelas et regardai le paysage à l'extérieur. De là je pouvais observer la cime des arbres et les nuages défiler dans le ciel chargé et sombre.

- Hey, lança une petite voix derrière moi.

Je n'avais entendu aucun bruit et pourtant je n'étais pas surprise de cette présence.

- Alice, soupirai-je.

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser dans mon dos et sa main caresser mes cheveux.

- Tu dois te reprendre Bella, tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre et dépérir jusqu'à ton départ.

- Laisse-moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit. Accroupie devant moi, elle reprit la parole.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse alors que tu es dans cet état. Si je le faisais, tu passerais des heures et des heures à te complaindre dans ton chagrin pour en arriver au même point, alors tu vas te reprendre en main tout de suite.

- Je n'en ai pas la force, soupirai-je.

- Mais si tu l'as. Tu es une battante, tu nous l'as prouvé à des tas de reprises. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de te morfondre et que tu avances. Ton choix est fait, alors va de l'avant.

Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je devais avancer, affronter mes peurs. Je devais laisser de côté Edward et continuer ma vie. Mais en étais-je vraiment capable ?

- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant un bout de papier. Appelle-les et ils organiseront ton déménagement dans les plus brefs délais. Si tu dois partir, fais-le vite. Rester ici n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? lui demandai-je en me saisissant de la feuille.

- Parce que tu es mon amie, que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse.

- Merci. Pour tout.

Elle me sourit et se redressa.

- Je vais te laisser mais je repasserai bientôt et j'espère que tu auras meilleure mine.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre. Je me redressai sur mon lit et l'appelai.

- Alice.

- Oui.

- Comment va Edward ?

Son sourire disparut et je ravalai mes larmes.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas rentré et son avenir est flou, indécis. Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle quitta la pièce et la maison, me laissant méditer ses paroles. Que voulait-elle dire par avenir flou et indécis ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Où était-il ? Je voulais tellement le voir, le retrouver, être avec lui tout simplement.

Mon regard se porta sur l'étagère en face de moi où étaient entreposés les deux éditions originales qu'Edward m'avait offert quelques mois plus tôt avant que tout cela ne dégénère. A l'époque où tout était encore possible. Je me saisis de l'une d'elle et récupérai la photo que j'y avais glissée des semaines auparavant.

Cliché volé qu'Alice avait pris à notre insu lors de l'anniversaire d'Alicia. Nous semblions si paisibles, moi sur la balançoire et lui debout devant moi. Un sourire timide mais sincère irradiait mon visage aujourd'hui si triste.

Je portai la photographie sur mon cœur. Dernier vestige de ce que nous avions été et de ce que nous aurions pu être.

***

La semaine qui suivit fut horrible mais Alice m'aida à avancer et me releva lorsque je m'écroulais. Les jours m'avaient semblé longs, interminables et pourtant si courts à la fois. La date butoir de mon départ approchait à grand pas.

Tout avait été fait rapidement et avec un vampire dans les environs, les cartons se firent à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je regardai le camion de déménagement s'éloigner du pas de la porte, le cœur serré.

Pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Aucune. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en donnerait pas et pourtant j'espérais…

J'espérais le voir apparaitre de nulle part et me serrer dans mes bras. J'espérais pouvoir sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois. J'espérais pouvoir lui dire combien j'étais désolée et combien je l'aimais malgré mon départ.

J'espérais…

L'espoir, c'était tout ce qui me restait.

- Bella, il est l'heure.

Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie qui me souriait tristement.

- Donne-moi une minute, je te rejoins.

Elle acquiesça et monta dans ma voiture. Je rentrai dans cette maison qui fut la mienne pendant quelques mois et regardai les murs nus et sans vie. Je fis le tour des pièces et des flots d'images m'envahirent. Des moments heureux, d'autres moins... Notre vie.

Je fis un pas dans la grande pièce principale qui rassemblait le salon et la cuisine ouverte. Tant de choses s'étaient passées ici. Il avait su briser mes défenses, me protéger, m'apporter une épaule réconfortante quand j'en avais besoin. Ici j'avais ri et pleuré. Ici nous nous étions embrassés.

Je détournai le regard et le posai sur cette pièce qui fut ma chambre. Ici j'avais baissé ma garde, rendu les armes et j'avais laissé l'amour refaire partie de ma vie. Ici nous nous étions aimés, nous nous étions unis.

Je tournai la tête sur la gauche et observai la terrasse à l'extérieur. De nouvelles images s'imposèrent à moi. Je me rappelai du premier soir où il était apparu devant moi et de toutes celles qui suivirent. Je me rappelai de ce matin là où tout nous avait semblé possible dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me rappelai du jour tout proche où j'étais revenue.

Ici nous avions eu l'espoir d'un avenir ensemble. Ici, il avait prit fin.

Je jetai un dernier regard à la lisière de la forêt, espérant tant apercevoir sa silhouette longiligne à l'orée des bois, comme souvent ce fut le cas les mois précédents. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas là.

Résignée, je retournai vers la porte d'entrée.

Un dernier regard vers mon ancien chez moi et je fermai la porte, comme un symbole, refermant au plus profond de mon être tout ses souvenirs en les enfouissant en moi.

A présent, tout était fini.

***

**Et voila, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre et l'épilogue et ce sera la fin d'addiction. C'est triste hein ? Moi je suis en mode nostalgique ce soir… snifff !**

**Qu'est ce que j'ai pu avoir du mal avec ce lemon (n'est ce pas So et Val ? Les pauvre l'ont reçu je ne sais combien de fois ! LOL). Je voulais vraiment faire ressortir toutes l'urgence du moment… j'espère que ça aura marché.**

**Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il y aura au prochain et dernier chapitre ? **

**A votre avis Edward viendra-t-il finalement dire au revoir à Bella ? **

**Pensez-vous qu'elle va changer d'avis au dernier moment et rester ?**

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Je reçois énormément de reviews à chaque chapitre mais je sais que vous êtes aussi nombreux/ses à rester dans l'ombre, alors pour cette fin de fic, faites moi toutes et tous un petit coucou en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert et faites exploser ma boite mail comme jamais !!!**

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé d'écrire le tout dernier chapitre. Je suis en ce moment sur mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine et je me concentre que sur ça tant qu'il ne sera pas fini. Donc pas de chapitre avant 15 jours je pense. Promis, je fais au plus vite. Et puis, je ne voudrais surtout pas bâcler ce dernier chapitre alors je vais prendre mon temps pour l'écrire.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je répondrais aux reviews que quand j'aurai matière à teaser donc… **

**REVIEW = TEASER ;)**

**Laissez-moi en tout plein, c'est ma seule récompense et sachez qu'elle me comble de bonheur et me motive à fond.**

**Bonne soirée tout le monde et à bientôt.**

**Bizzzzzzz**

**Dri**


	36. Ch 34 : A jamais

Hello everybody !

Je sais que nombres d'entre vous ont eu peur que j'arrête la fic avant la fin vu le temps mis avant de poster. Et bien non, je suis bien là et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Il m'a juste fallu un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre parce que croyez-moi, il était loin d'être évident à « pondre » celui-là. Et puis surtout je n'avais pas envie de m'y mettre… Trop dur, intense et surtout… c'est la fin et je veux pas moi ! Snifff !

Bref, il fallait bien que je saute à pied joint dedans à un moment ou à un autre alors voila, c'est maintenant chose faite.

Merci… MERCI… et encore MEEEEERRRRCCCCIIIII !!!! Pour toutes vos nombreuses, merveilleuses et chaleureuses reviews. Vous avez littéralement EXPLOSES ma boite mail. En un peu plus d'un mois (délai entre le précédent chapitre et aujourd'hui), tout chapitre confondus (Beh vi y'a de nouvelles lectrices qui sont arrivées entre temps : Dodo, Titou, Magicvanille, socrate… j'en oublie certainement… sorry) j'ai reçu très exactement 271 reviews. Autant dire que c'est THE record de cette fic ! Donc je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci et comme je l'ai dit en réponses aux reviews, c'est ma dose de bonheur, ma seule rémunération et ma source de motivation. THANK YOU SO MUCH !!! :D

Le concours Bloody Valentine à fermé ses porte hier soir. Il est mainentant temps de lire les OS pour faire votre choix. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour les votes. Et en parlant d'OS, il y en a un qui m'a tout particulièrement touché et je voulais vous le faire partager. Il s'agit de _Hurt_ de _Mia2B_ : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5736670/1/Hurt

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais y'a un chapitre qui vous attend. Alors pour vous mettre en condition (et parce que c'est ce que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre) je vous conseille de mettre _The Meadow_ de la BO de New Moon en fond sonore si vous en avez la possibilité. Et surtout, si vous êtes sensible, prévoir Kleenex, T-shirt, drap ou toute autre surface absorbante susceptible de recevoir vos larmes…

Merci à Béa pour avoir une fois de plus fait sa speedy gonzales de la correction ;)

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite ;)

***

Chapitre 34

A jamais

***

_Je jetai un dernier regard à la lisière de la forêt, espérant tant apercevoir sa silhouette longiligne à l'orée des bois, comme souvent ce fut le cas les mois précédents. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas là._

_Résignée, je retournai vers la porte d'entrée._

_Un dernier regard vers mon ancien chez moi et je fermai la porte, comme un symbole, refermant au plus profond de mon être tout ses souvenirs en les enfouissant en moi._

_A présent, tout était fini._

Je me rappelais du premier jour où j'avais franchis cette porte à présent close. J'étais à des années lumières d'imaginer que ma vie allait être à ce point bouleversée, que j'allais revoir celui que j'avais toujours aimé. Car oui, je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer Edward et jamais je ne cesserais. J'avais enfoui mes sentiments au plus profond de moi, je l'avais détesté, voué une rancœur sans faille à son encontre pendant des années mais jamais mon cœur n'avait cessé de l'aimer. C'était lui, cela avait toujours été lui et ce serait toujours lui. L'homme de ma vie. Mon âme sœur.

Et pourtant nos chemins se séparaient ici, maintenant et pour toujours.

Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre, m'éloignant à reculons du dernier lien qui me liait encore à lui. Une profonde inspiration, un battement de cil et je me retournai, avançant droit devant sans regarder en arrière. Je savais que si cela m'arrivait, alors jamais je n'arriverais à m'en aller.

Je rejoignis Alice qui m'attendait au volant de ma voiture.

- J'aurais pu conduire Alice, lui dis-je en m'installant côté passager.

- Je sais mais tu n'es pas en était et tu vas déjà faire bien assez de route comme ça. D'ailleurs es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre l'avion. Je peux te déposer à l'aéroport.

- Non, j'ai besoin de faire cette route. J'ai besoin d'être seule quelques jours pour me retrouver avant de rejoindre Alicia et de faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, Alice, la coupai-je. C'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça, n'insiste pas.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Alors allons-y.

Elle démarra la voiture et prit la route nous menant à la sortie de la ville.

- Allons retrouver les autres, reprit-elle.

La boule au fond de ma gorge empira encore un peu plus à l'idée de devoir faire mes adieux aux Cullen, tout en sachant qu'Edward ne serait pas avec eux.

- Est-ce… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? murmurai-je. Je veux dire que… Je ne vais pas y arriver Alice, c'est trop dur. Vous dire adieu comme ça, en sachant que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais… Je n'en aurai pas la force.

- Mais si Bella, tu l'auras. Ca ne sera pas long je te le promets et tu ne peux pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, tu le regretterais. Et puis, ne prends pas ça comme un adieu mais plutôt juste comme un au revoir, on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

- L'avenir change tellement souvent de direction que oui, je ne sais jamais réellement de quoi il sera fait réellement, se justifia-t-elle. Ce que je vois maintenant peut changer à tout instant.

Inconsciemment, je me raccrochais à cette idée de toutes mes forces. Peut-être qu'un jour… Mais je ne devais pas me leurrer, une fois partie, je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

- Ok, soupirai-je en m'avouant vaincue. Allons-y.

Toute bataille contre Alice était perdue d'avance, je le savais depuis le temps. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était certainement la dernière…

Je regardai le paysage défiler devant mes yeux et comme si la ville me faisait à son tour ses adieux, nous passâmes devant le parc où nous allions nous balader Alicia et moi. Nous longeâmes le lac où nous avions souvent pique-niqué. La rue principale nous mena devant le _« Black Horn Tavern »_ où j'avais pris une cuite magistrale en apprenant les sentiments d'Edward pour moi. Puis alors que nous arrivions aux abords de la ville, ce fut au tour du lycée de se dessiner à l'horizon.

Je me débattais depuis le début de la journée pour retenir cette boule au fond de ma gorge et ne pas m'écrouler en sanglots mais plus les minutes passaient et plus cela me semblait impossible.

Je resserrai encore un peu plus mes bras autour de ma poitrine, comme si ce simple geste pouvait apaiser la douleur lancinante qui parcourait mes entrailles. J'avais l'impression que l'on me découpait le cœur petit morceau par petit morceau et qu'on les arrachait tellement il me faisait souffrir. Je me répétai en boucle qu'il fallait que je le fasse, qu'après ça irait mieux… Il y allait avoir un temps d'adaptation puis je retrouverai mes petites habitudes d'avant Bridgton, avant qu'Edward ne revienne dans ma vie et la chamboule totalement. J'essayais de m'en persuader tout en sachant que c'était totalement impossible. Trop de chose avait changé, trop de choses avait était dites, vécues et partagées. Je l'aimais et il resterait à jamais dans mon cœur.

_« Bridgton vous remercie de votre visite »_ Je fixai la pancarte jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue. J'y étais, la ville était maintenant derrière nous. Alice ralentit et prit un chemin sur la droite.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demandai-je.

- Tout le monde attend là-bas près du champ.

Elle me désigna l'endroit et j'aperçus un peu plus loin les silhouettes longilignes des Cullen.

- J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais des au revoir dans un endroit neutre, ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci.

Elle fit demi-tour et stoppa la voiture sur le bas côté. Le silence envahit l'habitacle lorsqu'Alice coupa le contact. Je la vis bouger du coin de l'œil et ouvrir sa portière mais je restai immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement la mienne s'ouvrit à son tour et j'entendis la voix d'Esmée m'appeler. Je tournai alors la tête et les vis tous me regarder l'air inquiet. Cela me donna assez de courage pour aller les rejoindre. Avec un léger sourire sans joie sur les lèvres, je sortis à mon tour de la voiture et leur fis face.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, je les regardai tour à tour, fixant dans ma mémoire leurs visages parfaits figés pour l'éternité. Je fus surprise de voir que même Rosalie semblait attristée, elle qui m'avait pourtant toujours détestée.

- Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix. Merci d'être là. Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Pardonnez-moi pour…

- Ssshhhh Bella, viens là ma chérie.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. J'enroulai les miens autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle me berçait.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie.

Je retenais mes sanglots au fond de ma gorge pour ne pas craquer mais j'avais l'impression de perdre une deuxième mère. Esmée avait toujours été si prévenante, compatissante, aimante… envers ma fille et moi. Elle avait su m'écouter et me conseiller quand j'étais perdue et que j'avais besoin de me confier.

- Ca va aller, m'encouragea-t-elle. Tu verras, ça va aller.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'écarta de moi.

- Prends soin de toi ma chérie. Tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs.

Elle marqua une pause mais je pouvais voir à son visage attristé que si elle en avait été capable, elle pleurerait sans doute avec moi à cet instant.

- Merci pour tout Esmée, murmurai-je.

- J'aurais tant aimé que cela se passe différemment…, dit-elle la voix étouffée par un sanglot invisible.

La voir ainsi bouleversée par mon départ me déchira encore plus le cœur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui répondre mais j'en étais incapable tout simplement parce que moi aussi j'aurais tant aimé que tout soit différent.

Carlisle me prit à son tour dans ses bras et détourna mon attention de sa femme. Il me serra fort une seconde puis s'écarta de moi.

- Tu feras toujours parti de cette famille Bella. Si un jour tu as besoin de nous, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, nous seront là, sois en sûre.

- Merci Carlisle, le remerciai-je en essuyant une larme solitaire coulant sur ma joue.

Un courant d'air fit voler mes cheveux et je me sentis décoller du sol, entourée de puissants bras.

- Viens là sœurette, lança Emmett alors qu'il me soulevait.

Cette marque d'affection me toucha au plus profond de mon être. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi intégrée à cette famille que le jour où je la quittais. D'autres larmes solitaires échouèrent sur mes joues alors que je me débattais avec acharnement pour ne pas craquer et exploser en sanglots dans ses bras.

- Ma petite humaine, vous allez me manquer toi et ta version miniature. Qui vais-je pouvoir embêter maintenant que tu t'en vas ? Je n'aurai plus personne à faire rougir avec mes blagues idiotes.

Ses paroles me firent sourire contre son épaule. Emmett, l'ours au grand cœur de la famille.

- Tu vas me manquer Emmett, toi et tes blagues douteuses, lui dis-je alors qu'il me reposait au sol. Et tu manqueras aussi beaucoup à Alicia, sois en sûr. Elle t'adore, tu sais.

- Fais un gros bisou à minipouce pour moi alors, ajouta-t-il en allant retrouver Rosalie.

Cette dernière me sourit timidement et lentement s'avança vers moi. A vrai dire je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposée faire. Nous n'avions jamais été proches et je lui avais tout juste adressé la parole ces derniers mois alors la serrer dans mes bras me semblait plus que déplacé même dans cette situation. Elle mit fin à mes réflexions en prenant la parole.

- Bella, je sais que nous n'avons jamais été de grandes amies et cela par ma faute mais sache que ce que tu es en train de faire là me prouve que je m'étais trompée sur ton compte. Tu sacrifies ton amour pour mon frère pour que la vie de ton enfant soit la meilleure et ceci est un geste très noble. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur parmi les tiens Bella, tu le mérites vraiment.

Elle me prit rapidement dans ses bras puis s'éloigna pour retrouver sa moitié. Je gardai le silence ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ces paroles même si elles me touchaient énormément. Tout ce que je pus lui offrir fut un simple sourire sincère pour la remercier de m'offrir enfin son amitié.

Je me détournai vers Alice et Jasper, les deux seuls à qui je n'avais pas encore dit au revoir. Ils vinrent vers moi ensemble. Jasper m'enlaça rapidement et je me sentis soudain plus calme. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et il me sourit. C'était sa manière à lui de m'aider en faisant en sorte que je me sente un peu mieux même si ce n'était qu'un artifice. Puis ma meilleure amie prit la relève et me serra contre elle à son tour.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer. Je sais que les raisons qui te poussent à partir sont justes mais tout aurait pu être tellement différent si seulement j'avais pu prévoir l'attaque de Riley…

Elle s'arrêtait tout à coup de parler et regarda sur le côté. Je suivis son regard mais ne vis rien d'autre que des arbres à perte de vue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

- Prends soin de toi, reprit-elle en ignorant ma question. Tu es une battante alors ne te laisse pas aller. Je garderai un œil sur toi et si je te vois broyer du noir , je viendrai te botter les fesses moi-même pour te remettre sur le droit chemin.

Elle parla avec une pointe d'humour mais je pouvais entendre l'émotion faire trembler sa petite voix cristalline.

- Tu resteras à jamais mon amie, ma sœur.

Elle s'écarta de moi et tous commencèrent à reculer. Je ne comprenais pas la cause de ce soudain empressement. J'avais certes hâte que tout cela se termine mais pas aussi vite, pas comme ça.

- Alice, att… commençai-je.

Elle me sourit et me montra du doigt l'endroit qui avait attiré son attention une minute plus tôt. Je tournai alors ma tête dans cette direction et le vis, là, à l'orée des bois. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et mes larmes inondèrent soudain mes yeux.

- Edward…

Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Hébétée, statufiée devant son apparition, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il me fixait, immobile, puis soudain il bougea. Il fit un pas de côté vers les arbres et une violente peur panique s'empara de moi.

- Edward ! hurlai-je, appel désespéré de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais.

Il stoppa son mouvement et je me hâtai à faire un pas vers lui, n'osant pas cependant accourir dans sa direction même si mon cœur me le criait intérieurement. Je restai là, tremblante, à quelques mètres de lui, attendant sa réaction. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'approcher plus. Peut-être voulait-il juste me voir une dernière fois sans pour autant me parler. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du m'apercevoir de sa présence comme cela aurait été le cas si Alice ne m'avait pas prévenue Peut-être… Une liste interminable de suppositions défilait inlassablement dans ma tête lorsque je le vis enfin amorcer un pas vers moi.

Un pas… puis deux… un autre… et encore un… lentement il s'approchait de moi sans jamais lâcher mon regard, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

Mes yeux noyés dans l'ocre des siens, je restais immobile et silencieuse, profitant seulement de cet instant. Il était là, devant moi, le visage impassible et pourtant si triste. Ses yeux criaient sa peine et me déchiraient le cœur. Sans quittait mon regard, il posa sa main sur ma joue et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Mes yeux se fermèrent en sentant la fraicheur si particulière de sa peau sur la mienne.

- Je t'en prie ne pleure pas Bella. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière image que j'aie de toi.

Il murmura ses paroles tout en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues. Ce fut le coup de grâce porté à ma volonté. J'envoyai valser toute la retenue que je m'étais imposée et me jetai dans ses bras, enroulant les miens autour de sa taille. Je collai mon visage humide contre son t-shirt et humai son odeur de toutes mes forces en ravalant mes larmes tant bien que mal.

- Edward… Tu… Tu es là… Tu es venu…, sanglotai-je. Je ne savais pas… Alice ne m'a rien dit… Je ne… Je ne pensais pas… Seigneur Edward, je n'y croyais plus… Je voulais tant… Je voulais tant… juste une fois…

Ses bras entourèrent lentement mon corps tremblant au rythme de mes sanglots étouffés et me bercèrent tendrement. Son visage vint se loger sur le haut de ma tête où il déposa un baiser avant d'humer longuement l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je resserrai la prise de mes mains sur son dos, agrippant fermement son t-shirt comme pour le retenir.

Je voulais tant figer cet instant à jamais, lui et moi ainsi enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aurais tant aimé que ce moment de répit dure pour l'éternité, que jamais nous ne soyons séparés.

- Elle ne le savait pas Bella, dit-il tout doucement. A vrai dire je ne le savais pas moi-même. J'ai pris la décision sur un coup de tête. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans… sans te voir une dernière fois.

Au son de ses derniers mots j'enfouis encore plus mon visage contre son torse dur et froid, étouffant par la même occasion la plainte douloureuse sortant de ma gorge.

- Ssssshhh mon ange, murmura-t-il contre le sommet de mon crâne.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes cheveux qu'il caressa délicatement comme pour apaiser mes sanglots incontrôlés.

- Merci… Merci d'être venu, murmurai-je à mon tour. Merci d'être apparu. Tu… Tu aurais pu rester dans l'ombre sans que… sans que je sache que tu étais là… Tu aurais pu…

Il dégagea mon visage de son torse, coupant court à mes paroles et m'écarta légèrement de lui.

- Bella je t'en prie cesse de pleurer. Je veux avoir de toi l'image de la femme merveilleuse, belle et souriante que tu es.

Il sécha mes larmes. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de la caresse délicate de ses doigts sur mes joues.

- Tu es si belle ma Bella. Tu l'as toujours été, soupira-t-il.

Il posa une main immobile sur ma joue et j'y lovai mon visage.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tant fait souffrir par le passé et aujourd'hui encore.

- Edward…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Jamais tu n'aurais du connaître les sentiments que je nourrissais à ton égard.

Je m'apprêtai à protester mais je vis à son regard qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ses pensées.

- Je sais que tu penses le contraire et je ne regrette rien, loin de là. Mais ta vie aurait été bien plus simple si j'avais gardé pour moi l'amour que je te porte ce jour là au bord du lac. Bella tu mérites le bonheur et même si j'aurais aimé de tout mon cœur que ce soit avec moi, je suis certain que quelque part dans ce monde, un jour tu le trouveras.

J'étais désarçonnée, hébétée par ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Je me dégageai de ses bras et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Ne dis pas ça Edward. Si tu ne m'avais pas ouvert ton cœur ce jour là au bord du lac je n'aurais jamais su… Je n'aurais jamais compris pourquoi tu étais parti.

Je posai ma main tremblante sur son torse au niveau de son cœur.

- Edward tu as toujours été dans mon cœur, même toutes ces années où je t'en voulais, j'avais refoulé mes sentiments mais ils étaient là, bien présents. Ça a toujours été toi Edward et ça le sera toujours. A jamais.

L'or de ses pupilles s'enflamma et ses lèvres se plaquèrent subitement sur les miennes. Je vacillai sous ce choc imprévu. Ses mains se placèrent dans mon dos et me retinrent contre son torse. Il m'embrassa passionnément, avidement… De la manière la plus intense qu'il lui ait été donné de m'embrasser jusqu'à présent. Sa main glissa doucement dans mes cheveux. Lentement il se sépara de mes lèvres et posa son front sur le mien. J'haletai, encore totalement troublée par ce baiser. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence de longues minutes. Les yeux fermés, je profitai pleinement de ce petit instant de paix.

- Bella, murmura-t-il son visage toujours collé au mien. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est aussi pour autre chose. J'ai…

Il s'écarta doucement de moi et à regret je rouvris mes yeux. Lorsque je rencontrai les siens, il baissa son regard.

- Je voudrai te donner quelque chose.

Je le vis plonger sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortir une petite pochette en velours bordeaux.

- J'aimerai que tu gardes avec toi un petit quelque chose de moi en souvenir de nous.

Il défit le nœud délicat du ruban satiné qui refermait l'écrin de tissu.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose…

Il dévoila alors à mes yeux un magnifique bracelet argenté d'où pendait un cœur en cristal aux mille facettes.

- Ce bracelet a appartenu à ma mère et j'aimerai qu'aujourd'hui il te revienne. Ce n'est qu'une babiole sans importance mais qui a une valeur sentimentale particulière pour moi. Et c'est certainement un peu égoïste de ma part mais si tu voulais bien l'accepter, j'aurais ainsi l'impression de rester un peu avec toi à chaque fois que tu le regarderas ou le portera.

Une larme roula à nouveau sur ma joue. Je cherchai en vain à croiser son regard mais il le fuyait toujours. Je regardai le petit objet argenté danser entre ses doigts nerveux et y posai les miens.

- Il est magnifique Edward mais je ne peux pas accepter. Il fait partie de toi, de ta famille… Tu devrais le garder pour l'offrir à…

Ma gorge se noua face aux paroles que je m'apprêtais à prononcer.

- A celle qui partagera ton éternité, repris-je d'une voix étouffée.

- Mon éternité n'a plus lieu d'être si tu n'es pas là pour la vivre avec moi, souffla-t-il.

Ma main se resserra sur la sienne.

- Edward ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie ne dis pas ça. Je suis certaine qu'un jour… Edward, ne te renferme pas. La vie réserve parfois de bonnes surprises… Je veux que tu sois heureux… Edward, promets moi d'être heureux… Un jour tu trouveras ta moitié, celle avec qui passer l'éternité…

- Ma moitié c'est toi Bella.

Je ravalai mes larmes avec difficulté. Quoi répondre alors qu'il en était de même pour moi ? Je caressai lentement la fine lignée argentée du bout des doigts, le regard baissé sur le cœur scintillant.

- Je le porterai tous les jours que Dieu fasse, murmurai-je en dessinant le contour de la pierre taillée.

Comprenant le sens de mes paroles, il prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et de l'autre passa le fin bijou autour de mon poignet. Je regardai le fermoir se refermer avec une réelle émotion, me promettant intérieurement de ne plus jamais l'ôter. Mon regard toujours baissé sur la fine chaine en argent rehaussant à présent ma peau pale.

Me sortant de ma contemplation, Edward porta mon poignet à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser.

- Merci Bella.

Je me rapprochai doucement de lui, mes yeux inéluctablement attirés par le petit cœur pendant à présent à mon poignet. Je réalisai alors que ce si petit objet serait à présent mon dernier lien me rattachant encore à lui. A tout jamais.

Sans même réfléchir une seconde, je portai mes mains à mon cou, détachai la chaîne qui l'ornait et la déposai dans le creux de sa main.

- Je veux que tu gardes ça pour que toi aussi tu aies un souvenir de moi, murmurai-je tout bas en croisant son regard.

- C'est le médaillon que tu avais perdu au bord du lac le jour où…

- Il est dans ma famille depuis longtemps, continuai-je, préférant couper sa phrase plutôt que de raviver un peu trop vivement mes souvenirs de ce jour là En fait on se le transmet de mère en fille… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est à toi maintenant.

- Il revient à ta fille pas à moi, me répondit-il en me le tendant.

- Edward… S'il te plait… Je veux que tu gardes toi aussi quelque chose de moi… S'il te plait…

Je refermai ses doigts autour du médaillon, bien consciente qu'il me laissait faire sans résistance, sinon il m'aurait évidemment été impossible de lui imposer un quelconque mouvement.

- Je te promets de toujours le garder avec moi, souffla-t-il en glissant le bijou dans l'écrin de tissu à présent vide, le tout disparaissant au fond de sa poche.

Il ramena ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Ma tête à présent calée contre son torse, je laissai quelques larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de ma chevelure. La sensation de ses caresses réconfortante m'apaisait, je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Si bien…

- Il est temps Bella.

Mon sang se figea un instant dans mes veines, brisant en millier d'éclats le peu de bien-être que je venais de retrouver dans ses bras.

Non pas maintenant, pas déjà !

- Non…, pleurai-je contre son torse.

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt souillé par mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Il était ma vie et à présent j'allais l'abandonner…

- Non, répétai-je entre deux sanglots. Je ne peux pas… Je… ne… peux… pas… Je… Je ne vais pas y arriver… Edward… Je ne…

- Si mon ange, tu le dois.

Sa voix était à la fois douce, chargée d'émotion et pourtant si sûre d'elle. Il m'écarta de lui avec délicatesse et vaincue, je me laissai faire. De sa main il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde. Je croisai alors ses prunelles tristes et aimantes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Va Bella. Va rejoindre ta fille et ensemble soyez heureuses. Profite de ta vie. Vis-la pleinement. Ris, pleure… Aime.

Ses doigts parcoururent mon visage et séchèrent sur leur passage les sillons humides qui zébraient mes joues.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si cela doit être loin de moi, je l'accepte.

Je sentis la fraicheur de ses mains se propager sur mon visage lorsqu'il l'enserra délicatement. Il me ramena légèrement à lui, ses douces lèvres se portèrent à mon front et y déposèrent un baiser empli de tendresse.

- Sois heureuse ma Bella, promets-le moi, murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse j'attrapai à mon tour son visage entre mes mains tremblantes et fondai sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai avec toute la passion et tout l'amour que je possédais, espérant figer cet instant pour l'éternité. Mes larmes redoublèrent et se mêlèrent à la danse passionnée de nos lèvres. Mon cœur se déchirait dans ma poitrine et me criait de rester. Je le voulais plus que tout. Je voulais rester là, avec lui, pour toujours… Je le voulais tant. Mes la vie en avait décidé autrement. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus faire ce choix, pas avec Alicia.

Tout mon amour pour lui explosait dans cet ultime baiser. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne prenne jamais fin, malheureusement je commençais déjà à manquer d'air. Les lèvres d'Edward se firent plus pressantes contre les miennes et puis soudain plus rien. Un grand vide s'empara de moi. J'haletai fébrilement, refusant de toutes mes forces cette réalité douloureusement offerte à moi.

Ses mains quittèrent ma peau, son torse s'éloigna de ma poitrine… Seul restait son front collé au mien, puis plus rien. J'ouvris les yeux, paniquée, pour le voir reculer d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

- Va, me dit-il reculant encore.

Je le voyais m'échapper à travers le rideau de larmes qui s'écoulait lentement sur mes joues et une nouvelle fissure douloureuse déchira mon cœur à chacun de ses pas en arrière.

Il me sourit tristement et m'intima d'un signe de tête de partir.

- Edward…, suppliai-je la voix voilée par mes pleurs.

Je savais ma supplique inutile pourtant je ne pus m'en empêcher. Le voir agrandir la distance entre nous m'anéantissait même si c'était mon choix. Je cherchai en moi la force de m'en aller, la force de faire demi-tour et de partir, mais mon corps refusait tout mouvement, figé, statufié au milieu de ce champ.

Mais il fallait que je parte…

Comme si tout espoir quittait subitement mon corps, je fermai les yeux rompant ce dernier contact entre nous. Le silence prit place dans le pré. Seuls les battements affolés de mon cœur bourdonnaient encore dans mes oreilles, pourtant je savais qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Aucun bruit n'avait brisé la quiétude des lieux mais je savais qu'il était parti. Une part de moi pouvait déjà ressentir son absence, décuplant ce vide immense qui avait pris place au cœur de ma poitrine dès qu'il s'était éloigné.

Une profonde inspiration et je laissai mes paupières s'ouvrir sur le grand champ… vide. Mes yeux fouillèrent l'horizon, détaillant chaque recoin, chaque arbre à sa recherche. Rien. Personne.

Il était parti.

Lentement je me mis alors à reculer vers ma voiture, le regard rivé sur l'horizon, tout en me raccrochant à l'espoir que peut-être il était encore là, quelque part, caché derrière un de ses grands arbres, là où il savait que je ne pourrais pas le voir.

Peut-être…

Je posai mes yeux une dernière fois sur l'étendue verdoyante qui m'entourait et lançai un _« Je t'aime »_ au vent avant de rejoindre mon véhicule et de m'y engouffrer en pleurant.

Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, je mis le moteur en route et démarrai. Les yeux braqués sur le rétroviseur je m'éloignai lentement… De lui, de nous, de ce qu'auraient pu être nos vies.

Le champ diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point invisible.

J'étais partie. C'était fini.

A cette pensée mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Résignées, je reportai toute mon attention sur la route devant moi car maintenant, coûte que coûte, je me devais d'avancer. J'avais fait mon choix et laissé l'homme que j'aimais derrière moi. Amour que je venais de sacrifier pour elle, ma fille, ma vie.

Alors que les kilomètres défilaient entre nous, un scintillement attira mon attention sur le bracelet que je portais et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais à présent une certitude : même si nos vies n'étaient plus unies, Edward resterait mon amour, mon âme sœur et mon cœur lui appartenait.

Il serait mon Addiction…

A jamais.

***

**Beh voila, c'est fini… Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et l'histoire sera bouclée. **

**Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'inondation de clavier du aux avalanches de larme. Aucune prise en charge ne sera accordée pour consommation abusive de kleenex ! LOL**

**Non mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi une fin aussi triste moi ? Mon deuxième prénom c'est maso ou quoi ? :S Si vous me cherchez, je suis en train de me pendre avec ma souris (ah merde, j'ai une souri sans fil… pfff !). Bon en même temps, j'ai beau tourner et retourner la situation en boucle dans ma tête, je ne vois pas d'autre fin possible sans transformation et comme il est hors de question pour Bella de vouloir être transformé… beh voila quoi… sniff !**

**Je vous avais dit à l'époque que le médaillon me servirait plus tard. Vous savez maintenant pourquoi ! Snifff…**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait chouiner. J'ai testé ce chap avec mes TPA adorées ce week-end et je crois avoir tirée des larmes à toutes ou presque alors… Sorry pour les bavures de mascara ! LOL**

**L'écriture de l'épilogue est déjà commencée. Je ne vous le promets pas pour la semaine prochaine mais je me dépêche c'est promis. Cette semaine, c'est lecture d'OS à fond pour le concours ;)**

**Hum… Vu que c'est la der des ders ce chap… J'aurai une requête :**

**Que toutes les personnes qui lisent ces lignes me laisse une trace de leur passage.**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous comprenez la décision de Bella (même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord) ? Est-ce que vous avez été touchée ? Bref… Je veux tout savoir de ce que vous avez ressenti, aimé… Quels passages vous on le plus touché ? …**

**Et aussi, j'aimerai savoir quel moment / chapitre vous avez préféré dans toute la fic ?**

**Je compte sur vous ;)**

**En attendant l'épilogue prenez soin de vous.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**Bizzzz**

**Dri ;)**


	37. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde !

C'est toute triste que je viens vous poster l'épilogue de cette histoire. Bouhhh c'est dur ! Cette fic c'est ma petite chouchoute, la première que j'ai écrit, celle que j'ai laissé longuement murir dans ma tête avant d'oser la mettre sur papier (enfin virtuellement)… Et maintenant c'est fini… Sniff ! C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai autant traîné pour le poster…

Je voudrais vous dire un **GRAND MERCI** à toutes (et tous ?) de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps, de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir fait exploser mon compteur de review… de m'avoir lu tout simplement.

Je profite aussi de ce chapitre pour vous dire merci d'avoir voté pour moi pour le concours « Bloody Valentine ». Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir fini première ! Sachez que j'ai commencé à écrire la suite et que je la posterai bientôt. **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

Je vais arrêter les blablas ici et vous laisser lire ces dernières lignes. Je vous retrouve en bas ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Par contre, lisez bien la note du bas… j'y fais une annonce importante :)**

**

* * *

**

- Epilogue -

_Huit mois plus tard._

- Maman ! Maman ! Debout maman !

Des petites mains excitées me secouèrent énergiquement pour me tirer du sommeil. Je grognai et rabattis mon oreiller sur ma tête.

- Papi ! Maman ne veut pas se lever !

J'étendis la voix étouffée de Charlie lui répondre depuis le rez-de-chaussée qu'il fallait qu'elle emploie la manière forte. Réveillée pour réveillée, je me parai à l'attaque et bondis sur elle par surprise, l'assaillant de chatouilles et de bisous. Je regardai ma fille se dandiner et rire aux éclats au rythme de la danse de mes doigts sur ses côtes.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! me supplia-t-elle.

Je la soulevai énergiquement et la déposai contre moi, l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.

- Oui ! Aujourd'hui je deviens encore plus grande.

- Ne grandis pas trop vite quand même. Parce que si tu deviens tout de suite grande alors je ne pourrai plus te chatouiller ou te faire des crêpes ou…

- Ah non, j'aime tout ça moi ! Je veux plus grandir, se mît-elle à bouder.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout ton temps pour devenir grande. En attendant je connais un petit monstre qui devrait vite filer parce que si je l'attrape, l'attaque des chatouilles sera sa punition pour m'avoir réveillée.

Alicia bondit du lit et partit en courant en appelant son grand-père à la rescousse. Je profitai de ce moment de calme pour regarder les murs qui m'entouraient. La déco n'était certes plus la même mais ça restait ma chambre, celle qui avait été la mienne pendant quelques mois, des années auparavant.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'être revenue ici. Des années à fuir cette ville de toutes mes forces et aujourd'hui j'étais là, à Forks. Les murs de mon ancienne chambre portaient encore les stigmates de ma vie ici. Je pouvais encore voir les traces des punaises que j'avais plantées à l'époque pour afficher les photos de mes amis, entre autre. Tout était tellement pareil et pourtant si différent à présent.

A deux mois près, une décennie s'était écoulée depuis mon départ prématuré, ma fuite et tant de choses avaient changé.

- Bella, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, lança la voix de mon père depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je laissai alors mes souvenirs derrière moi et allai me préparer à la hâte. Je rejoignis tout le monde une dizaine de minutes plus tard, fin prête à affronter cette journée. Elle était importante pour moi. J'en avais besoin. Depuis des semaines j'éprouvais le besoin de revenir ici et de… boucler la boucle ? Sans doute. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je cherchais exactement, tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais le faire.

C'est pour cela qu'après des jours et des jours à vouloir me persuader du contraire, j'avais finalement pris mon téléphone et annoncé ma venue prochaine à Charlie. J'avais bien cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Et à présent j'étais là, entrant dans la cuisine où j'avais maintes fois confectionné des petits plats. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi et je saluai poliment ma famille. Sue m'adressa un grand sourire tout en me servant une tasse de café alors que mon père attrapait Alicia et la calait sur ses genoux tout en mordant dans sa tartine.

Ca me faisait vraiment bizarre de partager ces instants avec eux, chez eux. Ce même chez eux qui fut aussi chez moi à une époque.

Je pris place sur l'une des chaises encore vide et participa à la conversation en cours, à savoir l'anniversaire d'Alicia. Charlie et Sue étaient ravis que « l'évènement » se déroule sous leur toit pour une fois et avaient prévu tout un tas d'activités pour l'occasion. Mon père devait d'ailleurs amener Alicia à Port Angeles pendant que Sue préparerait les festivités.

Je décidai de profiter de l'occasion pour faire ce qui me tenait tant à cœur.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait me prêter sa voiture pour quelques heures ? Je voudrais… J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Je vis Charlie et Sue se jeter un regard entendu avant de revenir vers moi.

- Oui bien sûr, me dit aussitôt ma belle-mère.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Sue fusilla mon père du regard et lui donna un coup de coude.

- Ma voiture est à toi Bella, me lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, coupant par la même occasion les questionnements de Charlie. Fais ce que tu as à faire sans t'occuper de nous. Alicia va bien s'amuser avec son grand père et puis vous n'êtes là qu'un week-end alors il faut qu'on en profite au maximum.

Je la remerciai silencieusement de faire preuve d'autant de compréhension.

Une demie heure plus tard, je récupérai les clés du SUV de Sue et sortis. Mon père m'emboita le pas, me rejoignant sur le pas de la porte.

- Bella attends une seconde s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as enfin décidé, après toutes ces années, de revenir ici mais j'en suis très heureux et tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue, mais... crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée… Enfin je veux dire que… Si tu compte aller là où je pense… Et bien…

Je le regardai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Il finit par soupirer bruyamment en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Billy sera heureux de te revoir tu sais, ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

Je resserrai à mon tour mes bras autour de mon père et profitai de cette rare étreinte entre nous.

- Je passerai lui dire bonjour alors, lui répondis-je doucement.

Il me sourit, gêné.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je veux dire…

- Ca va aller, le coupai-je. J'ai juste besoin d'y retourner une fois. Pour tourner la page sans doute… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'en ai besoin.

Il me relâchât et me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Sois prudente.

- Promis. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures, lui lançai-je en rejoignant la voiture.

La route qui menait à la réserve n'avait pas changé. En fait rien n'avait vraiment changé ici. La ville s'était un peu agrandie mais sinon tout était pareil. Même pluie incessante, même végétation luxuriante, même ciel grisâtre…

Quand mes yeux se posaient sur certains lieux que j'avais fréquentés jadis, je pouvais sentir mon cœur se pincer aux souvenirs qu'ils évoquaient. J'avais vécu tant de choses ici… Des bonnes, des mauvaises, des tristes, des merveilleuses… Tant de choses qui avaient changées ma vie à jamais.

Je ralentis mon allure en pénétrant dans le territoire Quileute. Ici aussi tout semblait identique à mes souvenirs. De là où je me trouvais je pouvais déjà voir la petite maison rouge des Black. Elle semblait plus vétuste, moins entretenue qu'avant, presque laissée à l'abandon. Je me demandai même si Billy y habitait toujours. Peut-être était-ce devenu trop dur pour lui après la mort de son fils ? Peut être avait-il fuit à sa manière lui aussi ?

Une petite lueur à l'une des fenêtres de la maisonnette m'indiqua le contraire. La maison était toujours habitée, il n'avait pas fuit, lui.

Je pris le petit chemin sur la gauche menant au cimetière et me garai sur le bas côté. Une énorme boule avait pris place au fond de ma gorge à présent. Je jetai un rapide regard autour de moi et je la reconnus entre toute. Elle était là, la pierre tombale sur laquelle j'avais déversé tant de larmes.

Une grande inspiration et je quittai la sécurité réconfortante de l'habitacle. Je relevai la tête et recueillis la fine pluie qui s'échouait sur mon visage. Mes mains essuyèrent mes joues et ramenèrent mes cheveux humides derrière mes oreilles. Mon regard se reposa sur la tombe devant moi et lentement j'avançai. Mon esprit fit soudain abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait, il ne restait plus que moi et Jake. Je restai un moment silencieuse, debout, devant sa dernière demeure. Mes doigts allèrent parcourir la pierre usée par le temps et glissèrent le long de l'inscription qui y était gravée pour l'éternité.

- Hey, murmurai-je enfin en m'agenouillant devant la tombe. Bonjour Jake. Tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi… Après tout ce temps me revoilà.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Tu avais raison tu sais, quand tu me disais que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue et qu'elle nous réservait de belles surprises… Je suis maman maintenant… Alicia est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait fait et je voulais te dire merci parce que sans toi je n'aurais jamais vécu ça…

Une larme roula sur ma joue et se mêla aux goutes de pluie qui y ruisselaient déjà.

- Merci d'avoir donné ta vie pour moi. Merci de m'avoir sauvée de toutes les manières possibles. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas... Merci d'avoir été toi, tout simplement.

Je laissai quelques minutes de silence s'écouler que seul le vent et quelques oiseaux perturbèrent.

- J'aurais du venir te dire tout ça avant mais j'en étais incapable, repris-je. Mais aujourd'hui je suis assez forte pour tourner la page. Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie Jake mais je dois te laisser t'en aller et aller de l'avant.

Je me redressai lentement et déposai un baiser sur son nom gravé dans le marbre usé de sa pierre tombale avec ma main

- Merci de m'avoir permis de vivre Jake, murmurai-je avant de me retourner.

Je marquai soudain un temps d'arrêt, surprise. Un vieil homme lui aussi usé par le temps attendait un peu plus loin dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Billy ?

- Bonjour Bella. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais de passage. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je timidement en m'approchant.

Je pouvais voir à l'acharnement de ses doigts sur les fines tiges du petit bouquet de fleurs sauvage qu'il tenait entre ses mains qu'il était aussi gêné que moi.

- J'ai vu des photos de ta fille, avoua-t-il. Elle est très belle.

- Merci. Billy je…

- Viens-la, me coupa-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Plus gênée que jamais je me penchai et le serrai timidement dans mes bras.

- Mon fils aurait aimé la femme que tu es devenue.

Sur ces paroles il s'écarta de moi.

- Reviens me voir si tu repasses dans le coin.

- Promis.

Il me contourna et avança jusqu'à la tombe de Jake.

Je l'observai évoluer difficilement sur le chemin caillouteux menant à la sépulture de son fils, chemin qu'il avait du emprunter tant de fois depuis sa mort. Le Billy accueillant et plein de vie du passé avait laissé place à ce vieil homme seul, triste et fatigué qui déposait silencieusement son bouquet au sol.

Sans un bruit, je repris la route, longeant le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture. Trois silhouettes massives se détachèrent des arbres devant moi, émergeant de la forêt.

- Bella Swan ! S'exclama une voix rauque.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Enchaina une autre plus enjouée.

- Génial ! Surenchérit la troisième avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

Je regardai tour à tour chacun d'eux. Aucun n'avait changé, comme si le temps était resté figé.

- Alors comme ça tu es de retour ?

Sam m'observait avec insistance sans que je ne puisse déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

- Salut, lançai-je aux trois jeunes hommes devant moi. Non, je ne fais que passer.

De puissant bras m'enlacèrent tout à coup.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire plaisir de te revoir par ici.

- Quil… Peux plus… Respirer…

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il penaud en me relâchant. Tu restes longtemps ? Faut que tu viennes au prochain conseil et…

- Quil ! Grondèrent à l'unisson Sam et Paul à côté de lui.

- Euh c'est gentil mais je ne reste pas. Je repars demain. J'étais juste venue…

Je me détournai légèrement sur le côté, laissant apparaitre la tombe de Jacob.

- Oh c'est dommage que tu partes déjà, tu ne veux pas rester juste un peu ? me demanda Quil apparemment déçu.

- Je ne peux pas, ma fille m'attend mais ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Les autres vont être déçus de t'avoir raté, ajouta-t-il.

Je lui souris timidement et commençai à reculer.

- Prenez soin de vous, leur lançai-je avant de m'engouffrer dans le SUV de Sue et de démarrer.

Je repris lentement le chemin en sens inverse, quittant la réserve le cœur à la fois plus léger et plus lourd. Je savais que ce qui me restait à faire ne serait pas facile, pourtant je le devais. Si je voulais avancer, je devais définitivement faire table rase de mon passé.

Le regard rivé sur le pare brise, je cherchai désespérément ce petit chemin dissimulé au milieu des arbres. Je n'en étais plus très loin à présent et pourtant, il m'était encore totalement invisible. Scrutant avec attention chaque recoin de la forêt dense qui s'étendait le long de la route, je ralentis mon allure jusqu'à rouler au pas. Un espace moins fourni en végétation attira mon regard. Ce pourrait-il que… ? En y réfléchissant, personne n'avait du emprunter ce chemin depuis des années, j'étais peut-être même la dernière à l'avoir fait lorsque j'étais retourné chez les Cullen quelques mois après leur départ.

J'étais tout à coup bien contente d'avoir emprunté le SUV de Sue et pas la berline de mon père. La végétation avait repris le pouvoir mais l'on pouvait encore distinguer les courbes sinueuses du chemin menant jadis à la villa des Cullen. Clignotant enclenché, je m'engouffrai au milieu de ce dédale vert et étouffant. Plus je réduisais la distance entre ce qui se cachait au bout de ce chemin et moi, plus je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine.

Des bribes de souvenirs de la dernière fois où je l'avais emprunté me revenaient en mémoire. J'étais encore sous le choc de son départ, anéantie pas son absence à ce moment là. J'essayais toujours de retrouver ma place parmi ce monde que je savais différent mais dont les portes m'avaient été fermées avec force. J'étais venue chercher de l'espoir et j'étais repartie encore plus perdue…

Qu'adviendrait-il de moi aujourd'hui ?

C'est des questions plein la tête que je débouchai sur ce qui fut autre fois une petite clairière. Aujourd'hui c'était plutôt un champ sauvage totalement laissé à l'abandon au milieu duquel trônait la villa des Cullen.

Elle était là, toujours aussi majestueuse, comme si le temps n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle, à l'instar de ses propriétaires. Rien n'avait changé depuis que j'étais venue m'y recueillir. Tout était si identique et figé. Je stoppai le moteur à quelques mètres de la bâtisse, sans oser la quitter des yeux.

Il avait vécu ici. J'avais partagé certains des meilleurs moments de ma vie ici avec lui… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps maintenant. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois ou il m'avait emmenée ici, chez lui, le seul endroit sur terre où il pouvait être lui même…

Edward.

Plus mes pensées vagabondaient dans sa direction, plus les cicatrises encore bien trop fraiches de mon cœur se réveillaient. Il me manquait tellement. Il n'existait pas une seule journée, une seule heure ou une seule minute où je ne pensais pas à lui.

Que devenait-il ? Que faisait- il ? Était-il toujours là-bas ? Souffrait-il encore de mon départ ? Trouverait-il un jour la paix ?

Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse.

J'avais un bon nombre de fois failli faiblir, craquer et renoncer. Combien de fois m'étais-je retrouvée avec mon téléphone portable à la main, le répertoire placé sur le numéro d'Edward, d'Alice ou encore de Carlisle depuis ces derniers huit mois ? Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois… Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillée en hurlant en pleine nuit le nom d'Edward, l'appelant dans mon sommeil depuis que je l'avais quitté? Des dizaines et dizaines de fois…

Toute ma vie je serais hantée par ce désir violent de le retrouver. Et pourtant j'étais là aujourd'hui pour tenter de faire mon deuil de lui, de nous, de cette vie que je nous avais refusé, pour enfin avancer.

Une fois hors de mon véhicule, je me mis à zigzaguer entre les broussailles pour atteindre le perron de la villa. Ma main glissa d'elle-même sur la poignée que j'avais déjà serrée dans cette autre vie si lointaine et je soupirai. Trop de souvenirs… La douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine me le rappelait à chaque seconde.

Je glissai ma main tremblante dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et en retirai la petite enveloppe que j'y avais glissée deux jours plus tôt, quand ma décision de revenir ici avait été prise. Je l'observai encore quelques secondes avant de la porter à mes lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser et la glisser lentement sous la grande porte d'entrée en bois massif.

Lentement je vis disparaitre une à une les lettres manuscrites que j'avais inscrites dessus, ces lettres qui déchiraient mon cœur.

E-D-W-A-R-D

L'enveloppe avait à présent totalement disparu. La lirait-il seulement un jour ? Sans doute. Dans combien de temps exactement ? Certainement dans plusieurs décennies. Quand plus personne ici ne pourrait les reconnaître. Lorsque je serai morte ou sur le point de l'être. Ce jour là alors il saura…

Il saura à quel point il avait compté pour moi et à quel point cela m'avait tuée de devoir le quitter. Ce jour là je m'excuserais pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Et ce jour là, quand il lira ces quelques lignes ternies par le temps, je lui demanderai de me pardonner d'avoir essayé de passer à autre chose et d'avancer. Car oui, je voulais avancer.

Lentement je rebroussai chemin et me retournai juste une dernière fois pour figer ce souvenir dans ma mémoire.

- Adieu Edward, murmurai-je.

Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans le véhicule et repris ma route à travers les herbes sauvages qui parsemaient le chemin. Le cœur à la fois plus lourd et plus léger je retournai vers mon ancien chez moi, retrouver ma famille.

Je me garai devant la maison de mon père et observai ce dernier jouer avec ma fille, profitant de l'éclaircie temporaire que nous offrait le ciel. Sue les regardait, assise à la table du jardin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je restais là, spectatrice de cette vie qui se déroulait devant moi. Celle de ma fille, de ma famille. La mienne tout simplement.

J'étais allée au devant des démons de mon passé, je les avais affrontés et maintenant je devais avancer.

Une larme orpheline roula sur ma joue à cette pensée. D'un geste de la main, je l'essuyai rapidement, faisant tinter le cœur pendant à mon poignée et je souris. Il était là. Il serait toujours là pour veiller sur moi.

Le cœur regonflé par cette certitude je sortis.

- Hey vous deux, lançai-je en ouvrant le portillon du jardin. Attendez un peu que je vous attrape !

Il serait là, à jamais, dans mon cœur.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT**

**_Impulsions_, la suite de cette histoire est disponible ici :**

** http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6092959/1/Impulsions**

(pensez à ôter les espaces)**  
**

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini.**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleurer sur cet épilogue parce que ce n'était pas le but. Je le voulais un peu plus léger et surtout avec une note d'optimisme.**

**Puisque c'est la fin, voici « Addiction » en quelques chiffres (Lau, je te pique ton idée :P ) ****:  
* 11 mois d'aventure (08/04/2009 au 14/03/2010)  
* 33 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue  
* 3588 reviews au 14 mars 2010, date de publication de l'épilogue  
* 262 favoris et 274 alertes  
**

**C'est tout simplement **_**ENNNOOOORME**_** ! **(spéciale dédicace à "une lectrice". C'est mieux comme ça ?)

**J'aurai une dernière « volonté », que tous ceux qui ne laisse pas de review habituellement, le fassent pour cet épilogue histoire de laisser une petite trace de leur passage. En plus pour tout ceux qui seront enregistré, il y aura une petite surprise…**

**Faute de teaser vu que c'est fini, vous aurez ****le prologue du POV Edward**** ;)**

**Alors laissez-moi des tas et des tas de reviews, ma boite mail est en manque !**

**Dites-moi si vous avez aimé cette touche finale à l'histoire… **

**Je voulais aussi voir quelque chose avec vous.**

**Je vous avez parlé il y a quelques temps déjà d'une fin alternative. Deux chapitres sont d'ailleurs déjà écrits. Sauf que je prévois de les mettre aux clous, suite à une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours.**

**Et si ce n'était pas la fin ? …**

**Enfin si, cette histoire est finie. Les retrouvailles 10 ans après sont belle et bien bouclées, mais… **

**J'avais mis il y a quelques semaines, plusieurs cerveaux sur le sujet (Lau, Sabi, So, merci pour votre aide les filles) et une idée à germé dans le mien grâce à leurs idées (quelques fois loufoque… merci les champis de Lau).**

**La question est donc : Est-ce que plutôt que de faire une simple fin aléatoire de quelques chapitres, vous ne préfèreriez pas **_**une suite**_** ?**

**Si vous êtes partant, faites le moi savoir ! :D**

**En ce qui concerne le POV Edward, il est toujours d'actualité sauf que les chapitres seront beaucoup plus espacés. En effet, il faut que je suive la trame de cette fic ainsi que les dialogue donc impossible d'écrire n' importe où comme je le fais habituellement. Il faudra donc être patient.**

**Voila, cette fois c'est belle et bien fini… Sniff !**

**Encore merci à toutes de m'avoir suivi tous ces longs moi et d'avoir eu la patience de lire les délire de mon imagination ;)**

**Suite à plusieurs demandes, je vais mettre un pdf de la fic en ligne (lien sur mon profil) dans la journée. Sachez aussi que je vous préviendrai ici de la mise en route du POV Edward, de la suite (si ça vous tente)… Mais que, au cas où, ajoutez-moi à vos « auteur alerte » si vous voulez me suivre :D**

**Passez une bonne journée, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Collisions et de mon OS « Bloody Valentine » Redoutable attraction.**

**Bizzzzzzz**

**Dri**


	38. Note, Remerciements et Teasers

Coucou tout le monde !

Mon dieu que ça fait bizarre de reposter un mot sur cette histoire. Cela fait déjà trois mois que l'épilogue a été posté. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite !

Je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous (hummm, là je rêve ! LOL) pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. Vous avez littéralement fait péter le compteur avec **plus de 260 reviews** reçu à ce jour pour son épilogue. **Une vrai folie et j'adore !**

Je suis toujours super émue que je voie arriver dans ma boite une nouvelle review pour cette histoire. **Alors je vous dis merci, merci et encore merci !**

Je voulais vous dire que vous avez à votre disposition depuis quelques temps déjà sur mon profil FF le lien pour télécharger le pdf d'Addiction. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, vous le trouverai ici : **www[.]megaupload[.]com/?d=TKTCPSGM**

Et je voulais vous dire également que j'ai posté ce matin le premier bonus en POV Edward. Il a rejoint les bonus déjà éxistant. Vous pouvez les retrouver ici : **www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5246690/1/**

Comme je l'ai dit sur le « prologue » que j'ai posté ce matin, le manque de temps et de motivation m'a fait choisir l'option « bonus » plutôt que d'écrire intégralement la fic dans son POV. Vous aurez donc droit à des morceaux choisis tout au fil de l'histoire.

Et pour finir, je reviens vers vous pour vous donner des nouvelles d'_**Impulsions**_ qui sera la suite d'_Addiction_. Au jour d'aujourd'hui 3 chapitres 1/2 sont écrit et je devrai **entamer la publication la semaine prochaine** si tout va bien.

En attendant, vous retrouverai en bas de cette page les **3 teasers** laissés en réponses aux reviews, ainsi qu'un **4****ème**** extrait totalement inédit** pour vous faire patienter.

Normalement toutes les personne « identifiés » on du avoir une réponse à leur review avec des teasers, mais je tenais à en faire de même pour les anonymes, chose que je fais bien trop rarement en temps normal.

**Merci beaucoup pour tout ! **

A très très bientôt

Bizz

Dri )

**Xoxox**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**lulu61fr :** Merci d'avoir exaucé ma dernière volonté ) Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une inconditionnelle de Bella / Edward donc la suite sera forcément sur eux. Merci à toi pour ce petit message qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

**Juju :** Rhoo beh ça c'est pas bien ! LOL En tout cas merci de l'avoir fait pour l'épilogue. Le plus important c'est d'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage. Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments et désolée pour les larmes. Ce n'était pas voulu mais youpi parce qu'au moins ça veut dire que je t'ai touché et ça c'est génial !

**Lily :** Merci beaucoup. La suite est en préparation et elle arrivera sous peu. D'ailleurs y'a des extraits un peu plus bas.

**Julie :** Pas de fin alternative, mais une suite. Vous y gagnez au change vu que ça sera plus long du coup. Merci infiniment miss.

**Sen' :** Et oui c'est fini :'( Mais ça va bientôt recommencer ! LOL Pour le POV Edward, il va arriver au compte goute et sous forme de bonus uniquement. J'ai pas le temps (et aussi le manque de motivation) pour le faire intégralement.

**Bella67 :** Rassure-toi, je ne lâche pas cette histoire. J'y suis bien trop accrochée ) Suite au programme…

**PatieSnow :** Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas les fins tristes. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus « logique » pour moi dans cette histoire. Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis. Ca m'a fait pareil aussi ) La suite est là pour essayer de « calmer » tout ça.

**Sandrou2010 :** Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'espoir d'une fin plus douce, tu t'en doute bien. Ca ne serait plus du jeu si tu savais à l'avance comment tout allait se terminer. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

**Méli :** Ton exigence sera bientôt exaucée ! LOL ) La suite est en route et sera bientôt publié.

**Karinou47 :** Je suis encore plus ravie que tu m'aies suivi tout ce temps. Et doublement si en plus _Addiction_ a été pour toi ta première fic sur Twilight. Merci !

**Une lectrice :** Alors quoi te dire ? Tout d'abord c'est quand même triste de te rendre compte que tu n'aimes pas une fic quand tu en es à son épilogue… Et ensuite, quand tu envoies un message pour critiquer une faute d'orthographe, essaies au moins de ne pas en faire toi-même. Sur ce, je te souhaite un éNorme bon vent !

**Gwen :** Merci beaucoup ! :) Pour _Redoutable Attraction_, la suite est commencée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais pas encore aboutie. J'espère pouvoir la boucler rapidement.

**Koda :** Merci infiniment pour l'énorme compliment que tu m'as fait. Vraiment merci ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'es autant plus )

**Coline :** Euh… waouh ! Je suis sans mot. Tout ça ? Et bien merci ! Ah par contre, toutes mes condoléances pour ton stock de kleenex ! LOL Prévois-en encore quelques paquet pour la suite qui arrive bientôt. On ne sait jamais :P

**aelita48 :** Pour t'inscrite tu dois cliquer sur « sign up » en haut à droite.

**twilightfan384 :** J'adore ta petite rébellion à la fin de ta review. Review très touchante d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup miss !

Fanpire : Merci Donia ! Non, non, tu ne rêves pas. Elle sera là bientôt )

**Miss lua :** Rhooo pas bien de jamais laissé de com ! LOL En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé une petite trace sur l'épilogue et merci aussi pour le très beau compliment que tu m'y as fait.

**Bérangère :** Parce que je ne peux pas vous répondre directement. Mais le problème est résolu vu que je l'ai posté sur « _Bonus Addiction en POV Edward_ ». Merci beaucoup !

**Sally : Je** te confirme, je ne chôme pas, mais tu sais quoi ? J'adore ! Je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion avec l'écriture grâce à Twilight et vous ) Comme tu dis, la boucle est bouclée mais tout n'est pas fini…

**Petitemarie :** Non, non, tu ne rêves pas ! LOL Fantasme ? Carrément ? Et bien… Merci à toi Marie !

**Rachel Cullen :** Merci beaucoup ma belle. Ton enthousiasme me va toujours droit au cœur )

**framboise321 :** Les adresses mails sont censurées par FF. Je ne l'ai donc pas eu. Pour t'inscrire, c'est en haut à droite sur « Sign Up » miss )

**Cristaldange : **Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à t'emmener avec moi dans mon univers. Merci beaucoup !

**Rose-Alice :** Ca arrive, encore un tout petit peu de patience :P

**Gégé :** Je n'ai jamais vu « Sur la route de Madison » mais tu m'as donné envie de le voir. Je prévois les kleenex alors si j'ai bien compris ?

**Scarlet :** Rhooo zut, sorry pour les larmes. Ton mari et tes enfants ne t'ont pas surpris ? LOL Merci !

**Annabelle :** Et bien, quel honneur d'être l'une des rares « auteuses »chanceuse à avoir une review de toi alors )

**Layla53 :** T'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est. La vie et ses imprévus qui tombent toujours mal. Grrr ! En tout cas merci beaucoup miss.

**Titou10 :** Ouille, beh non, pas d'Edward dans l'épilogue. Sorry ! Merci infiniment !

**Sophie :** Tu as trouvé le bon mot. C'est un honneur, effectivement. Merci beaucoup à toi :D

**Salie :** Désolée pour les larmes. J'espère que ta famille ne t'a pas trop prise pour une folle quand même ! LOL Je sais, c'est pas commun les « Sad End » (je sais pas si ça se dit mais bon…). Pour la suite et un possible « Happy End », il faudra venir lire pour le savoir )

**Lutchia :** Et bien, waouh ! Merci ! Désolée pour les larmes mais youpi pour tout le reste. Qui sait, peut-être que dans la suite…

**Estell_e :** Pour « suivre l'auteur » comme tu dis, il faut être inscrite. Tu pourras alors mettre des « Author Alert » sur tes auteurs préférés et tu recevras un mail à chaque publication de nouvelles histoires… Ca se passe en haut à droite dans « Sign up ».

**Siobahn :** Mon livre ? Tu me flattes là ! LOL Es-tu la Siobahn qui sera là samedi au repas « FALEBIG » ?

**Vanessa :** Je dois dire que ta review m'a scotché. Tu as tellement bien mis en mot ce que tu as ressenti à la lecture de cette histoire que ça m'a super émue. Merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique review. Et Merci aussi à Lau (Laurianne-Chan) qui t'a fait découvrir ma fic.

**Samarcande :** Merci beaucoup Sam ! Vraiment, merci. Ta review était magnifique.

**Figrou :** Et bien quel marathon. 34 chapitres, soit environ 330 pages, en une seule journée. Chapeau ! Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas d'enfant. Et je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir réussi à retranscrire la déchirement de Bella face à ce choix qu'elle doit faire.

**Christel :** Euh… Wow… Merci! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est pas grand-chose mais merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique review. LOL pour le « anonyme lectrice égoïste » ! Pas bien de pas laisser de review ) Mais quel honneur d'être ta 1ère !

**Farah. :** Un énorme merci à toi pour toutes les belles choses que tu m'as dites. Merci beaucoup.

**Marytess :** Es-tu la Marytess que je croise souvent sur le topic de Lapda et/ou Vampelo ? (je suis plus très sûre de moi pour le coup). En tout cas merci. Talent évident pour l'écriture ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ça m'éclate et j'adore ! Merci pour le compliment en tout cas. Et puis ton « secret », j'ai juste envie de dire « waouh ! ». Et pour finir, je te dirais un grand merci pour le magnifique poème que tu m'as laissé. Merci !

**Caroline :** Et bien ça cogite dis donc ! LOL Hummm pas mal ! Mais non, ça ne sera pas ça… En tout cas merci )

**Jazzy :** Tout d'abord, moi c'est « tu ». Ca fait trop bizarre d'être vouvoyer en review ! LOL Et merci beaucoup ! :)

**Kikoo :** Pareil que pour Jazzy. Moi c'est « Tu » ! LOL Bouhhh ça fait vieux les « vous » ! LOL Je suis ravie de t'avoir embarquée avec moi au travers de mon imagination. Ca me touche beaucoup. Merci.

**Laura :** Je suis plus qu'heureuse que mes mots t'aient touché à ce point. Faire une presque nuit blanche pour me lire. Quel honneur ! :) Merci beaucoup !

**Kiwit :** Effectivement, tant que Bella était ado, elle n'avait qu'à penser à elle. Maintenant qu'elle est mère, c'est sa fille qui passe avant tout. D'où ce « sacrifice ».

**Lyna :** Si tu as ressenti tout ça alors c'est pari gagné pour moi ! Merci pour tout !

**Nat**, **EDWARD** **7012**, **NoOoémiIie**, **sevemanchester**, **Anill**, **nemoz**, **malul43**, **maryline**, **twijuly**, **Evaa**, **Lillie**, **Julie** (x2), **JENNY1001**, **Marie-Chantal**, **Célia**, **Matiaslaly**, **Kat**, **Veronica** **Cullen**, Cath**,** **Emilie**, **Aéris**, **lexou**, **bébé23**, **Nanichérie**, **Bella44**, **AEH**, **Bella1986**, **Ptite-lilou**, **Pounine**, **Caroline**, **Ashley**, **Camille**, **Yasmine**, **Angel** et **Freddye** **Cullen **: Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews !

**xoxox**

**Extrait du prologue**** :**

Le destin. Le mien m'avait toujours donné l'impression de prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer de moi.

A cause de lui, j'avais pendant très longtemps fui mon passé, me coupant de ma famille et de mes amis pour essayer de stopper cette peine et cette souffrance qui me rongeait. En vain. Il m'avait fallu près d'une décennie pour refaire entièrement surface et se fut à ce moment précis que ce destin railleur revint une fois de plus à la charge, chamboulant toute mon existence sur son passage. Tout ce que j'avais fui pendant si longtemps m'avait rattrapé, rouvrant au passage chaque douloureux stigmate de mon passé que je croyais jusqu'alors effacés à jamais.

Et alors que le bonheur semblait à nouveau intégrer ma vie, il était revenu, encore, me narguant une nouvelle fois et m'ôtant tout ce qu'il m'avait rendu…

**xoxox**

**Extrait du 1****er**** chapitre**** :**

Un dernier au revoir et ils avaient disparu au bout du couloir. Je restai encore quelques secondes à contempler les allers et venus d'inconnus devant moi, totalement perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seule depuis si longtemps. En fait c'était la première fois depuis que nous avions emménage ici, à Bay City, petite ville de 37 000 habitants de l'état du Michigan.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis enfin de cette espèce de léthargie dans laquelle je semblais m'être perdue et me décidai à retourner à ma voiture garée à l'extérieur. Une chose était sûre, il ne fallait pas que je traine plus longtemps. J'avais un peu de route avant d'arriver chez nous et encore tout un tas de truc à préparer pour ce soir.

Cette pensée contracta mon estomac. Pourtant cette soirée je l'avais voulue mais à présent elle m'effrayait quelque peu. Étais-je vraiment prête pour tout ça ?…

**xoxox**

**Extrait du 2****ème**** chapitre**** :**

L'angoisse avait pris possession de mon corps, parcourant mes veines sans aucune retenue en ne me laissant aucun répit. J'allais craquer. Le peu de stabilité qui habitait mon existence venait de voler en éclat pour ne me laisser que mes doutes et mes regrets alors que l'une de mes pires peur avait pris forme dans les mots que…

**xoxox**

**Extrait du 3****ème**** chapitre**** :**

Je soupirai. Une profonde appréhension avait pris possession de mon corps, indéfinissable, absolue et insondable. Mon âme toute entière avait perdu pied dans ce dédale d'incertitudes qui me cernaient. Et j'avais envie d'hurler, hurler si fort que ma gorge brûlerait et que ma voix s'éteindrait.

A quel moment avais-je perdu le contrôle de mon existence ? Tout avait foutu le camp au moment même ou xxx était revenu(e) dans ma vie, pulvérisé en une fraction de seconde.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je franchis la porte de mon appartement, totalement dévastée par la peur qui coulait dans mes veines.

**xoxox**

Et voila, c'est fini. Bon certes vous n'apprenez pas grand-chose avec tous ces extraits mais j'espère vous avoir quand même mis l'eau à la bouche )

Suite à la publication ! LOL D'ailleur, la prochaine (et dernière fois) que vous recevrez une alerte pour cette histoire se sera pour vous communiquer le lien de cette suite ;)

Encore merci. A bientôt.

Dri


	39. Lancement d'Impulsions

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Dernier post sur cette fic (Snifff !). Je tenais juste à vous informer que le prologue d'Impulsions est en ligne. Si vous voulez donc connaitre la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward version « 10 ans après la rupture »… C'est par ici que ça se passe :**

**www****[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6092959/1/**

**Pensez à enlever les crochets.**

**Encore merci pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas )**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	40. Plagiat

Coucou tout le monde !

J'avais dit que je ne publierai plus rien ici mais suite à une mauvaise nouvelle, me revoici. Je viens d'apprendre, grâce à une review anonyme (d'ailleurs merci à toi de m'avoir prévenu) qu'Addiction avait tout simplement été plagié par une certaine Jessi qui croit avoir le droit de s'approprier le fruit de 11 mois de travail, de recherche et d'écriture, d'un simple copier/coller, en modifiant simplement le prologue, histoire de mettre un peu mon texte à sa sauce.

Ce genre d'attitude me dégoute. Ecrire prend du temps, ça sort de nos trippes... et penser qu'on puisse impunément se servir comme ça... C'est simplement déguelasse.

Vous pouvez trouver ce plagiat ici : http : / / fr . calameo . com / book / 0002414497e21172007fc

Si le coeur vous en dit, je vous invite à laisser un petit message à cette Jessie...

Je vous retrouve à mon retour de congés sur impulsions et collisions.

**~x~**

**EDIT**

Merci d'avoir été si nombreuses à réagir face à ce plagiat. Fort heureusement les choses se sont arrangées quelques jours plus tard et j'ai obtenu la suppression de mon texte. J'ai suivi de loin vos réactions, vos commentaires et vos reviews n'étant pas chez moi à ce moment là et je peux vous dire que vous m'avez chaud au coeur. Alors un grand merci à vous, pour votre soutient et pour tout.

J'espère ne plus faire les frais de ce genre de choses. Croisons les doigts !

Encore merci.

Biz

Dri


End file.
